Reacting to Alternate Arc's
by humenwrecker
Summary: Team RWBY and Team JNPR(Minus Jaune) are teleported to a strange movie theater were they watch alternate versions of their dear friend, Jaune, in action pacted, funny, intense, and mysterious universes that make them see their friend and themselves in more ways then just one.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own RWBY**

 **Hey guys, this is my first time doing a fic for RWBY and while I was thinking on what I should do, I decided to do something easy and lighthearted. So I toke inspiration from a great author in my opinion and got his approval to use his idea for this story. The man in question is JC of the Corn and this is based off of his story, Endless Possibilities For Jaune Arc.**

 **So yes this is going to be a Jaune centered fic, since he is my favorite character out of all of RWBY and I just love the idea of his team and team RWBY reacting to other versions of him. I would like to also make this known to people who will read this that all ideas or suggestions will be taken note of, but I do not promise that this will be a long series, again it's just something fun and reading JC's story and again after getting his permission, I thought I would take a crack at it. So all credit goes to him and to the ones he drew inspiration from.**

 **The chapters or alternate realties will just be a based off a scene or a few scenes.**

 **Chapter 1: Grown Ups**

 **Teams RWBY and JNPR, except for Jaune isn't here.**

* * *

A bright light shined throughout an entire room that resembled that of a movie theater and slowly began to dim away until it was finally gone, leaving only the dimly lit lights to provide any source of light in the theater. After the light was gone, a pile of teenagers were left stacked upon each other on the floor with all of them letting out audibly groans as they tried to untangle themselves from each other and stand up to look around the room they were now in.

"What the-" Weiss breathed as she rubbed her head. "Where are we?"

"No clue," Yang said as she stood up to observe the room they were in, "But it looks like a movie theater. Why are we in a theater?"

"Weren't we just headed to the cafeteria?" Ren said pushing Nora off of his stomach.

"Ya," Pyrrha began as she looked around at both teams as her eyes then went wide in fright, "Wait! Where's Jaune?!"

" **He's safe,"** a voice said, **"Once you're done here, you'll be instantly sent back to the exact time you were taken as if you had never left."** The voice seemed to speak all around them, causing them to dart their heads back in confusion and anger.

"Alright who are you!?" Yang demanded clenching her fists together with rage, "And why isn't Vomit-Boy here!?"

" **Oh he will be soon, but not in the way you think."** The voice reverberated throughout the room, causing them to flinch a little, **"Your friend Jaune, very interesting that boy is. Many possibilities he has."**

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha demanded.

"And why are we here?" Ruby added.

" **Ah, just for my amusement and hopefully some others."** The voice replied causing some of the members in the two teams to glance at each other while others glared out into the room. **"And to answer your first question, you will soon find out that your universe isn't the only one as in there is an infinite amount with infinite of possibilities and versions of all of you, but I find Jaune the most interesting out of all of them, so you will watch and see a few of these alternates of Jaune."**

There was a beat of silence that went throughout the room, before it was filled with laughter and as the teams clenched their guts, except for Blake.

"Sure," Yang breathed out a laughter, "Different versions of us, different universes, what are you? Some science fiction geek who got his hands on some tech?"

"Ah, guys." Blake said as she began to notice lights coming down from the ceiling that were in the shapes of orbs.

Everyone stopped laughing as they looked up and gasped as the orbs of light surrounded them with images and voices showing upon them.

"What are these?" Nora asked as she tried to reach for an orb, only to have it float away from her.

" **Universes,"** The voice said, **"A fraction of them anyways, of what you will behold today in fact. So, let's begin and please take a seat."**

The orbs of light suddenly floated up to the ceiling out of the reach of the teenagers, while one bright white orb giving off a blue and red aura flew straight at the screen as it smashed into it causing a wave of colors to ripple throughout it, until it was completely white.

"Ahhhh," Weiss said unsure what to do.

"Sit," Blake said in monotone voice, "Let's see where this takes us, there haven't been any moves to hurt us and it also seems to be no exits, so we're stuck here until this man says otherwise."

" **Correct!"** the voice boomed, causing them to again flinch. **"Or until I get tired of this."**

"Comforting," Weiss droned as she took a seat right by Blake.

The screen soon was changing with rapid colors until images began to flash before their eyes…

 **A large house appeared on screen that was surrounded by tree's and other houses. The scene then shifts to the bottom of a bed until it slowly crept up a body that was beneath the sheets until the shoulders and head of a man was shown. His blond hair was messy, while his green shirt was slightly wrinkled. Opening his eyelids slowly from his slumber, he revealed two blue eyes.**

"Hey look, it's Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed seeing her friend on the screen.

"He seems rather older," Nora pointed out seeing the stubble on his face that was growing.

"A future version of him then?" Ruby asked, earning a shrug from everyone.

 **Giving off a sigh, Jaune slowly turned his head to his left to look at a red headed woman, which was fast asleep right by him, gazing at her slumbering form with a smile on his face.**

"Pyrrha!" Yang shouted, as everyone's eyes went wide while Pyrrha tried to hide the massive blush on her face that had instantly appeared.

"That's my girl! You finally got him!" Yang exclaimed raising her fist in the air knowing full well that Pyrrha had a massive crush on Jaune since day one she had got to know her.

 **Jaune let out a small sigh, keeping the smile on his face as he slowly turned his head to the right until he was face to face with a deer's muzzle. His eyes went wide when blue met brown as the beast snorted softly at him.**

"Ah, why is there a deer by Jaune's room?" Nora asked in a confused tone.

"That would honestly be the worst thing to wake up to in the morning," Proclaimed Weiss.

"You sure about that?" Blake asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"Yes indeed," Weiss stated flatly.

"Do we need to discuss about what happened yesterday morning?" Blake said causing Weiss to go pale.

"Wait, what?" Yang said before Weiss sent her a glare as she turned her attention back to the screen, ignoring the stares from her teammates.

" **Sweetheart," Jaune whispered as he slowly turned his head back to Pyrrha, earning a groan from her. "Go over to the window right now and open it as wide as you can."**

" **ohhhhh, please let me sleep." Pyrrha whined as she rolled over to the other side.**

 **Hearing some munching sounds, Jaune turned his head back towards the deer to find it eating on some chips that where in a bowl on his night stand, causing him to turn his head back towards Pyrrha with an urgent look on his face.**

" **I think your mother is here from Mistral and she needs to leave now," Jaune said a little louder, "Open the window, now."**

"Oh, that's just cold," Nora laughed as she clenched her gut while Pyrrha's eyes went wide as she tried not to chuckle herself.

"This entire situation is funny!" Yang laughed as she continued to watch.

 **Letting out an irritated groan Pyrrha began to sit up and turn towards him. "Ah! Why don't you open you lazy-ahhhhh!" Pyrrha screamed once she saw the deer standing by the bed.**

 **The deer in returned let out its own yell as it stood on its hind legs and began to pee all over Jaune, causing Jaune to yell in response. The deer continued to spray Jaune with its urine, while Pyrrha yelled incoherent words as some of the urine started to hit her.**

"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!" Yang roared with laughter as she clenched her gut.

Weiss on the other hand had a look of disgust as the corner of her eye began to twitch, while everyone else held mix reactions at what they were seeing.

"Ewwww," Ruby shook her head.

"Gross," Blake said.

"Why is Jaune's mouth open!?" Nora exclaimed.

"The deer is peeing on my husband and on me," Pyrrha said.

"Well, that's just great," Ren replied dryly.

 **After the deer was done whizzing, it then went to all fours and bounded out of their room and down their hall with Jaune grabbing a tissue and wiping off his face quickly, as he chased after it with Pyrrha right behind him. The deer then passed a room where a young man came out of with blond hair and blue eyes wearing an oversized blue shirt. "No way! Dad, mom, can I ride it?" he asked.**

"We have a son!" Pyrrha exclaimed happily, while at the same time clasping her hands together in pure joy, "and would you look at how much he resembles his father. Oh, do we have anymore children?"

"Knowing Jaune, you guys probably have a boat load," Yang grinned ear from ear, "Doesn't he have like, seven sisters?"

"Seven?!" Weiss shouted, "How... is his mother insane?!"

 **The deer then slammed its antlers into a door and flung it wide open to reveal bathroom. It then jerked its head, releasing its antlers from the door while at the same time flinging open the shower curtains to reveal an older boy with red hair and green eyes who was completely naked, causing him to yell in fright at the sight of the deer. The deer then proceeded to do to him to what it did to his parents, by standing on his hind legs and peeing on him, causing the boy to yell even more.**

"Ah Ruby!" Yang shouted covering her sisters eyes, "Shield your eyes!"

"Look," Nora pointed at the screen, "He looks like Jaune, but has your hair and eye color Pyrrha!"

"Oh delightful!" Pyrrha said happily.

"I hope you mean about you having another son and not that he's naked," Weiss said wincing.

 **Another yell then erupted from the bathroom door as Pyrrha stood there pointing at her son, causing her son to take notice of her in utter shock and embarrassment as he yelled at her, while covering his more private parts.**

 **The deer then turned around and bounded out the door, with Pyrrha dodging it by running to the side as it ran past her and past another room where a small girl with blond hair and green eyes then ran out wearing a light blue shirt and holding a red monkey in her arms. "A deer!" she said with glee.**

"Awwww," the girls cooed.

"Look Pyrrha," Ruby said pointing to the screen with the little girl, "You have the cutest little girl!"

"I have a daughter!" Shouted Pyrrha with glee, "She is so adorable! I do enjoy this future with me and Jaune so much! Can I please live in this moment?! Can I pretty please?!"

"Are you all going to forget that the deer just peed on that young man?" Ren asked cocking an eyebrow at the girls, who just appeared to ignore him as they gushing over the small little girl.

 **As the deer bounded down the hall, Jaune and his other son came around the corner yelling with laundry baskets in their hands as they then proceeded to throw the clothing at the animal, causing it to come to a full stop when clothes were wrapped around its head. It began to shake its head, throwing clothing everywhere except for a bra that hung to its left antler.**

"Really?" Yang said, chuckling lightly, "Clothes and is that a bra?"

 **The deer snorted at them before it ran down the stairs to the main level of the house and proceeded to run towards the kitchen while at the same time knocking over a vase.**

"Hopefully that wasn't expensive!" Nora called out

 **Jaune was then leading most of his family down the stairs slowly, keeping an eye out for the deer when he suddenly heard his daughters sweet voice explaining what happened.** " **Daddy, I just left the front door open in case any animals wanted to come in and one did," the little girl said staying close to her mother, with her brother and father in front of them.**

"Awww," the girls cooed again smiling sweetly at the girl, earning an eye roll from Ren.

" **Ya, one crazy ass one," Her brother exclaimed. "Luckily it wasn't a Grimm!"**

" **Ah no you did nice thing sweetheart, ignore your brother." Jaune said.**

This caused the girls to smile even more at how Jaune was referring to his daughter and how he forgave her so quickly.

" **Arthur, I'm going to need my sword!" Jaune yelled up to his other son who was getting dressed.**

The smiles quickly disappeared from the girls as they were replaced with stares of horror, except for Ren and Yang who then busted out laughing.

" **Daddy no!" the little girl cried out.**

" **Ah no no, I'm not going to hit the deer, I'm just going to massage his head a little bit with it." Jaune said creeping forward with his family behind him. "And maybe lop it off while I'm doing it."**

 **They crept forward until they could see the deer by the kitchen area where a small brown skinny dog was eating its food, until it noticed the deer approaching it, causing it to let out a whine and stepped back to allow the deer to eat its food.**

"Kill the deer!" Ruby exclaimed earning a few confused looks from her friends, "What? You don't mess with dogs!"

" **He's right here," Jaune said creeping up to the kitchen. "He's eating Bowser's food, greedy deer."**

 **The deer noticing their presence threw his head back up and looked right at Jaune as he began to enter the room.**

" **Shh," Jaune said moving into the kitchen as he kept his family away, "He knows we're here now."**

"No," Weiss said flicking her wrist, "He's just looking at all your furniture. Of course he knows you're there!"

"Thing has no fear," Blake pointed out, "It must be used to being around humans."

"That, or it's stupid," Yang said.

"The deer just avoided them over multiple attempts to catch it," Ren said quirking an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call throwing clothes on it and running after it multiple attempts," Yang fired back at Ren.

 **The deer then diverted its attention to the monkey in the little girl's hand. "What's he looking at?" Jaune said following the deer's gaze to the monkey. "Move your doll towards me." Jaune said to his daughter as she stuck out her arm towards him.**

 **The deer followed it and kept its sight on it as if it were in a trance by the small doll.**

" **Now back to you," Jaune said as his daughter moved the doll back to her with the deer following its every move. "Towards me, back to you. Three times Arty." The deer continued to follow the doll giving Jaune an idea.**

"What's up with the deer?" Yang asked as she stared at the creature. "Is it stupid?"

"I'm sure we're about to find out." Pyrrha said dreading to find out what will happen, because she knew it would involve her daughter's doll.

" **Give me that thing," Jaune said reaching out for the doll as he snapped his fingers, while keeping his eyes on the deer.**

" **Mister Giggles Worth?" Arty said in a fearful voice as she clenched her doll.**

" **Ah don't worry," Jaune said, "Put it in my hand."**

 **The girl reluctantly gave the doll over to her father as her mother tried to comfort her, as Jaune took the doll and stared at the deer. "Pyrrha, take them over there." Jaune said as she led her children and her older son who had just showed up, into the next room.**

" **Hey dude," Jaune said to the deer as he began to wave the doll in circles to his right, "You like this guy?"**

 **The deer followed his every move with its eyes transfixed on the doll. "Huh? You want to play with him?" Jaune said moving out of kitchen as he kept the doll in front of him, "Come on lets go play in the other room."**

"Jaune, no," Pyrrha said locking her eyes on the screen.

"What?" Ruby asked looking up at her with confusion, "What's going on?"

"Oh just watch," Yang said with a chuckle and a smirk, "You will see."

" **Come on, come on man," Jaune said in a higher tone voice taking the dolls right arm and waving it to the deer to follow it, "Slowly walk with me." The deer then sped up.**

 **"I said slowly." Jaune then started to run down the hallway with the deer right behind him as he kept the doll out towards it and away from his body as he yelled. The deer snapped at the doll as they ran to the door where there was Port at the entrance. Once the pudgy man noticed what was happening, he began to yell as well when he saw Jaune racing at him with the deer right on his tail.**

"Look, its Port!" Nora exclaimed pointing at the screen once she saw the pudgy man, "Why is he there?"

 **Diving out of the way, Port nearly missed Jaune as he rushed past him and onto the porch, throwing the doll away in the air with the deer jumping right after it. The doll then landed on the lawn, where the deer landed right by it while Jaune stared at it with his family coming out to him.**

" **Problem solved," Jaune said as the deer then pick up the doll in its teeth as it began to swing the monkey around and rip it to shreds.**

" **Mister Giggles Worth!" Arty cried as she turned to her dad, "Daddy he's killing him!"**

"That deer needs to die!" Everyone turned their heads to see that instead of Ruby saying it this time, it was Pyrrha, who was glaring daggers at the deer as it tore apart her daughters doll.

" **New problem begins," Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his daughters head. "I'm sorry."**

" **Is that your bra Mrs. Arc?" Port asked gesturing to the bra as he looked at Pyrrha.**

 **Pyrrha then sighed while Port put out his hand to Jaune for a high five.**

" **Easy," Jaune said as he gave Port a weird look while Arty wrapped her arms around her dad's waist.**

" **Eww," the younger boy said as he and his brother glared at Port, while Pyrrha gave him a look.**

 **Port gave them a sorry look and put his hand down, while Jaune smiled as he looked at Pyrrha who then pointed to Port while covering her chest. Jaune then looked at Port and then gave him a high five. "It is nice though, I mean come on." He said as he and Port laughed, while Pyrrha just gave him a stunned look and tried to figure out what was happening while her older son was laughing.**

The screen then went dark with everyone staring at it in silence as they tried to comprehend what they had just saw. Yang though, was laughing her butt off and clenching her gut as she tried to catch her breath the entire time.

"What did we just watch?" Weiss asked looking at the screen then at her friends.

"The future?" Ruby threw out.

"Or was it another future of a different alternate universe?" Blake finally spoke up.

"You can't be serious?" Weiss demanded turning towards her, as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, what else could it be?" Blake demanded, while Weiss shot her a glare.

"Either way, I thought it was great," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Of course you would," Yang teased causing the girl to blush. "I don't care if it was an alternate universe or the future, but that was funnier then hell!"

"It was rather enjoyable," Ren piped in, "Seeing that was rather entertaining."

"But it was kind of short," Ruby said rather sadly, "I wish we could've seen more."

" **You know how long it takes to show stuff like this?"** The voice from earlier boomed, causing them all to jump. They waited for a bit for the voice to respond, but when it didn't they continued their conversation.

"Well," Nora said kicking her feet up on the chair in front of her and placing her hands behind her head. "I think we should get rather comfortable, we may be here for awhile.

* * *

 **And there's the first one. Man that took longer than I thought! Haha! So this one was just a trial one, seeing how well I can do, so if y'all can give some feedback that would be great, like if I should add more of their reactions which I plan on doing, but again this one was a test.**

 **Now I know y'all will start requesting stuff, so I'm just going to tell y'all that I have a few things on my mind already, but when I start running out of things I'll take a look at your thoughts and let y'all know. But man, watching that scene from Grown Ups 2, it was only 4 minutes long and this son of a gun took me like three hours! Oh boy! But that was a lot of fun. Plus, this is my first reaction fic.**

 **Now before y'all get up in arms about shipping and stuff like that, yes I am an Arkos person. No, not every fic is going to Arkos. Some may not even show a pairing, but if I were to ship Jaune with anybody else, it would be Yang or Weiss. Idk, besides from Arkos I like those ones, more towards Yang and I'm not sure what that's even called. But, I don't plan on this being all romantic, as you could tell from this chapter. It's just supposed to be for fun and give me something to do in my spare time.**

 **Anyways, I'm glad to be a part of this fandom. And to give y'all a few hints of what some of next chapters will be about, it will consist of things maybe like the superheroes, other worlds, transforming robots, jungle, some comedy and other things.**

 **RWBY is an awesome show and I hope I made y'alls day!**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey y'all I just woke up and started editing this chapter and make a few corrections. I noticed that some of you have pointed those mistakes out and I thank you for that. Yes, I do plan on making the characters have more reactions and going further in depth in the scenes, again this one was just a trial and error one and I'm new to reaction stuff. Also, when I woke up this morning and looked at my account and this story oh my gosh! If y'all ever seen the Robert Downey Jr meme where his eyes go bug eyed, that was me. Dang! Is all I can say.**

 **Plus, I need some beta readers! PM if you want the job, but I need a few to help me out.**

 **Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, holy crap this one took forever!**

 **I think I went a little overboard with it, but hopefully it makes sense. I'm still new to this reaction thing and man, I don't have these scenes by heart, so writing while also watching the scene or scenes is a pain in the butt! Especially if they're aren't any clips on youtube and you have to put the daggum thing in the blueray player. But, it helps since you already have part of your story down and all you have to do is do the reaction. But what would help? I've been watching the scene, add a few lines then do the reaction or should I just write out the entire scene and do the reactions? Which one would be easier?**

 **Also, Holy crud. Guys, I posted one chapter just for the fun of it and see where it goes. Now not even 3 days later there are- 30 reviews, 98 favs, and 133 followers, plus already part of a community! Holy crap! Thank you all so much! I usually go around individually and thank people who have liked my story, but now it's just too much so thank you all!**

 **Ok, so this one is a little slow at the beginning, but I'm still trying to test the waters. Also, later on in the chapter, there is a scene that was just summarized into two paragraphs and the reason why was because I wanted to get this sucker out and I didn't think that scene should get too much attention.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Jumanji**

 **So either way here's the reaction...**

 **Chapter 2: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle**

* * *

"So ah, what's next?" Ruby asked, fidgeting in her chair as she watch an orb of light come out of the screen and float up to the ceiling where the rest of the orbs of light or, "Universes" where at that were shown to them before they watched their first alternate universe version of Jaune. Not a second later, another orb came flying down that gave off a greenish aura as it smashed into the screen causing the screen to ripple in colors.

"Guess we're about to find out," Yang said kicking her feet up on the chair in front of her with a smile on her face. "I sure hope it's another funny version of Jaune and maybe we'll see you again to Pyrrha." She shot the red head an evil smile, causing Pyrrha to blush.

"I wouldn't mind that," Pyrrha said, placing her hands on her lap as she looked towards the fiery blond with a small smile, "But I do hope we get to see other versions of all of us as well."

"I have a feeling that this next one will focus on Jaune…" Nora said rubbing her chin.

Weiss groaned loudly as she looked at the hyperactive girl with a glare. "Isn't that what the voice said in the first place Nora?"

"You didn't let me finish," Nora chirped, "As I was saying, Jaune will be the focus along with you, Yang, and Pyrrha." This earned her some confused looks from her friends as they wondered why she was so specific about who would be in it. But before they could respond, the screen was already beginning to show the universe.

 **There was a dark room with small beams of sunlight coming through the dirty windows providing very little light to the room that was packed with what appeared to be boxes, tools, magazines and other things as well. It looked to be a storage room of some sorts that looked liked it was in need of some cleaning up. Not a moment later though, five people walked into the room with one of them being a very old man with grey hair and wearing small spectacles as he leaned up against a table that was in the center of the room with a cane held firmly in his left hand.**

"Ozpin!?" Ruby shouted with glee, "I didn't think we would see him?"

"Why not," Weiss questioned, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at her teammate. "It would make sense that he would eventually show up."

"Hey guys," Nora said pointing to the screen, "Guess who else is there too?" she smiled wickedly.

 **The other four people who had followed Ozpin into the room were none other than Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang and Weiss.**

"What the?" Yang stared in utter disbelief as she turned her head to Nora then back to the screen then to Nora. "How-how did you know!?"

The small valkyrie smirked at her and her stunned teammates before she shrugged her shoulders. "Call it, intuition." She said nonchalantly.

" **Welcome to detention," Ozpin said to the four students that stood before him. "You will be here for the rest of the day cleaning out this storage room and most the weekend."**

" **Hold on, what?!" Yang exclaimed.**

" **I don't see a problem with that," Jaune replied before being nudged by Yang who shot him a glare.**

"Why are we in detention?" Weiss breathed, "I would never do anything wrong to deserve such a thing!"

"Different Universe, remember?" Blake said rolling her eyes.

"What did we do?" Pyrrha wondered.

" **Well chop chop, get to work." Ozpin said leaving the four of them alone in the room.**

 **All four of them exchanged glances before sighing and going off to do something. Well, except for Weiss who instantly pulled out her scroll and raised it above her head. Jaune and Pyrrha went to the table and began to look through the magazines to sort them out, while Yang was looking around on the shelves. Seeing something that caught her eye she grabbed a hold of it and gave it a quizzical look. "Hold on a second, why the hell is there a bowling ball?" She asked inspecting the ball in front of her.**

"Yang, language!' Weiss huffed glaring at the blond who just rolled her eyes.

"Listen Ice Queen," Yang said smirking at the heiress, "If you think that's bad, then you have a whole lot coming because I'm way worst then that. Plus, I would add a few more things that would make a Grimm blush."

" **Come on!' Weiss groaned leaning back against the wall while raising her scroll to the ceiling. "There is like, no signal. Ok, can today get any poorer?"**

A twitching began to form on the side of Weiss's left eye as she stared up in utter shock at her alternate version, while her friends were laughing at her reaction. This version of her… she could tell was nothing like her. She seemed snobby, uptight, and didn't seem to care for the fact that she was in detention! She, a Schnee, should be revolted and embarrassed that she was in detention! That was below her!

" **Do you think you're just too pretty or are you going to help?" Pyrrha said in an irritated tone as she turned towards the white haired girl.**

 **Thinking about it for a second, Weiss's face became smug before she turned and looked Pyrrha right in the eye. "Sorry, but I'm too pretty."**

"I refuse to accept this version of me!" Weiss yelled standing up and pointing at the screen in rage. "That smug little- that is not how I act!" She then turned to her friends to see if they agreed with her, only to find them whistling and avoiding eye contact with her.

"I am not like that!" Weiss shouted angrily, earning more whistling.

 **While the girls glared each other, Jaune nudged Pyrrha bringing her out of her glaring contest and saw that he was giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it," Jaune said, "We got this." Pyrrha gave him a smile and returned back to the task at hand.**

Yang reached over Ruby and nudged Pyrrha a bit with a smile on her face, causing Pyrrha to blush again and swat her arm away.

 **Yang on the other hand was going through a box until she found something again that made her interest sore, as she took it out to reveal it to be some old gaming system. "Yo Jaune," She said catching his attention, "What's this?"**

"What's so great about that piece of junk?" Weiss huffed, still angry at her alternate version's attitude.

"It looks so retro," Ruby said in awe as she examined it, "Wonder what you can play on it?"

 **Jaune examined the console Yang was holding and shrugged his shoulders. They then remembered that there was a small tv in front of them by the door as they looked up at it and exchanged a glance between each other till they walked over to it and plugged the console in while turning the tv on.**

"How do they know if it'll even work?" Blake asked as she narrowed her eyes at the screen. "Both the gaming console and the tv look old."

"It could still work," Ruby interjected, "You sometimes have to blow on them to clean them off of dust and they will work."

"Why are they focused playing on game when there's something to be done?" Weiss demanded.

"Ah, because cleaning is boring and when you find something like that, why not." Yang replied placing her hands on her hips, "Man, when are we going to see some action? Come on, I want to see something funny already!"

 **After everything was set up, Jaune and Yang watched as the game came on with some words displaying upon it. "A game for those that seek to find…" Jaune said as the words began to change.**

" **A way to leave their world behind," Yang finished when the screen suddenly turned to the title screen.**

" **Jumanji," they both said.**

" **Jaune," Pyrrha called over, "We still have work to do."**

"Finally, someone who see's reason," Weiss exclaimed before turning to Pyrrha, "No matter what universe you are in you are always the best." She praised the Spartan like warrior.

Pyrrha gave her a smile, but inwardly she was rolling her eyes.

" **Jumanji?" Yang asked folding her arms over her chest, "What is that suppose to mean?'**

" **You think I would know?" Jaune said confusingly, "I've never heard of it before."**

 **Suddenly the screen shifted to a "Character Select", causing a grunt of confusion from Yang as she took the second control off of the tv stand, since Jaune was already holding one and began to look through the characters.**

" **Jefferson Seaplane Mcdonough, Pilot and Rascal, sounds like an interesting person." Jaune said as Yang tried to click it, only to have it not work.**

" **It's not working Jaune," Yang said moving on to the next character.**

" **Try another one then," Jaune said when she moved to the next one, "Franklin Moose Finbar."**

"That says mouse," Nora pointed out.

"Does not," Yang said turning her head towards her, "Can't you see?"

"Look again Yang," Ren said, "It does say mouse,"

"Then alternate me shouldn't pick it, because it's a stupid flippen name!" Yang exclaimed looking right at her alternate self.

" **Oh, with a name like Moose he has to be a badass," Yang said with a smile.**

"Language!"

"Shut it Ice Queen!"

" **Zoology, that's pretty cool." Jaune said with a smile, causing Yang to roll her eyes.**

" **Whatever, your turn." She said as Jaune picked his character.**

 **Jaune looked through the characters and picked the one that sounded the most interesting to him. "Doctor Smolder Bravestone."**

"That's a badass name!" Yang exclaimed raising her fist to the screen, while Weiss shot her a glare, "You should've picked that one you dumb ass version of me!"

" **Yo, Weiss you in?" Yang called over to Weiss, who had somehow managed to find her way over by them to see what they were doing.**

 **Giving off a sigh, Weiss came over and picked up a controller and looked through the characters. "I'll be," She said looking over the characters before clicking one called Shelly Oberon, the Curvy Genius with a little smirk on her face.**

"The Curvy Genius, really?!" Yang shouted again, "Why did you pick mouse Yang, why?!"

" **Hey yo P-money, come on," Yang said nudging her head towards her direction, "Get over here."**

" **Ah, no thanks," Pyrrha said.**

"Again, reason," Weiss huffed, "While this abomination of me got sucked into this stupid game that you and Jaune are playing!" She pointed towards Yang, who shot her a glare.

" **Wait, come on Pyrrha it'll be fun," Jaune said turning his head towards her.**

 **Before Pyrrha could respond Weiss already beat her to it as she looked at him then to the screen. "Doing whatever it is she is doing is fun."**

 **Pyrrha** **looked at Weiss for a second until a look of determination came on her face as she dropped what she was doing and came walking over. "Ok," she said, "fine."**

"By the way Pyrrha I would never say that to you," Weiss said giving Pyrrha an apologetic look, "I think your loads of fun, the funnest person on planet Remnant!"

"Is funnest a word?" Yang said with a smirk.

"Shut it Yang," Weiss replied harshly.

 **Picking up a controller, Pyrrha looked down at it while Weiss sighed and muttered something under her breath, making the redhead roll her eyes, before she picked a character by the name of Ruby Roundhouse, Killer of Men.**

 **The screen then shifted to the start screen where a man said, "Welcome to Jumanji" making Jaune click the start button to start the game. Right when he did that though, drums began to play as the light on the console began to glow brighter with each of the beats from the drums playing.**

"Ah, what's going on?" Ruby asked getting an ominous feeling from the drums.

"Drums?" Nora asked.

"Why are drums playing?" Weiss interjected.

Getting a smile on her face, Yang knew what would happen next and thrust a fist in the air. "Finally, that game is going to come alive and we are going to have a battle," She exclaimed.

 **There was a monkey hollering, causing them to whip their heads from left to right trying to find the source of the sound as the drums became more intense. The console began to spark, making the four them jump slightly.**

" **Oh curd!" Jaune said rushing over to the console to as it continued to spark.**

 **The sparks continued to get worse and worse until Weiss had had enough. "Just yank the cord out!" She yelled.**

 **Jaune quickly grabbed the cord at the back of the console and yanked it, causing the console to stop sparking instantly. Everything went quiet for a second before the entire screen to the tv flashed a greenish and blue light. Jumping back instantly, all of them gave out a sudden scream. The console then started to spark and jump as Jaune raised his arms up before him to see that they began to dissolve.**

" **Whoa!" Yang exclaimed looking at his arms, "You're dissolving bro!"**

" **Jaune, what's going on?!" Pyrrha yelled, looking at him in horror.**

" **I don't know!" Jaune yelled back.**

"What's happening to Jaune?!" Pyrrha screamed, jumping right out of her chair along with the others.

"Somebody save him!" Ruby yelled.

"What can we do?!" Yang exclaimed waving her arms around. "We can't exactly jump in the screen!"

 **Jaune suddenly dissolved into a color of green and blue dust as he was sucked into the light of the console. "Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out before she looked down at herself to see herself dissolving too.**

" **What the hell!" Yang yelled staring out in shock.**

" **Oh!" Pyrrha stuttered catching their attention, looking at her left hand before she dissolved as well and was sucked into the light of the console. Not long after Weiss followed suit leaving Yang alone stammering and yelling as she looked down at herself to see that she too was dissolving.**

" **No no no no!" Yang exclaimed. "This is bull shiiiiiiiiii!" she yelled before dissolving and being sucked into the light of console as well, leaving the room completely quiet with the console alone.**

"What just happened?!" Yang shouted pointing at the screen while everyone else stared out in shock. "This can't be happening! Did we just die?!"

"I just died," Weiss muttered, "By a game, a video game nonetheless?!"

"Well that sucks," Ruby said scratching her head, "Did we just witness all of this just to see you guys die by some game?"

"Wait," Nora exclaimed looking at the screen while catching their attention. "It's not over. Look!"

 **The screen shifts to a jungle from a man's vision as he ran throughout it until he came to a cliff that caused he to jump down to the canopy that was below and land on his feet with a loud earthshaking crash, as the screen shifts to see who the man was. He was a very large and bald individual, in the way of muscle and it appeared that he was dressed in what appeared to be correct attire for the jungle, being cargo pants and a buttoned up collared shirt that was made of light fabric.**

"Who's that?" They all said aloud looking at the man in wonder.

 **The man stood up straight while taking a few short breaths as he looked around at his environment. "Pyrrha…Yang….Weiss!" he called out before jumping slightly at his voice, "What's with my voice?"**

 **He then took in a deep breath while running his hand over his bald head to calm his nerves, however, the action of doing so made his eyes go wide as he began to move his hand rapidly over his head in confusion. "Am I bald?" he asked in a stunned tone.**

"Wait," Weiss began with her eyes growing to the size of saucers, "What is going on?"

"Ah," Ruby began not sure how to tell her what was happening. Ruby had a good idea of what was happening, but how to word it to her friends who had faces of confusion was going to be rather difficult.

 **The man then looked down at his flexed bicep and made a sound of complete shock, before he began to flex it even more and poke at it with his other hand. His face was that of wonder as he then looked down his shirt to see his chiseled body. "Wow, what is this?" he breathed before a large bird came swooping over making a loud screeching sound. "Wha- God!"**

" **Ahhhhh!" he heard shouting behind him, as he quickly turned around to see two people yelling as they fell down from the sky and onto the ground.**

 **One of them slowly sat up to reveal a small dark skinned man wearing an oversized backpack, a hat, a red scarf and similar jungle attire to the big man, except he had little badges here and there. The second person to sit up was a woman with red hair, wearing less than normal jungle attire, being outfitted in a red tank top and dark grey short shorts. The both made eye contact as they quickly got up to survey their surroundings.**

" **Freak what is with this stupid ass," The small man began before he made eye contact with the larger man before him.**

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Pyrrha asked putting a hand to her head. "I'm confused, aren't we suppose to be watching the alternate versions of Jaune, me, Yang and Weiss? Where did these people come from?"

"Ya," Yang exclaimed glaring at the screen, "How do these people have anything to do with us at all?"

"Ah, you may be surprised," Ruby voiced earning some quizzical looks from the others. "If I am right, then you're really not going to like it."

"Like what?" Weiss demanded only to have the small red hooded girl retreat further back into her seat.

" **Who are you?" The small man asked.**

" **Who are you?" The large man asked.**

" **Who is she?" The small man asked pointing his finger out to the girl who was frantically patting herself down.**

" **Who are you guys?" She demanded glaring up at them as she stood up straight. "Huh?"**

" **Ok enough with these dumb ass…" The small man said as he started walking over to the large man only to be blindsided by an overly large man that came from the sky. The woman let out a scream of shock while the two men tried to get up from each other, with the big man yelling random things as he pressed down on the back of the other man he was on.**

" **Oh my Oum," The plump man shrieked, "I am going to kill whoever did this…why do I sound like a man?"** **The plump man looked around while the small man yelled continued to yell and struggle underneath him.**

 **Suddenly, the small man jerked up causing the plump man to get up as they both stood and looked around till they started to freak out. The woman was trying to figure out what was wrong with her hair, while both man looked down at their bodies in shock. More so the small man though as the plump one was trying to figure out where he was.**

" **Whoa where is my," The small man yelled feeling and looking down at his chest, he then looked down his shirt, "Ahhhh! What the hell?!"**

 **He began to panic as he felt around his body and then his head to find that there was a hat. "What happened to the rest of me and why do I sound and look like this?!" The large man narrowed his eyes at the person in front of him, while said person was fidgeting with the backpack. "What is this on my back and where is my hair?!"**

" **Oh dear Lord," the large man breathed, "Yang…?"**

Silence in the room. All there was at the time was silence in the room. Nobody knew how to process what was going on and some of them didn't, but one of them, a blond haired one was turning a bright red color as steamed rolled off of her.

"No…" She breathed with anger as some of her teammates gave her a worried look.

"Ah, Yang?" Ruby said quietly seeing her sister grit her teeth in absolute rage.

"I'm a…" She continued only to shut her eyes and reopen them to show that they were now red. "A man!"

" **You want some muscle man?" Yang demanded.**

" **I'm Jaune," the large man said looking between all of them earning a "What" from Yang.**

" **Bull shit!" Yang said in a harsh tone, "What are you saying?"**

" **I think," Jaune said slowly, "We're in the game."**

"There is no way that that is Jaune!" Weiss blew up staring at the screen, "There is just no way!"

"Why?" Blake said ignoring Yang as she continued to rant that she was a man, "Why could that not be Jaune?"

"Because this doesn't make any sense," Weiss started, "How could you be sucked into a video game and become someone entirely different? It's unheard of and just rather stupid!"

"I kind of figured that's what happened," Ruby said shyly earning some stares from her teammates, causing her to shrink back further before she gave off a nervous smile when she looked into Yang's rage induced eyes. "They were sucked into the game after all."

" **Uh huh." Yang said taking a step forward.**

" **Wait what?" The woman spoke in a worried tone.**

" **For whatever reason," Jaune interrupted, "I think we-we got like sucked into the game. And we've become the avatar's that we chose, so it's me Jaune."**

"And I'm some small little man. There'll be hell to pay!" Yang shouted angrily at the screen, having to have Ruby and Weiss to hold her down from attacking it.

"Yang, seriously ," Weiss started, "Language."

 **Looking like she was going to speak, Yang tried to find the right words to say as she tried to process the information that was given to them. She then looked Jaune right in the eye and then pointed her fingers right at him. "You're telling me you're Jaune?!" she exclaimed.**

" **Excatly Yang, which means your Moose Finbar," he said pointing to Yang, "You have a nametag which points it out…and…Pyrrha?" Jaune said turning towards the red head while Yang was looking down at her name tag.**

" **Ya," Pyrrha replied in a freaked out tone.**

"No…." Weiss said with her eyes going wide as she released Yang and slowly started to believe what Ruby and Jaune were saying, "She's Ruby Roundhouse which means….."

" **You're Ruby Roundhouse," Jaune said before he turned to Weiss, "And Weiss, you're Professor Shelly Oberon. Except, I don't think Shelly is what you thought it meant."**

There was a moment of silence and the start of laughter, before a barrage of yelling started to happen from a small white haired girl. "BULLSHIT!" Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs, "COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!"

"Hey, guess we both got turned into dudes," Yang said with a smirk, knowing that she wasn't the only that would suffer, "And really Weiss, language."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YANG, THIS IS STUPID AS HELL!" She cursed followed by some other words that caused everyone to give her a look of surprise by the vulgarity that was coming out of her mouth.

" **Excuse me?" Weiss said in a frightened tone waving her hands for him to stop.**

" **Oh my God," Pyrrha suddenly said.**

" **And you," Weiss started trying to find the right words when she was staring at Jaune, "You're Jaune, you?" She pointed at him.**

"Who cares?!" Yang and Weiss shouted, "We're freaking dudes!"

" **Yes, guys I'm telling you," Jaune said in an exasperated tone, "I am Jaune, I'm…" A bird shrieked causing Jaune to yelp and look towards the tree's with fear.**

" **Yep that's Jaune," Yang droned waving her hand at him, while Jaune pointed to the tree's as he tried to catch his breath.**

" **Hold on, then that means…" Weiss began before her eyes went big, then she raced off to a stream that was close by them.**

" **Wait Weiss, Weiss don't!" Yang began, but she was too late.**

" **Huh," Weiss said looking at her reflection in the water. "Nooooooooooooo!"**

 **Turning around to face the group, Weiss had a look of unbelief on her face as she regarded them. "I look like Professor Ports brother." She said breathlessly.**

"Hey Pyrrha," Nora whispered as she nudged her friend in the side, "At least you're still a girl, I bet you that sooner or later Yang and Weiss are going to have to go to the bathroom, can you imagine what their reactions will be like then?"

Pyrrha had to stifle a laugh from her mouth by placing a hand over it, earning a curious gaze from both Ren and Yang who had heard the muffled laugh.

" **Ah I have a tattoo," Pyrrha said in a worried tone as she rotated her forearm to show three black lines on her wrist, "My mom said she would kill me if I ever got a tattoo." Jaune also looked down at his arm along with Yang; all of their tattoos were identical, but disappeared once they turned their forearms back over.**

"Really?" Ruby asked the red head that was by her, "She would do that?"

"I'm not sure, but most likely no," Pyrrha said thinking about it for a moment, "I think my mother in this universe is probably a lot stricter."

"Why do all of their tattoos look the same?" Nora wondered, except for Ruby who could guess at what they meant since there were three black lines.

" **Guys hold on for one minute," Weiss began as she felt around herself, "Where's my scroll?!" She exclaimed earning an eye roll from Yang.**

The real version of Yang along with everyone else rolled their eyes, while Weiss's eye twitched again. This girl could not have been her, no way. The circumstance that they were in, a scroll should be the last thing on this girls mind, but she seemed so obsessed with it that it nearly put Weiss over the edge and wanting to reach into the screen and strangle herself.

 **Pyrrha swatted at a mosquito and shook her head in disgust. "What is this a bikini?" She said rather irritated, "Tiny little shorts and a leather polder top, what is this?!"**

"I'm pretty sure Jaune would like that." Yang smirked towards Pyrrha, who tried her best to ignore her and the idea of actually wearing that clothing to get the boys attention came across her mind.

" **I look like Professor Port if he prepared to go out in the jungle, where is my phone?!" Weiss demanded.**

" **Who cares," Yang said getting irritated with the heiress.**

" **That is the least of our concerns Weiss!" Pyrrha groaned.**

 **Jaune shrugged a bit and gave Weiss a look, "I'm going to have to agree with them hear Weiss," He said to calm her down.**

"Got that right Vomit-boy!" Yang agreed, "The most pressing concern is the fact that I don't have my hair!"

"Really," Weiss deadpanned, before looking away instantly when she saw red from Yang's eyes.

" **Oh really, you don't this would be a great moment to make a call or text somebody or change your status to stuck in a freaken video game!" Weiss listed off getting angrier at their predicament.**

" **And I'm allergic to pretty much everything that's out here, so that is the least bit of my concerns at the moment." Jaune fired back.**

"Is he?" Blake said turning to Pyrrha, Nora and Ren.

"Not that I know of," Pyrrha said thinking about it for a moment.

"This Jaune must be highly allergic then," Ren stated, "that's interesting."

" **Oh no," Yang said in a mock sympathetic tone, "You got allergies Jaune, huh? I don't have my hair, breasts or the top two feet of my body!" She said raising her hands over her head.**

"Preach other me!" Yang called out.

" **There's no way that this is happening," Weiss said as something dawned on her, "Maybe we're all… in a coma."**

Weiss's mouth literally dropped while the others laughed at the other version of Weiss's stupidity. "There is no way," Weiss breathed, "That that is another me."

" **Weiss," Pyrrha said not believing what she was hearing, "Are you even listening to yourself?!"**

" **Oh and what do you think it is miss redhead," Weiss began, completely unaware of the creature that was coming out of the water behind her, while the others looked surprised at the suddenly approaching animal. "That is clearly the only thing that makes a…" Before she could say another thing, the Hippo came right out of the water and snatched Weiss in its jaws as it crunched on her, making the others beging to shout and yell, before it swallowed her up and went back into the water with a hat coming back up to the surface.**

"Did," Nora began unsure how to phrase what she wanted to say, while everyone stared at the screen in horror, "Weiss just get eaten by a hippo?"

"Ya," Blake said with her eyes wide, "I think she did."

"Is she dead?" Nora asked.

"Well, ah, hmmmm." Yang started, but couldn't find what to say.

Weiss, on the other hand was torn. She had just watched her death, even if she was a man and that really disturbed her. However, seeing how much of a snob she was in this universe she was quickly out of her shock and disbelief as a small smile began to etch its way on her face. _"That embarrassment is finally gone,"_ She thought, _"The Schnee name now won't be a disgrace in that universe."_

 **Jaune, Yang and Pyrrha stood mortified at the bank of the river as they looked at the stream and tried to process what had just happened. One moment, Weiss was there talking. Next moment, Weiss was eaten by a hippo.**

" **Holy Shit!" Yang exclaimed before she turned to Jaune, "Save her Jaune!"**

" **You save her!" Jaune fired back.**

" **I'm not going anywhere," Yang shot back, "You should especially also never ask a lady to get in the water with a backpack on!"**

"Wow," Ruby started as she looked at Yang and Jaune, only to remember that Jaune wasn't there as she sent her sister a glare, "You make an excuse like that?!"

"You don't get in the water with a backpack," Yang protested crossing her arms over her chest, "Everybody who's anybody knows that."

 **Suddenly, there was a loud ping sound, causing everyone to turn up to the sky to see something falling down from it. Not a moment sooner did Weiss land flat on the ground on her back as she slowly sat up and looked over at them with a hurt look on her face. "Owwww," She complained.**

"How is she alive?!" Yang exclaimed pointing a finger at the screen. "She was eaten by a Hippo!"

"They have lives." Ruby said in a harmonious tone, earning a look from her sister before she realized what she meant and smacked her forehead.

"Oh ya," She rolled her eyes, "Video game."

" **Weiss are you ok?" Pyrrah asked when they rushed over to her.**

" **I can't even displace," Weiss began as she shook her head.**

" **What's the last thing you remember?" Yang questioned.**

" **A giant whatever it was just ate me," Weiss began, "and then I was falling from the sky like one of Ozpin's initiations."**

"What an duntz!" Weiss shouted, earning some chuckles from her friends.

" **Well it could've been worse," Jaune said nodding his head.**

" **By the way that was a Hippo," Yang began, "They're omnivorous. They're as fast as a horse over a short distance and they have a bite force of eighty one hundred Newton's…How do I know this?!"**

" **Isn't your character some Zoology expert?" Pyrrha said in shock.**

" **What?" Yang stammered.**

"How does that explain anything?" Yang asked herself.

"Zoology is the study of animals," Weiss stated, "That is how this version of you was able to list all of those facts."

"Huh really?" Yang said grinning ear to ear, "So I guess this version of me is smarter than your version?"

Weiss was about to say something, but stopped when she realized what Yang had just said and huffed before turning back to the screen. "At least I have hair." She immediately regretted saying that when she felt her left arm being punched.

" **I'm still look like Port right?" Weiss added in.**

" **More or less," Jaune replied.**

" **Why are we getting off topic?" Yang voiced, not noticing the bushes that were moving behind Weiss, "I mean she was eaten and fell from who knows where."**

" **Umm guys," Pyrrha said noticing some movement behind Weiss that was rapidly approaching.**

 **It turned out to be a Hippo that gave off a grunt, causing Jaune to instantly run in the other direction while Yang tried to help Weiss off of the ground. The three of them soon followed after Jaune and were right behind him, only for him to come to a complete stop when another Hippo came out in front of them, causing Jaune and Pyrrha to change directions, while it took a moment for Yang and Weiss to change course as they gave out a yell and followed.**

"Take that animal on!" Yang demand slamming her fists on the arm chair, "Really, come on!"

"They don't have weapons Yang," Pyrrha pointed out.

"So," she fired back, "I would take on that oversized river cow anyday."

 **They continued to run and shout until they heard a jeep honk its horn and park right in front of them. A man cheered once he saw them and told them to quickly get in.**

 **The group didn't waste any time as they hurried and jumped into the jeep, were the man then explained who he was and that his name was Nigel and told them they were here to save Jumanji and that they needed to return the eye of the Jaguar, before Russel Van Pelt took it only for himself. He then explained who they all were and explained to Yang that she was Jaune's side kick, much to her displeasure, then handed them a map and wished them luck as he dropped off the group in the middle of a field where they were all in shock and wonder. They then discussed what they needed to do next, while Weiss and Pyrrha stood there admiring Jaune for his determination. But, he was instead telling himself not to cry, that there were so many diseases and that it was hot.**

 **The group then marched on, with Jaune explaining to them what they had to do while he pulled out the map and examined it. Pyrrha then told him that they needed to find the missing piece of the map since there was a piece missing, but Jaune told her that there wasn't anything on the map.**

"Huh, strange," Nora said rubbing her chin.

"Tell me about it," Yang groaned, "That guy had a jeep and he didn't let us use it to get to the statue!"

"No, not that," Nora said still wondering.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"I feel like somewhere out there, people missed an entire scene of what we're watching and just had it summarized to them in two short paragraphs." She began.

"We're the only ones watching this Nora," Weiss stated.

"I know, but I just have this feeling." Nora said.

" **Jaune are you blind? it's right here." Weiss said standing right by Jaune and looking over his shoulder at the map. "It's a map of Jumanji." She pointed at it.**

" **Cartography," Pyrrha said having a light bulb go off in her head.**

" **Carto-what a?" Weiss asked looking from her then Jaune.**

" **You can study maps," Pyrrha said in an excited tone, "It's part of your skills."**

" **Ya," Jaune said, "That's right."**

" **Oh really," Weiss said taking the map away from him as she examined it.**

"Oh look Weiss," Yang chorted, "Your alternate self can actually be of some use."

"Yang," Blake shot her a glare, "That was just mean."

"No, what's mean is that in this universe I'm Jaune's sidekick," Yang fired back.

"It can't be that bad," Ruby said, earning a glare from her older sister, "Or it could."

" **It makes sense, because of the character's that we chose each have their own skill set." Jaune began, patting himself down. He pressed his left peck only to have a giant green screen appear out in front of him, causing his mouth to drop.**

" **Wow," Weiss said surprised.**

Pyrrha smiled to herself as she continued to watch this Jaune with the same amount of amusement and pride that she had for hers. _"No matter what universe he's in,"_ she thought, _"He always seems to find things out and help everyone out."_

" **Great now we have screens coming out of our chests." Yang droned.**

 **Ignoring her, Jaune read his screen that included Strengths: Fearless, Climbing, Speed, Boomerang, and Smoldering Intensity. He looked at the last one quite oddly, only to look off into nowhere with a look of determination in his eyes and well, smoldering.**

" **What are you looking at?" Yang asked giving him a weird look.**

"What is he doing?" Ren asked.

"Silly," Nora said booping his nose, "He's smoldering."

"What a man," Weiss was stunned by how great he looked right now.

"Didn't you're alternate just say that a few minutes ago?" Yang teased.

"Ya," Nora quipped only to put her finger to her chin in thought, "Ya we saw it, but I just have a feeling that others didn't."

"Because it was summarized into two paragraphs and probably wasn't even mentioned," Yang said rolling her eyes at the girl.

" **What did I just do?" Jaune asked, as he was brought out of his daze.**

" **Umm," Weiss began with a smile, "Do you really need to ask?"**

 **Jaune gave her a confused look, before he looked back up at the screen to read the final bit. "Weakness," he narrowed his eyes unsure what he was seeing, "None."**

"I call BS on that one!" Yang yelled out.

" **Hey, how did you do that?" Pyrrha asked.**

" **Well, all you do is just press you pec I would assume," Jaune replied unsure how to phrase it.**

"Even in other realities he is so awkward." Weiss said shaking her head.

" _Ya,"_ Pyrrha thought, _"But that is what makes him so cute!"_

 **Pyrrha gave him a smile before she touched the left side of her chest, only to have a red screen appear before her. Strengths: Karate, T'ai Chi, Aikido, Dance Fighting. The last one caused her to jerk her head back in bewilderment, as she read her Weakness which was venom.**

"Venom is a weakness for everyone," Ren said raising an eyebrow, "And Dance fighting is very much a real thing."

 **Weiss was next as a yellow screen appeared before her, causing her to look at it in disgust. "No way," she said unhappily, "Paleon-tology?"**

" **It means the study of fossils," Pyrrha said, "That's nice."**

" **Says the redhead who can kick ass, while I look like some giant marshmallow." Weiss droned in a very unpleased tone.**

"Ha!" Yang pointed at Weiss with a smirk, "You study fossils! Maybe your alternate self isn't a complete lost!"

 **Clicking her left peck, Yang's purple screen came up right by her showing Stregths: Zoology and Weapons Valet and Weakness: Cake, speed and strength. She glared at it before turning to the others with a blank look on her face. "I'm really starting to hate this game."**

"I hate this game," Yang muttered glaring right at the screen, while her friends suppressed their laughter's.

"Why are you weak to cake?" Ruby asked giving her sister an odd look.

"Probably because it goes right to her hips," Everyone stood still for a moment and turned to see that it was Blake who had made that comment and began to chuckle, except for Yang who shot daggers at her friend.

" **Cake?" Pyrrha said eyeing it.**

" **Yes," Yang said annoyed by the entire situation, "Along with Speed and Strength." She pointed.**

" **Well, that's fairly interesting," Jaune gave it a curious look.**

" **Strength and speed are weaknesses," Yang said waving her hand in the air, "Hey can I? How does any of that make sense? Somebody explain that to me please? Why would I need to be fast or strong when I'm running from some enormous killer Hippo, in this dumbass hat?!" She complained.**

"You ran pretty fast from that Hippo," Ruby chirped, "They're probably just trying to make a joke."

" **It can't be that bad, I mean you're also a Weapons Valet," Pyrrha said trying to cheer her up.**

" **A what?" Yang asked.**

" **Well, I think it means you carry my weapons in your back pack and you give them to me when and if I need them," Jaune replied, causing Yang to shake her head in shock and glare at him.**

"Ha," Yang laughed dryly, "That'll be the day Vomit-Boy! It should be you carrying my weapons, not the other way around!"

" **You guys!" Weiss interrupted, "Come over here, the map is changing."**

" **It is?" Pyrrha asked.**

" **What's it changing," Jaune asked walking up to her.**

" **Ok well, there's not a lot of information, but a minute ago it didn't say this and now it does." She said pointing to a part of the map, which said The Mighty Roar, causing drums to start playing, as all of them flinched a little and stare around only for the drums to stop.**

" **Nope," Yang voiced turning her head from side to side, before she started waving her right hand in front of her, while looking at the team. "No more."**

"If I hear those drums one more time!" Weiss exclaimed pointing a finger to the ceiling.

"You know we're so screwed right?" Yang said leaning back in her chair, "Every time those drums come on stuff happens!"

" **Does it say anything else?" Jaune went on ignoring her.**

" **Yes right here is says," Weiss moved her finger around in a circular motion on the map, "From the Deep."**

" **That was where the Hippo was," Jaune said, "The one that…"**

" **Yes the thing that ate me," Weiss said trying to forget it, "Let's forget about it."**

" **So if From the Deep is the first level, then The Mighty Roar must be the second level," Jaune said figuring it all out. "Where do we go then?"**

 **Weiss then looked up from her map pointing to a mountain, then back down at her map then looked up again. Doing this a few times she came to the right of Jaune and looked up from the map while shaking her head. "It should be here." She said.**

 **A whistling sound could be heard approaching them as a rocket shot right between them and continued on till it hit the ground some ways away and exploded, causing them to jump. They then heard a motorcycle and turned around to see a group of motorcyclists jumping over the hill and heading right towards them.**

"Oh no," Pyrrha said covering her mouth with her hand, "That's not good at all."

"So the bad guys get their motorcycles, but I don't get mine?!" Yang gritted her teeth, "Screw you game, screw you!"

"You now they can't hear you right?" Blake asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I'll make sure I yell extra loud then!" Yang shouted.

" **I am really hating this game!" Yang exclaimed.**

 **More motorcyclists came over the hill. "Run!" Jaune yelled to only see that the others had already started running as they left him. "Wait!" He shouted running after them.**

"That's what you get for leaving us with the Hippo," Yang called out.

 **Missiles were launched everywhere around them as the motorcyclists pursued them. Yang appeared to have a hard time running, while Pyrrha had a look of determination on her face. Jaune on the other hand was trying to catch up, but noticed that his legs were going faster and faster, much to his surprise as he quickly caught up to the others and passed them.**

"Oh, Jaune's fast!" Ruby squealed, "Probably just as fast as me!"

"He better not leave us to die!" Yang said.

"Jaune would never do that!" Pyrrha glared at the red head, "He's the noblest person I now."

"Well mister noble is sure leaving us in the dust." Weiss said.

 **A huge smile spread across Jaune's face as he felt the wind flow around off of it as he gained more and more speed. "Come on legs!" Yang yelled, while Pyrrha passed her then Weiss who had a smile on her face. "How are you faster than me Ice-Queen?!"**

"You were saying Ruby," Yang said slowly eyeing her sister, who gave a nervous laugh and shrink right into the chair.

 **Jaune eventually reached the tree line and waited for the others to catch up to him. Pyrrha soon passed him as she went into the tree's and waited while both Weiss and Yang were having a hard time keeping up as they shouted and screamed as more missiles shot over their heads. Eventually they made it, but with bikers closing in on them Jaune and Yang got separated from Pyrrha and Weiss as the four of them went deeper into the jungle.**

"Ah, splitting up," Ren said with a smile, "Great idea, divide and conquer."

"Who's doing the dividing and who's doing the conquering?" Nora asked eyeing him.

"Well, um," Ren said looking at the screen, "We'll see."

" **This sucks!" Weiss called out following Pyrrha.**

 **The motorcyclists pursued them, now firing bullets right at Pyrrha. She dodged all the bullets and began to jump from tree to tree, while also doing a front flip. Landing on her feet she took a moment to admire her skill then kept on running.**

 **Meanwhile, Weiss was trying to run away, but tripped and fell landing on her face. She picked up her head only to see one cyclist coming right after her and took a breath. Right when the cyclist got closer Pyrrha came from her left and rushed at the cyclist. Jumping up in the air, she turned her body while bringing her leg out till she delivered a powerful kick to the man sending him off his bike.**

 **Weiss quickly rolled out of the way to avoid being hit by the bike and stared up at Pyrrha, who seemed shocked at what she had just done. "Whoa," Was all Weiss could say.**

"Why is she so stunned?" Weiss asked shaking her head, "Of course Pyrrha Nikos would come to the rescue and pull off such an amazing maneuver."

"They probably haven't seen that much combat like we have," Pyrrha said noticing how her alternate was shocked that she could do what she just had done.

"Would explain why these guys aren't dead yet," Yang said.

 **Pyrrha gave her a quick smile then turned around to run, "Come on!" she yelled.**

 **Back with Jaune and Yang they were slowly making their way through the tree's, trying not to be seen as Jaune was going off about the people who wanted them dead. "Those guys have huge guns!" He whispered loudly.**

" **Oh, is that what they are Jaune," Yang said taking the lead while staying low.**

"Really," Yang said placing her hand on her head, "Did he really just say they have huge guns? No duh! Man, I'm going to slap Jaune over the face when we get home."

"He didn't do anything though," Ruby argued.

"Well, his alternate said it and I can't hit him, so as of right now, he fits the bill," Yang replied.

" **Let me see your backpack," Jaune said reaching for it.**

" **Why do you need it?" Yang demanded.**

" **Inside my backpack I have weapons," Jaune tried to reason, before he saw some cyclists and motioned for her to get down.**

 **Yang brought the backpack around and started feeling inside of it while muttering to herself. "This is such bull," She said reaching inside the backpack, fishing around for anything. When her hand felt something she brought it out and gave it a weird look. "What's this suppose to be?"**

" **Ah, yes! That will defiantly do, a boomerang is one of my strengths." Jaune pointed out showing it to her.**

"A wooden stick?" Weiss said raising an eyebrow, "Is your strength."

"Sun uses a stick," Blake commented.

"Well, that explains your boyfriend as a whole then." Weiss said.

"He's not my boyfriend and what's that suppose to mean." Blake said.

" **What's the plan?" Yang asked crouching low.**

" **Kill them?" Jaune said in a strained tone.**

" **You going to kill them with that?" Yang gestured to the boomerang in his hand.**

" **What, you have something else you would like to share?" Jaune argued. Some cyclists came around the corner, causing them to crouch low again and stare up at them.**

" **Watch and learn Yang," Jaune said cocking his arm back as he then threw the boomerang at the bikers, only to have it go right over their heads.**

"Thus why Jaune should not be allowed to have the weapons," Yang said waving her hand, "Oh, our alternates are going to die."

 **Yang glared up at him. "Nice work," She breathed, as the bikers took notice of them, "You want me to reach in there and see if I got a something that is even more useless, so you can throw it and do absolutely nothing with it?!"**

 **They then began to run away from the bikers, trying to lose them, but were stopped when they came out of some tree's and found that there were some bikers coming right towards them. Before they could do anything though, a boomerang came out of no were and hit every biker, causing them to explode on contact when it hit them.**

 **Jaune and Yang were surprised, while Jaune looked back and forth from where it came from while Yang just stood there and looked. "It worked," Jaune said.**

"No," Weiss said to herself, "People just don't blow up when they get hit by a boomerang."

"Well those ones did," Nora pointed out.

"Well, at least we're not dead," Yang pointed out, "Jaune just got lucky that that happened."

"Oh, I'm sure Jaune will surprise you more than you think," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Ya," Yang smiled, "How so P-money? Have anything you might want to share."

"Nope," Pyrrha replied gently.

"Huh, you're no fun at all," Yang said pouting.

 **More bikers began to come towards them making Jauen rather frantic as he looked down at Yang. "We got to go," he said.**

" **I can't run, because this stupid game says otherwise." Yang gestured to them while bullets sore passed them, causing them to duck and find cover.**

" **Well," Jaune yelled, "Get on my back!"**

"I would rather die!" Yang called out.

" **NO," Yang exclaimed.**

" **Stop being stubborn!' Jaune shouted.**

" **Nope, nope, Hey bikers come over here and kill me already!" Yang said putting her arms up in the air.**

 **Running through the forest, Jaune was carrying Yang on his back as she continued to complain and tell him to put her down, while the bikers chased after them. Soon, Jaune and Yang caught up to Pyrrha and Weiss only to find themselves on the edge of a waterfall.**

" **You have got to be kidding me!" Weiss yelled looking down at the water.**

"You're not the one being carried by Jaune!" Yang growled.

"Oh, how humiliating," Weiss's voice rang, "I wonder what Jaune would think…"

"Tell him anything," Yang said shooting a glare at her, "And I'll make sure you can't walk ever again."

 **Hearing bullets from behind them, Pyrrha looked down at the water and got a nervous look on her face. "We have to jump." She said.**

" **Are you out of your mind, this isn't initiation!" Weiss asked.**

" **I agree with Weiss." Jaune said, while Yang clang onto him and darted her head back and forth.**

" **Jump!" Pyrrha yelled before she jumped.**

" **Pyrrha!" Weiss yelled before she jumped as well.**

" **Jaune jump," Yang told Jaune.**

" **No!" Jaune fired back.**

" **We've got to jump!"**

" **No!"**

" **Jaune you're going to jump," Yang grunted as she grabbed a hold of his ear, causing him to yell in pain as he was forced to jump off.**

 **They hit the water and swarm over to the shore rather slowly as they waited for the bikers on the ledge to leave, before they finally pulled themselves up and on the shore.**

"Is that it?" Ruby asked as the screen went dark, "Well at least it was longer then the last one."

"Ah, but I wanna see how it ends." Nora pouted, "Well, I guess that was good enough… wait, why is the screen coming back on!"

They all looked to see the screen come back and went pale at what was before them.

" **So how do you do this," Yang asked, while she was behind a rock doing something with her pants.**

" **You just open it up and let it out," Jaune said rather embarrassed by the whole situation as he stood behind another rock.**

"Oh my," Yang and Weiss said at the same time as their heart beats began to slow down.

Ren on the other hand was visibly embarrassed, knowing full well what was going on and felt for his partner, while at the same time feeling uncomfortable himself since he was the only boy in the room.

" **You just whip it out?" Weiss asked by another rock, "What is that… guys there is a penis attached to my body right now."**

"Oh Gods," Weiss muttered.

" **Whoa," Yang shouted, "What the, good grief. This is so much easier."**

" **Glad you're enjoying it," Jaune said rolling his eyes.**

" **Pyrrha come over here and look at this!" Weiss called.**

" **No thanks!" Pyrrha called back.**

"I apologize for my alternate's behavior!" Weiss exclaimed looking over at Pyrrha's very red face.

"Why is my alternate self enjoying it?!" Yang yelled, "That is gross!"

" **It's like a handle," Yang called over to Jaune, "Wait, there are some ants…. Die ants!"**

"Oh my gosh," Ruby said screaming, "Ew gross, Yang!"

"Wait, you can aim?" Yang said turning towards Ren, "Guys can aim?"

"Subject change!" Ren said his face turning very red.

" **Hey Jaune this is amazing," Yang said turning around to face Jaune.**

" **Whoa whoa whoa!" Jaune said causing her to stop along with Weiss from turning around. "You don't look, it's a thing."**

"Why is it a thing Ren?" Yang asked.

"Please, stop." Ren pleaded to the Gods.

"Ren, why is it thing for guys?" Nora asked.

"Just stop," Ren said.

The screen suddenly turned off, letting Ren let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed in his chair. The girls however though, were still perplexed at what just happened, but thought nothing of it and look back at the screen.

"I wonder why Jaune isn't here to watch these with us?" Ruby asked.

"Ya, I mean we're seeing other versions of ourselves, so why can't Jaune be here?" Yang asked.

Little did they know there was a balcony in the back of the theater and sitting in a chair was Jaune himself. He had been there for a while now, actually ever since they started. He had watched the universe before, but was not allowed to be with his friends and hearing them voice their concern he too wondered why he couldn't enjoy it with them.

" **Because, they need to experience some of these other versions of you without you being there."** The voice from earlier boomed around him, but it was not heard by his friends. Actually his friends couldn't even hear him if he tried. This being had done something, but he didn't know what that made it to where he could hear and see his friends, but they couldn't hear or see him.

"Why," Jaune demanded.

" **For now, all you need to know is that you will eventually join them, but they first have to stop seeing you how you are now on the outside and look more on the inside."** The voice said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Jaune asked.

" **You'll find out,"** The voice replied.

* * *

 **Alright, there you go! I'm still in need for some beta readers, so if y'all want to help just PM, because even after going over this thing I notice I could phrase a lot of things differently and make it sound better.**

 **Either way, thanks for the support guys and I know a lot of you have requested certain things and I promise I'll take a look at them, because a lot of stuff that was said I haven't ever seen before and I'll take it into consideration.**

 **Another point I would like to point out in this story is with the jeep scene, why did I not focus on it? Well I just wasn't too fond of that part and call it lazy on my part, but when I got to like 6000 words I knew I had to wrap this story up somehow, because it was taking rather long.**

 **Anyways, this one was a lot of fun to do. I was originally going to do something else, but I was like, nah, I'll do this and I already have the next one planned in the future and possibly the one after that, but before I get into it. How did you guys like the characters that I used for this one? I knew Bethany would be Weiss, but when I was trying to find someone for Fridge, I got an evil idea and made it Yang! Ha, that was so funny.**

 **So anyways the next one will probably be Thor Ragnarok- I already have a character who will be Hulk, but I want to here you guys guess who it'll be. It may come a surprise to some of you, while others probably not so much.**

 **Thanks again for supporting and RWBY is awesome!**

* * *

 **Author Notes: Updated- So I had to edit this story and make some changes to it, because someone pointed out there was some copyright right laws that dealt with Direct Dialogue being used in it that went against the sites rules. So I went back and changed quite a lot of dialogue and even erased or simplified it to not go against the rule.**

 **PS: Thanks to those who pointed out that I spelled Weiss's name wrong. So now it's fixed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another reaction ladies and gentlemen.**

 **But, before we get to it please make sure you read the author's note at the bottom after you're done reading.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Thor: Ragnarok**

 **Chapter 3: Thor Ragnarok**

* * *

"Ugh!" Ruby complained throwing her hands up in the air, "When's the next movie going to start?"

"What?" Blake asked turning her head towards the small girl, "Ruby, these aren't movies, but universes. Where did you get that these were movies?"

"Come on Blake," Ruby exclaimed turning to said girl, "You can't tell me that watching these universes isn't like watching a movie, because it totally feels like it!"

"It's a little easier to imagine actually, that these are just like movies," Ren agreed, "but my reason for thinking them like that is probably not in your way of your thinking Ruby. It's still hard for me to imagine that there are different versions of us in parallel universes."

"Why is that?" Nora asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"It's hard to explain," Ren went on, "It just sort of perplexes me and also, I feel that if we continue to be shown these universes, that we will start to compare ourselves with our counterparts."

"Good or bad?" Yang teased with a smile, "You can just look at it as a way to improve yourself in what you see your alternate self doing whether it is right or wrong so that you don't make the same mistakes they do or what you could improve upon."

"True," Ren shrugged, "But you also have to remember that these alternate versions of ourselves could possibly have experienced entirely different things then we have or been born in different circumstances making it hard to relate to them and if we see one that, let's say, is a god then all that is going to come from it is wishing and envying that we could be like them, while being disappointed with our own lot in life."

"Wow," Ruby whispered, "A little dark."

"I just don't want us to have any regrets or doubts of who we are Ruby," Ren comforted, "We forge our own paths and are destiny's. Whether it is good or bad, we should not compare."

"Well said," Weiss said nodding her head.

"Still," Yang said with a smile, "It's cool to see ourselves as badass's in alternate realties' huh?"

"It would be nice to see if my family is ok in these realties," Ren whispered to himself, while the others began to talk about other versions of themselves being amazing. Nora heard him though, and laid a comforting hand on his hand, giving it a firm squeeze.

An orb from the ceiling began to descend, silencing them all as it began to float towards the screen. This orb however, caught their eyes with how much it looked different than the first two. Instead of it just being one or two colors and a glowing sphere, it was flashing blue every few seconds and crackle with electricity as if there was lightning inside of it. Without much warning, the orb merged with the screen as a loud clap of thunder shook the room and the screen flashed blue.

"Ummm," Pyrrha said rather nervously, "This is different."

" **It was wise that Ren told you not to compare yourselves,"** The voice boomed from all around them, causing them to jump at the abruptness of it. **"This version of Jaune is rather…powerful."**

 **A huge coliseum appeared on the screen before them showing thousands upon thousands of what looked like humans, but also fanuas and other humanoids cheering loudly throughout the stadium. In the center of it on the dirt ground, walked an armor clad man with buzz cut blond hair, a goatee, and piercing blue eyes as he surveyed the crowd before him.**

"Jaune's a gladiator?" Yang said awestruck, "That is so cool!"

"What's with all the funny looking people though?" Ruby asked, "Like I can see some human and fanaus, but there are some people who look…. There's a guy with freaking tentacles coming out of his head!"

"I should reprimand you for that Ruby," Blake said staring wide eyed at the screen, "But I see a dude with two heads and the worst mohawk I have ever seen."

" **Ah, welcome all of my subjects of Sakaar!" A tall mustache man said appearing as a large hologram in the center of the stadium. "Your glorious ruler, which is me Arthur Watts, has a huge treat for all of you tonight!"**

"Did you guys hear something," Yang asked as the man went on and on about himself on the screen.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked looking around, "Are you talking about the "movie" that is playing?"

"No," Yang responded looking around the large room, "I guess it's just my imagination, but I thought I heard someone yell in the room."

"We're the only ones here," Weiss said glancing around, "Unless our host has done something so that we can't see anybody else in the room, I doubt anybody is in here.

/-/

"-ck you Watt's!" Cinder shouted at the screen before her and then to the smirking man sitting a few seats that had people on them away from her, "This is a stupid universe and the one who made it was probably on something, because there is no way, no way that you would be the ruler of anything. I'd rather watch those two silly universes we just saw again then watch you monologue about yourself all day!"

"My dear," the man said as his smirk grew, "You are just jealous that no matter what universe we are in, I still come out better then you."

/-/

" **I give you my people," Watt's said as his hologram disappeared, while he continued to speak into the mic in his booth, "The Prince of Asgard and the God of Thunder, Jaune Arc!" He shouted as the crowd began to boo and throw stuff at Jaune.**

 **Jaune merely ignored the trash that was thrown at his face as he raised his helmet to his head and put it on, while at the same time extending his club like weapon and readying his shield.**

"Jaune's a God!?" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Maybe," Blake said eyeing this new version of Jaune, "While he does have the appearance of one, it could be just a title or something like that."

"What do you mean by appearance?" Yang asked quirking up an eyebrow at her partner.

"Well, look at those muscles and how he walks and holds himself," Blake said not noticing her partners grin slowly forming on her face, "This Jaune clearly is just powerful just by how he looks."

"Are you checking him out?" Nora asked.

"NO!" I simultaneous shout came from Pyrrha, Blake, and surprisingly Weiss.

"Sure you guys are," Nora replied, giggling loudly.

"What's Asgard?" Ruby asked not noticing her friends and teammates blushes that were slowly starting to form from their reactions, "I have never heard of a place like that before."

"Different universe Ruby," Ren pointed out, causing the young girl to say "oh" while nodding her head.

" **And his challenger," Watts said as the lights began to dim down and everyone in the stadium went completely nuts, "The fiery beast, the Golden Dragon! Ladies and Gentlemen I give you your incredible….!" Before he could even finish a doorway from across the stadium's floor busted open as a giant yellow behemoth with golden hair and wielding a giant hammer and axe came stomping out while roaring.**

"…" was the room.

"….Yang?" Ruby asked staring dumbly at the screen.

"Ya…" Yang replied.

"You're big…" Blake said not even realizing what she was saying.

"Not in a fat way," Pyrrha filled in.

"Just… muscle," Weiss added.

"Lots of muscle," Nora said nodding her head.

"It's a good thing Jaune's a God," Yang said staring transfixed at the screen before her.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"Because if he wasn't, he or anybody else who goes up against this Yang is screwed," Nora said with a big smile.

" **Yes!" Jaune shouted shaking his entire body with excitement. He then surveyed the crowd and turned his eyes to a booth were Watts was sitting with a very nervous woman with tan skin and green hair, who was slowly trying to inch her way off the couch she was on. "Look who it is Emerald! It's Yang!"**

 **Everyone went silent in the coliseum, including Watts and Emerald. Watts for wondering why his new challenger was so excited to see the person who would surely destroy him, while Emerald on the other hand merely gave out a silent squeak as her eyes went the size of saucers.**

" **She's a friend from work!" Jaune called noticing the silence in the crowd with a giant smile on his face, before he turned to Yang who was just giving him an odd look.**

"Who's that green haired chick?" Yang asked narrowing her eyes at the woman on the screen, "She seems familiar…"

"I think its Emerald Sustria, I believe," Ruby said wracking her memory for the new girl, "I think she's from Haven."

"Why does she seem so scared of Yang?" Pyrrha asked, while also narrowing her eyes at the girl in question, "and what is her relationship to Jaune like in this universe."

" **Yang!" Jaune greeted his old friend who just huffed at his response, "It's so good to see you! You remember Emerald right? My sister." Jaune pointed to Emerald, causing Yang to look at the girl who immediately gave out a silent internal scream when their eyes met.**

"Sister?" Pyrrha said confused, but relieved at the same time, "Well I guess in this universe Jaune's siblings with that Emerald girl."

"That's rather… odd," Weiss said scratching her chin, "Makes you wonder if other universes have us being siblings one with another doesn't it?"

"I suppose," Blake nodded, "That is rather interesting to think about and does open up a lot of questions and theories."

/-/

"You two related?" Mercury asked Emerald.

"Not that I know of," Emerald shrugged, "Could just be adopted you know. Though it's good to see this..."

"Why?" Mercury asked.

"I never had a brother before," Emerald whispered, "Or a family, and to see this Jaune dude so excited to see me and everything and call me sister really puts me... at ease I guess."

"Huh, ok then." Mercury said not caring too much.

"I wonder how are relationship is in this universe?" Emerald asked.

" **So a lot has happened since you've been gone Yang," Jaune continued his conversation with the giant yellow woman, not even caring that there were thousands of people staring at them in shock and awe, "The first is that I lost my sword, that rather sucked. My father died, and then after his death found out I have a crazy psychotic sister named Cinder, who just so happens to be the Goddess of Death and wants to destroy everything that my father built. So how about you Yang, anything interesting?'**

" **No Yang only She-Hulk!" Yang grunted while smashing her weapons together.**

"She-Hulk, really?" Weiss asked Yang with a smirk on her face, "Looks like you have an alter ego, who speaks in third person."

"At least I look rad!" Yang cheered, "I mean look at me!"

"Did you guys miss that Jaune's father is dead and that he has a sister who just so happens to be the Goddess of Death?" Ruby asked causing her teammates and friends to go silent as they thought about what she had just said and shared solemn looks.

/-/

"Goddess of Death," Cinder mused at the title with a smile on her face. "That does sound interesting."

"He says you psycho," Tryian said.

"And you're one to talk," Cinder glared before her smile returned. "The title still gives me goosebumps and to know that I want to destroy my fathers legacy in this universe is even better."

"You're sick," Watt's smirked.

" **Alright then," Jaune said raising an eyebrow at his old friend, "She-Hulk… why don't we bust out** **of here together and go save Asgard? I could really use the help and…"**

" **No help only fight!" Yang said bashing her weapons together again.**

 **Jaune barely had enough time to dodge before Yang came crashing down right where he stood, embedding her weapons in the ground and violently jerking them to get them out of the ground. "Now Yang," Jaune tried to reason before Yang drew her hammer out of the ground and slammed it into Jaune's stomach, sending him flying into the wall of the arena with a loud thud. "Alright, that hurt," Jauen said weakly as he jumped down from his indentation in the wall.**

"How did he survive that!?" Weiss yelled, stunned and shocked, "Even with aura, a hit from that would've surely broken bones or something!"

"He's a god," Yang replied shrugging her shoulders as if that answered her question, "Vomit-boy can probably take a real beating in this universe and come out of it unscathed."

"Oh, he can take a beating any day," Pyrrha said drawing a few stares towards her direction, causing her to smile nervously and rub the back of her head, "Well, whenever we spare he's really hard to take down and can take punishment like nobody I've ever seen, it's really impressive."

 **Rolling his shoulders, Jaune only had a fraction of a second before he had to dodge out of Yang's way when she came rushing towards him, weapons above her head ready to smash. "Yang," Jaune growled blocking one of her attacks with his shield and parrying her axe with his sword as they locked weapons, glaring one another in the eye, "I'm not your enemy. You need to get a hold of yourself Yang! I need you out here!"**

" **No Yang only She-Hulk!" Yang roared as she slammed her weapons again on Jaune's, forcing him to his knees.**

"Look at Jaune go!" Nora chanted, "Go fearless leader! Kick Yang's butt!"

"Hey!" Yang complained. "Who's side are you on!?"

"My leader's side," Nora said smiling at the blonde, "It's clear that you guys are fighting and if you are fighting then we have to cheer for our side."

"It's another universe Nora," Weiss drawled, "They can't here you."

"Go Jaune, you can do it!" Pyrrha chanted launching a fist forward.

"Go Yang!" Ruby cheered, "Go Jaune!"

"Pick a side little sister," Yang grumbled.

"I'm on both your sides!"

"Argh, never mind," Weiss drawled.

" **Fine then," Jaune grunted as he rolled away from her, while brandishing his club, "Looks like we have to do this the…."** _ **Whack!**_ **Jaune was sent soaring through the air, dropping his weapons in mid flight and rolling to a stop when he hit the ground hard.**

"Oh and Yang goes into for a dirty hit," Nora commentated, "What will Jaune do next?"

"Nora," Ren asked turning to his partner, "What are you doing?"

"And it looks like Jaune is getting back up," Nora said completely ignoring him, "That's two for Yang, zero for Jaune, and one stalemate. What will our fearless leader do next?"

 **Whipping some blood from his lip, Jaune glared up at Yang as she threw her arms up to the crowd and gave out a roar of victory before facing him again. Jaune grinned slightly before he stood up, cracking his neck as he began to run towards Yang full speed, kicking up dirt as he went. If Yang wanted a fight then she was going to get it.**

 **The blond giant gave out another roar before she charged at Jaune to meet him head on. Right when the two were mere meters from each other they both jumped up, Jaune clenching his fists and Yang with her weapons held high over her head. Before she could bring down said weapons, Jaune threw his right fist underneath her jaw sending flying across the arena while at the same time losing her grip on her hammer, which Jaune caught in his hands.**

"Oh and an amazing upper cut by Jaune!" Nora cheered, causing Pyrrha to cheer as well while Yang rolled her eyes.

"Lucky shot," Yang muttered.

"Come on Yang! Are you going to take that?!" Ruby yelled.

"We're right here Ruby!" Weiss roared at her teammate.

 **Jaune didn't give Yang anytime to recover before he was on top of her, swinging his massive hammer on top of her as she tried to block the strikes with her axe, which after a few seconds was reduced to nothing, but scraps leaving her wide open to Jaune's attacks. She tried to block, but Jaune didn't let up and continued his onslaught. The blond brawler slowly went to her knee's and began to heave heavily causing Jaune to stop and take a moment to look at his beaten and broken friend.**

" **Hey big girl," Jaune said in a gentle tone as he walked towards the behemoth, "The sun is getting real low." He said calmly as the crowd went silent and in awe at what he was doing.**

"What are you doing fearless leader?!" Nora complained, "Take advantage of the moment! Break her legs!"

"Nora!" Ren looked shock at his partner.

"What is it with you and breaking legs?" Weiss asked her.

 **Yang snorted loudly, clearing her nostrils from any dust as she noticed Jaune's hand slowly reach out towards her. Almost hypnotically, Yang did the same which brought a smile to Jaune's face as he was finally reaching his friend. But, before anything else happened, Yang grabbed a hold of Jaune's hand, causing his eyes to go wide as he was tossed over her head and into the ground, than brought up again with her still holding his hand and slammed back into the ground. This process was done a few times till Yang threw Jaune away from her and roared in fury.**

"OW!" Yang called out wincing, "That looked like it hurt a lot!"

"How deceitful!" Nora roared turning on the Yang in the room, "He was only being nice!"

"He shouldn't have left his guard down," Pyrrha noted, "I thought I taught Jaune better than that?"

"Different universe," Ren echoed, "How many times do I have to tell you guys."

"They'll never get it," Blake grumbled under her breath, while Nora shouted a string of curses towards the blonde brawler.

/-/

"I think your brother just got the wind knocked out of him." Mercury grumbled to Emerald.

"Shut up!" She all but shouted at him, "Is he alright?"

" **Yes!" Emerald said standing up and pointing at her brother as he remained motionless on the ground, "That is exactly what it feels like!"**

 **Yang didn't let up and jumped up into the air and landed on Jaune causing him to grunt loudly as Yang descended upon him with her fists. Every time she hit Jaune, Jaune had flashes going throughout his memory of his father, Ozpin, standing alone in the field gazing at his son. Every time the flashes came, came the words of his father before he passed away and left this plain of existence telling Jaune something that he didn't quite understand.**

"Looks like this you has gone through the same thing." Mercury said.

"Looks like it hurt," Emerald winced.

/-/

"Wow," Ruby said, "Is Ozpin Jaune's father?"

"In this dimension it seems," Weiss replied.

"Anything is possible," Ren nodded, "But why is Jaune having images of his father and what is Ozpin trying to tell him?"

 **Before Yang could strike Jaune again, Jaune's eyes turned a bright blue and seemed to pluse with electricity. When Yang descended again upon him, Jaune merely caught her fist in his hand and glared up at her seeing her frustration turn to shock as she gazed into those blue orbs. Her vision then was filled with an electric filled punch from Jaune sending her sky rocketing into the air and landing far away in a giant heap of dirt and dust.**

"….."

"What," Weiss started.

"The," Yang said.

"Heck," Nora finished with a giant smile, "Go Jaune!"

 **Jaune then stood up as lighting cracked around him and thunder began to boom above him, as the crowd began to chant his name** _ **"God of thunder!"**_ **They were in a frenzy and were excited to see their new champion win a match against their current one. However, one man was not overall very thrilled about that, that man being Watts as he quickly press a button on a watch he had on his wrist causing a device beneath Jaune's ear on his neck to activate. The device soon buzzed and sent pain coursing throughout Jaune's body, stunning him for a moment before he collapsed onto the ground. Yang saw this and saw her opportunity to strike and strike she did.**

"Well," Yang said quirking up an eyebrow, "That's pretty unfair."

"I guess he didn't want Jaune to win," Pyrrha said horrified that her crush was taken down so easily from a small device, "But why? What purpose does it serve to have him lose?"

"He probably bet something," Weiss guessed, "It seems likely and those who want to win will do anything they have to. Even, at the cost of someone else's life they'll do anything to win, even cheat."

"That's just rotten," Ruby said shaking her head.

"Looks like no matter what universe you're in, there's still people out there who will take advantage or use others for their own purpose." Ren said monotony.

 **Jumping up into the air Yang landed right on top of Jaune, canceling any power that he was building up in an instance and jumped high up into the air. She then dived back down with her fists in front of her and a snarl on her face, causing Jaune's eyes to go wide right when she collided with him.**

" **Another Doug," A rock monster named Tuscon said before dust boomed up into the air.**

"Is he… dead?" Ruby asked in horror.

"Doubtful," Weiss said crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't get a sense of dread and it looks like Jaune could survive a bomb being dropped on him in this universe so there's no worry."

"Oh, ok then," Ruby said still unsure about the final result.

"So Yang won?" Blake said.

"By cheating," Nora replied sending the blond a glare.

"Hey, I didn't do it nor did that me do it." Yang said putting up her hands in defense. "Blame the guy with the mustache."

"Jaune would've won that fight," Pyrrha said happily, "If it was fair and everything, he would've came out victorious."

"Wow, feeling the love P-money," Yang groaned earning a "sorry" from Pyr.

"So, that was a pretty fun universe to watch," Ruby said drawing all of their attention.

"Yes it was," Weiss said with a small smile on her face, "It didn't seem to aggravate me like the last one did and I think we all enjoyed it rather well."

"So what's next then?" Nora asked.

* * *

 **Sorry long wait, but you know how life is. So it's a smaller chapter, but I thought I might as well give you guys something to tie you over till next time, which might be awhile but at the same time not.**

 **So there's an announcement I'm making and that is that I'm accepting people's requests, but let me explain before y'all blow up my account again making a bunch of requests. What I mean is that if "you" want something to be reacted to then "you" have to write out the chapter and send it to me and if I have the time I'll do the reactions to said fic. So that may seem like an asshole statement, but here me out.**

 **There are a lot of requests, such as reactions to Naruto, reactions to video games, full metal alchemist, Beyblade, stuff like that. Now here's the thing, the majority of stuff people send me I have never seen before and most likely will not make reaction fics to it, but like I said before. If you send me the chapter, maxes has to be from ten thousand to fifteen thousand words let's not make a book people or give me the entire series, then I'll write in the reactions** _ **if I have time**_ **and if you send me an email and ask I'll let you know.**

 **I would rather prefer if people wanted to make reactions to stuff then they make their own stores, but I understand if people don't have time or if they just want something in specific and don't want to go through the hassle of doing.**

 **So here are the rules:**

 **-Fan fiction rules,** _ **read them!**_ **(Especially read the copyright portion, I got nailed for that and I went back to fix it. As you may have noticed that this reaction to Thor Ragnarok had some different dialogue, but that does with copyright issues- so to make a long story short, if it has problems I will take it down and send it back to you to fix it.)**

 **-Max of ten thousand to fifteen thousand words. (Already mentioned it up above)**

 **-Email me to see if I have free time and just don't start sending massive stories to my PM.**

 **-It's not a guarantee every story that people will send me will be posted. You just have to catch me when I'm in the mood and if I feel like it, which can be pretty random.**

 **If I have any other rules that I see have to be made in the future I will make them.**

 **So, the first fan story that was sent to me is by** **SECUREZONEICON.**

 **He/she caught me at a good time and sent me he/she's fic. It has to do with Beyblade, nothing which I have any clue about, but they went out of their way to write up the story so I was just like ya sure. Their story will hopefully be posted this next week. Again when I have the time.**

 **In other news I'm thinking about making a story that focus's around Jaune being a dragon. There are some out there, but not a lot of them really interest me and I like dragons. The story won't be posted until I have a good amount done so I don't all of sudden get bored and not finish it. I make that mistake quite a bit with my other stories so I'm going to change that.**

 **Plus, has anyone read Coeur Al'Aran's stories? Gosh that guy is amazing! He's the reason why I'm not doing as much writing on fanfiction because I've just been binge reading his stories.**

 **So I guess I'll refer the ones I've read and loved so far to you guys…  
**

 **Relic of the future- on going**

 **White Sheep- on going**

 **Not this time fate**

 **Professor Arc**

 **Plus, check out RWBY: Destiny of Remnant by UGX7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter.**

 **This story is by:**

 **SECUREZONEICON**

 **Thanks Secure for making this story! It was a fun one to read and write reactions in and I hope I did my best on that part.**

 **Here's to all the Beyblade fans out there. Even though I have no idea what it is!**

 **Secure and I do not own RWBY or Beyblade.**

 **Chapter 4: Beyblade**

* * *

"Yay!" Nora yelled throwing her arms up in the air when she saw another orb that consisted of universe, fall from the top of the ceiling with the other collections of orbs. The orb from earlier quickly shot out of the screen with a crack of lighting and thunder, as it zoomed past the other one that would replace it. "Here comes another universe!" Nora cheered.

"Ok, what is seriously wrong with this orb? Weiss asked as she and the others stared at the light blue orb with yellow in it. Dart around rapidly, while at the same spinning.

"Is it having a seizure or something?" Ruby asked as she ducked when the orb went flying over their heads.

"A universe… is having a seizure?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow at her partner, "Ruby, do you hear what you are saying?"

"Sugar rush?" Yang offered with a grin.

"Sugar rush?" Blake questioned, "How can a universe have a sugar rush?"

"Why just pour some sugar into it silly!" Nora exclaimed happily, earning a grown from the faunus and the heiress.

Without much of agreement after that, the orb shot, or swirled itself towards the screen and collided with it, showing a mixture of colors that grew and whirled within each other.

 **Amity coliseum floated high above the spires of Beacon Academy. Inside the coliseum the crowd was growing restless. "It's day two of the Justice Five Tournament!" Proclaimed Glynda Goodwitch. "Beacon loses one more battle it looks like Salem will be in charge of the Beyblading world!"**

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"What's Beyblading?" Yang voiced.

"Who is Salem?" Pyrrha said growing interested in the this new universe, "I've never heard of her before nor of this Beyblading."

"Or the Justice Five Tournament," Ren piped up, "Must be like something added to the Vytal Festival in this universe."

 **Cinder let out yawn from her team's benches. "Ok Mercury I guess you're up next big guy. Let's see if you can finish this quickly, because I'm getting bored" She commented with a nonchalant roll of her eyes.**

 **Emerald chuckled at her leaders comment "Don't worry about Cinder, she just wants you to win so she doesn't get her hands dirty."**

 **"I have no intentions of losing." Mercury replied sharply.**

 **"Glad you're confident. Now excuse me while I have a little siesta" Cinder countered as she sprawled across the bench."**

"Blahahahahaha!" Watt's roared with laughter on the other side of the theater, completely concealed along with his group, because of the entity not wanting anybody to find out who was there for his own reasons.

"That is so not me!" Cinder exclaimed, "I would never say that!"

"Guess this version of you is extremely different!" Watt's proclaimed, ignoring Cinder's glare, "You may have been the Goddess of Death in the last universe, but it appears that you're kind of a lazy in this one!"

Both Watt's and Tyrian cackled loudly, while Cinder sunk further and further into her seat from complete embarrassment.

 **"Here's the situations kids. Salem's team is leading this tournaments with two wins and a tie." Glynda explained, miles away in a small hospital room sat Hazel and his younger sister Grechen. "If they win this next battle they win the tournament. But don't think Pyrrha and her team are out of this yet. Salem's team is ready, but where is the next Blader for Beacon!" The crowd roared loudly as Glynda continued her string of comments. "We're waiting but no one's here, and more importantly who's their fifth Blader?"**

 **The crowd continuous chants shook the coliseum walls. "Boy oh boy this is driving me loopy" Cardin growled over the crowd. Flanking either side was Velvet, and Taiyang. "What's keeping Pyrrha anyways?"**

Back with Ruby and the gang.

"Is Cardin sitting right next to Velvet?" Weiss asked. "That's a bit shocking."

"No," Ruby argued, "What's surprising is to see my Dad there! Why is he there in the first place?"

"To watch this tournament," Yang guessed, "Still doesn't make sense that he's sitting right next to Velvet or Cardin since he doesn't even know them."

 **"Good afternoon everyone this is Peter Port alongside my co-host Bart Oobleck. I do believe I see Pyrrha entering the Coliseum." Port proclaimed from his box.**

 **Slowly Pyrrha came into the light, her confident stride ever present. Her armour gleamed as if it had just been shined. On either side was Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, with Ren tailing behind the group alongside Nora and Penny. "But we still don't know who's going up against Mercury" Oobleck added, as Pyrrha glared coldly at Mercury.**

"Hey look its Penny!" Ruby shouted with glee upon seeing her friend. "And look it's me, Weiss, Ren and Nora along with Pyrrha! This is so awesome!"

"But where's Jaune?" Pyrrha asked rubbing her chin, "I haven't seen him and if these universes are about him there where is he?"

 **Mercury confidently thought, 'they still haven't picked a player, looks likes it's me and Pyrrha.'**

 **Pyrrha closed her eyes as she heard the final set of footsteps, 'our backs are up against the wall, time to reveal our secret weapon.'**

"Let me guess," Weiss said waving her hand in a non-caring fashion, "Jaune is their secret weapon."

"Plot twist," Yang exclaimed, "It's me."

"You don't even know who it is," Blake said rolling her eyes.

 **"Get ready boys and girls!" Glynda yelled excitedly. "The competition has arrived and Pyrrha's in no mood to lose this battle!"**

"That has to be the most emotion I have ever seen on Miss Goodwitch's face," Nora perked up upon seeing her teacher show more emotion than she normally did.

"Nora," Ren said looking towards his partner, "That's rather rude, don't you think?"

"What," Nora said nervously getting stares from everyone, "It's true isn't it?" Everyone took a moment to think and surprisingly some of them nodded.

 **Salem barely concealed a smile from her boxed seat centre stage overlooking the crowd. Her cold red eyes never hiding her malice. "Speaking of losers Salem's looking like she's enjoying this" Port commented casually.**

"Ah!" Ruby shouted upon seeing the scary lady.

"Burn it!" Yang called.

"That's Salem?" Pyrrha said all color draining from her, "She's rather, um, pleasant."

"Scary," Nora blurted out.

 **"Watch what you say Peter, she may be the boss next year" Oobleck added with a worried tone.**

 **Mercury crossed his arms, his confident smile never leaving his face. "I see you made it, I was sure you were gonna chicken out." He taunted as he walked towards the still concealed beyblade dish.**

 **Pyrrha's lips quirked upward. "Oh, I made but I'm not going to be the one you're battling." She dramatically pointed towards the hallway. "Check this out!"**

 **Slowly Jaune walked into the arena, his once pristine armor dinged, dented, and cracked. "Sweet creamed corn, I don't believe my eyes." Port exclaimed, the crowd immediately erupting in jeers for the young man.**

"Wow, what has Jaune been through?" Pyrrha asked looking at his worn armor. "It looks like he just fought off a pack of Ursa Majors."

"Interesting," Weiss said examining this new Jaune. "But I still don't understand what Beyblading is."

 **"This is the most bizarre twist of events I've seen Peter. Just the other day Jaune snubbed his former teammates, now he's joined Team Beacon!" Ooblecks voice cracked with pride as Jaune strode out beside his teammates.**

 **"And it's all legal, they needed a fifth player. Hookie Dyna they hit the jackpot with Jaune!" Port added cheerfully.**

 **Mercurys smirk faltered as eyed the knight. "Well it appears some cry baby went home to his mommy."**

 **Pyrrha jumped in quickly with, "You're wrong Mercury, and we've decided Jaune will battle in the fourth round."**

 **Nora grinned as Jaune walked by her "Well let's go, or are you Salem punks scared to finish the tournament." She taunted the other team.**

 **Raven smirked underneath her nevermore mask. "Oh please, I hate to you remind you but Jaune lost the match at the preliminary tournament." Emerald said as she rolled her eyes at the shorter woman.**

"Jaune lost?" Ruby asked, "I mean, with how everyone is treating him he has to be somewhat strong in this universe, so it's a bit surprising that he lost."

"Everyone loses little sis," Yang said patting her shoulder, "Sometimes those fights we lose make us stronger."

"But you never lose!" Ruby exclaimed looking her way.

"Eh everyone but me I guess," Yang said shrugging.

"I don't know," Nora replied with a grin, "remember that food fight?"

"You got a lucky shot!" Yang retorted.

"Just like how Jaune got a lucky shot in the last universe," Nora hummed grinning at the frustrated look on Yang's face.

 **"And now you think you're gonna beat us with this worn out Blader." Mercury added as his once faltered confidence returned tenfold.**

 **"Cinder get up we've got trouble." Raven stated coolly.**

 **Jaune looked at the group from Salem, his eyes filling with anger as he pointed towards "Cinder, it's you I want!" He challenged the woman still half lying down.**

With Cinder's group

"Pssst," Mercury whispered over to Emerald who sat to the left of him, while Watt's and Tyrian continued to laugh at the Cinder on the screen, much to their own Cinder's dismay. "I can't remember, but do I have some beef with that Jaune Arc guy or something?"

"No," Emerald replied looking over at her partner, "I don't believe so, why?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that I do or something, it's kind of weird." Mercury shrugged.

"Well, it looks like he has more of a beef with Cinder than you so don't worry," Emerald smirked once she saw his reaction.

"I ain't scared of no one!" He shouted whispered.

"Sure you aren't," Emerald replied with an eye roll.

 **"Whoa! Jaune has just dropped the gauntlet and challenged Cinder to a battle! Now the question is will she take the bait, and remember what happened in the preliminary tournament!" Glynda's voice rang out over the still jeering crowd.**

 **Cinder sighed "Why me?" She questioned, as Mercury fell into the bench beside her.**

 **"Well looks like you're up Cinder." He stated simply.**

 **"You can do it, you're the best." Emerald all but swooned.**

"Kiss ass," Mercury muttered.

 **"Why'd he have to go and pick me? He's yours Mercury." Cinder replied as she sat fully up.**

 **Mercury eyed the unwavering eyes of Jaune and said, "I don't think so." Mercury knew that Jaune would have this match. Even, if he had to wait for Pyrrha and himself to have their own.**

 **Raven suddenly cut in, "Ok listen up, I'm talking to you as your coach. This battle is all yours Cinder." She took off her mask revealing her ruby red eyes. "Go" she commanded with no room for arguments.**

Back with RWBY and NPR

"Mom?" Yang questioned.

"Huh?" Ruby asked when she saw her sister go pale and wide eyed, "What's wrong Yang?"

Shaking her head Yang gave Ruby an easy smile. "Nothing, just something that isn't that important." She said, causing Ruby to nod her head, while she turned back to the screen and stared at the woman named Raven.

 **Cinder sighed as she pushed herself off the bench. "Ok."**

 **Beacons team slowly made their way towards their benches. "Hey Pyrrha, I hope you understand a tie isn't an option." Penny voiced her opinion with an air of worry.**

 **"Come on Jaune." Ruby cheered on her teammate as he walked towards the stairs leading up to the dish.**

 **"If we lose this Jauney it's the end of the line." Nora added with unwavering confidence.**

 **"You can do it." Ren clapped Jaune on the back.**

 **"Do it for the team Jaune." Weiss said.**

 **Pyrrha eyed the Knights back. "You get in there and show them what you've got." Her voice was confident but she never unclenched her fists.**

 **"Don't worry" Jaune stated calmly as he took his first step up to the stadium, "I know what I gotta do, and I'll get it done" He finished, never once sparing them a glance.**

"Well, someone's more confident isn't he?" Weiss said crossing her arms.

"That's good," Pyrrha replied with a smile, "I'm glad to see Jaune take control and stand a little taller."

"And looking cool while doing it," Ruby gushed.

"This universe's Jaune certainly holds himself higher," Ren commented, "But I'm sure with more practice and discipline our own Jaune will just be like this one."

 **"Boy oh boy Bart, this joints jumping as Jaune gets set to have his revenge on Cinder." Port voice filtered over the coliseum audio.**

 **Half way up the stairs Jaune stopped and turned, wild eyed on Pyrrha "I've waited, I've waited and finally. Destinies here."**

 **The champion looked confused as he continued up the stairwell. "What?" She asked herself, worry clear in her voice.**

"What was that all about?" Yang said confused.

Pyrrha looked confused as well and narrowed his eyes slightly. "People just don't say that to say that. Whatever Cinder did to Jaune in this universe certainly has him on edge." She said glancing up at her best friend strolling up to the stairs.

 **Salem chuckled as she cracked her knuckles "I simply can't believe what I'm seeing here. Why would they bring a proven loser to fight Cinder. Ozpin, your students have put too much faith in their hard metal system."**

"Really not liking this woman!" Nora yelled with her fists clenched.

"Evil, just evil," Blake said shaking her head.

"No one gets to talk about Vomit-boy like that and get away it, while I'm around!" Yang shouted pumping her fists. "Hey, voice up in the ceiling or somewhere in the floor. Let me at that red eyed woman before I come crashing down on the screen." Before she could respond and carry out her threats Yang was quickly restrained by some leather cords as they strapped around her and brought her back to her seat.

"It's another universe and not our own," Ren grumbled, "When will they learn?"

 **Jaune stringed his launcher and pulled out a small silver and blue beyblade. His ears perked up as he heard Port askm "What can we tell you about Cinder?" A Light was cast over his body as stats screen was brought up on the holoscreens of Amity Coliseum. "Well from what I've seen Cinders power comes from being one ot the seasonal maidens. The Fall Maiden to be specific. That and she has a wicked Beyblade she calls Zeus, and her special move Forever Fall. Well, you just don't want to be hit by it." Oobleck replied ending with a shudder.**

 **"And what about Jaune?" Port asked.**

 **"You either love or hate this veteran of Beybattles. Hard to believe he started off as one of the weakest Bladers around. But has long since climbed the ranks, nearly dethroning Pyrrha Nikos in our last vytal festival. But he did lose to Cinder during Salem's preliminary tournaments"**

"He almost beat me?" Pyrrha asked quite shocked along with everyone else.

"That's…. Impressive." Yang whistled.

"Well he is a veteran," Ruby said with a smile, "But, veteran with Beybattles? Still not sure what that is, but I think it has something to do with that launcher and of course that beyblade thing?"

 **Mercury looked over to Raven. "You know I'm regretting letting Cinder take my turn Raven." He whined towards the elder twin.**

 **"Oh come on Mercury would you give me a break here" The eye holes in the mask glowed with an ethereal red energy. "Face it, if Cinder can't beat Jaune what chance do you have." She finished coldly.**

 **"You and I both know that's not gonna happen. It's just now Cinder will get the glory and not me." Mercury waved off the confidence in Ravens tone as he looked up towards the screen.**

Back with Cinder's group

Cinder glared at Mercury who sunk further and further back into his seat from the intense glare that she was giving him. She wanted him to know his place and in this universe she had already acquired the Fall Maiden's power. So why did herself in this universe allow such behavior, she'd never know, but she would make sure right here and now that Mercury knew his place for sure.

 **The concealed stadium opened wide, a fifteen foot by fifteen foot square, with a ring of miniature buildings around the rim, and four gargoyles stood as large pillars on each corner. "We call this the Vale Pride, it's based around old Vale architecture." Oobleck explained to the crowd.**

Back to team RWBY and JNP

"They're going to fight in that?" Weiss asked looking at the length and width of the stadium. "It's not very big."

"Maybe they'll wrestle." Nora asked earning a silent squeak from Pyrrha and some blushes from the other girls.

"Uh, in that?" Weiss asked looking up at Cinder's attire, "I don't think that would be a…."

"Fair?" Yang offered.

"I was going to say appropriate." Weiss said.

"Luckily little…" Pyrrha mumbled to herself, causing Nora to grin.

"What was that Pyrrha?" Nora said.

"Nothing!" Pyrrha exclaimed with her eyes going wide and her skin going pale.

 **Cinder yawned as she turned her amber eyes on Jaune. "Not again, this is such a waste of my time."**

 **Jaune flashed the small top to her, it had Phoenix snapped blade, with a Phoenix proudly in the centre, her feathers a bright red with a golden crown. "This says you're wrong."**

 **Cinder waved him off with a "Big Deal," she placed her larger black blade in her wrist launcher, "So you got a new toy to play with, that's not gonna make any difference"**

 **Glynda raised her hand over the stadium, "Bladers are you ready?" She got nod from both of them before yelling "3...2...1"**

 **"Let it rip!" Jaunes beyblade exploded into a gout of blue flames as it soared into the centre of the stadium. "Let's go Dranzer!" The blue top bounced off Zeus with a weak ding. "Come on" Dranzer quickly shot at Zeus. But the larger blade dipped and swerved and dodged.**

Somewhere in the theater with team SSSN

"Heh," Sun snickered, "Let it rip."

/-/

With RWBY and NPR

Silence filled the space between both teams as they stared at the small little beyblade's that fought one with another while shooting out flames and all sorts of other stuff.

"Well," Weiss said still staring at the screen, "So that's beyblading?"

"Why did that _beyblade_ shoot out flames," Blake asked as she watched the battle. "And why is Jaune commanding it?"

"Well, they're certainly not some toys," Ruby said staring wide eyed at the screen, "They're like some weapons."

"Small little weapons that can make your day very bad," Yang said.

 **Cinder got a sudden smirk and said, "Just like I thought" Zeus shot forward slamming Dranzer into the wall of the arena. "This is too easy." Zeus casually bounced Dranzer off the wall three times in quick succession. "But I may as well finish it"**

 **"Go Dranzer!" Jaune urged his Beyblade into its continuous assault.**

 **All the fall maiden did was smirk as Zeus continued to dodge. "Oh wow you're really scaring me" Cinder mocked the knight. Suddenly Zeus shot forward colliding with the wild strikes of Dranzer. Jaune winced as each heavy hit from the black Beyblade could be felt by him.**

"What?!" Everyone in the theater and I mean all of them said at once.

"He can feel what's happening?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That is so not right!" Yang said worry in her voice.

"It's like a voodoo doll," Nora said grabbing her hair, "But instead you are battling to the death!"

"Such small things can have a great impact," Pyrrha said starring up at Jaune and caught her breath when he winced again, "This can end very badly guys."

 **"No," Penny exclaimed as she watched Dranzer get driven into the arena wall. "Jaune's getting blown away in there! And at this rate Cinder will win the battle before Jaune even know what's hitting him!"**

 **Ren winced as Dranzer was thrown five feet across the arena bouncing to a wobbly stop. "Are you saying are hard metal systems are totally useless against her Penny?" Ren questioned as once again Dranzer was tossed towards the wall of the dish.**

 **Weiss piped in desperation in her voice, "No," she gasped.**

 **Pyrrha heart thundered in her chest as she gasped Jaune. "Jaune" Her eyes went up to the screen where Dranzer was pinned against the wall of the dish. "Let's think positive guys. We got to stick together, as a team."**

 **Penny looked at the battle and muttered "Yeah but..."**

 **Jaune slowly regained composure after the last hit and growled, "Keep going come on," his fist clenched tightly as each hit rocked his body a little. "That's it," Dranzer pushed back against Zeus, a proud cry emanating from the blade. "That's it," Jaune continued his mantra.**

 **Cinder chuckled lightly "Why do you even bother? You know you can't win. You're wasting my time," She continued to taunt the knight standing across the dish from her.**

"Jaune is getting tired you guys," Ruby warned as she gazed up at her friend with a little fear in her voice, "I'm not sure how much longer he can take it."

"Don't worry Rubes," Yang said snatching her sister's shoulders, giving her a noogie, "if we've found out something from these universes so far is that Jaune, no matter who or what he is can take a beating and still keep on fighting." She smiled, releasing her sister who pouted at her for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement with a small grin appearing on her face.

 **Jaune smirked proudly. "Now I get it," He unclenched his fist suddenly Dranzer parted from Zeus and remained motionless. "You know at first I thought you were able to beat me Cinder," He dropped his arms to his side and continued, "But I just realized I'm beating myself, and now the game changes," He stated as Dranzer almost lazily spun in a semi circle. "I'm about to kick this battle up a notch, and when I do you're gonna be history," He finished his speech.**

 **"Go ahead, but don't think I don't have any tricks left," Zeus exploded forward tossing Dranzer into the dish wall. Not giving up the chase in the slightest Zeus bounced Dranzer off the wall again. Cinder dramatically jumped swiped her hand as Zeus shot into the air after Dranzer. "See what I mean too easy."**

With Cinder's group

"Ha," Cinder chuckled lightly leaning back on her seat with a victorious grin on her face, "Such a nice speech, but when you can't back it up you might as well as said nothing." She laughed.

"Arrogance Cinder is what you need to beware of," Hazel grunted earning a smirk from the woman.

"If it is not misplaced Hazel it is just fine," She said nonchalantly, waving her hand at him.

######

RWBY and NPR

"Jaune is still struggling!" Nora cried out for her leader.

"Come on Jaune!" Ruby yelled, "Don't go down without a fight!"

 **Zeus collided mid flight with Dranzer sending Jaune reeling with the force of an invisible upper cut. Beacons team watched as Jaune fell forward into the dish. Jaunes dark blue eyes popped open as he barely caught himself on one knee. "Must dig deeper," Jaune's aura flared around his body. "Must bring out the energy from within," He looked up at Cinder with a predatory glint in his eyes. His pearly white aura cloaking him completely. Dranzer screeched in reply with her Blader, an equally powerful veil of white surrounded her blade.**

 **"I don't know what's going on but this battles really starting to smoke," Port commented. Across the coliseum the audience from Ren to Cardin asked the same question. "What's going on."**

 **However everything clicked for Ironwood as he watched. "Oh I see. And I think Jaune understands the secret."**

 **"What is it sir." Winter asked.**

 **"To win using a hard metal Beyblade requires a deep emotional resonance between Blader and Blade. For Jaune and Dranzer that's their equal amounts of anger."**

 **Jaune glare never faltered as his aura crawled up onto one of the gargoyles and crushed it. "How did he do that?" Penny asked aloud. "And where did he get all this power"**

 **"To weird," Weiss mumbled. "Something strange is going on."**

 **Nora frowned deeply "I'm real worried about Jaune, do you think he's ok in there?"**

 **"Jaune!" Ren yelled into the dish but Jaune remained still.**

 **"I wish he would tell us what's going on in there." Ruby whined.**

 **"Pyrrha we have to do something." Ren stated firmly.**

 **Pyrrha's hands shook "Not yet. Just let him play, I don't know what's up but I have a feeling Jaune's got a plan."**

 **"But Pyrrha we can't." Ren glared at the champion.**

 **"No we don't interfere, this battle is Jaune's we stay put on the sidelines."**

Everyone from team RWBY and NPR became anxious and were now on the edge of their seats listening and watching with much concern and awe for their friend.

"Can aura do that?" Ruby asked to no one in particular, "I mean, Jaune's aura literally expanded from him to that blade of his and then to that statue which it broke."

"I've heard stories," Ren said scratching his chin, "But, not much. If anything it could be a semblance related thing, if this universe has semblances however, it may explain it."

"Could we possibly find out what Jaune's semblance is in one of these universes?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe," Blake said, "But, you have to remember that everything is different. For all we know this probably isn't anything to do with a semblance, but rather what Ironwood said about Blader and Blade having a connection with one another."

 **"Let's get her Dranzer," Jaune muttered. His Beyblade responded by flying straight at Zeus. Dranzers aura rapped around the fleeing Beyblade slowing it down until it cracked into Zeus.**

 **"Oh looks like somebody finally wants to play," Cinder mocked calmly. "But it doesn't matter because in the end all will be the same."**

 **"Don't bet on it!" Jaune snapped as his Beyblade began swirling with golden flames. "We don't wanna lose, and we won't!"**

 **"Now what?" Weiss asked as Dranzer cloaked herself completely in white and gold flames.**

"Dang!" Yang and Nora said at the same time impressed at what they were seeing, "I want one!" They both shouted in unison.

 **She shot forward, however Zeus acted quickly and with a burst of speed that left him all but invisible as he dodged out of the way. Only to get ran through by Dranzer. "What?" Cinder flinched as she had felt that. Dranzer didn't let up as she drove into Zeus for a second time, then a third.**

 **"Looks like this battles finally going Jaunes way!" Oobleck roared.**

 **"Yeah and if he can keep mustering more aura he might take this all the way!" Port added as Dranzer continued her assault.**

 **"I can feel it" Jaune muttered memories of losing to Pyrrha echoing through his mind. "I can feel the power," He smirked as Dranzer hammered into Zeus with Coliseum shaking force. "It's so simple Beyblading is about your emotions," Dranzer screeched proudly as she cornered Zeus. "Attack!" Jaune yelled vigorously.**

 **Dranzer replied by the flames doubling in size colliding head on with Zeus, flinging the blade high into the air. Zeus bounced and flipped before coming to a wobbly stop atop one of the buildings "You got her Jaune!" Cardin cheered.**

 **"Yes he's done it!" Ironwood flexed his metallic arm.**

 **Slowly Zeus jumped off the building landing in front of Cinder in the dish. "What's happening? Cinder never loses," Emerald gasped.**

"Everyone has to lose eventually!" Yang roared with a smile on her face.

"Everyone except for you?" Weiss said in a monotone voice.

Yang rolled her eyes and continued to cheer on, while Weiss just let out a breath and continued to watch with everyone else.

 **Ravens grin was concealed underneath her mask, but the humor in her voice was not concealed. "Yep well there's a first time for everything Emerald."**

 **"Be honest Raven, do still think Cinder can pull this one off? She's supposed to be our secret weapon. But she's looking well, human." Mercury questioned the coach of Salem's team.**

"Well it looks like our secret weapon is kicking your secret weapons butt!" Nora shouted with glee, "Go fearless leader!"

 **Cinder laughed as the flame encased Dranzer crashed into her own Zeus. "Not bad Jaune you're getting better, in fact you even started to worry me. But after I thought about it I came to my senses."**

 **Salem looked down at the arena with pride. "Not a bright strategy Jaune. Challenging Cinder was a big mistake," she stated as she sat back down in her throne.**

 **Cinder continued to laugh down at the knight standing battered in the dish. "Am I getting under your skin?" She asked mockingly closing her eyes, "It's a bad habit I know," her eyes exploded in waves of Amber flames. "So let me get down to business," lightning began crackling dangerously, harsh winds, chunks of earth began encasing the mighty black Beyblade. Dranzer continued to shoot into the elements only to be bounced back.**

 **"The maiden powers," Pyrhha gasped. "She's using the maiden powers to mimics Jaunes power. Even if she can use the same move as Jaune her heart isn't the same as Jaune."**

 **"The maiden powers." Weiss watched in awe.**

"Maiden powers," Everyone from team RWBY and NPR echoed.

"You think we have any of those powers in our universe?" Blake asked her teammates.

Everyone looked at each other and responded with a, "Nah" all at once.

 **Dranzer continued to bounce off the elemental shield uselessly. Cinders laugh echoed over the howling wind "As you can see I am now impervious to your attacks. So anything you try against me will be totally useless." Cinder smirked as a powerful gust of wind created a vacuum.**

 **"The Maiden powers, as long as she has those powers active Jaune can't even scratch Cinder." Pyrrha heart clenched painfully.**

 **"With that elemental veil, all Cinder has to do is wait eventually Jaunes aura will give out." Penny summarized.**

 **"Is that Cinders plan!?" Ren looked into the dish terrified.**

"What is her problem with Jaune!" Pyrrha finally screeched, having had enough of this as she shocked everyone around her, "If she is like this in our universe so help me, I won't stand for it!"

"Ah P-money?" Yang asked nervously before Pyrrha flashed her a glare.

"What?" She snarled.

"Nothing," Yang shut up quickly.

 **Slowly chunks of stone were lifted as Dranzer fought against the elements sucking her inward, the veil of flames once brilliantly glow were extinguished by the powerful elemental attack. Each second the attack grew stronger. Dragging Jaune and Dranzer inward with each second, slowly forcing Jaune onto his back as he fought back. "These maiden powers they're on another level!" Weiss exclaimed.**

 **"We're going to lose!" Ruby screamed to her realization.**

 **"Ruby shut up, this match is far from over." Pyrrha snapped at the younger woman, "This is a team, no matter what happens we have to believe in one another. All we can do right now is show Jaune our unwavering support." Pyrrha stood up and ran as close to the battle as she could get. "Jaune! You can do this!"**

 **"Don't give up you dunce!" Weiss stood beside the taller Nikos yelling her words of encouragement down into the dish.**

 **"Let's go Jaune!" Ruby yelled.**

 **Jaune looked up at his team 'they still believe in me?' He turned and looked at Cinder standing unmoving with a cruel smirk on her lips.**

 **'Forever fall!' Echoed through his mind as memories of their previous battle, a battle that ended with him getting blast of the maiden energy to the chest played out.**

 **'Jaune!' He could almost feel Pyrrha catch him before he could fall.**

 **"You know I'm quite enjoying this. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, just like you." She ridiculed Jaune as he fought against her power.**

 **"Oh I don't think!" Jaune bellowed over the howling winds. "In our last battle I got a taste of your maiden powers." With a mighty kick he anchored himself into the ground stopping himself and Dranzer from being sucked in any closer. "I won't let it take me down!"**

 **"And the funny thing is you can't stop it, look at you lying on the ground like a little child!" Cinder berated the knight.**

 **"Watch me!" Jaune roared Dranzers flames exploded ten times in intensity than they ever had before "You're nothing more than Maiden powers! I won't let them defeat me! This is it I'm not giving up! NEVER! Not until I've brought you down! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Dranzer rocketed into the mass of elemental attacks, "I WILL DESTROY YOUR MAIDEN POWERS!" His voice was feral as he jumped high into the air.**

Cinder's group

"Blah, such heroic nonsense," Cinder spat eyeing the screen before her, "this is beneath me."

"That's not a very far way to go," Watt's smirked when Cinder snarled at him, "I bet a million lien the kid wins and you lose."

"Do not test me Watts," Cinder threatened.

"Are you afraid you will lose?" Watts mocked.

Cinder thought for a moment before she grinned evilly at Watts, "I accept the bet."

 **"You can't do this!" Cinder claimed. A thunderous clap echoed throughout the coliseum when Dranzer met Zeus. Zeus was flung back ten feet as a thunderous 'Crack!' silenced the crowd's cheers. Cinder looked horrified as Zeus bounced off the lip of her platform before falling back into arena spinning wobbly.**

 **Jaune came down from his twenty foot vertical leap. Landing on his knees in a battered and bruised state, "Thanks Dranzer," He wheezed weakly. He looked at his Beyblade proudly "For hanging in there for me. All I'm asking is for you to tough it out until I put Cinder away." He said weakly, nearly collapsing in a heap before catching himself. "It won't be long now," He promised the Beyblade, his weary eyes landing on the half glare of Cinder.**

RWBY and NPR

"These Beyblades," Ren said eyeing the screen for a bit, "They act as if they have a soul of their own. How Jaune talks to his, is like him talking to a friend, encouraging it and supporting it and in the same way it's doing the same for him."

"Strange," Weiss said, "I don't see how an inanimate object could have a soul?"

"Maybe it's not inanimate," Ruby replied striking a finger in the air, "Maybe the blade itself is inanimate, but it could house the soul of a creature within it."

"Ruby that sounds ridiculous," Weiss snorted, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I'm just saying," Ruby said shrugging.

 **"Ok Jaune, if you want me to put you out of your misery I will," Cinder stated firmly.**

 **"Jaune!" Ren yelled horrified at the battered appearance of Jaune. "Come to your senses and pack it in!"**

 **Weiss followed instantly with, "Come on Jaune you have to remember it's only a game!"**

 **Nora barely caught Ruby as she shot forward ,"No Ruby!" She exclaimed pinning the younger girl.**

 **"You can't butt in. This is his battle and we can't interfere," Penny claimed as she held back Weiss and Ren.**

 **Pyrrha was white knuckled as she held her knees, her eyes screwed shut. "Out of my way Penny we gotta help him," Weiss said desperately.**

 **"Outta my way," Ruby hisses.**

 **Ren cast a worried look back to Pyrrha shaking in her seat. "Pyrrha?" He asked worriedly.**

 **"Jaune I know how much you want to win," She cried.**

 **Jaunes aura flared out of his body as he stood back up on shaky feet, "It's time to end this Cinder, and I'll do whatever it takes to win." Jaune vowed.**

"He's going to kill himself over this," Blake said horrified that one of her friends might actually die in front of her.

"How can he?!" Weiss exclaimed shaking in her seat, "All it is, is a stupid game! Why, would you throw your life away for that?!"

"Jaune is the type that is always determined to win or come out better," Pyrrha explained to them, "He doesn't give up or give in and will do whatever it takes to win."

 **"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed as the two Beybladers prepared for their next attack. She watched in terror as Dranzer shot forward surrounded by Jaunes aura, meeting Zeus in the centre of the dish with a titanic explosion that sent Jaune sliding back three feet, but Cinder remained perfect stationary as her maiden powers bent the shockwave around her body. "Jaune!" She yelled one more time.**

 **"Fire in the hole boys and girls! If you're just joining us this is Peter Port and Bart Oobleck! And we're witnessing some truly spectacular blading as we just witnessed Jaune send his blade on a collision course with Cinders blade, and the impact has shaken amity coliseum. Makes you wish you wore a hard hat doesn't it Bart!"**

 **"Yeah Peter I heard about bringing down the house, but this is just too much. But the crowd is loving this action!"**

 **Glynda grabbed her mic and shouted "This match isn't over yet! Jaune has successfully deflected Cinders latest attack! And the battle continues!"**

"They don't know that he's killing himself!" Ruby screamed, "How can they not know?! Why aren't they doing anything about it!?"

 **Pyrrha looked up at the battered knight from the base of the stairs, "Jaune you can do it come on!"**

 **"Cinder finish him!" Emerald shouted.**

 **"What's she fooling around? Why doesn't she just get it over with already?" Adam asked angrily.**

 **"Give it time, Jaune's trying to draw Cinder into a open attack. But with her maiden powers none of that matters. Speed, strength, skill, as long as Cinder has those powers it doesn't matter. They pretty much assure her the victory." Mercury stated firmly silencing his teammates.**

 **Cinder smiled calmly, "I'm impressed Jaune you're doing a lot better than I expected. Keep it up, but I doubt you'll be able to," Cinder calmly brought her hand down. Bolts of lightning rained down around Dranzer knocking her back a foot by as Zeus just remained stationary.**

 **A Powerful gust of wind buffed Jaune forcing him back a half step, before he let out a powerful roar his aura pushing back against the maiden powers. "Jaune has put his foot down!" Peter exclaimed. Dranzer drove into Zeus causing the Beyblade to bounce back, a second strike sent bounced him back a foot.**

 **"He better! Cinders coming on strong, and she's on the attack" Oobleck countered.**

 **Cinder watched Zeus and Dranzer hit one another, each hit echoing loudly through the coliseum. "He's got some power left," She switched footing as Zeus slammed Dranzer with enough force to throw her into one of the remaining gargoyles. Decimating it as she bounced back into the arena. Jaune reeled from the attack, but once again regained his footing and shot a hate filled glare at Cinder. "Jaune please keep up you'll make this whole battle more interesting for me."**

Both teams winced when they saw their friend more injured then before, but still held his ground. They knew that he wouldn't give up or give in and it appeared neither did their alternate selves, who kept on cheering for him to keep going.

 **"Jaune" Pyrrha's heart ached as she watched Jaune walk back into starting position.**

 **"Jaunes attacks don't seem to be having any effect"**

 **"You said it Bart, another one of Cinders attacks could end this."**

 **Salem smiled down at Cinder. "I knew this match was going to be intense but hopes it's not too much for the audience." She commented "after all Beyblading is suppose to be fun," She added sarcastically.**

Cinder's group

"A good way of torture as well," the grimm woman finally spoke surprising her subordinates around her. She had been quite throughout their entire time in the theater. Not even making any comments or questions throughout the entire ordeal, so when she finally spoke everyone listened. "This could be a great way to torture our enemies for information while at the same time having some entertainment to go along with it as well." She mused to herself.

 **Cinder raised her hand once more. Each bolt of lightning shook Dranzer and Jaune. Bolt after bolt bouncing Dranzer like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. "It's hard to watch this Bart, but I can't look away." Port commented. "Talk about a mismatch this battle has really turned into a one sided event." Ozpin from his position at Blake's bedside closed his eyes.**

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Yang asked in shock and worry, "You look pretty beaten up."

"This Beyblading is probably what did it to that me," Blake said glancing at her injured self, "The Salem woman said it was suppose to be a game, but this is far from a game."

 **Emerald turned to her teammates with a shaky voice "Isn't she kinda over doing it?"**

 **"I guess she really wants to win." Adam replied**

 **"Of course she wants to win. With those maiden powers she's practically unbeatable, heck even before them she was one of the strongest Bladers alive. Now she practically sees all her victories in her mind, almost like a vision. All she has to do now is knock Jaunes blade out of the stadium," Zeus crashed into Dranzer with coliseum shaking force, throwing both Blader and Blade back, "and I think that time has come Jaune can't possibly go on much longer. So I'm sure Cinder will make her final move soon."**

 **Cinder frowned deeply as Jaune pushed himself back up to his feet. 'No this isn't possible' she growled in her mind.**

 **"Dranzer!" Jaune stood wobbly, 'Don't give up me, we can do this,' He vowed to the pheonix.**

 **Penny looked towards the screen with worry, "I don't know how much more of this Dranzer can take. If Jaunes not careful his days of Blading could be over."**

 **"You mean it?" Nora asked quietly.**

 **"I'm afraid so"**

 **"The battle for Beacon rages on, and Jaunes barely holding on as Cinder has easily gotten the upper hand." Ports comment rang out above Beacons team.**

 **"What should we do? Jaune needs our help" Nora stated sadly.**

 **Weiss and Ren looked at one another and calmly nodded. "Ren?" Nora called out.**

 **"Weiss? What's up?" Ruby asked as the two walked towards Pyrrha still standing at the base of the stairs.**

 **"Just stay put." Ren snapped.**

 **"That dunce isn't going to stop, so we'll have to force him to." Weiss added.**

 **Both stopped as Pyrrha flung her arms outward stopping them at the stairs. "Pyrrha get out of our way." Ren ordered.**

 **"Can't you see Jaunes had enough," Weiss looked into the watery eyes of the champion.**

 **She shook her head no as tears began to flow. "We can't let this continue Jaune will get hurt if he keeps blading," Ren tried desperately but Pyrrha stood firm.**

 **"Pyrrha please," Weiss whispered tears forming slowly in her eyes.**

 **"Say something," Demanded Ren, but took a half step back as he noticed Pyrrha chewing on the bottom of her lip. Her entire body quivering.**

 **"I want to help Jaune. That's all I've ever wanted to do. From the first time I saw him launch his Beyblade. But I promised him I wouldn't interfere," She cried out as the echoes of Zeus hitting Dranzer caused her to flinch. "I know if I was in the same position Jaune wouldn't break his promise to me," She continued to shake on the spot. "If I stop this match now I'll never be able to look him in the eyes ever again," She shoved the two back a half step. "So please don't make me break my promise to him, I just can't," she cried desperately.**

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked turning to said girl who was wiping some of her own tears away before anyone could notice. "Would you do that? If Jaune made you promise just as this one did to not interfere, even if his life was on the line and you knew about it or even watching it. Would you stand by and watch?"

Pyrrha looked down at her feet and let out a soft sigh, "I don't know." Was all she said before the rest of the group turned their attention back to screen, while Pyrrha continued to watch.

 **Ren looked at the crying red head before relenting. "Just take it easy"**

 **"It's just hard to watch," Weiss placed a comforting hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "We'll just have to keep believing in Jaune, he can win this"**

 **Zeus viscously knocked Dranzer back, dropping Jaune to his knees as he rapidly tried to regain control of the forced back peddling. "Wow Jaune can't even make a dent in Cinders defenses," Oobleck calmly assessed.**

 **"Right you are, he's trying to tough this one out. But I would be looking at throwing in the towel," Port added sadly.**

 **Cinder got a half smirk as she looked at the knight panting on one knee. "Relax its almost over," Her voice would've been comforting if it wasn't ice cold, "I knew it would end like this, nobody can match the power of a maiden."**

 **"Jaune please stand up, you can't let her win." Pyrrha yelled.**

 **Cinder looked down at Zeus ablaze in her Maiden powers. "You know I almost envy you. I've never seen someone get so worked about a game with spinning tops before." She mocked.**

 **Jaune slammed his closed fist on the concrete platform ,"Just play the game!" He roared.**

 **"Take it easy, I heard losing can be tough," Her eyes hardened as she looked down on the battered knight. "I wouldn't know I never lose" A wave of elements washed out of the Zeus and quickly over took Jaune "Forever Fall"**

 **The entire coliseum had to look away as a blinding pillar of energy shot straight into the air. Jaune could feel everything his blade was going through, freezing bone chilling death bringing cold, heat that could incinerate stone, wind that cut deeper than any sword, the earth swallowing him up. 'Jaune!' He heard faintly as he collapsed forward. Falling slowly onto his stomach.**

Cinder's group

"He dead," Tyrian said, "Time to pay up Watts."

"Wait for it," Watts said catching some of the group off guard.

/-/

RWBY and NPR

"No!" They all shouted at once seeing their friend falling and most likely dead.

 **Glynda rose her arm and yelled, "It's over!"**

 **"That's it folks Jaune has collapsed and it appears as though Cinder has won the match," Port sighed, his eyes never leaving the crumpled form. A cloud of dust obscuring the Beyblades.**

 **"Jaune," Pyrrha was about to move.**

 **"Darn it," Ruby looked away from the stadium hurt in her silver eyes.**

 **"Wait," Pyrrha gasped.**

 **Cinder calmly started to walk away from the stadium, freezing when she heard not one but two Beyblades grinding up against one another. "It can't be" Her heart stopped. Then an explosion sent Zeus flying instantly dispersing the cloud.**

 **Jaune forced himself to his feet, "looks like you spoke to soon Peter! Jaune and Dranzer are back and looking to make one last stand!" Oobleck exclaimed.**

 **"Well my face is red as a ripe tomato! What do you know this match is going to a whole new level!"**

"Yes!" Everyone from RWBY and NPR shouted.

/-/

Cinder's group

"Dammit!" Cinder shouted with fury, while Watt's chuckled.

 **"Cinder," Jaune voice was a weak growl.**

 **"Give up Jaune you know you don't have enough strength to continue. I've won why don't you just face the facts this match is over?" Cinder replied from halfway down the stairwell.**

 **"No it's not Cinder," Jaune countered his voice gaining strength.**

 **"Very well," She coolly brought flaming lances down on Dranzer.**

 **"That Jaune is one tough dude, there's no other Blader who could take this constant abuse," Zeus ran into Dranzer sending Jaune onto his back foot.**

 **"It was all meant to be," Cinder shrugged.**

 **Jaune body screamed at him as he pushed himself back up. "I'll never give up!"**

 **Cinders eyes widened, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. 'What is this?' Her voice howling in her mind.**

 **"It's amazing Jaunes back on his feet and ready for more!" Port cheered.**

 **Jaune glared across the Beyblade dish, "Come on" He taunted.**

 **Cinders eyes exploded with maiden flames. "Have it your way" She snapped. Zeus raced across the arena, the cloak of maiden elements never leaving him as he closed in on Dranzer. A thunderous cracked echoed through the arena when Zeus made contact. "If only Jaune had given up when he had a chance this is such a disgrace," Her heart never stopped thumping though. "What?" Cinders hands shook as she watched Jaune push himself back onto his feet, the ever present white glow never even flickering.**

 **"They say you can't keep a good man down, and if that's the case then Jaune must be chalk full of goodness. I have no idea where he's getting his strength from," Port roared boisterously.**

 **'I don't believe it! Nobody can take on my maiden powers NOBODY' Cinder screamed internally. 'I don't understand it. Why does he keep standing up when he knows he can't win. Where is he getting this strength from?!' She snarled at herself. Her eyes snapped downward when she felt a single drop of moisture crawl down onto the back of her hand. 'Is that sweat? I NEVER SWEAT!' Her eyes gained a manic gleam, 'this can't be happening!' She screamed fearfully. 'I don't know how he's doing this! I know I'm more powerful the he is,' Her mind rationalized desperately. 'I must win this!' She growled.**

"Oh, she has certainly lost her mind," Yang grinned, "She has never lost before and this is her first time, heh, funny."

"Do we have to fear our Cinder freaking out like this in our universe?" Ruby asked.

"Probably not," Weiss drawled, "But, we can't be too cautious. We don't know what she's like."

Cinder's group

"I cannot be defeated!" Cinder roared being held back by both Emerald and Mercury, "No matter what universe, I am always victorious! Especially by some blonde weakling like Jaune Arc!"

"Tsh, he's beating you," Tyrian tisked, while shaking his head. "Weirdo."

 **"You're mine!" She barked viscously sending Zeus careening into Dranzer. Zeus rapidly collided with Dranzer three times each one stumbling Jaune. "First I'll knock your blade out of the stadium," She hissed. "Then I'll put you down for good!" She promised hatefully. "Just stay down!" Zeus bashed Dranzer into the wall carving a small ten foot trench it with the smaller blade.**

 **"No stay calm Cinder you know you can win this battle Jaune barely has any fight in him," Mercury calmly stated.**

 **"You're wrong, Jaune has something you and Cinder aren't even aware of," Raven replied her arms crossed unmoving. "It's not strength or skill, it's the most important thing of all," Ravens red eyes never left Jaunes battered frame.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Mercury questioned.**

 **"Watch Jaune," Her eyes reflecting the battered Blader. "Figure it out"**

 **"RAHHHHHHHHHH!" Cinder screamed sending a stream of electricity high into the sky, before bring the wave of lightning down with explosive power.**

 **"Cinder has pulled out all the stops!" Port cried out.**

 **"But Jaunes stubborn refusal to give in has started to get to Cinder. He's messing with his opponents head!" Oobleck replied with equal amounts of vigor. "And you can see it's starting to take its toll!"**

 **Cinder panted heavily her wild eyes never leaving Jaunes half slouched frame. "What a strategy! Jaune has turned a very physical Beybattle into one of whit and concentration," Cinder turned her gaze to the pile of stone that laid atop Dranzer.**

 **"This is one serious mind game now," Oobleck finished.**

 **Cinders eyes remained glued on the stones her heart never stopping its rapid race with itself. "No" She cried fearfully.**

 **Then to her horror Dranzer sliced through the rocks ramping up into the air proudly chirping. "Talk about a strange turn of events I was almost certain Cinder was going to win this battle. But now it appears through shear grit and determination Jaune has taken command of the battle!" Port hollered joyfully.**

 **"Things can still go either way, but Jaune is looking better by the minute!" Oobleck cheered.**

"Break her legs! Make her bleed! Send her crying home to mommy!" Nora roared earning a few worried looks from her teammates, "Come on! I want to see some body parts!"

"Ah…" Ren shrugged to the rest of the girls who gave him weird looks, "At least she's not on coffee or else we really would have a situation on our hands."

 **'No no no, this is not how a battle with a maiden is suppose to go. I'm suppose to win this battle!' Cinder clawed at her head. 'Impossible, I just don't understand it. Jaune! How does he stand, how do I stop him?'**

 **Jaune panted as he took two steps back into his original position. "Cinder," He called out terrifying the maiden to her core. "Cinder!" His voice sent her back two steps.**

 **"Zeus!" The Beyblade sent streams elements flying wildly through the arena. Destroying the last gargoyle, sizzling over the crowd, but missing Dranzer with each strike, "Go away! Send him away!" She screeched, the flames in her eyes expanding to three times their normal size.**

 **"No stop Cinder! Don't lose control!" Salem called out loudly, but she barely parried a blast of fire that destroyed the back rest of her throne.**

Cinder's Group

Salem narrowed her eyes at the young woman, who nervously chuckled when she got a hold of herself and rubbed the back of her head. "Hahaha…. Sorry," She offered only to have those red eyes intensify causing her to shrink back in fear.

 **"Go away!" She demanded focusing all her energy into sending a blast of energy into the centre of Jaunes chest. "That should keep you down! Just go away! It's over now! It ends right now!" Her manic screams send wave after wave of flames pouring over Jaunes battered frame. He barely managed to cross his arms in front of his face to block the flames from burning it.**

 **"Jaune! Hang in there," Pyrrha called out fearfully.**

 **Dranzer suddenly shot forward with an upwards flick she sent Zeus flying high into the air. "No!" The maiden powers abruptly receded as she locked eyes with the electric blue of Jaunes own. "There's no way" She cried with terror. Jaunes body literally steaming with the after effects of the maiden power, but he stood firm unmoving. "It's not possible for you to be standing," Her fist shook as fear struck down her spine. "How can you be after all those attacks? In your condition you should've been knocked out long ago. Who are you?"**

 **"Jaune," The knight began "Thats my name." Jaune could see the training sessions Cinder had with Raven, fixing the smallest of errors in how she launched. "And I'm a Beyblader, you might think you are to but you're not," He could see her destroying stone, and leaving his last Beyblade in shambles. "You learned from the best but you forgot one very important lesson," His last experience with Forever Fall echoed in his body. "Beyblading is not just about overpowering your opponent with fancy moves, that's only part of the game," His eyes remained glacial ,"There more to it than that, much more. That's why I have something you don't" He stated firmly.**

 **"What is it?" Cinder voice shook with fear.**

 **"I've learned from every battle I've ever had," He could see himself and Ren, Weiss, Ruby battling, "Every friend" His mind went to his last battle with Pyrrha "Enemy" He could see CRDL "And spectator" The crowds cheering his name. "Have offered me something, and I'm a student of this game," practicing launching and control "I always will be," practicing new special moves. "Through the hardship of training," The bone chilling cold of Atlas. "The competitions" every vytal tournament. "The wins and the losses," Practicing with JNPR "They've all taught me something. And I've taken that knowledge and used it to my advantage. That's why I can say I'm a true Beyblader," His voice shaking with conviction. "That's what keeps me going, and that is my strength."**

 **"I don't understand you" Cinder shook her head in denial.**

 **"I don't think you ever will. Because you're not a true Beyblader. You have the power and the skill," Flames began swirling around Dranzer, flashes of ruby red, bright gold, and white. "But something's missing from inside you," Dranzer screeched as she flew into the air, quickly closing the gap between herself and Zeus. "You don't have the Beyblading spirit!"**

 **"Spirit?" She could only stare as the phoenix closed in on her Zeus hanging limply in the air.**

 **"That's why I have to win this battle, because Beyblading means more to me then you can possibly imagine. It's not just a game to me!" He roared his body exploding in a blinding white aura. Doubling the size of Dranzer. "Finish her NOW DRANZER!" His voice carried through the entire coliseums. Followed by a deafening 'crack!' As Dranzer flew beak first into the side of Zeus Blade. Stopping the larger black blade and leaving a large impact crater on the side of the Beyblade.**

 **The crowd was silent, Salem couldn't move, her team couldn't move, Beacons team could move, the crowd was deathly silent as Zeus came down at Cinders feet. Dranzer landed gracefully back in the arena. "It's over!" Glynda proclaimed raising her arm in Jaunes direction, igniting a stadium wide cheer.**

"Go Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Oh ya, one for Beacon!" Yang cheered.

"Go Jauney go Jauney," Nora danced all around them.

"Let's hope that this is a good sign for us when the Vytal Festival actually approaches," Ren said.

 **"Jaune has done it, he's won the match," Port all but weeped out.**

 **"Impossible no single Beyblader can beat a maiden!" Salem hands crushed the banister she was gripping.**

 **"What an incredible win for Beacons team! From out of nowhere Jaune was able to summon the strength to defeat Cinder!" Oobleck cheered. Jaune caught the blade as it jumped into his hand. "It was a tough match. But the crowd sure loved it!" Jaune thrust his right arm into the air listening to the crowd cheering for him.**

 **Emerald eyed Cinders crumpled up form. "Poor Cinder," She muttered.**

 **"Don't feel bad for her, everyone loses eventually," Raven commented from her seat. "She battled her heart out, and that's something you should be proud of."**

 **"Jaune beat her!" Ren chanted.**

 **"He really is the best!" Weiss exclaimed.**

 **"Jaunes the greatest" The smile on Ruby's face didn't move for a second.**

 **"That was quite the match," Pyrrha tears never stopped falling. "I always knew Jaune could blade, but after what happened here today I know he's even greater than I ever imagined. Nobody could make a comeback the way he did, not even me."**

 **Jaune slowly walked down the stairs, he could see his teammates racing up happily. "Jaune!" They yelled joyfully. Jaune smiled weakly before a wave of exhaustion sent him stumbling downward. "Jaune!" Pyrrha barely caught him in time. "Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha held the young man up on his shaky feet.**

 **"He's exhausted," Weiss summarized simply.**

 **"Should we call a medic?" Ruby looked at the half collapsed frame fearfully.**

 **"I think he needs the hospital," Pyrrha replied.**

 **"No," Jaune pulled himself out of Pyrrha's grip. "I'm ok"**

 **She looked at her battered friend, "Just take it easy Jaune" Pyrrha stated. "We can walk out of here together."**

 **Jaune sent her a comforting smile. "I'm fine Pyrrha just worry about your upcoming battle ok," He soothed her frayed emotions.**

 **"What do I have to worry about, I promise I'll win the next battle easily. Then I want to battle you," She proclaimed quickly. "I still think there's a thing or two I could teach you."**

 **Jaune nodded before replying. "I'll see you guys later, He quickly made his way out of the stadium each step sending pain throughout his entire body.**

 **"I'm serious Jaune I want to battle you once this is all over." Pyrrha called to him, with his only reply being a thrust arm upward. "I'll take that as a yes!" She yelled into the hallway. 'Jaune, you've always find a way to inspire me. If I can battle half as well as you did. I know I'll win.'**

 **Black spots slowly filtered into Jaunes eyes. Each step becoming more labored. Each breath sent pain radiating through his body. Before Jaune finally let himself fall. 'Yeah' he thought weakly. 'It was worth it, I gave it my all,' He smiled to himself as memories of Nora, Ren, Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha stretched out before him. 'If I inspired my friends then I'm glad. I had to do it. Pyrrha its up to you now,' He let Dranzer fall from his grip rolling to a stop with his Phoenix staring right at him.**

 **"My days as a Beyblader are done," He proclaimed weakly. "Dranzer it's done." He stated as his Beyblade began cracking. "You can go," He finished. Dranzer gave a final mournful cry as her Beyblade exploded into mere fragments. Jaune sighed sadly, before allowing himself to slump against the wall. Falling into a dreamless sleep.**

"…."

"…."

"Ah…." Ruby began.

"Ok," Nora said holding her arms outward with her head down with a look of frustration on her face, "That's two in a row now where Jaune has collapsed and on the brink of death. I would much rather prefer not seeing my friend like that at all in the next one."

"Don't jinx it Nora," Weiss warned, "We don't want to see a universe where Jaune dies or worse."

"What could be worst?" Yang asked.

"He could be a villain." Ren finished for Weiss catching on to what she had to say.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said shocked, "A villain? Don't be absurd."

"I'm just saying." Ren said

"Well that one was an interesting one," Ruby tried to change the topic as quickly as she could, "At least he won against Cinder."

/-/

"I hate you," Cinder growled handing over a million lien to a smirking Watt's, "I really hate you."

"How'd you know he was going to win?" Tyrian asked.

"Hmmm," Watt's said counting his lien.

"Jaune, the kid, winning, how did you know?" Tyrian asked.

"I have my sources," Watt's said fist bumping an invisible entity.

"What was that?" Cinder growled.

"What was what?" Watt's said.

/-/

"So I wonder what's next," Pyrrha asked staring up at the screen.

"Who knows," Nora shrugged.

* * *

 **Sweet baby Jesus that was long.**

 **Like Secure did the entire scene and everything, which is cool and saved me boats loads of time, but still. It toke me hours to write in the reactions and I am so burnt out at the moment.**

 **I forgot to mention that if you have a request last chapter and that you have to write it out, that I will write the reactions for you. To save you time as well.**

 **But after this, wooo weee, lets hold off on the requests till next week ok. Guikoi already is working on his/her reaction fic, but they said it will take awhile for them so that's good for me.**

 **A lot of people have asked me if I wondered about doing a scene from Thor Ragnarok when they are on the bridge and I have to say that was originally what I was going to do, but with time and everything I chose the former. If more people want it, then sometime in the future I may write that scene as well. Also if you were wondering why I didn't really have Cinder or Emerald react last fic, it's because I was trying to hurry and get it out and make my announcement. Look in the future for a possible update with their reactions in the story.**

 **Otherwise thanks for the support and the love. Till next time, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter done by a fan.**

 **This story is by:**

 **Guikoi**

 **Reactions, just like the last one, are done by me.**

 **Guikoi and I don't own RWBY or Mass Effect**

 **Chapter 5: Mass Effect**

* * *

The spinning orb that contained the Beyblade universe, shot out of the screen and over peoples head's. Earning a few curses from a few, before it shot back up to the rest of the universes above it, who seemed to disperse knowing that it was coming and got out of the way to avoid it. A few laughs came from the crowd below, who all were still oblivious that there were more people in the room than their small groups.

"Wow," Ruby said with her eyes sparkling, "Do you think the universes have a mind of their own?"

" **The universes you see before you share their own characteristics according to how the universe functions or in some, the personality of Jaune."** The voice explained to Ruby.

"How does that work?" Blake asked.

" **It is too much for your mere mortal minds to comprehend,"** The voice thundered, **"Also, I really don't want to go into detail of how it works. It's too much for me to explain and I'm not spending my time explaining it."**

"Wow, for a powerful entity you are lazy," Yang said with a grin.

"What's up with that one?" Ruby asked pointing to a universe that was pulsating white and yellow, but also red and black. For some reason, the pulses would increase as if it was laughing whenever it would approach another universe, before that universe would shoot away from it. It tried to approach the universe that housed Jaune, God of Thunder, who sent a bolt of lightning towards it sending it flying away, pulsating rapidly as if it were giggling. "Is it annoying the other universes?"

" **Pay no attention to it and it will leave you alone,"** The voice cautioned and also had a slightly irritated tone to it.

The orb in question however, took notice of them and was zooming down towards them. Not before though, another universe with a dark blue color to it and a dark gassy cloud that surrounded it flew by it sending it flying back up to the other universes to wait its turn.

"Ah," Pryyha said stunned again by another rather odd looking orb, "Why does this one have a cloud of dark surrounding it?"

"And why does it feel so cold?" Weiss asked, rubbing her arms for a bit.

" **You'll see,"** The voice said rather sadly, **"Remember, that this isn't your Jaune."**

Before anyone could respond, the orb collided with the screen that sent a dark blue and black color throughout it. A sense of dread also filled the room as well.

 **Jaune stood at an orange holographic screen typing away, trying to do something as sirens blared inside the Citadel space station. Three people begin running up the stairs towards him. Jaune notices and lifts his head up revealing synthetics mixed in with his face, glowing blue eyes and pipes everywhere. His cheeks were splitting open slightly as blue circuitry shone from within. He looked behind him and started typing faster. When he finished he started walking forwards to the end of the platform he was on, with a room below separated by glass, the room was filled with plant life and a couple rocks.**

"Whoa!" Nora squealed, "Is Jaune some kind of cyborg?"

"Is he in space?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why do I get a feeling of dread," Pyrrha said sharing a nervous glance with Ruby, before they turned to the screen before them to watch.

 **The three people arrived to see Jaune nowhere to be found. The three people were Commander James Ironwood the first human Spector, Qrow Branwen a member of James' old squad before he left for Spector, and an avian like alien named Garrus Vakarian who was a Turian. The three pointed guns to the holographic control screen while looking around, trying to find Jaune. A low humming sound emanated from below the end of the platform as James narrowed his eyes.**

"Alien!" Ruby shouted with glee pointing towards the screen.

"Look," Yang said pointing towards the screen, "its uncle Qrow!"

/-/

Teachers

"James?" Glynda Goodwitch questioned to the man sitting on her right. Along with her were Ozpin, Tai, Port, Oobleck, Winter and Qrow. Who were all transported to this theater to watch the different versions of their young student and so far a lot of them had mix reactions.

"I do not know Glynda," Ironwood explained starring up at the screen, "I did not even think that I would appear in one of these universes due to me having no relationship with the boy."

"Well guess what," Qrow said taking out his flask and took a drink, "You probably have some sort of relationship with him and I guess me and freaky face do to."

"What is that creature?" Oobleck asked, rather more interested in the strange being than the situation itself, "I would love to find out more about it such as eating habits, sleeping, hobbies, behavior…"

Everyone groaned and looked back to the screen ignoring the Doctor completely.

 **Jaune rose up on a flat hovering machine of some kind, having a pistol aimed at James as he threw a circular flat glowing object at him. The three people dived for cover, Qrow and Garrus being on Jaune's left while James was on his right hiding behind rocks. Jaune relaxed his shooting hand and began to speak. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time Ironwood."**

"Did he try to kill us?!" Qrow spat out his drink, "Kid has balls!"

"Qrow!" Winter snarled.

"Oh can it Ice Queen," Qrow rolled his eyes at the fuming women, "I ain't a student and I can say whatever I want to say!"

"Quiet!" Oobleck demanded, "I'm trying to examine the specimen!"

"You're more concerned about that than you are the situation?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow.

 **"In time for what?"**

 **Jaune crossed his arms in a relaxed manner, uncaring of any danger. "The final confrontation, I think it'll be both expected it to end like this. You've lost. You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The Relay will open. The Reapers will return."**

RWBY and NPR

"Relay?" Ruby asked.

"Citadel?" Weiss went next.

"Sovereign?" Pyrrha added.

"Reapers," Blake finished, "What type of universe is this? Is Jaune a good guy or a bad guy in this?"

"I hope good guy," Nora exclaimed, "I don't want to see him being evil or anything."

 **Ironwood scowled and boasted back at Jaune. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."**

 **Jaune pointed at where Ironwood is and continued, "You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has… upgraded me."**

Teachers

"Ya, it looks like it," Qrow said rolling his eyes, "Probably gave him a few upgrades that I'm sure ol' Winter would love."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Winter demanded, "and how can you joke at a time like this?!"

"That me has everything under control," Qrow pointed at the screen, "If I was Jaune's old partner in this universe and he has gone bonkers, I'm pretty sure I can handle him."

"General Ironwood is handling it," Winter sneered, "You are nowhere to be found at the moment and you still haven't answered my question!"

"Haven't I," Qrow teased.

"No!" Winter shouted.

 **Ironwood grew concerned and looked in Jaune's direction with shock, "You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane!?"**

 **Jaune started speaking almost like a preacher in a church. "You don't understand Ironwood. There is a place for organics in the new order. The Reapers need men and women of action. People like us. Sovereign recognizes your value. You've impressed it. Surrender to the Reapers and you will be spared. Join us and we can find a place for you."**

"Sounds like a dictatorship," Ironwood growled, "and if they implanted this poor boy, they probably messed with his mind."

"Or he was influenced to believe what they want him to," Ozpin spoke, "Remember old friend how words can sometimes be more powerful than any weapon."

"I know," Ironwood sighed.

/-/

RWBY and NPR

"What's wrong with Jaune?" Yang asked with a bit of concern, "He wouldn't willing allow people to implant with things like that would he?"

"Depends on what the conditions were in this universe," Ren answered, "Someone probably told him that this was the right thing to do and he went with it."

"So, is Jaune evil in this universe," Ruby asked.

"I would say more misguided if anything," Ren said, "There's a difference."

 **Ironwood began shouting at Jaune, trying to wake him up, "Sovereign's controlling you through your implants! Don't you see that!?"**

 **"The relationship's symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither! I am a vision of the future, Ironwood. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth."**

"Evolution of all organic life?" Weiss repeated, "This just doesn't sound right nor look right at all. His mind has to be corrupted to even think like that."

"Jaune," Pyrrha whispered, "What have they done to you?"

/-/

Teachers

"Vision of the future," Qrow muttered, "Sounds like what any insane person would say when they think they can rule the world."

"Being organic and machine isn't as great as it seems," Ironwood said staring at his hands, "You sometimes long for the feel of certain things or the sensation of being whole, instead of being made of metal."

Glynda put a comforting hand on James shoulder, causing him to smile slightly at her sympathy.

 **"Sovereign hasn't won yet. I can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen!"**

 **Jaune grew manic in his speech, talking like a madman. "We can't stop it! Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful."**

"He's given up to a force beyond him," Glynda said in surprise.

"Fear is sometimes used as a great weapon," Ozpin muttered, "Even the mightiest of us can fall to it."

/-/

RWBY and NPR

"There's always hope Jaune," Pyrrha said standing up, "You can't give up!"

"He can't hear you Pyrrha," Weiss said moving to sit her down.

"I know that," Pyrrha said turning to Weiss, "But if there is some way that these universes above us can hear me, or if Jaune is really here and seeing this just like us, I want him to know it."

/-/

With Jaune

Sitting still in the back of the theater, completely unnoticeable to everyone else in the theater, Jaune allowed a small tear to escape from his eye when he heard Pyrrha speak. "I won't," he promised.

 **"Some part of you must still realize that this is wrong. You can fight this!"**

 **Jaune looked down and placed his right hand on his temple, messaging it as if he had a headache. "Maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for… unh! " Jaune doubled over in pain. He clutched his head and jerked it around for a few seconds before speaking to Ironwood again. "The implants… Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It is too late for me."**

Teachers

"He's fighting it," Winter said impressed.

"But they have complete control over him," Qrow said with a frown, "The implants must be some nasty things if they can still control him like that."

/-/

RWBY and NPR

"Fight it Jaune," Pyrrha cheered, "Nothing is too strong for you!"

"You can do it!" Ruby cheered to.

 **Ironwood burst from his cover, guns down and stood directly across from Jaune, looking him in the eyes. "It's not over yet! You can still redeem yourself!"**

 **Jaune looked into Ironwood's eyes and shed a single tear. "Goodbye James. Thank you." He lifted his right hand with his pistol and placed it on his chin before pulling the trigger. A small burst of blood flew from his head as the lights immediately shut off. Jaune fell off the hovering machine and fell through the glass under the main controls. He landed in a field of white and gold flowers, now gently coated in a light red sheen.**

"….." was the entire theater.

"No," Pyrrha whispered with tears threatening her eyes.

"What?" Yang said too stunned to even make up any words.

"Jaune," Weiss choked, "He just… he couldn't…"

"This…can't," Nora said on the verge of tears.

Ruby was already crying her eyes out, while Blake sat motionless staring at the screen as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

Ren on the other hand had his eyes clenched and head down as his fists clenched together rather hard, with them shaking. "This isn't our Jaune," He said to himself over and over again, "This isn't our Jaune, this is a different Jaune. It can't be ours." Saying that still didn't take away the pain that most of his team felt nor did it stop Pyrrha, Nora, and Ruby from crying while the other girls began to.

"This isn't our universe," Ren breathed as tears escaped his own eyes.

 **Ironwood watched as a man he called his brother in all but blood killed himself in front of him. James held in the tears as he ran to the main control panel and entered in a data packet from his personal holograph wrist computer. There was a happy chirp of noise as the data worked its magic. Ironwood turned around to regard his two friends. "Vigil's data file worked. I've got control of all systems."**

 **Qrow and Garrus both voiced their opinions on the next course of action. "Quick open the station's arms. Maybe the fleet can take out Sovereign before he regains control of the systems!" Garrus had a slightly different choice, "See if you can open a comms link."**

Teachers

The teachers were still stunned when they watched on, still in a lost of thought at thought at seeing one of their students kill himself.

"Jaune," Glynda said as tears escaped her eyes, "That isn't… We are supposed to protect…"

"This isn't our universe," Ozpin comforted Glynda, "This isn't our Jaune."

"Doesn't make it any easier," Qrow grumbled, "Hardly knew the kid, but after watching these universes it's kind of hard not to like him."

 **Ironwood did so and multiple voices rang out from his personal computer. "… The Destiny Ascension. Main drives down. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The Council is on board. I repeat, the Council is on board!"**

 **"Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's your Commander."**

 **"I'm here Winter."**

 **"We caught that distress call Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus Fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!"**

 **Garrus spoke up in protest, "Are you really willing to sacrifice Human lives to save the Council, Ironwood?"**

"No more lives need to be lost," Ironwood stated, "Not after what we just saw."

"To protect the ones we love James," Ozpin said turning to face his friend with a solemn look, "We have to make sacrifices."

"Sacrifices Ozpin?" Tai spoke up crossing his arms with a glare appearing on his features, "You seem to allow a lot of sacrifices for your own goals."

Ozpin merely looked back at the screen, ignoring Tai's comment while all the other teachers shared looks.

 **Qrow looked at Garrus in shock before turning to Ironwood, gesturing with his hands out the giant window. "This is bigger than Humanity. Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the Galaxy!"**

 **Garrus pushed his side harder in response. "The Council must be sacrificed for the greater good. Don't waste your reinforcements. Hold them back until the Citadel arms open up. Save the Human fleet to attack Sovereign."**

 **Winter heard it all through comms, and spoke up. "What's the order Commander? Come in now to save the Ascension or hold back?"**

 **Ironwood began messing with his wrist computer. "Opening the relays now Winter, we need to save the Ascension, no matter the cost!"**

 **Garrus looked saddened. "I hope you know what you're doing Ironwood."**

RWBY and NPR

"Jaune was a cost enough," Ruby muttered wiping her eyes, "He didn't deserve what happened to him."

"It's… a hard choice Ruby," Weiss explained choosing her words carefully, "Sacrifices have to be made."

"Even at the cost of our friends?" Pyrrha asked with a glare.

"I…" Weiss went silent after that.

 **In space a giant tuning fork like machine thrums with life, before lines of blue fly forward from the abyss and thousands, hundreds of thousands of ships burst into existence all around it. Each one with huge cannons capable of firing projectiles of any size or mass at a fraction of the speed of light. One ship was smaller than the rest with the word Normandy written on the side. It flew at the front of the armada which turned to face a large white ship shaped almost like two flatfish taped together.**

 **Behind the Destiny Ascension was a giant 20 kilometer space station. The Citadel. But the arms were closed with Sovereign inside making attacking it impossible.**

 **Admiral Ozpin spoke to all his ships throughout the comms. "Alliance ships move in! Save the Destiny Ascension!"**

 **Within the Destiny Ascension two Asari, blue humanoid mono-gendered women were trying to steer the ship to safety. Suddenly a light blinks and one Asari turns to her superior, "Commander – We're picking up reinforcements!"**

 **The commanding Asari sighs in relief "It's the Alliance. Thank the Goddess!"**

 **Winter Schnee pulls levers, pushes buttons, and flicks switches to place the Normandy into attack mode.**

Teachers

"Well, this looks like a fight that isn't going to end well." Qrow muttered.

"The technology," Oobleck breathed, "It's far from anything that I have seen so far."

"Those weapons could help us in any battle," Winter commented.

"Or bring destruction," Glynda replied.

"If it saves lives, it's for the greater good," Winder replied.

"It depends who holds the trigger," Tai commented.

 **The Geth ships surrounding the Destiny Ascension are blown away by the Human fleet, but in doing so many Humans lose their lives to save the Council. The Destiny Ascension is given a straight path out of dodge.**

 **Winter smugly speaks through the comms, "Destiny Ascension you are all clear. Repeat – you are all clear."**

 **Ozpin speaks up again, "The Citadel's opening! All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!"**

 **The huge 20 kilometer station splits open revealing five huge arms and the Reaper… Sovereign on top of a spire in the middle. Ironwood is in the spire with the control panel keeping Sovereign out as long as possible.**

 **All the ships begin firing upon the eldritch machine with everything they have.**

 **Sovereign moves his cephalopod like arms which charge up with red energy before firing beams of molten metal at a fraction the speed of light, tearing through any ships caught in its way. But damage is being done to the Reaper. Burn marks litter its hull and holes in the chassis allow further damage to be dealt.**

Teaher's

"See what I mean," Tai spoke up pointing at the screen, "Whoever holds the trigger decides who dies and who doesn't."

"Weapons like that shouldn't exist," Glynda replied with a glare, "Too many lives could be lost, such as the ones we are seeing before us right now."

"Is anybody not noticing that this weapon is a creature?!" Oobleck exclaimed

/-/

RWBY and NPR

"All those people," Ruby's heart clenched from within her, "They are all dying."

"There has already been so much death," Pyrrha cried, still not over seeing this Jaune die, "Why must there have to be more?"

"This is war," Ren replied fixing the screen with a glare, "War takes lives, war is destructive, but to have peace sometimes war is required."

"At the cost of many lives," Weiss said staring at the screen with a sad look.

 **A human commander gets scared and demands the fleet pull back. But Ozpin scolds him, "Negative! This is our only chance! Take that monster down, no matter the cost!"**

 **Suddenly red lightning arcs between the plates of Sovereign as enough damage has been dealt to it to stun it. Sovereign begins to lose i's grip on the control tower. Floating away from it slightly.**

 **Winter noticed something, "Its shields are down! Now's our chance!" Winter steered the Normandy above the Citadel, charging up the Normandy's best weapon.**

 **Ozpin speaks to Winter directly, "Hit it with everything we've got!"**

 **Winter nodded before turning the Normandy around to face Sovereign. Every ship unloaded on the Reaper, sub light projectiles and missiles and every kind of munitions was fired at the Reaper.**

 **As the Normandy pulled closer to Sovereign Winter fired her biggest gun directly on the underside of the Reaper who had turned because of the gunfire. The projectile bit straight through the Reaper and coming out the other side with a great explosion. The Reaper wailed in its robotic tongue as its own weapons systems malfunctioned and blew it to pieces.**

 **Sovereign. The Reaper Vanguard was finally destroyed. But the Citadel races lost many brave men and women to the creature. It is time for celebration and mourning.**

 **Ironwood stands in front of the Council who he just finished saving, having just elected to place his superior Admiral Anderson as the representative for Humanity on its new Council seat. Ironwood decided to speak his mind and tell the truth of the situation.**

 **"Sovereign was only a Vanguard. The Reaper Fleet is still coming. Hundreds if not thousands of Reapers! And I am going to find out how to stop them!" He looked the Council in the eyes and walked away. Determined to not let his friend's sacrifice go in vain, while the galaxy may view Jaune as nothing but pure evil, James Ironwood knows better. Jaune really was trying to help the universe, but Sovereign, the Reaper's Indoctrination was too much for him.**

 **In the deep dark void between galaxies sturred a being. A Reaper many times the size of Sovereign. Beside it millions of Reapers gazed at the Milky Way galaxy in the distance, slowly floating towards it. "I am the Harbinger of your Destruction. You have only delayed the inevitable."**

 **With the sound of Harbinger's horn the screen fades to black.**

Teacher's

"Hmmm," Ironwood hummed while stroking his chin, "So there's another enemy pulling the strings and it appears to be much stronger."

"Sounds like someone I know," Qrow piped up earning a confused look from Winter, "There's always a top dog, an alpha, something a lot stronger than the thing we're going against, something that is in control."

"What are you talking about?" Winter asked.

"Nothing you need to know," Qrow said taking a drink from his flask, "While the higher ups are sitting comfortably in their thrones, we, the true fighters are out there slaving away and risking our lives for your butts."

"Is he referring to us?" Ironwood asked Ozpin who shrugged.

"He gets a little cranky when he starts running out of alcohol," Ozpin said as Qrow turned his flask upside down and saw nothing coming out of it, causing him to groan.

/-/

RWBY and NPR

"So that was the final battle for those guys huh?" Yang asked, unsure what to make of the universe they were just shown as the orb flew out of the screen and back up to the rest of the universe. "And the galaxy views Jaune as nothing, but pure evil?"

"How can they think that," Pyrrha spat, "This James Ironwood still looks to Jaune as his best friend and knew Jaune was only trying to help the universe instead of destroying it. But, he was just corrupted and tricked into believing something that wasn't right."

"He was tricked by that huge creature, the Sovereign," Ruby said to her friends, "That thing looked so powerful, it was like nothing I have ever seen before and to know that there is something stronger than it is less than unsettling."

"Jaune was just part of this creature's game," Weiss said with a thoughtful expression on his face, but a sad one too, "It used him to try to get what it wanted and it almost succeeded."

"If Jaune didn't sacrifice himself," Nora said with a sad look, "Than this universe might've been doomed."

"He was in the way and corrupted," Ren said with an angry look, "He knew this and he had to kill himself to protect everyone, and just like how people act they make assumptions and label him as nothing more than a villain."

"Ren?" Ruby asked with a worried look.

"People don't know what others have gone through or what they're currently going through," Ren said drawing all of their attention. "Jaune thought he was doing the right thing, you can't blame him for that. He wanted to help others, but was just blinded by the truth of it all. He was no more a villain than you or I."

"Why were we shown this universe?!" Weiss demand out loud. "What purpose does it serve? Are you here only to make us sad?"

" **No,"** the voice boomed, **"You are here to see your friend in more ways than one. These universes are sometimes just for enjoyment for you to watch to see how much different your friends life could be given one small turn and for you to appreciate and come to love him even more , while others will open your eyes and have you revaluate yourself of what could happen if you take this small turn. Will it end in a good way or a bad way? Either way, these universes are mostly for your entertainment, but if you look real hard, you'll get something out of it. Yes, there will be some universes where it isn't a happy ending. And the dark clouds that surround some of the orbs that do not have a pleasant ending for Jaune will be a warning for you, so beware. But, when you watch those appreciate what you have now with your friend and don't take it for granted."**

* * *

 **Alright, so there's Guikoi's reaction fic and I hope that you enjoyed it Guikoi! I tried to work with what you sent me and I think I pulled it off somewhat nicely. Hope you get some rest!**

 **Anyways, so right now, as some of you may know from my irritation when you try to pm and I have been rather on edge, who I've already explain why I am. Work has been well…. interesting to say the least. Some stuff came up and now I'm sort of on edge with something's that have been happening lately and I've suddenly became busy for the rest of this week. Yay for me.**

 **For those that sent me their fics, yes I'm reading them and trying to insert the reactions. It's just a little slow right now, but thanks for keeping tabs on me.**

 **Hopefully when this week is done and work is done and my buddy, who just so happens is getting married and I haven't found him a gift yet! Than hopefully things will simmer down, but you never know life is fun like that. Take the good from the bad and I'm going to treat myself this weekend by seeing that new movie Jurassic World: The Fallen Kingdom. Oh, so excited.**

 **Anyways, thanks for liking my stories and those who have submitted their wonderful stories as well. Also, what universe or who exactly dwells in the universe that was irritating the others? It's a little foreshadowing of what's to come in one of my own reactions.**

 **I hope you liked it! Have a great night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another Chapter**

 **I do not own RWBY or Deadpool**

 **Chapter 6: Deadpool?**

* * *

"What is that's orb… universe's problem?" Yang asked staring up at the ceiling along with everyone else, watching the orb from earlier that was bothering the other ones seem to act up once again.

They would have never thought that these orbs would've have had personalities of their own, but from what the voice said from earlier is that some see to exhibit certain traits or characteristics of the universe itself or the Jaune that dwells there. Not asking any further questions, because no one thought much of it they brushed it off and just continued on watching. Now however, the irritating orb was slamming into other ones that tried to float down and go into the screen to show themselves and the orb even went out of its way by hovering in front of all the other orbs, pursing any that tried to get past it.

"We can't watch anything, because that orb is being a big meany?!" Ruby whined, clenching her fists by her sides, "Come on, I want to watch something that will make me happy again from watching the previous universe."

"Well, it may want to show itself next," Blake offered, "Or it's just doing this to be annoying."

"I'm going to go with annoying," Pyrrha said with a nod of her head, "Every time it slams into or chases off another orb, it just pulsates faster as if it is laughing."

" **Damn it,"** The voice grumbled around them, **"Deadpool-Jaune, knock it the hell off!"**

"Wha-?" Was the collective crowd's response to the aggravated voice, which seemed to be yelling at the orb. What the orb did next was something no one was expecting.

"What the hell?!" Yang yelled trying to pry the orb from her chest, "Get it off!"

"Hold still!" Nora yelled jumping on the seats. She than lunged towards Yang, but before she could grab the orb, the orb flew from off of Yang and went right towards Blake, causing the young hammer wielder to collide with Yang.

"Oh no!" Blake said jumping on her seat and making clawing motions at the orb. The orb stopped momentary before it zoomed towards Pyrrha, causing the girl to yelp before she drew up her weapon in gun form.

"I don't want to hurt you ah… mister orb," Pyrrha said as the orb titled slightly as one would do if they were cocking their head, "But I do not wish to be violated." The orb hovered before her for a few seconds before it pulsed angrily and flew towards Weiss to continue its fun, before it stopped and hovered right in front of her.

The orb and Weiss looked at each other for a moment. Weiss was blinking rapidly to try to understand what was going on and the orb looking at her for a moment than titled downwards to look below, than titled up to look at her again. "Pssh," was the sound it made before it zoomed off and did the same thing around the room to different seats as it did to them.

"What's it doing?" Weiss asked composing herself, while letting off a little huff, "Why is it hovering over seats than zooming away from them… did one of the seats just shot fire from it!?"

"It's like I appeared out of mid air," Ruby gawked, "But, how or why?"

" **Nothing that concerns you right now,"** The voice responded, **"Deadpool-Jaune, please knock it off! You're making everyone feel uncomfortable."**

"Deadpool-Jaune?" Pyrrha quipped, "You said that earlier. Does this orb house a rather interesting Jaune?"

" **Interesting doesn't even begin to describe,"** The voice replied, **"And let me tell you something, this one is one of the mellower Deadpool versions of Jaune. I had to keep some of the other orbs locked up that resemble this one."**

"Well can we see this version of Jaune then?" Ruby asked much to the voices horror. "It seems like it just wants to show itself, why not show us?"

" **Because this Jaune is unpredictable,"** The voice answered before the orb known as Deadpool-Jaune flew away from another seat that sent ice shards at it, **"Unlike the other Jaune's he is fully aware of where he is and what's going on."**

"A fourth-wall breaker?" Blake questioned earning some confused looks by everyone else.

"Fourth-wall?" Yang asked placing her hands on her hips, "What's that?"

"It usually refers to the space that separates the performer and the audience," Blake explained, "You see them a lot in comedies. It's usually someone who is acting, but will turn and address the audience hence the name, fourth-wall breaker."

"It doesn't sound so bad," Ruby offered with a smile, "We can get to know this Jaune and become friends with him."

" **Oh, he wants to be more than friends with about any female in the room Ruby,"** The voice responded earning a few gasps and a pale Ruby.

"Oh," Nora said figuring it out and smiling, "He's horny."

" **Horny and will put a bullet in your head without a second thought,"** The voice said, causing Nora's smile to disappear.

"Is he dangerous?" Ruby asked horrified.

" **Depends on the day or who ticked him off,"** The voice said before humming to itself, **"I better put some protective barriers actually around some seats now that I think about it."**

"What was that?" Ren asked folding his arms.

" **Nothing,"** The voice sighed, **"Fine, but I did say I did warn you."**

Without anything much after that, the orb spun around with glee before it shot towards the screen. Yellow, white, red and black waved throughout it and before anyone could get comfortable and ready to watch the new universe a man jumped out of the screen wearing a white and yellow custom with the arc symbol over his left peck. Everyone stared at him stunned and also the two swords on his back and the guns on his waist.

" **What's up everybody,"** The Jaune spoke with his mask on, but the clear signs of a smile bloomed under it, **"Oh, what do have here? Students, teachers, villains, friend's, family, my we just have the whole caboodle here don't we?"** He placed his hands on his hips and looked out over the crowd.

"Ah," Yang said looking at him and then the empty space behind them, than back at him. "We're the only ones in here?" The Jaune in front of them ignored them for a second before laughing slightly and looking beyond them towards the back of the room.

He quickly turned his head towards Yang, causing her to jump and pretty much jumped himself. **"Oh, sorry about that,"** He apologized, **"I was just listening to that fox Cindy in the back."**

"Huh?" RWBY and NPR said turning around and seeing nothing behind them.

"There's no one there." Weiss stated turning back around.

" **Ah, but that's just what they want you to thin…. Oh! I love this universes Cinder! So feisty!"** The costumed horn-toad exclaimed looking back behind them at some seats, **"Just like my own, fiery hot Cinder."**

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked confused at what he was saying, "What do you mean?"

" **What do you think I mean you red hot smoking warrior of a woman?"** Deadpool-Jaune said making Pyrrha blush.

"Whoa," Yang grinned, "You're an interesting one aren't you?"

" **Got that right oh great chested one."**

"Eh?"

"Are you a pervert?" Weiss growled, "You have to be the worst Jaune I have ever seen!"

" **Oh, I'm not the worst Jaune, oh flat chested one,"** Deadpool-Jaune said earning a death threat from the way Weiss stared at him, **"You should meet some of nut job Jaune's, or the war mongering Jaune's, the Jaune who kills for sport, or heaven forbid the Jaune that killed half the universe! Why did you have to kill Star Lord?!" Oh wait, we have a Jaune that's one of those too. Is he dead as well? Hmm, I'll have to check."**

"What the actual fu-" Yang began, but quickly had Deadpool Jaune's hand covering her mouth.

" **Language,"** He said looking deeply into her eyes, which made her slightly uncomfortable, **"There are some who are reading this who have sensitive minds."**

"What the hell are you…" Nora began, but was cut off when he strolled past her and to the screen.

" **Enough of that,"** Deadpool-Jaune said, **"I'm here to show you my reality, but sadly you won't see how much of a badass I am in this little clip. This one is just for shit's and giggles… haha, reminds of a joke that says it's all shits and giggles till someone giggles and shits."** He finished before jumping back into the screen, leaving a perplexed group of people behind him.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, trying to figure out what had just happened before her.

"I have no idea," Pyrrha said, as her mind raced a million miles an hour.

"I refuse to watch this buffoon make an idiot out of himself in whatever, 'clip', this is." Weiss stated by stomping her foot.

Sadly for Weiss, the screen started to take form and soon they were greeted with the image of Deadpool-Jaune again, but his time he was completely dressed differently. Well, he wore an afro wig and looked like he just put on a white shirt and a pair of jeans with a belt.

" **Hello my friends," Jaune said to the screen, while holding a plastic palette with some different colors of paint on it with a blank canvas standing right by him. "I hope you will enjoy this little tutorial I'm about to show you. Here we have our canvas, which is all nice, wet, and ready to go."**

"Oh sweet Remnant he isn't." Weiss said putting her face down her hands, "This idiot is going to do something wrong or stupid I just know it."

"Why is he all of sudden talking different and why is he talking to us?" Yang whispered to Ruby who just shrugged.

" **Now how we begin is by grabbing our two inch brush right here," Jaune said leaning over and grabbing a brush in a can of water, "and then you just want to whack it off real goooooooood." He said as he started flicking the brush over the stand rapidly, flinging water all over the place.**

Teachers

"This is gross," Winter squirmed, "It was bad enough when that orb he was in tried to thrust itself into my chest, but this. He is clearly making this sexual in context."

"Quiet," Qrow commanded with his scroll out recording the entire thing, "This guy is hella funny and I'm not going to let you ruin this."

" **Now after that is done we just want to do a small dab in our yellow snow like this." He said dabbing his paint brush in some yellow, "Then we want to mix that with some lovely Betty White." He then dabbed some white.**

CFVY

"I would like to point out his guys fashion sense is terrible." Coco voiced earning some groans from her friends.

" **Now let us just dance happily in the sky," Jaune said painting the top of the canvas, "Now remember when it comes to painting you are in control, it's your world. You can make and break the rules here." The scene shifts back to a full body of Jaune addressing the audience, but now his canvas was a painting of a snowy landscape instead of some yellow streaks.**

RWBY and NPR

"How?!" Weiss exclaimed pointing at the screen. "Tell me now you pervert! I know you can hear me! How did you do that?!"

"He's ignoring you," Blake rolled her eyes.

Cinder's group

"Did he use magic?!" Cinder shouted fists clenched. "How can a dolt like that even posses such a power?!"

"He changed a painting," Mercury yawned, "Big whoop, can we just listen to this guy. He's the funniest bro I've ever had the pleasure to listen to."

" **Sweet baby Jesus," Jaune said when he turned back to his painting. "Don't you just want to jump in there and roll around in all that white powder? Getting high and enjoying all the good stuff in life."**

RWBY and NPR

"Does this Jaune do drugs?" Ruby asked innocently. "Is he just going to pull some out? If so, I'm not sure I feel comfortable watching."

"I wanna know what he's taking." Yang whispered to Pyrrha, "I'm going to need some just watching this guy talk." Pyrrha nodded her head in agreement.

"He's… a little strange I'll admit," Pyrrha whispered back.

"Pyrrha," Yang gave her a flat look, "The guy talked to us like he was talking to more people than just us. We're the only ones in this room. Plus, he freaken flew into my breasts when he was an orb."

"That was the universe." Pyrrha pointed out grimacing at Yang's look.

"The voice said some of these universes take after the Jaune they have," Yang said, "This guy totally was in control when that happened."

 **Jaune quickly snapped out of his transfixed state and looked back at the audience, "Shit, I love cocaine."**

"I don't know what that is, but it has to be what he's taking," Yang whispered again to Pyrrha.

 **Jaune went back to dabbing his brush more on some paint, than looked back up to see that his painting had changed to that of a forest with a cabin in it. "Holy fuck, I am so high right now."**

"You said watch your language you hypocrite!" Yang shouted angrily.

"Did he take drugs before this?" Ruby tensed.

Teachers

Glynda was appalled at the language that was used. "Such foul language," She said holding a hand to her chest, "Never have I heard one of my students use such words."

"Probably because they don't want to be scolded by the meanest teacher in Beacon," Qrow grumbled. "Because, I sure as hell used that word a lot when I was at school."

" **Alright than, how about we paint a few more tree's in there," Jaune said painting some trees, "Now this is very important to remember… never eat one of these paints. Trust me on this one."**

RWBY and NPR

"Why would you eat paint?" Nora asked quite confused at what he was saying, "Has he eaten a painting before? If so, why?"

"Probably was on some drug," Weiss muttered, "I am so glad we don't have to watch how this guy behaves around others in his universe."

Cinder's group

"Please tell me that I'm not in a relationship with this guy in this universe if his words from earlier have any meaning to them." Cinder said shaking her head.

"Oh, you are," Watt's smirked.

"And how would you know?" Cinder glared.

"A little birdie told me," Watt's replied fist bumping the air again, but made solid contact with it.

"Fu-!" Cinder shouted.

" **Alright, I'm going to whack off again." Jaune said.**

RWBY and NPR

"Ew!" Ruby shouted.

"Sicko!" Weiss screamed.

"What is your deal?!" Yang asked

" **Ya that's right, hmmmm that's good," Jaune hummed to himself as he whacked his brush on the stand.**

Teachers

"Why?!" Winter shouted, while Qrow laughed.

"This is disturbing," Glynda grimaced.

 **The paint brush shot out of Jaune's hand, causing him to freeze for a moment than look back to see his brush than back again to the painting to see that there was a giant red mark on his canvas. Jaune instantly inhaled deeply surprised at what he saw and then stumbled back trying to regain himself. Technical difficulties then came on right after.**

Cinder's group

"He wasn't shocked to see that his paintings were changing right in front of him, but not when that happened?" Cinder said putting her head down, "What do I see in him in this universe?"

"Is that what you're concerned about?" Tyrian asked with a wide smile. "I think he's pretty awesome."

 **The scene then shifts to multiple scenes of Jaune and others fighting, explosions, guns, more fighting, Jaune coming out of a coffin, Vernal giving someone the finger, Cinder jumping in Jaune's arms, Jaune running through the rain while roaring, Jaune and Glynda pointing guns at someone, Jaune with a chainsaw, and a bunch of other stuff.**

RWBY and NPR

"What da fu-" Yang began before a strap clamped over her mouth, causing her to scream.

"Was that like a montage of something in this universe?" Weiss asked rather perplexed at what she just saw.

"There were some familiar faces in there." Ruby said.

"Jaune and Cinder is a thing in this one?" Pyrrha muttered to herself angrily, narrowing her eyes.

"That's all you care about?" Nora asked, causing Pyrrha to squeal slightly and blush.

"I don't know what to think of this," Ren said.

 **The scene then returns to Jaune standing by a painting of himself holding a turkey. The painting showed him standing by Ironwood and at the table they were before was Sun, Cinder, Vernal, Glynda, Emerald, Ren, and Hazel sitting at the table with smiles.**

" **And would you look at that," Jaune said turning to the painting, "Our finished product. Now from us to you, remember to keep your paints dry, dreams wet, and don't do drugs."**

"WHY!" Everyone, except Qrow shouted.

* * *

 **So this one was just to relieve some stress that I was going through today. It may not be the best one, but hey, I just wanted to do it and Deadpool is effen hilarious.**

 **There may be more Deadpool stuff in the future and I thought with this chapter I could take it to a little bit of a ridiculous and extreme level since you know, it's Deadpool.**

 **Either way right now I'm working on another fans fic and hopefully that will be posted soon.**

 **Hope y'all have a good night or day, depending where you're at. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are again. Please read the authors note at the bottom.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Deathstroke**

 **Chapter 7: Deathstroke**

* * *

As the screen went black, Deadpool-Jaune's universe flew out of the screen and up to the rest of the universes. There was an audible sigh from most of the audience that was in attendance and most of the females in the theater were well relieved that that nightmare had left. Or so they thought.

No one noticed a figure jumping out of the group of universes and landed with a silent thud in the back of the theater. He had a giant smile under his mask and was about to go cause more mischief. That was until several straps shot out of the wall behind him and wrapped themselves around his body and mouth.

" **If you're going to stay, then don't be a nuisance."** The voice growled in his ear as the straps tightened around his frame, causing Deadpool-Jaune to let out a squeak, **"If you so much as take away from their experience with these other universes, I'll sick Wolverine-Jaune on your butt or you'll be a snack for Jaunezilla."** The voice threatened, causing an audible swallow from Deadpool-Jaune before he was released.

/-/

"I am so glad that guy is out of here," Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "He was just gross and an overall pervert."

"Now Weiss," Pyrrha said looking at the heiress, "We don't know him entirely. For all we know he could have a very tragic back story or a problem we just don't understand. We must…" Her mouth was covered by Yang's hand who was giving her a very stern look.

"Pyrrha," Yang began looking her in the eyes, "I know you like Jaune. We all know that. But, here's the thing. There's a difference between our Jaune and that Jaune. The first, being that ours is not a pervert and is very respectful towards women, well, when he isn't trying so hard to flirt with them. The second is that Jaune is not that obnoxious, heck I don't think anybody could come even close to that."

"I think she's trying to say is don't assume there's a lot of good qualities in all these Jaune's," Ren said looking towards his teammate. "Why I am impressed with most of these versions of Jaune, that one was rather in words, lacking redeemable qualities."

"He does drugs," Ruby muttered staring wide eyed at the floor.

"He tried to fly towards my breasts," Blake added.

"Well, in a way that could be taken as a compliment," Yang offered, while Blake shot her a glare in return. "Hey, I was the first he tried to get frisky with, ok. He pretty much insulted Weiss." Yang said pointing towards their teammate who had her arms crossed and a pout of her face.

"Flat chest... I'll show you…" She grumbled to herself.

"So let's just say that when we see these universes, it shouldn't come as a surprise to us when we see a few Jaune's with a few screws loose," Nora said with a smile, "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Sshhh!" Ruby hissed pointing towards the ceiling where a universe was dropping down. "There's another one coming down!"

"Finally," Weiss said flipping her hair, "I sure hope it's not like that…." Weiss began to shiver all of sudden.

"Did the temperature just drop?" Yang asked looking at the orb that was giving off a dark red glow with a tint of orange in it and dare she say it, did it have black cross bones flashing within it.

/-/

Cinder's group

"Why is it all of sudden cold?" Cinder asked rubbing her hands together.

"It's a strange feeling," Salem replied with a glum expression, "Pain, agony, anger, what's the meaning of this?"

/-/

SSSN

"Man, I'm from the desert," Sun complied as he shivered.

"See if you can see your breath?" Neptune replied.

/-/

Teachers

"Sir?" Glynda asked wrapping her cape around her.

"I don't know," Ozpin replied.

/-/

Criminals

"What do you think Neo?" Roman asked the small girl, who thought for a second before holding a sign up, "no, I don't think it's ice cream."

/-/

Deadpool-Jaune

" **NO!"** Deadpool-Jaune shouted, causing everyone to jump and whirl on him, **"Not this son of bitch, anybody but him, why are you showing this loser?!"**

The orb slammed into the screen, but this time sparks came out and the sound of swords clanging together could be heard along with gunshots.

 **A dark room appeared on screen with several men, maybe more in the shadows, wore white fang masks were all standing around one man in a white trench coat wearing a black skull mask. It was hard to see what he looked liked, but when two men came walking behind him and threw some bags down he let out a small growl. The masked man clicked a clip into a gun that was on his desk as the two men spoke.**

" **We're sorry Roman," One of the men said, "But we couldn't kill her."**

"Roman!" The teenagers shouted.

"What's he doing in this universe?" Black demanded with a scowl.

"Well," Yang shrugged, "I guess he would be in all these universes. We just haven't seen him."

"Still doesn't make sense why we're seeing him now," Blake growled, "and what do those guys mean by they couldn't kill her?"

" **She toke out over a dozen of my men Roman," The other guy said swallowing slightly as a burly White Fang cracked his knuckles.**

" **I paid you thirty million lien to kill little red," Roman growled as he gripped the gun behind his back, "And you couldn't deliver?"**

Criminals

"Incompetent," Roman rolled his eyes, "never trust anybody to get the job done unless it's yourself." Neo nodded in agreement.

"It appears Roman," Adam snarled, "That my men also are working for you in this universe. I wonder why?"

"Beats me," Roman said flicking his wrist, "But, if it's to kill that little brat, than why complain?"

/-/

RWBY and NPR

"Ruby, they're talking about you!" Yang exclaimed grabbing hold of her sister.

"You don't know that." Ruby said trying to pry her off.

"No one but Roman calls you little red," Blake said turning to look at Ruby.

"Well…."

" **Well, here's your money back," The first man said, causing Roman to whirl on them holding his gun in his right hand as he regarded them, "It's all here. Every bit, we promise."**

" **Oh, I know," Roman said strolling up to the man as he patted his head, causing the man to wince. "But, you see. I don't like cowards so…" Before the man could reply Roman shot him right in the head, causing blood to fly everywhere.**

Ruby made a lurching noise and almost emptied out her stomachs contents, while her sister attempted to cover Ruby's eyes from the scene. "What the hell!" Yang shouted in surprise.

"I knew he was ruthless, but…" Blake said staring wide eyed at the screen, "He always says something witty before he does anything."

"Blood…" Ruby gagged, "He… killed him…"

"What a monster," Pyrrha's eyes shone brightly, "Where's Jaune? Is he a hero in this universe? Surely he'll have something to say about this."

"Could he be little red?" Nora ventured.

"Doubtful," Ren replied with a frown, "This universe doesn't feel right however, why is that?"

 **Blood was smeared all over Roman's white trench coat, causing him to snarl as he aimed his gun at the other man's head. "Look at what your buddy did!" Roman roared, "Guess you'll be joining him!" Before he could shoot, footsteps could be heard in the room, causing all the White Fang to turn around and aim their guns at the new intruder.**

 **He wore an armored suit that was a mixture of black and yellow with the arc symbol on his left peck. The mask he wore was half black on the right side with there being no eye hole, while the left was yellow where a lone blue eye stared out of it. Weapons where strapped all over his body as well, from swords, guns, grenades, knives, and about everything you could imagine.**

"Look," Ruby said pointing to the screen with a smile on her face, "It's Jaune! Just a lot more…"

"Bigger," Yang said wide eyed.

"Weapons," Weiss added.

"He's missing an eye," Blake said stroking her chin, "depth perception probably isn't his strong suit."

"He looks more edgy," Nora said titling her head.

"Dangerous," Pyrrha muttered.

"This doesn't feel right," Ren frowned.

/-/

Cinder's group

"Hmmmm," Cinder hummed as she rested her chin on her hand, eyes dazzling. "Would you look at that?" Behind her someone yelled dammit.

" **I heard there's an opening," The man said in a gravelly voice, "Or are you too busy playing with these mice?"**

" **Hahahahahahahaha!" Roman laughed, patting the man he was about to shoot on the shoulder before he strolled up to the being. "Well, would you look what we have here? Jaune Arc, aka Deathstroke. The World's Greatest Assassin." He mocked bowed.**

"Greatest Assassin?" The audience all asked, even Salem.

" **You're going to pay me double," Jaune said staring at Roman with a hard look in his eye, "Up front as well and Red will be dead before morning."**

Criminals

"Big claims," Roman said nodding his head while crossing his arms, "But can he deliver?"

"This man," Adam said looking up at the screen, "shows no fear in the sight of danger. He is outnumbered and he is making demands? He is either very brave or very foolish."

/-/

RWBY and NPR

"He's a mercenary," Weiss drew a sharp breath.

"Wait, what?" Ruby exclaimed throwing her arms up, "But, why would Jaune want to kill me? I mean, aren't we friends?"

"Not in this universe as it seems," Yang said wincing when she saw her sisters face.

"He's doing it for money," Pyrrha said transfixed on the Jaune, "Mercenaries don't care who they kill, as long as they get paid."

"So this Jaune's evil?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"More like he doesn't care," Nora whispered, sadden that their friend in this universe would become such a thing.

/-/

Cinder's group

"Cinder," Salem said to her disciple, catching her attention. "Have one of your underlings record what's about to happen. I'm… intrigued about this Jaune." Cinder nodded her head and told Mercury to start recording.

 **Roman looked at Jaune for a second, before he smirked and shot the guy behind him.**

RWBY and NPR

Ruby emptied out her stomach on the floor before them, as a mop came out of nowhere and started sweeping up the mess earning a thank you from Ruby who in turned got a soft pat on the head from an invisible force.

" **Alright mister tough guy," Roman said turning his back on Jaune strolling through his back to the desk, "If you can beat all my men in less than five minutes, then we'll talk."**

" **Five minutes?" Jaune said eyeing the men around him, "Is that the time you're giving me?"**

" **Afraid you want be able to beat them on time?" Roman taunted.**

" **You're giving me too much time," Jaune responded.**

 **Roman laughed and waved his gun through the air. "Fine then," he said, "No weapons." He said to Jaune gesturing to his wide array of weaponry.**

"Only five minutes?!" Blake looked shocked and turned to see that her teammates had similar faces as well.

"There has to be like seven guys," Yang said looking at all the men, "Plus that's the ones we do see, there could be more in the background."

"And he will have no weapons," Ruby stated to herself, "How does he expect to win?!"

"They're just some thugs," Nora said with a smile, "I'm sure Jaune can handle himself."

"These aren't normal thugs Nora," Blake said glaring at the girl, "They're White Fang and from the looks of it, these aren't some grunts."

"So…"

"So they might have their aura unlocked," Blake continued, "Or they're highly trained combatants or both!"

/-/.

Criminals

"Well, kids screwed," Roman said leaning back in his chair.

"Indeed," Adam said.

 **Jaune cracked his neck and allowed the White fang to take off his weapons. First were his swords, second his guns that the White Fang eagerly took from him along with all the clips. Third were wide arrays of knives and grenades that looked all different, but were all deadly in their own way.**

" **Nice sword, assassin." the burly White Fang solider said swinging one of Jaune's swords.**

" **Don't get your blood on it," Jaune said causally, earning a laugh from the men around him as they circled around the assassin. "It was a gift."**

"He's not afraid?" Roman asked with a sneer, "I hope they make him scream."

"I think it'll the other way around," Junior said earning a glare from the man.

"Oh really?" Roman said looking for a cigar, only to find that there wasn't any on him.

Neo rose up a sign that said, 'I give him thirty seconds.'

 **The group of men surrounded Jaune, getting into stances and preparing themselves to fight him. Jaune on the other hand, merely stood there with his shoulders rolled back and his eyes locked on to each and every one of them waiting to see who would go first. He didn't have to wait long before the burly one came charging at him with his sword held high and a roar escaping his lips.**

"He's toast," Roman said with a smile.

 **Before the burly man could even finish his swing, Jaune quickly got into a fighting stance and swung his right arm forward, activating a hidden compartment. Two blades came quickly out, tracing his forearm as he parried the strike and quickly disarmed the man by flinging the sword up, while delivering quick slashes to the man's throat.**

 **The man was quickly down and before the others could respond, Jaune threw little steel balls from his suit out and around him, while jumping and flipping in the air as they exploded into clouds of smoke. Time slowed down as Jaune continued his assault by landing on his feet and attacking one of the men that had his guns. He grabbed the White Fang members arm, breaking it in the process and slammed his elbow into the man's throat before he tore the gun from his hands.**

 **Jaune then blocked another White Fang's arm, deflecting it as it discharged the gun that it was holding into another White Fang member. The assassin then shot the White Fang's head in front of him, causing it to explode from the impact of the gun's round, as he then went to his next target by kicking the faunus in the chest, while sending a bullet in his head.**

 **His sword was still flying through the air from mere seconds ago, but started to descend. Jaune didn't even need to look as he jumped up into the air and kicked the hilt of the weapon, sending it flying into another White Fang's chest, ending the fight. Without so much as a word Jaune turned to Roman to see the man cocking his head slightly.**

RWBY and NPR

Both teams' jaws were dropped, along with the unseen crowd that was around them as their minds tried to compute what just happened before them. There was a state of shock and awe that filled the air, only to be disturbed here and there by someone saying, 'I've could've done that'.

"Ah," Yang began blinking a few times, "That just happened."

"That was rather quick," Pyrrha gasped, "They died, like in an instant."

"Most of it was in slow motion," Nora said in awe, "Then it would pick up at some parts then slow down again."

"No," Ruby said her eyes narrowing, "The White Fang were going slow, Jaune was going really fast."

"What is he?" Weiss inhaled, "A super solider or something?"

"I don't want to meet this Jaune," Yang shuddered, "There wasn't even a second thought or any thought when he killed those people."

"Like, we fight people," Pyrrha said, "We don't kill them though… we kill Grimm, but that's different."

/-/

Teachers

"Ozpin," Ironwood whispered drawing his friend's attention, "If that last Jaune was able to come to our universe, could this one…"

"I don't know," Ozpin mumbled, "He doesn't appear to notice us."

"But if he could or we somehow…" He trailed off when Ozpin sent him a death glare making him go still and quiet.

/-/

Criminals

"Well," Roman said inspecting his nails, "That just happened."

"Impressive," Adam said even at seeing his brethren killed, "He's a skilled fighter. I'm… interested to see what else he could do."

"Either way, this doesn't affect me," Roman said placing his hands behind his head, "But, our Jaune ever decides to become like this one, well, he may have a position."

/-/

Cinder's group

"I think I'm in love," Cinder said admiring the imposing figure on screen, while at the same time ignoring a certain person who shouted, 'oh come on!'

 **Roman began to wave his pointer finger at Jaune and tsk at him. "No weapons," Roman said gesturing for more of his men to advance on Jaune. Jaune looked down at the gun he was holding and threw it to the ground and collapsed his forearm blades. "I want to see what you really can do."**

 **The White Fang picked up the weapons around Jaune and without much warning attacked him. These ones were much more ferocious and wild, because of what happened to their brethren and didn't want to take any chances of what happened to them to happen to them. So they ganged up on him all at once, not letting up a bit.**

 **Jaune was backed up and tried to block their attacks, but was blindsided by bullets spraying off his armor and a kick that went towards his gut. He managed to block another attack, but was quickly caught by another White Fang who grabbed him from behind and allowed his fellow soldiers to attack Jaune. After another hit to the gut, Jaune decided that enough was enough and flipped the guy that was holding him, over his head and onto the floor, before he front flipped over the group and landed in a crouching position.**

RWBY and NPR

"What's he doing?" Ruby breathed.

"Accessing the situation?" Yang said.

"Figures he can't win without weapons?" Blake said.

"No," Pyrrha said, "He's doing something else."

 **Flashes of attacks and counters went through Jaune's mind as he surveyed his surroundings and right before the first White Fang tried to attack him, his eyes snapped open. The poor terrorist wasn't even ready when Jaune grabbed and twisted his neck, before moving onto his buddy who was not prepared when Jaune grabbed him and took him to the floor before smashing his boot on the White Fangs head, causing it to explode.**

"Hhrkk!" was a decent part of theater.

 **A White fang tried to swing his sword at Jaune, only to have it break on Jaune's armor before Jaune slipped out a knife from his wrist and slashed the man's throat open. The deadly man then threw his knife at another White Fang as another tried to come from behind, who was then taken down quickly and had part of his face smashed in when Jaune punched him.**

 **The last White Fang let out a cry before he charged at Jaune. Jaune merely clothesline the guy, popping off his head in the process, causing blood to gush out like a geyser.**

"So much blood," Ruby cringed, "I don't have anything left in me to throw up."

"Ok, all in favor of making sure Jaune never becomes like this guy, say I." Yang said to the teams.

"I!" They all said

Cinder's group

"All in favor of having Jaune become like this guy, say I." Cinder said.

"I!" the group said.

 **Roman slowly clapped as he looked at the carnage before him. "Very good," He said brining over a bag of money, "Very good."**

" **You still have two minutes and fifty seconds left." Jaune said ominously.**

" **Nah, that was good enough Jauney boy." Roman said dropping the bag of money at his feet. "30 million lien. You get the rest when you bring me Red's head."**

" **Make it a little extra," Jaune said grabbing the bag, "Your men broke my favorite sword."**

" **Ah, get out of here and do your job," Roman said waving him off, "You're going to have a hard enough time with Red as it is. She's much better then these people."**

 **Jaune regarded him for only a moment before turning around and walking away.**

RWBY and NPR

"I'm afraid for your counterpart Ruby," Weiss said with a worried look.

"We don't even know it's me!" Ruby complained, earning a look from the heiress making her blush. "I don't want that guy after me!"

"Don't worry sis," Yang said grabbing her sister protectively, "There's no way he can come for you. I'll be there to protect you…."

Cinder's group

"Ah already," Cinder complained letting out a huff, "And here I was really hoping that I could meet that man. I sure he would make an excellent partner, with those big strong arms, his edgy look, those…"

" **That does it!"**

RWBY and NPR

" **That does it!"**

"Huh?" Ruby and the others turned around to see Deadpool-Jaune sprinting down the aisles.

" **He is so dead meat!"** He roared as straps from the ground, chairs, lights and ceiling tried to wrap around him, but failed. **"I'm coming for you Deathy!"**

" **Deadpool no!"** The voice shouted.

Deadpool-Jaune ignored him, even when he reached the screen and struck his right arm threw it. **"Where are you, Where are-argh!"** He roared in pain as his arm was sliced off, with the sliced off part being thrown into this face, causing him to fall to the ground.

The theater went silent as a huge figure walked out of the screen and landed with a thud on the ground crouching. He slowly stood up, while everyone stared wide eyed at him until he stood to his full height. Gazing over the crowd before him, the man's vision stopped when he met Deadpool-Jaune as he tried to put his arm back together. He grunted to himself, but something caught the side of his eye causing him to look towards it to find a shivering young girl in a red cape.

" **Well,"** Deathstroke-Jaune said to himself as he brought out his sword, **"It appears that you are here Ruby, but you aren't mine."**

He stalked forward, causing her sister and friends to stand protectively in front of her. **"If it isn't my lucky day,"** He said before he lunged towards her.

* * *

…

 **Well that happened.**

 **Don't worry, these different Jaune's won't take over the fic. There here for more comedy reasons and I have plans for them later. This is still about the teams reacting to Jaune, so they won't be overshadowed by Deadpool or Deathstroke.**

 **By the way, for those who are wondering where this scene came from, it is from Batman: Arkham Knight. Freaken cool. I recommend it.**

 **So I will write one more reaction fic, it's by a fan and I'm working on it at the moment, but then after that I'm going to take a small break. Y'all will be getting like 6 chapters in over a week and that's dam near impressive compared to these other reactions, so please understand that I need to rest for a bit after I post the next chapter.**

 **Either way, I love y'all and I hope you have a great night! Or day, depending where you're at.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read author's note down at the bottom**

 **I do not own RWBY or Deathstroke**

 **Chapter 8: Deathstroke pt 2**

* * *

Ruby's life flashed before her eyes when she saw the blade coming for her head, from when she was a baby all the way till now. She had a few regrets here and there. The first would have to be the all you can eat cookie contest that her sister and Qrow talked her into. That one was just bad to say the least, which led to her to have an upset tummy the rest of the week. But hey, it was fun.

Also, everything seemed to slow down, while Ruby's mind sped up. Eh, probably because of her semblance and since her life was done flashing before her eyes, she had a moment to think to herself. _'I wonder what the afterlife will be like?'_ she thought, _'from what I remember what some priest was saying is that if you are good, you'll go to a happy place, but if you're bad you go to a sad place. Hmmm, have I been good? I would think so. Wait… oh man, but what about that time I stole Yang's gauntlets and blamed it on Jaune? He couldn't sit for a week! Or what about that time when I told Weiss that dress did make her look fat? Does being brutally honest make you a bad person?'_

Before Ruby could think anymore, she was brought out of her thoughts when Yang's gauntlets collided with the sharp sword that was coming for her head. She let out a silent shriek when she watched her sister get suckered punched in the gut and sent flying across the room and onto some chair, but instead of just 'falling' on them she actually fell on someone, who let out a yelp. As something that could only be described as a veil seemed to shudder and dissipate, an entire group of people appeared out of mid air. The person Yang landed on also turn out to be Cinder.

"What the?!" Cinder shouted, but was interrupted by Ruby screaming when the blade came for her head again, only to have Pyrrha's shield block it as she thrust her sword at the attacker.

Deathstroke-Jaune jumped back to avoid the strike and regarded Pyrrha for a second, but it was that hesitation that Ruby noticed. He seemed, shocked to say the least. However, it was quickly replaced as he charged again and this time threw his sword to the side to parry Blake's katana as he did a back flip right in front of Pyrrha, but swung his leg out to catch her beneath her chin and send her sky rocketing through the air.

Just like Yang, Pyrrha landed on some 'seats' that materialized into some of the teachers at Beacon, along with Tai, Qrow, Winter and General Ironwood. All who seemed very shocked at the sudden appearance of more people.

"Ruby?!" Tai shouted when his little girl screamed and ducked from Deathstroke-Jaune's hidden knife.

"Ozpin!" Salem shouted glaring over at the man in question.

"Salem!" Ozpin shouted back.

While the adults seemed to square each other off, Ruby zipped passed them and darted between seats and aisles avoiding the deadly blades of the assassin. When she did this, a chain reaction began with people materializing out of thin air in their seats when Ruby bumped into them. Thus panic was everywhere.

"Where'd all these people come from?!" Sun shouted.

"Wha-Qrow!" Raven seethed when she saw her brother.

"Well well well," Roman twirled his cane, "This is exciting!"

Before an all out fight could break out, hard straps made out of a material tougher and stronger than anyone could ever realize, wrapped themselves around the audience and restrained them to their seats. However, for those who were up and about chasing Deathstroke and Ruby didn't have the straps restrain them. The people that were running around consisted of RWBY, NPR and both the alternate versions of Jaune.

"RUBY!" Tai shouted fighting against his restraints as he watched his little girl avoid another swipe from Deathstroke-Jaune's knife.

" **Oh, no you don't!"** Deadpool-Jaune exclaimed tackling the assassin.

" **Quickly kids!"** The voice shouted as a door opened up in the back, **"In here!"**

The kids rushed over as the two mercenaries behind them exchanged blows. They quickly piled in a room with a few seats and… Jaune!

"Guys?" Jaune said stunned to see his friends as the door slammed shut.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed rushing over to him to envelop him in a hug, "Please tell me you're our Jaune?"

"Yes I am," Jaune said still trying to get out of his stupor state, "I've been watching you guys watch the different me's."

"Well," Yang sauntered over, "How about we discuss this when we don't have a…Eeek!" Yang screeched when a sword impaled the wall.

The teen's eyes shot up to look through the very clear glass window to see Deathstroke-Jaune glaring at them menacingly. "Hey voice," Jaune shouted, "Can't you restrain him like everyone else?!"

" **It's harder than it looks!"** The voice shouted back as straps flew all around Deathstroke-Jaune only to be cut quickly in half. **"Oh come on!"**

"Aren't you suppose to be some powerful entity?!" Weiss exclaimed when Deadpool-Jaune jumped on Deathstroke-Jaune's back.

" **I'm restraining demons, powerful wizards, warriors, and in the case of Salem a god!"** The voice fired back having more of his straps cut in half when Deathstroke-Jaune threw Deadpool-Jaune off his back, **"While at the same time putting protective barriers over them in case they get loose and protecting you guys!"** Deathstroke-Jaune began to unload a gun clip into the glass that was between them, with each round making a small crack.

" **Come out and play Red,"** Deathstroke-Jaune said, putting down his weapons and walking up to the glass. **"You can't hide behind your friends forever. Not even your Jaune can hope to stop me from claiming my prize."**

"Go away!" Ruby shouted, **"** I'm not even your Ruby!"

" **No,"** Deathstroke-Jaune said twirling a knife in his hand, **"But, you look like her. You may not act like her, but no one will know the difference once I deliver your head."**

"Get bent!" Yang roared, causing the man to smirk before her, "If you so much as touch her!"

" **Empty threats,"** Deathstroke-Jaune said before flicked his fist behind his shoulder, hitting Deadpool-Jaune in the face and causing him to drop to the ground in a daze. **"You must be her sister… hmmm."**

"You know me?" Yang growled, "Then you know just how dangerous I can…"

" **Hahahah,"** Deathstroke-Jaune laughed, **"Don't make me laugh child. I can see right through you. You're scared, you don't show it but you really are."** He taunted walking back and forth along the glass, glaring at them.

" **I can see everything on your face,"** He continued, **"A child who solves everything with her fists, but not with her mind. I wonder why? Is it because you feel abandoned? That everything in the world is upon your shoulders and that you have to look out for everyone? You act out in violence and try to put on a show, but deep down you're just a scared little girl who just wants attention."**

Yang's eyes flashed red as she surged forward only to be stopped by her teammates. "Don't listen to him," Weiss said shooting him a glare, "You're better than that."

" **Is that what you tell yourself when you go to sleep?"** Deathstroke-Jaune mocked, stomping his right foot on Deadpool-Jaune's back when he tried to move and unloaded a clip into his head, much to the horror of the kids. **"Little miss Schnee, I don't think you're anything like mine, but you give off the presence of a girl who tries to hold herself high while her family will always be disappointed in everything you do."**

Weiss flinched for a moment, but enough to have Deathstroke-Jaune smirk knowing he got to her. **"Why don't you open that door and try to prove yourself to them,"** Jaune said pointing towards Winter then her family, **"I'm sure they wouldn't want to see their little girl or sister as a failure."**

"Shut up," Weiss growled.

"You don't know us!" Nora shouted clenching her fists.

" **And the obnoxious one,"** Deathstroke-Jaune rolled his eye, **"I don't even need to read you to know that you use humor to hide your pain."**

"Go to hell!" Yang shouted.

" **Already have,"** Deathstroke-Jaune said twirling his blade again, **"They kicked me out."**

" **Come on Deathy,"** Deadpool-Jaune slurred, catching most of the kids off guard that he was still alive, **"Stop trying to mind rape people like you always do. Why don't you focus on me?"**

" **And the fool,"** Deathstroke-Jaune sighed before firing again at the Deadpool-Jaune's head, **"Doesn't know when to die."**

" **Ha, you would miss me if I did ol' Deathy!"** Deadpool-Jaune laughed before a sword impaled his shoulder to the ground. **"Oh ow, I'm going to feel that in the morning!"**

" **There won't be a morning for you,"** Deathstroke-Jaune breathed when he drove the sword further in the other man's shoulder, **"I'm going to cut you piece by piece and put your remains in a meat grinder so that you can never heal."**

" **Are you still mad that I beat you in DeathBattle?"** Deadpool-Jaune said earning a knife through the back of his head, **"I take that as a yes."** Deadpool-Jaune than did something that made everybody squirm, as he rose up with Deathstroke-Jaune's blade slowly going through him along with the hilt of the weapon.

He then sized Deathstroke-Jaune up before reaching behind and pulling the knife out of his head, examining it for a second before throwing it at the other man who easily caught it and spun it around in his hand. **"I will not underestimate you,"** Deathstroke-Jaune growled. **"But you're still weak of mind and will die by my blade."**

" **You're just like Cable,"** Deadpool-Jaune said picking up the sword sticking out of the ground, **"So dark, but unlike him you actually are from the DC universe! Or is it RWBY and DC universe? Aw, who gives a shit, you're going to die!"**

Both combatants locked blades one with another and exchanged blows with a variety of different weapons. People in the audience screamed, unable to do anything as the two men danced around them to the death. Neither of which were letting up.

At one point Deathstroke-Jaune got his sword back, causing Deadpool-Jaune draw his own as the two parried another's blade while standing on top of both Hazel and Watt's heads, earning angry shouts from both men. The two then somersaulted over another group of people and continued swing and dodging each other's blades. Deadpool-Jaune at one point kicked Deathstroke-Jaune in the crotch, sending the man to the ground cupping his groin leaving him completely vulnerable, or so Deadpool-Jaune thought when he raised his sword only to have it shot out of his hands and having a few bullets from Deathstroke-Jaune's gun shot at his crotch.

"Ow, that hurt my marble sack," Sun winced.

Deadpool-Jaune looked down then back up to Deathstroke-Jaune, before complete murder mode. **"You destroyed my boys!"** He shouted slashing towards his foe, **"You know how long em boys take to grow back?"**

Deathstroke-Jaune merely responded by throat punching Deadpool-Jaune and then wrapping his legs around his head, before bringing him down in a choke hold. **"Hrkk! Never been T-bagged in this position before,"** Deadpool-Jaune coughed out, before he used his elbows to deliver blows to Deathstroke-Jaune's legs, **"Do you bleed?"** Deadpool-Jaune said in a deep gravelly voice, mostly from him being choked, as he drew a knife and plunged it into Deathstroke-Jaune's leg, causing the man to cry out in pain and release him.

Both men quickly got up and into combat stances, before they began to fire at each other with their own guns. However, every bullet they shot hit the other's bullets making a sparking spectacle. **"Oh, pretty!"** Deadpool-Jaune cheered before both their clips were empty. While Deadpool-Jaune went to reload, the other mercenary brought out a metal staff and began to pulverize the merc with the mouth. **"Ah, my kidney!"** Deadpool-Jaune cried out.

He tried to get out another sword, but was quickly stabbed through the throat by Deathstroke-Jaune and brought to the ground in an instant where he then had had fists flying at his face, earning a sickening crack every time it made contact.

"Argh!" Weiss said grabbing her hair, "What do we do?! Deadpool-Jaune is getting thrown around out there and pretty soon Deathstroke-Jaune will be on us!"

" **I've got an idea,"** the voice said as an orb phased through the ceiling above them and appeared in the center of the group. The orb had a light blue color to it and seemed to bring a sense of calmness with it. **"I'm going to need a telepath, to minimize the damage."**

The orb exploded into an array of light and was replaced with an older version of Jaune sitting in a wheel chair with a bald head. **"Professor Arc, if you'd be so kind in stopping this madness?"** The voice asked to the man who grinned.

" **Certainly,"** Professor Arc responded, closing his eyes. A moment later Deathstroke-Jaune, Deadpool-Jaune and the audience collapsed into a deep slumber. **"It is done."**

Before the kids could ask what happened, the man in the wheelchair exploded into light and was an orb again, as it floated to the top of the room and phased through the ceiling.

"Ah," Yang said along with everyone else.

" **One of the more powerful versions of Jaune,"** The voice said simply, **"I am also a telepath, but like I said before my power was being spent elsewhere. I've could've brought in more Jaune's to help with the issue, but nothing but chaos would happen. So I had this version of Jaune simply put everyone else in a deep sleep so I can work with this issue."**

"So what are you going to do?" Ruby asked.

" **These two Jaune's…."** the voiced pondered for a moment before continuing, **"Will just break out again. Deadpool-Jaune could at anytime, but now that he has interfered and Deathstroke-Jaune is here, it makes it a little difficult with him knowing this. Kind of a power you gain if you aren't brought to this theater properly and it's all thanks to Deadpool-Jaune."**

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, "Can't you restrain them in their universes?"

"Or wipe their memories?" Blake asked.

" **And there's the problem,"** the voice continued, **"Wiping memories is a delicate business, unless you're again brought here properly. Where if someone is brought here through the correct way, it's like lifting a veil so that their eyes can see. Where as what Deadpool-Jaune did, it's like ripping off the veil completely, burning it and you have to make a completely new one."**

"So what are going to do?" Weiss said.

" **Much of my power is already spent bringing you all here and will take awhile before it is restored. I can do simple things still such as restraining certain individuals and putting up protective barriers, using telepathy, bringing you snacks…"**

"You can bring us snacks and you didn't tell us!" Nora exclaimed.

" **Moving on, I'll have to focus my attention now on the villains and criminals in this group more then I should."** The voice sighed, **"I can't wipe their minds, which requires a lot of strength by the way. Especially since we're here in this room where universes converge, it's near impossible to do that. I would have to send them back to their universe to even have a chance of them not remembering, but they're here for a purpose too."**

"Sounds like a lot of work," Ren said.

" **It is,"** The voice said in a deathly tone, **"I'll put Deadpool-Jaune and Deathstroke-Jaune at the concessions I guess. Have a few straps placed on them to keep them still, maybe have a strong and powerful Jaune placed over them. As for the villains, thicker barriers and I'll have to rearrange the seating. Fun."**

"And what about us?" Weiss asked.

" **You seven will return to your seats while Jaune stays here,"** the voice said earning some complaints, **"That is final. You have to experience these different versions of Jaune without him being there. He may come out to join you soon, but not now."**

"Fine," Ruby mumbled before turning to her friend with a smile, "Hope to see you soon Jaune! Hopefully we don't have anyone try to kill us in these next few universes."

"Deathstroke-Jaune was just trying to kill you," Weiss said.

"Ok we really need to shorten those names or something," Yang said. "Like DP and DS."

"That is stupid," Blake replied

"See ya Jaune," Nora waved happily, "Try not to have fun without us!"

"See you soon," Ren said with a smile.

"I hope we see you soon," Pyrrha said kissing his cheek, causing both of them to blush, "I ah… like some of these universes and hope to watch them with you."

Then like that they left the room leaving a shocked Jaune who was rubbing his cheek. "I ah…" he said.

" **You want a bit of advice,"** The voice said causing Jaune to look towards him, **"When a girl does that, she's usually into you."**

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

" **No your mom who's sitting with your family a few rows down,"** The voice drawled, **"Of course I mean Pyrrha you big dummy!"**

* * *

 **So the reason why there's this chapter and no reaction is because I didn't want to take away from the reaction that I have set up, which is by TheDistur6edGuy. When I was writing this it was already a good chunk of the chapter and when I started working on the other guys reaction scene I was like, "No, if I do that it'll seem weird and it'll take away from Disturbguy's fic." So I decided just to name this part Deathstroke part 2.**

 **Also another thing that I guess I have failed to mention and people mention it to me, is that everybody that you can think of is in the theater, but no one outside of their groups can see each other. The only people who can see everybody is The Voice, Jaune, Deadpool-Jaune and Deathstroke-Jaune.**

 **Also on the character The Voice, whenever I read reaction fics I think sometimes people get too carried away when they self insert themselves into the story or when they make a character that over see's it all and to me it kind of takes the fun out of it and is sort of obnoxious. Making The Voice have limits was an idea of mine and makes it a lot more fun to write about, because even he has problems controlling everything that is going on. So thus, when you have characters like Deadpool, he even has a challenge trying to contain them.**

 **And finally, if you have questions of me doing reactions to certain stories go to chapter 3 author notes of this series. I love you all, but some of you are becoming rather irritating by requesting the same thing over and over. Yes, I read you reviews. So please go to chapter 3 and especially read about the rules. If you keep bothering me I will ignore you. Please don't make me do that, but there are a few who PM the same thing over and over and over and write a review about the same thing over and over and over. **

**This is why I need a break.**

 **Disturbguy's fic should be posted this week and then I'm taking a break. If y'all want to email me your stories that's fine, but realize I won't be posting for a little bit.**

 **Love you all. Have a good night or depending where you're at have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright here's another one.**

 **Please for the love that's all holy and righteous read the author note at the bottom once you're done and the treat that I have for you.**

 **This is by:**

 **TheDistur6edGuy**

 **Disturbed wrote the scene, I just wrote the reactions**

 **We do not own Lord of the Rings or RWBY**

 **Chapter 9: Lord of the Rings**

* * *

"Alright," Yang said getting comfortable in her seat, "Now that that mess is over with, I wonder what's next?"

"There's a universe," Ruby said pointing to a dark blue and grey universe coming down.

"After what just happened," Weiss said sitting back down, "I could use something rather normal."

"Agreed," Blake responded along with the rest of them

 **A group of people clamber out of boats which they had used to glide down the river. A tall, regal woman with white hair and wearing dark garments has her hand on a blade as she glances around.**

"Look!" Nora exclaimed happily, "A taller version of Weiss!"

"Hey!" Weiss complained.

"Well, at least she looks a lot stronger," Ruby said with a smile.

"Ruby!"

"I think wearing dark stuff looks good on you Weiss," Yang said giving her a thumb up, "You totally pull it off."

"Are you being sarcastic Yang?" Weiss said narrowing her eyes.

"It doesn't really look good," Blake deadpanned, "You look like some vampire with your pale skin and white hair."

"Why, I never!" Weiss exclaimed before she huffed, and crossed her arms, while looking away from them.

 **"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot; We approach Mordor from the North."**

 **A short, highly armored woman showed on screen, her hair was orange and her eyes were blue, in her hands was a large warhammer. "Oh, yes," Nora's tone was gloomy as she stared at Weiss with narrowed eyes, "just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil; an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks, and after that, it gets even better! A festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."**

"Dear God!" Nora shouted, eyes going wide. "I'm a midget!"

"I think the correct term is Dwarf." Pyrrha explained.

"What's a dwarf?" Nora asked.

"A midget," Yang replied earning a groan from the girl, "Ha, it looks like someone else got the short of the end stick and it wasn't me this time!"

 **Weiss gave a sigh, "That is our road… I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Nora."**

 **"Recover my…"**

 **A man with long black hair and light leather armor with pink eyes turned to Weiss, a look of urgency plain on his features. "We should leave now."**

 **"No." Weiss spoke with clear authority, "Orcs patrol the Eastern shore; We must wait for the cover of darkness."**

"And Ren's an elf," Weiss said shaking her head, "Nora's a dwarf, Ren's an elf, and I'm some bad ass. Huh, I kind of like this universe."

"What's an Orc?" Ruby asked ignoring Weiss as she touched her finger to her lips in thought.

"Depending on whom you're talking to or what folklore you read, they are usually creatures of darkness and of corruption," Blake answered the young huntress.

 **"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Now Ren had turned to look to around the woods, anxiety in his eyes. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."**

 **Ren casts a glance around into the Parth Galen forest...**

 **Weiss shares a look with Ren, knowing full well what he means. Nearby, a familiar head of blue hair slumps in his sleep, while a blonde-haired woman with lilac eyes looks around, dumping a small pile of wood at Nora's feet.**

"Pfffft!" Nora tried to cover her mouth, but failed miserably while Yang's mouth was dropped, staring wide eyed at the screen along with an unseen Neptune behind them.

Letting out a sigh Yang rested the palm of her hand to her forehead and let out a groan. "Why am I not surprised that I'm some midget as well." She groaned.

"Hobbit or Halfling actually," Blake corrected.

 **"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked.**

 **Neptune sits up with a start, and Weiss' head snaps around, her eyes flying to a familiar looking shield which lies abandoned by the camp bed… The camera zooms in on Weiss' face as it fills with dread.**

"What's going on and why are they worried?" Weiss asked adjusting herself in her seat.

"We haven't seen Jaune yet," Pyrrha said with dread in her voice, "Could he be one of these Orcs? I hope not, I don't think I could handle an evil Jaune."

"We're bound to see one eventually," Ren replied with a huff, "I sure hope we don't either."

 **On the slopes of a wooded hill, we see Ruby walking along, lost in thought. As Ruby walks, she stumbles across a large, ancient stone slab, and her eyes follow a path up to the summit of the hill, where the seat of Amon Hen lies.**

"Look!" Nora pointed to the screen, "Ruby's a Hobbit too!"

"She is?" Weiss said looking closely at the screen then back at Ruby, "I can't tell."

"Wow," Yang smirked, "You really playing the short joke here Weiss, that's a little low."

"Yeah!" Complained Ruby.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss demanded with a frown on her face, "I'm not joking at all, I'm just saying that due to Ruby's height she doesn't really appear any different right here. You could also assume this version of her could also be a younger Ruby."

"Eh," Yang said cocking her head, "You could be right…."

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

 **A resounding crack snaps her out of her train of thought and she whirls around.**

 **There she see's Jaune wearing a blue outfit, with his sword strapped to his hip and a pile of wood in his arms. "None of us should wander alone; you least of all. So much depends on you… Ruby?"**

"Found Jaune!" Nora exclaimed happily, "He looks much older in this one too."

"I kind of like the blue outfit," Pyrrha replied smiling lightly, "and is that a start to a beard?"

"Why does Jaune look good with a beard?" Yang asked quirking up an eyebrow, "When we saw him as the God of Thunder he looked hella hot and now this? Man, we need Jaune to grow out his beard."

 **Ruby continues to watch Jaune, with tense caution clear on her features. Jaune continues gathering wood while talking, "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day." Now, Jaune looks right into Ruby's eyes, a desperate look in his eyes, "Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?"**

"Why am I suffering?" Ruby asked as her face went pale, "and why do I look at Jaune like he's going to stab me or something?"

"Did you forget that one just tried to stab you moments ago?" Weiss eyed her from the corner of her vision.

"That doesn't explain why this Ruby is looking at Jaune with caution," Blake retorted, "I don't know why either, Jaune looks like he's concerned about her well being."

 **Ruby stands silently for a moment, the murmur of the wind in the trees and the falls of the river can be well heard.**

 **"Let me help you!" Jaune continues, "There are other ways, Ruby… Paths that we might take!"**

 **Ruby seems to think about her words carefully for a minute, and when she speaks, it's almost hesitant, but speaks, her words grow a little surer: "I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom… but for the warning of my heart."**

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, "Why do I need help? Am I sick or something?"

"Even though you try to help everyone, you are sometimes stubborn when others try to help you sis." Yang replied shaking her head.

"Am not!" Ruby scowled at her sister.

"How about our studies then?" Weiss threw in.

"When I need help I ask for it," Ruby defended. "I just like to try stuff first and see if I can do it by myself is all."

 **Jaune seems as though he has been struck, "Warning!? Against what?" Jaune now begins to move towards Ruby, an intense gaze in his eyes.**

 **As Jaune comes closer, Ruby begins to back up almost panicky. Jaune continues his speech, his voice now as intense as his eyes.**

 **"We are all afraid, Ruby… But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have… don't you see that is madness!?"**

 **Ruby's voice is now slightly shaking, "There is no other way."**

 **A change comes over Jaune, his features become sharp while a scowl consumes his face. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" He throws his pile of wood to the ground while spitting out his sentence. "If you would but lend me the ring…"**

 **Ruby now backs away from Jaune, fear clear on her face, "No."**

"A ring?" Weiss said narrowing her eyes at the screen, "All of this drama is over a ring?"

"How can some fancy piece of jewelry defend people?" Yang asked.

"Maybe it turns into a grenade launcher?" Nora said giddily.

"A ring," Weiss said looking at the hyper girl with a flat look, "turning into a grenade launcher?"

"It could be done," Nora smiled.

"I think we're forgetting that Jaune and I are arguing!" Ruby shouted, trying to get their attention, "We like, never argue and he never gets angry with me!"

"It is quite rare for Jaune to be angry," Pyrrha pointed out.

"Apparently she's never seen him when he rants about Neptune and Weiss," Yang whispered to Ruby.

 **Jaune stops for a moment, the angry look melting into one of disbelief, "Why do you recoil? I am not thief."**

 **"You are not yourself."**

 **With that, Ruby turns to leave, but Jaune's cold voice stops her in her tracks.**

 **"What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end."**

 **Ruby, with hearing that, fully turns to leave Jaune behind. But Jaune won't have that, as he begins to stride rapidly towards her, a dark look in his eyes.**

 **"You fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance… It might have been mine; it should be mine! Give it to me! Give me the ring!"**

 **With that, Jaune now lunges at Ruby, trying to wrap his hands around her neck. Ruby has but mere moments to react and rips a plain golden ring from around her neck and rams it onto her finger, disappearing from Jaunes eyes.**

"What in the heck?!" Weiss shouted while everyone stared wide eyed at the screen, "Did Ruby just disappear?!"

"Must be some ring," Yang replied as every muscle in her body tensed at seeing her sister in danger again.

"With power like that," Pyrrha said in a quiet voice, "You could do a lot of damage and people would never see it coming."

/-/

Teachers

"Ozpin, is one of the relics in a form of a ring?" Ironwood whispered.

"No," Ozpin replied with a skeptical look in his eye, "however, with how mister Arc is acting this ring must hold some sort of power that our enemies want."

"Do you think Salem knows?" Ironwood asked looking across the sea of empty seats around them.

"If she does we need to find out quick," Ozpin said glumly.

 **Jaune spins around wildly, yelling into the woods. "I see your mind… YOU WILL TAKE THE RING TO SALEM! YOU WILL BETRAY US! You go to your death, AND THE DEATHS OF US ALL!"**

Cinder's group

Cinder, along with her company were fighting and struggling against the restraints that held them by their wrists and ankles, but when they saw they couldn't free themselves from them the group and villains returned back to watching the multiple versions of Jaune, waiting for their time to strike. "Hmmm," Salem hummed to herself, "Cinder, make a mental note of this universe."

"Why?" Her disciple asked.

"When the time comes, we shall free ourselves from these restraints and… begin my new plans," Salem said earning a few confused looks from her followers.

"Such as?" Watts asked looking around as he tried to listen to see if the Voice was around.

"You'll find out eventually," Salem promised.

 **Jaune continues yelling and shouting, "CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU AND YOUR HALFINGS!" Jaune now briefly stumbles and falls, his body going into a fit, shaking wildly, before he gets onto his knees, trembling as though waking from a nightmare.**

 **"R-Ruby?" He looks at his hands in horror, as his tone suddenly becomes frightened and sorrowful, "What have I done? Please, Ruby…"**

RWBY and NPR

"He was under some trance," Pyrrha replied with a breath of relief.

"So he isn't bad," Weiss said with a small smile, "That's good, I was afraid we would see a very unpleasant version of Jaune again."

"Whatever that ring did to him," Yang said with worry in her voice, "I wonder if that's what it's doing to this Ruby."

 **Ruby is now in the misty twilight world, long past the foggy and twisted shapes of trees. Somewhere behind her, Jaune's distraught voice carries through from a different dimension. "I'm sorry! RUBY! RUBY!"**

 **Ruby suddenly finds herself on the stone steps, and clambers onto the large seat that is held up by four pillars. She cowers almost like a small lost child, hiding on the throne of mountain kings. The world of mist suddenly around her, as an ominous whisper begins to sound.**

 **As Ruby peers around the seat, the world seems to shrink. In all directions, views of far off lands telescope towards her through the mist. Images of orcs clambering out of a hole in the Misty Mountains; flames rising from the woods of Mirkwood; Grim faced easterlings marching off to an unknown war; Black sails on dark boats being manned by men speaking unknown languages… All the power of the Dark Lady is in motion.**

 **As she turns her gaze east, she see's dark spires of crystal like veins across the dark land, and flames begin blasting into her vision, as she zooms into the dark iron fortress, immeasurably strong, belonging to Salem herself. Suddenly, from the top of the tower, a dark eye, wreathed in purple flames with flickers of red dancing through zooms to Ruby, like a searchlight that found an intruder.**

 **A dark, cruel and near seductive voice rings through the world of mist, with a haunting whisper that echoes, "They will fall!"**

"Nope!" Yang said scrunching her eyes shut and trying to think of more pleasant things then what she was seeing.

Ruby on the other hand was shaking violently. "Tha-that was a big eye… a big big big eye!" She whimpered. "An-and a lot of bad guys… wha-what world is this?" She stuttered.

"Was it just a vision?" Pyrrha asked shaking slightly.

"It looks like that ring was using some sort of far sight ability," Blake said, "Whatever we and that Ruby are seeing, is somehow related to the ring she has on her finger."

/-/

Cinder's group

"Marvelous," Salem whispered, "Simply marvelous, this power will do well in what I have planned."

The Grimm lady smiled wickedly and contained a chuckled that was threatening to come out. "Oh what a fool the Voice was to bring me here." She breathed.

 **Ruby leaps from the seat and tumbles down the stairs; as she does, the great eye sweeps over Amon Hen like a searchlight, seeking its ring of power. With great effort, Ruby pulls the ring from her finger. As soon as it is off, she realizes she is now lying down, gasping on the summit of Amon Hen… below the ancient ruins of the seeing seat.**

 **Right at that moment, a boot steps into view, as the voice of Weiss speaks, up, startling poor Ruby.**

 **"Ruby?"**

 **Ruby looks up as she see's Weiss tower over her. "It has taken Jaune…" she states in a numb voice. Weiss' gaze becomes intense, as she speaks with an urgent tone.**

 **"Where is the ring?"**

 **Ruby begins to rapidly back away from Weiss, her hand grasping the ring tightly in her fist, "Stay away!"**

RWBY and NPR

"Wow," Nora said, "A bit dramatic don't you think?"

"You see some crazy stuff and let's see how you feel afterwards!" Ruby defended with a pout.

 **Weiss stops, stunned by this, "Ruby… I swore to protect you."**

 **"Can you protect me from yourself?" Ruby has now retreated into the shade, with Weiss close behind her. Ruby turns, uncurling her fist; in her palm lies the ring: it glints, gold and beautiful in the afternoon sun… Weiss' eyes are drawn to it. "Would you destroy it?"**

Teachers

"Something that looks insignificant, yet holds so much power," Ozpin said taking a drink from a mug of coffee that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Agreed," Ironwood grumbled, "We should know a lot about that Ozpin. Anything is more then what meets the eye, I doubt it can simply be destroyed."

 **Weiss slowly kneels in front of her, putting her own hand over Ruby's… and she curls Ruby's hand back over the ring. "I would've gone with you to the end… into the very fires of Mordor."**

 **Ruby's voice is now sad, as she speaks, thinking this is the last they will see of each other. "I know… Look after the others, especially Neptune… he will not understand."**

 **Just as Weiss is about to reply, she freezes, her eyes on Ruby's sword. "Go, Ruby!"**

 **Ruby looks down at her blade, to see it glowing blue. She hesitates, looking at Weiss, her eyes wide with apprehension.**

 **"Run! Run!"**

 **With that, Ruby backs away into the trees, just as Weiss draws her blade and turns to walk out of the ruins… and see a swarm of two-hundred Uruk-Hai amassing on the hill.**

RWBY and NPR

"The sword can tell when there are enemies around?" Ruby gushed, "That is so cool!"

"I would want a weapon like that to warn me if those things were coming," Yang said in disgust, "I mean look at them!"

"Uruk-Hai," Blake eyed the beasts carefully, "If what the tails say is true, these creatures are the most ferocious of their species."

"Which is not good I would think," Weiss said, as a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead.

 **Before any of the Uruk-Hai can react, Weiss charges the nearest one like a madwoman. Whirling with the blade after felling the first, she rapidly strikes two more down. As she continues to fight the Uruks, slaying one after the other, she quickly becomes surrounded. Weiss does not panic, as she knows that surviving this fight is not the goal; she needs to keep the Uruks distracted while Ruby flees.**

 **Just as it seems that she is completely surrounded and cut off, arrows begin to smash into the Uruks, felling numerous in a matter of seconds… Ren races out of the woods, firing his bow, as Nora lunges into the thick of the Uruks, swinging her hammer in terrifying arcs, smashing skulls as well as breastplates and bones.**

"You are a violent woman, you know that right?" Weiss said staring at Nora who just shrugged.

"What can I say," She said with a smile, "If it looks evil, smash it. By the way, Ren you look good with a bow."

"My father used a bow before he died," Ren mumbled earning a quick apology from Nora.

 **While the battle continues on the hill, Ruby is darting down the steep hillside, while the thunder of many heavy boots chase after her.**

 **Neptune is seen, still shouting for Ruby. "Ms. Ruby!"**

 **The viewpoint closes in on one of the Uruks, whose shouting, its voice almost like a Beowolf speaking: "Find the Halflings! FIND THE HALFLINGS!"**

 **Ruby stumbles and falls, looking around and seeing a tree to hide behind as the sound of the Uruks crashing through the forest echoes all around her.**

 **A familiar voice whispers out, it's tone one of urgency, "Ruby!"**

 **With a start, she turns and see's Blake and Yang hiding in a hollow, only a few feet away, "Hide here, quick!"**

 **Yang motions with her hands, "Come on!"**

 **Ruby looks at her friend and sister, and slowly shakes her head, immense sadness in her eyes…**

 **Confused, Yang turns to Blake, "What's she doing?"**

"What are you doing Ruby?" Yang mouthed the same words. She knew that look anywhere and it was surprising to see that this Ruby used it like her own. It was a look she dreaded to see.

 **Blake's eyes meet Rubys and understanding dawns in her eyes. "She's leaving…"**

 **Yang's eyes go wide, and she whips around, "No!" and makes to leave the hollow to go after her sister.**

 **"Yang!" Blake quickly grabs at her arm, trying to stop her.**

 **Now, both Yang and Blake are out in the open, and just as Yang is going to try and reach Ruby, they stop after hearing victorious roars coming from where Ruby had fled from. They both freeze in brief fear as dozens upon dozens of Uruks begin charging at them, intent on their capture.**

"Oh shit." Yang and Blake muttered at the same time.

"Break their legs!" Nora cheered.

"With what?!" Weiss exclaimed, "They're the size of children with no real weapons on them!"

 **Yang, with sadness and determination in her eyes, looks to where Ruby is hiding and whispers to her, "Run, Ruby! Go!" Turning to face the Uruks, Yang begins jumping and waving her arms, shouting, "Hey! Hey! Over here!"**

 **Blake see's what Yang is doing and joins in. The Uruks turn towards them, and with one last glance at Ruby, begin running down the hill with the monsters close on their heels.**

 **"It's working, Blake, it's working!" Yang shouts out as they run through ruins and woods.**

 **"I know it's working, Yang! Just run!"**

"Yang why!" Ruby said turning to her own sister, "You as good as dead!"

"It's what big sister's do," Yang said with a smile, "I would do the same for you Ruby in any universe."

"Why do I have a feeling that I get dragged in a lot with them too?" Blake groaned.

 **The scene now switches back to Weiss and the others; Ren dodges an overhead swing from an Uruk, and as he stands, puts his daggers in an X to the Uruks throat and slices, before quickly dodging a swipe from yet another Uruk, using the spin to add force to his daggers as he impales another Uruk through the ribs.**

 **Weiss is blocking overhead blows from an Uruk, and just when it seems she can't get her guard up again, Nora rushes in, busing the haft of her hammer to block the blow; with that done, Nora draws her hammer back and smashes the Uruk in the stomach causing it to let out a whimper as it collapses.**

 **An Uruk gets behind Nora, and Weiss stabs it in the gut with her dagger as she stands, and grabs it from behind the head, slamming it face-first into the stone pillar; and Uruk grabs her from behind, and she uses the same dagger to stab it in the throat, while in the distance, Ren can be seen slashing his daggers left to right, up and down, as he kills two Uruks.**

"You all are violent," Yang said to the three of them, "Wonder what Jaune is doing right now though? Where is he even at while this is all happening?"

"You don't think he ran away?" Ruby asked with a look of worry on her face.

"Not likely," Pyrrha said, "But wherever he is they need his help."

"While we have seen some Jaune's being capable fighters in other universes," Weiss explained, "We're not too sure if he can really fight like our own."

"He's getting better," Nora defended, "Pyrrha's doing great at training him."

"Be that as it may," Weiss continued, "We have to look at all possibilities. He may be distraught of trying to take that ring from Ruby and is hiding off somewhere or is just being a coward."

"A little harsh don't you think?" Pyrrha said with a small glare.

"I did say we have to look at all possibilities," Weiss replied, "This may be a universe were Jaune is less loyal to us."

 **The scene changes once again, and we are now back to Blake and Yang, as they run across a small foot bridge, and stop dead in their tracks as they see a swarm of Uruks both in front and behind them. Yang looks around fearfully as she can see no means of escape…**

 **An Uruk with a long axe comes charging up to them, getting ready for a wide arc swing….**

"We're so screwed," Yang said scrunching her eyes shut as did the others.

 **Suddenly, Jaune leaps out from the side, grabbing the haft of the axe and kicking the Uruk in the knee. Now, with the Uruks axe in his hands, he swings it overhead, biting deeply into the Uruks skull.**

"Or not!" Yang replied snapping her eyes open along with the others once they heard Jaune jumping into the action.

"Oh wow," Ruby said staring up at the screen with a face both of awe and disgust, "This Jaune really knows how to get his hands dirty and doesn't care where he hits."

"Remember the last Jaune," Weiss said tapping her head, "He was way more brutal then that."

"Well he was bad, this one isn't," Ruby said.

 **Blake and Yang, weapons in hand now, take out two Uruks that had approached them, smiles of hope broad on their faces.**

 **We quickly come back to the others as Weiss is being strangled by one Uruk, and Ren begins shooting arrow after arrow, each one nailing Uruks in their vitals. One leaps to try and get across, but Ren see's it and nails it in the chest.**

 **The Uruk strangling Weiss picks her up by the throat and starts to drag her, but in doing so, it turned its back on Ren, who uses the opportunity to shoot it in the back, causing it to drop Weiss, who now uses her blade to impale the Uruk from the ribs up to the crook of its neck.**

 **As Weiss and Ren take a second to breathe, in the distance, the echoes of a war horn can be heard rolling through the woods. Ren's eyes go wide, "The horn of Vale!"**

 **Weiss' eyes go wide as well, as she whispers, "Jaune!"**

"Sounds like Jaune is in trouble," Pyrrha said in a worried voice.

"That means we're in trouble," Yang said to Blake, "If the three of us are struggling that means these bastards are hard to kill."

 **With that, the group begins to fight with renewed urgency, desperately hacking and hewing their way down the slope, with Nora trailing slightly behind, but felling just as many as the others; But we still see even more Uruks swarming across the hill, all charging down towards where the horn sounds come from.**

 **The scene changes to Jaune, and we see him blowing the horn, desperately trying to signal for aid, but he's interrupted by an Uruks swing, causing him to drop his horn and grab his sword in both hands, blocking the strike, and swinging his sword up, cutting it from the navel to their collar.**

 **Blake and Yang charge an Uruks that had tripped and stab it repeatedly with their blades.**

"No mercy!" Nora bellowed standing up on her seat, while striking a pose, "Leave none alive!"

"I really don't want to see Nora in an actual war," Ruby whispered to Pyrrha who nodded.

"She can be a bit… violent at times," Pyrrha said, "What are the chances are of one of them coming out alive out of this?" Pyrrha said with a shaky breathe.

"I don't know," Ruby replied, "We didn't see a dark ominous cloud on this universe, so that means Jaune can't die, but for the rest of us…."

 **Jaune continues protecting them, knocking an Uruk with a swing of his fist, and stabbing it through to the ground, before drawing the bade out and shouting to them, "Run! Run!" Before blocking an Uruks attempt to bash him with a shield, and slicing it across the torso, behind downward swinging, blocking a low blow, and throwing his dagger, killing an approaching Uruk.**

 **Yang and Blake begin to find rocks and throw them at the Uruks, stunning and knocking them back. Jaune stands in front of them, swinging his blade again, and again, and again, cutting down foe after foe, all the while the girls are throwing rocks, trying to help contain the sheer horde that is descending upon them.**

"Look at Jaune go!" Yang cheered, "He's going ham on those freaks!"

"Impressive," Weiss said with a small smile, "He truly is a noble warrior who's looking out for his friends."

"That's Jaune," Pyrrha smiled, "He may have his down moments, but he always tries his hardest and looks after us."

"He's a great leader," Nora added in, "and it appears this one is too. Even though he got bewitched by that ring it's nice to see that he'll go head to head with the biggest badies to protect us.

"Hold on," Ruby said staring at the screen with a sense of urgency, "What's that one Uruk doing?"

 **In the distance, we see the Uruks commander climb atop a knoll, and glare out at the scene of Jaune killing scores of its men.**

 **Jaune is now on a streak, as each swing of his blade fells at least one foe, and he proceeds to cut each enemy that tries to pass him; a heroic guardian, with the weight of innocent friends and companions on his shoulders. It is in these moments that we see his true nature; not a selfish, greedy man that tried to take the ring, but a noble, kind, brave warrior, who fights to protect everything he holds dear.**

 **The Uruk commander begins to hold up a dark bow, the string black, almost like corded metal. It draws back a wicked looking bolt, seeming made of the same material as the Uruk blades, fletched with black feathers.**

"No…" Pyrrha whispered as everyone went silent.

"He doesn't know what's going on," Yang said.

"Look Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed, "You're going to get shot!"

"Doesn't he have aura?" Blake questioned.

"We're not sure if they even know what that is," Ren replied.

"He's going to get shot!" Weiss shouted.

"But, he can't die!" Nora yelled.

 **The commanders sight is on Jaune, and it draws the arrow back as Jaune continues to cut down its men, a tense moment passes… as the Uruk lets the arrow fly.**

 **A sickening -THWUMP- resounds out as Jaune lets out a pained gasp, the black shaft of an arrow sticking out of the right side of his chest. Stunned, Jaune begins falling to his knees, using his sword like a crutch.**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The teens shouted at once.

/-/

Jaune's family

"My baby!" Jaune's mother Juniper shouted as tears left her eyes.

"Not again," Jaune's oldest sister Sapphire whispered as a tear trailed down her face, while her other sisters cried.

"My son," Jaune's father Nicholas muttered in shock and disbelief, "Why… I have failed you."

/-/

Teachers

"He can only be injured," Port exclaimed, "He can't die…"

"The first death was a surprise," Oobleck said while Glynda wiped her eyes, "This… this is a surprise as well but…"

/-/

Raven's group

"All things must die," Raven said to her group as she gazed at the screen.

 **The Uruks begin charging forth now, in greater strength, trying to overwhelm the wounded defender. Jaune, with a roar, swings upward from his knees, and slashes, left-right, and impales one of the Uruks, before ripping his blade out and continuing to fight on, despite the grievous wound he has sustained.**

Cinder's group

"He will die," Salem said with a flick of her wrist, "His fate is sealed."

"He's still fighting," Tyrian replied.

"Not for long," Salem said looking at the screen, "The Uruk commander is nowhere to be seen. He's as good as dead."

"Heroic nonsense," Watts sighed, "They clearly don't know when to give up and die do they."

"Would take the sport out of it," Cinder replied with a smile.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Mercury said nudging Emerald, bringing out of whatever trance she was in.

"Huh?"

"What's up?"

"Oh, ah nothing," She lied looking back up at the screen. _'He's willing to die for his friends… he has an arrow sticking out of his chest, but he still fights,'_ She thought, _'I can't show sympathy… even though we were family in another universe…'_

 **Yang and Blake stare at him in shock and awe, before snapping themselves out of it, and throwing the rocks in haste, trying to help Jaune by thinning the tide.**

 **The Uruk commander, with a snarl on its face, begins stalking down the hill, growling in sheer frustration.**

 **As Jaune continues slaying Uruk after Uruk, the commander draws back yet another arrow, aiming for Jaune a second time.**

RWBY and NPR

"This can't happen," Pyrrha said on the verge of tears, "Weiss, Ren, and Nora will show up any minute now, you'll see."

"I…." Weiss said staring at the screen with nothing, but a blank look. "He can't… not like this."

"Come one Vomit Boy!" Yang shouted angrily with tears leaving her eyes, "Don't give up! You never give up! Come on keep fighting and take that arrow like a man! Show em creeps who they're messing with!"

"Yang," Ruby said trying to calm down her sister, but she wasn't having any of it.

"No, the first Jaune we saw die was being mind controlled, this one isn't," Yang said shaking her head, "Come on Jaune! Don't die! Blake and I need you!"

 **As Jaune draws his blade from the corpse of a dead foe, a second -THWUMP- is heard; and Jaune staggers back, falling completely to his knees, sword hanging loosely in his hand.**

 **A second arrow has now pierced him in the gut.**

 **He looks towards Blake and Yang, immense pain reflective in his eyes. What he see's is the girls, looking at him, fear and grief welling up, as tears begin to shine in their eyes. Jaune tries to stand but stumbles before he can even get off his knees.**

Jaune's family

"No no no nooo!" Juniper chocked as tears left her eyes, "He's trying so hard! Why can't the Gods be merciful unto him in this universe?"

"Be strong my son," Nicholas whispered, "Even though you're not mine, die with honor. Protect your friends."

Teachers

"This Jaune will be remembered," Ozpin said softly.

"You've lost hope for him?" Glynda asked.

 **Looking at Blake and Yang, seeing the fear in their faces, and the grief because they all have realized he won't make it. A hard look settles on his face, as steel enters his eyes. Jaune, still gasping and desperately trying to draw breath, does the seemingly impossible; he let's out an earth shattering roar, and gets to his feet!**

 **He swings his blade as he gets up, slaying two Uruks near instantly, impaling one on the way down, before taking his blade out and beheading a third Uruk. He blocks a blow from the forth, before bringing his blade over his head and swinging down with all his remaining strength, nearly cleaving it from head to pelvis.**

RWBY and NPR

"He's still going," Pyrrha said with a sad smile as she clasped her hands together, while tears flooded down her face.

/-/

Cinder's group

"How is he still going?" Cinder said with shock along with her group, except for Emerald.

"It's physically impossible," Watts muttered, "He shouldn't have anything left in him, not even adrenaline should be able to make him do that!"

' _Fight,'_ Emerald thought, _'Don't let up!'_

 _/-/_

Jaune's family

"That's it my boy!" Nicholas yelled, "Till the last breathe!"

 **Gasping and pale, Jaune begins to look around… as a third -THWUMP- echoes through the clearing; a third, and final arrow, buried in the center of his chest.**

 **With the last of his strength spent, and tears of mixed pain and frustration in his eyes… Jaune falls to his knees, sword slipping from his fingers. His expression is one of raw pain, his face pale, and his jaw dropped in a silent scream.**

RWBY and NPR

"Come Jaune," Nora said at the edge of her seat, "Get up, get up!"

"You can do it," Pyrrha said with determination in her eyes, "You can do it Jaune, fight through the pain."

"Guys," Ruby said silently, "He's going to die."

"Don't say stuff like that Rubes," Yang scolded.

"It's the truth," Blake said softly, "He has nothing left."

 **The scene changes to show Blake and Yang, their faces dirty and their eyes streaming tears, Yang lets out a bellow, and holds her blade up, as Blake copies her, and they charge forward; a desperate attempt to save Jaune.**

 **The Uruks grab the girls by their throats, hauling them up and over their shoulders. The girls, still kicking and screaming let out final, desperate cries, not for aid, but of grief: "JAUNE! JAUNE!"**

 **Jaune, turns his head to look at them; grief, pain, and frustration are plain in his eyes. He tries one last time to pick up his sword, but his fingers fumble, and he fails.**

 **As the Uruks charge past him, their prize now claimed, Jaune begins to cry, grief that he couldn't save his companions… his friends…**

Cinder's group

"It was inevitable to happen," Salem said, "He gave a good fight, but not enough to save his friends. Shame, he would've made a nice addition to what I have planned, but his morals got in the way of it."

"Addition?" Cinder asked.

"Ah dear girl, worry not about it," Salem replied.

RWBY and NPR

"Jaune thinks he failed us," Yang said with tears still leaving her eyes, "He gave it his all, but he thinks he failed us."

"But he didn't fail," Blake said, "He tried to protect us and he did all he could."

 **With the horde of Uruks gone, the last one left is the commander, who slowly walks up to Jaune.**

 **It stares Jaune in the eyes with its yellow set. And, with a growl lines up its bow, aiming straight for Jaune's heart. Fear is clear on Jaune's face as he can do nothing but stare into the Uruks gaze.**

Jaune

"I may be afraid," Jaune said looking at the screen, "But I know this me gave his all."

" **He will be remembered,"** The Voice said.

 **Just as the Uruk is about to loose an arrow, Weiss comes charging from the woods and smashes its bow with her blade. Jaune uses the moment to roll away!**

 **Weiss, with rage plain on her features, begins to engage the commander in a deadly fight.**

RWBY and NPR

"Go Weiss!" Yang suddenly cheered even as she still cried, "Looks like you came in to save Jaune's butt right at the right moment."

"Naturally," Weiss said flicking her hair, "Someone has to keep an eye on him."

"But…" Ruby said all too quietly, "His wounds…."

 **The Uruk, growling with delight, grabs Weiss and hurls her against a tree, using the same momentum to then pick up one of his fallen soldier's shields. Weiss, stunned by this, is barely able to brace herself for when the commander throws the shield at her, pinning her to the tree by the neck; miraculously, the shield has a dip in it, enough that Weiss isn't beheaded, but she is now stuck.**

 **Wrestling with the shield, she manages to get free of it, just as the commander swings his blade at where her head had been just seconds before!**

 **Weiss uses the momentum of the charging Uruk to slam her fist right into it's gut, which barely effects it, and it nows grabs her and throws her away from it, letting out a roar.**

 **With Weiss on the ground it slashes its blade down, to which Weiss rolls out of the way, kicks it, takes her dagger that was in its sheath at her waist, and stabs the Uruk in the leg.**

 **The Uruk lets out a roar of pain, and delivers an overhead punch right to Weiss' jaw, before picking her up, ramming its knee into her stomach, punching her square across the nose, and hurling her a good several feet away from it.**

 **Weiss, stunned from the punches and the throwing, lies on her back, mouth bleeding, looking at the Uruk to see what it will do next. She can only stare in disgust as it rips the dagger out of its thigh… and proceeds to lick the blade all the way up the edge!**

 **Just as it finishes, the commander throws the dagger right at Weiss! With her own weapon coming straight for her, she grabs her sword, and swings upwards, completely deflecting the dagger away from her!**

"Yeesh," Nora replied slightly happier, "Weiss you're doing surprising well against this guy. Though, you've almost died here and there. Jaune would've done better."

"What did you say?" Weiss shot her a glare.

 **The Uruk roars in anger, and stoops down to pick up its own sword, to which Weiss hurries to her feet, and meets the Uruks strike while on her knees. With her having blocked the blow, she finishes rising and proceeds to move onto the offensive, sending strike after strike at the Uruk as it backpedals.**

 **Weiss knocks the Uruks blade to the side, and with the commanders chest now undefended, impales it right in the heart.**

 **The Uruk, seemingly unaffected by this, just… draws the blade further into itself, thereby dragging Weiss closer, as it does, it just growls at her.**

 **Weiss rips her blade out of the Uruk, and with the momentum generated by the act, decapitates the Uruk!**

"That's what you get!" Yang shouted, "You mess with one of us and you get the punishment for doing so!"

"But, where is Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

 **The headless body just crumples to the ground. Weiss looks around for more enemies, but her eyes go wide and she rushes over the dead Uruks, her focus on only one thing.**

 **She goes to her knees next to Jaune, who lies gasping for breath at the roots of a giant tree, the arrows still in his body.**

Raven's group

"As I said before," Raven said turning to Vernal, "All things must die. He should've run when he had the chance and lived to survive another day. Instead he stayed and protected them, such foolishness."

"Too noble," Vernal voiced.

"Too noble," Raven nodded.

/-/

Teachers

"Kid tried to protect my girl," Tai said with a grunt, "I like this version of Jaune."

"He's a noble guy," Qrow replied.

"Yes he is," Tai said.

 **"They took the little ones!" Jaune gasps out, feeling the need to convey his warning to Weiss.**

 **"Be still!" Weiss hisses as she begins to look at his wounds; the arrows were each barbed, and would only cause further damage and pain attempting to remove them, and Jaune had already lost a lot of blood.**

 **"Ruby… Where is Ruby?" Jaune's tone is panicked, and his words sound frantic.**

 **"I let Ruby go…" Weiss tells him softly, and she is surprised to see relief on Jaune's face; he holds her gaze for a long moment.**

 **"Then you did what I could not… I-I tried to take the ring from her…"**

RWBY and NPR

"Jaune," Ruby said softly, "I forgive you and I know that the other me forgives you too. Please don't be upset with yourself. You tried to save Yang and Blake, you feel guilty of what you did to me. Please don't carry that guilt with you when you die. Please."

 **Weiss, sorrow in her eyes, tells him, "The ring is beyond our reach now."**

 **"F-Forgive me, I did not see…" Jaune's tone is now filled with grief, and tears begin to leak from his eyes, "I have failed you all…"**

 **"No, Jaune." Weiss says, her voice soft, but her tone firm, "You fought bravely; you have kept your honor." She begins to try and staunch his wounds, but he bats her hands away.**

 **"Leave it!" Jaune hisses, before his tone to grief once more, "… it is over… the world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city… MY CITY to ruin… Weiss…" His voice sounds so fearful, as if he can see it even now. Weiss grabs his hand and grips it tightly.**

"You haven't failed Jaune," Pyrrha said, "The world isn't going to fall, not with brave men and women like you around."

"He can't go out like this," Yang said, "Not with feeling despair."

 **"I do not know what strength is in my blood," Weiss' tone is solemn as she begins to make her oath, "… but I swear to you: I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail!"**

 **Jaune seems almost taken aback, as this is the first time that he has heard Weiss call his people her own, "Our people… our people…" the last is little more but a whisper, said almost like a quiet prayer.**

 **He reaches over to where he can see his blade, and at that moment, Ren rushes onto the scene, where his features turn somber and he takes the scene in, watching Weiss with Jaune.**

 **Weiss reaches over to Jaune's sword, taking it in hand and pressing it into Jaune's empty one; his fingers tighten around the hilt. "I would have followed you… my sister… my captain… my Queen…"**

"Queen?" Yang asked, while tears still left her eyes.

"Shhhhh!" Weiss said at the edge of her seat, "This me is giving him hope, don't ruin the moment!"

"That is what he really needs right now," Pyrrha said wiping her eyes, "He needs to hear this."

 **With those final words, Jaune's eyes slowly gloss over, and his chest goes still. Weiss sits there for several long moments; anxiety, grief… fear, they all threaten to overtake her as she takes in the moment.**

 **Finally, she makes a small fist, put's it to her temple, and then kisses it, before reaching down to cradle Jaune's head, and she whispers, "Be at peace, son of Vale." With that, she leans forward and kisses Jaune's brow; a final blessing for the hero of Amon Hen. Nora, comes up next to Ren, sadness on her face as she hangs her head after gazing upon Jaune's body.**

 **"They will look for his coming from the White tower…" Weiss whispers as she stands, and now tears can be seen streaming down her cheeks, "… but he will not return."**

As the screen went black several things happened. There was a lot of crying, a lot of hugging and comforting, except for the villains and overall just a depressing atmosphere, which in turn led to some angry shouting and cursing from the majority of the crowd. The Voice just shook his head.

"You said there would be a dark cloud around that universe!" Yang shouted angrily, "You said those who don't have good endings have them!"

She and others said this from their groups, so the voice decided to educate them on what he really meant.

" **I did say those universes who don't have pleasant endings would have dark ominous clouds around them just like when the first Jaune died,"** The Voice boomed, **"However, that can mean multiple things."**

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Glynda shouted.

" **It means that the ones with the dark clouds can mean that the Jaune in that universe doesn't have a pleasant ending, meaning, he could become some sort of serial killer by the end, a psychopath by the end, or just anything that isn't pleasant,"** The Voice explained, **"However, after some careful consideration I have chosen to disguise those universes from your eyes to give you a better experience and then after said universe is done, it'll come out with a dark cloud around it. This universe however, did not have a bad ending for this Jaune."**

"Oh ya," Yang challenged, "and how is that?"

" **Jaune died a hero in this one,"** The Voice said bringing silence amongst them, **"He redeemed himself for his friends and died fighting for those he loved. It's a sad ending, but an unpleasant one I think not. He died with honor and now he joins those before him, his ancestors."**

"But he still died," Ruby complained, "That's not fair."

" **Child, death is just part of life,"** The Voice explained, **"Many believe that there is no death, but that death is just a gateway to a better life. That is what many believed in this universe and I can assure you that this Jaune is now happily living in the afterlife."**

"That's if you believe that," Yang muttered.

"But the Voice just said he's living happily," Ruby replied.

" **Believe what you want to believe, but know this."** The Voice said drawing their attention, **"This Jaune was and is a hero, there is nothing more glorious then dying for those you love."**

With that said, the Voice went silent leaving an empty room with a lot of sniffling and coughing that was going around.

"Gosh," Yang said drawing her friend's attention, "I hate when this guy is right."

* * *

 **Not my best one and sorry Disturbed if it didn't end up that great, but I hope I did good. It's just been a long week and I was trying to work with this one and make it work, but a lot of reactions had to be redone and in the end I just hoped it turned out ok. Work has been a pain and since I'll be moving soon, I've been trying to look for another job, while at the same time dealing with mine. People can just be tiring at times to deal with, but that's life.**

 **So I won't be posting for awhile (Y'all got like 7 chapters in two weeks, so no complaining:) ) and I kind of wanted to start my break after chapter 8, but I was like, nah. I promised Disturbed I'd get his posted.**

 **By the way, I do read everyone's reviews and I do take all your idea's into consideration. It's just that there's one of me and like, hundreds of you awesome people. So don't think I haven't bothered to look at your suggestions, again though, read chapter 3 author's notes if you want to find out more about how to go through the process of getting your idea noticed.**

 **Either way, I did mention a treat and it's a small one, but I hope y'all like it.**

 **It's a bonus like an Omake if y'all are familiar with those.**

* * *

 **Backstage extra's**

" **What God did I piss off to deserve this?"** Deathstroke-Jaune said standing behind a counter with Deadpool-Jaune serving some popcorn and drink to team RWBY and JNPR (yes Jaune's allowed to get refreshments with his team).

" **Oh come on Deathy,"** Deadpool-Jaune said flipping some burgers, **"It's not that bad."**

" **Argh!"** Deathstroke-Jaune said as he tried to turn to strangle the man behind him, but felt a breath of hot air rush down his back, causing him to stop.

"Eh," Nora said looking past him and at the thing behind him. "What are you suppose to be?"

" **I am fire,"** a deep gravelly voice said behind Deathstroke-Jaune causing him to sigh as the giant white dragon spoke behind him, **"I am death!"**

" **This is Smaug-Jaune,"** Deadpool-Jaune replied earning a hiss from the dragon.

" **It is just Jaune flesh bag!"** the dragon roared

" **Most people know you as Smaug,"** Deadpool-Jaune replied crossing his arms.

Not a second later, Deathstroke-Jaune let out a sigh when the kids before him jumped in fright as a wave of fire engulfed the entire area behind him. **"Lesson kids,"** he said drawing their attention, **"Don't piss off the dragon."**

" **Ohh that burned!"** Deadpool-Jaune shouted as he regenerated from being turned to ash.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

 **So here's another chapter and I do have to warn you, it's a long one and a double part, but one I think that is totally worth reading because the man himself, JC of the Corn, wrote the scene for this reaction. Thanks JC for letting me react to this amazing chapter and I hope that I did well on it!**

 **This story is by:**

 **JC of the Corn**

 **JC wrote the scene, I did the reactions.**

 **JC and I both do not own RWBY or Hercules.**

 **Chapter 10: Hercules pt 1**

* * *

"Guys," Ruby began drawing the attention of the group of teenagers around her, "I don't think I feel up to watching another universe…"

That came as a surprise to most of them, causing Yang to put a comforting arm around her little sister and a look of concern on her face. "What's wrong Rubes?" She asked pulling her sister closer. "Is it because of what we just saw?"

Ruby nodded, "That, and other things." She said twiddling her fingers, "We don't know whether or not if we'll see a Jaune die or worse… If he'll be a murderous villain."

"It's part of how the world or in this case universes work Ruby," Blake explained, "Things happen and no matter how much we want to think of a better outcome, sometimes life has different ideas."

"Ya, but we just saw Jaune die in the last universe," Ruby argued before anybody could continue, "And in the universe before that that one tried to kill me and the universe before that one was some weirdo who probably does drugs!"

" **Hey!"** A voice rang out from behind them.

Ignoring it Ruby continued with her fists clenched and her brow furrowed in a scowl, "The universe before that one too was one were Jaune was brainwashed and killed himself, and the before that we don't know if he lived or died and then the one that started it all was when we saw Jaune get tossed around by a Yang that was some sort of giant yellow monster!" She yelled with tears starting to form in her eyes, "I'm tired of seeing Jaune, my best friend, dying, being hurt, and turning into some psycho or murder! And I know we've only seen a few versions of him so far, but do we really have to see anything more than that!"

"Maybe," Ren spoke up from his seat.

Ruby's eyes shot wide open and turned to the boy, who had been against them from even watching these universes with a look of shock and curiosity. Ren sighed before he folded his arms and continued, while looking up at the bright orbs above them. "Each of these universes is unique in their own way," Ren began before he looked back at Ruby, "I was against this from the beginning, because I was afraid we would compare ourselves or our own Jaune to these different versions, but I'm starting to see something here."

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"Even though that this is Jaune we're seeing, I'm noticing that in some circumstances we are capable of doing great harm or good." He said, "And with every universe I'm learning something new."

Ruby was about protest, but a bright flash of light illuminated from above their heads causing the teens looked up to see a universe that was approaching the screen before them. This one however, unlike the rest gave them the warm and fuzzies for some apparent reason and gave a off a bright red golden light. Not an ominous light, but one that seemed to put the soul at peace.

"Ah, what?" Weiss said blinking a few times when the orb disappeared into the screen, causing it to ripple with color.

"I felt… warm." Pyrrha said titling her head.

"Not in an embarrassed or ah… steamy kind of way," Yang ventured, "But a sort of nice way."

"I love it!" Ruby shouted with a bright smile, forgetting all sense of dread she was feeling before.

 **The screen turned to the sight of a palace in the clouds. Surrounded by gates made of Gold as a chariot pulled by a team of Pegasi flew by, and you could hear sounds of joy and merriment everywhere as there appeared to be a party in full swing. Soon you could see the camera zoom into a courtyard. Where numerous people were smiling and retelling tails of battles won and lost long ago.**

 **But the attention was placed on a couple and their baby.**

 **"My baby boy, my little Arcules." Queen Salem said as she looked down at the bundle of joy in her arms.**

 **While she was the epitome of darkness, with hair as white as snow, skin as pale as alabaster, and eyes as black and red as the creatures of Grimm. Her face showed kindness and gentleness towards the child in her arms.**

 **A blond baby with bright blue eyes and the cutest smile ever with a medallion around his neck.**

 **"Oh behave yourself!" She said as Baby Arcules took a piece of the gems in her hair out and played with it.**

"Ah… what?" Yang said staring wide eyed at the screen. "That place looks… Awesome! And is that me!" She said pointing to someone in the crowd of people

"Isn't that the scary pale lady that we saw in one of the universes before?" Ruby asked, "And in the last one wasn't she like an evil queen or something."

"Who cares!" Pyrrha exclaimed clapping her hands together, "Look! It's Jaune as a baby!"

"How do you know that's Jaune, I mean he looks like Jaune when he was a baby, but how do you know?" Nora asked quirking an eyebrow, "Plus last I recall, Jaune's mother doesn't look like that."

"I recall back to a few universes that Ozpin was Jaune's father," Blake responded. "In some universes it appears that Jaune has different parents."

"That is… quite strange," Weiss commented, "But, this woman appears very pleasant. She may look different, but overall you can't argue that isn't the face of a loving and caring mother."

"Ya," Ruby said with a large grin, "Look how she is just cuddling with Jaune, I wonder what she must be like in our universe?"

 _Cinder's Group_

Salem, for all intents and purposes was quiet. Well, more quiet then she had been at the beginning of watching all these universes, but now with her watching an alternate version of herself holding a baby in her arms and cooing to it made her more silent then before. Even when her minions were trying to prod her of what she thought of this she remained mute and stared at the screen with a blank expression on her face.

Her minions thinking that they had upset her quickly went silent and mumbled between themselves. However, while Salem looked stoic on the outside, her mind was racing back and forth trying to comprehend what she was seeing before her. All that kept coming back in her head though was one line.

 _I'm a mother._

 **Not many would expect a former evil goddess to be on Mt. Olympus, but lets just say that the king of the gods Zeus Arc Lighting had been a very brave soul. And somehow managed to change the former queen of evil to the light side. Honestly it was crazy. Now her daughter ran the underworld while she lived on Olympus with him.**

 **Funny how things turned out.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Wait, so she was a queen of evil too in this universe?" Ruby perked up.

"Emphasis on the was," Weiss replied.

"People can change," Ren added with a smile, "Even the vilest of us can change and it looks like she went with the option of becoming good and having a child."

"That's all sweet and all," Yang said with a raised eyebrow, "But didn't you hear, she is a Goddess and her husband is a king of Gods."

"Which means!" Nora jumped up in her seat with excitement clear on her face, "We get to see another version of where Jaune is a god!"

"I wonder if some of us are gods in this?" Blake asked with a fraction of a smile on her face.

 _Cinder's group_

"My lady," Cinder said drawing Salem's attention only in the slightest, "What do you think of this universe so far?"

"Think?" Salem said narrowing her eyes slightly, "We haven't seen much of this universe for me to make a decision yet."

"Yes but what do you think of you being a mother?" Watt's piped in with a slight smirk, "The mother of Grimm, turns out to be a mother to a sniveling little child?" He mused.

Salem was calm and composed on the outside when Watt's made that remark, but somewhere deep down something wanted to tear into the man that sat a few seats down from her. But she resisted, there was no point in getting upset over something such as this. It was just a child, a baby, and if she were to guess an enemy in her own universe that she would need to expose of when the time came.

Or change his mind….

 **"Awww, look at my son! He's so cute!" Zeus said as he wagged his finger around the baby.**

 **Only for his son to pick him up by his index and lift him over his friend.**

 **"Oh! We got a strong baby over here!" He laughed as his son was going to be a monster of a god when he grew up.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

Yang let out a whistle, with a nod of the head. "Man that is one strong baby," She said, "Luckily his parents are gods."

"I don't think that would really matter," Pyrrha suggested, "I'm pretty sure they would still feel pain."

"Why would they feel pain?" Ruby asked the redhead beside her, "Jaune is just a baby, what can he do?"

"Rubes," Yang said with a slight tremor going throughout her body, "Babies may look innocent but…"

"They have those little razor nails that they stick up your nose," Blake said.

"When they start teething, you better not put your finger in their mouths," Weiss added.

"And if this baby Jaune is strong enough to lift his dad like that," Nora added smashing her fist into her palm, "Then he can put the hurt on somebody."

 **"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Oops! Sorry Ares Xiao Long!" Ruby the messenger god passed by the Blond goddess of war who was polishing her golden gauntlets.**

 **"Watch it Rubes!" Ares took pride in her weapons and would not appreciate them getting dirty with anything other than the blood of her enemies.**

"Look at me!" Yang said with complete joy in her voice, "I'm a goddess!"

"Yay us," Weiss droned waving a little white flag in the air.

"Your names Ares in this universe," Blake said crossing her arms, "I guess in other universes we can go by different names. Would explain why Jaune is called Arcules."

"Yang," Ruby said elbowing her sister when she was getting too rowdy, "Don't be proud of being the goddess of war!"

"It fits her," Weiss replied with an eye roll, "Violent nature, hot tempered, bossy…"

"Keep listing stuff off Ice Queen," Yang said with her eyes flashing red, "And I'll make sure that that title is given to me as well in about five seconds."

"Hmph!" Weiss said flicking her hair away from her face while crossing her arms over her bosom.

 **"For you Queen Salem!" Ruby held out a bouquet of flowers.**

 **"Oh Ruby! You shouldn't have!" Salem had to admit, if she was still in the underworld, she would have hated a gift like this.**

 **But needless to say, she appreciated all the small gestures now on Mt. Olympus.**

 **"Well you know, I wanted to say hi to my new baby cousin!" Ruby sped over and patted little Arcules head.**

"Cousin!" Ruby exclaimed jumping up and down with joy, "Me and Jaune are cousins!"

"Unfair!" Nora pouted, "I want to be cousins with Jaune!"

"I guess in other universes we can be different ages as well," Blake said ignoring the two girls bicker between each other, "So Jaune is younger then Ruby and Yang in this universe? Interesting."

"Hey Blake," Weiss whispered over to the cat faunus, "With all these universes, do you think there is some limit to them."

Catching on instantly to what Weiss was worried about; Blake decided to tease the heiress just for the fun of it. "Nope, anything's possible," She smirked when Weiss paled, "For all we could know, you could be a sister to Jaune in one of these universes or even a…"

"Stop!" Weiss said placing a hand over Blake's mouth, "I don't want to hear anymore!"

 **"Awwww, here want a toy!" She held out a little toy scythe.**

 **And as soon as he grabbed it he bopped her over the head with it, causing her to faceplant into the cloud floor.**

 **"Oof!" She said as she pulled herself up from the floor.**

 **"Wow…he's REALLY STRONG, he did that with a foam weapon…" Ruby was nursing a bump on her head now.**

 **Suddenly little Arcules reached for the lightning bolts on his fathers belt.**

 **"Uh dear, I don't think he should be playing with those." Salem was worried for her son.**

"I don't want to see what he could with one of those," Ruby said absentmindedly rubbing her own head, "If he could do that to me with a toy, I don't want to imagine what he could do with an actual weapon."

"This Jaune is rather powerful," Pyrrha commented, "Even as a baby he shows great promise of being a mighty warrior."

"Are we just going to see him as a baby though?" Yang asked, "I mean I love the little guy, but I want to see him in action!"

"Oh come on," Nora said with a wave of her hand, "I really like baby Jaune I want to see more of him."

 **"Oh don't worry, he's a god, He'll be just fi-" Suddenly he saw his newborn stick it in his mouth and electrocute himself.**

 **The baby was frozen for a second before he spit out the bolt and it went flying towards Nora, The Norse Goddess of Lightning.**

 **And also Zeus's rival because she hated the fact that he was King of the gods in greece while she was not the Queen of the Gods in her own country. Don't get her wrong, they were still friends, but she was determined to beat the old man one day.**

 **And solidify her position as the strongest of all the gods.**

 **"Dang it! Don't tell me I have to compete with your son now!" Nora whined as she barely managed to deflect that thing!**

"Wow, what a throw!" Nora cheered.

"You still want more baby Jaune after that?" Yang asked.

"Oh ya," Nora replied with a smile, "I'm a goddess of lightning in this universe and being struck by lightning really doesn't affect me anyways."

 **"Nora? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Asgard?" It was unusual for a Norse god or goddess to appear on Mt Olympus.**

 **"I came by to say hello to your son, only to see him spit lightning!"**

 **"What can I say Nora! He's a chip off the old block!"**

 **"Hmmph, well anyways…." Nora came over to the baby.**

 **"Hello little wolf!" She said as she wagged her finger in front of him.**

 **Despite the fact she may have been rival to the Greek God of Lightning, she still thought babies were cute.**

 **"Here, this is for you. Maybe one day you can help me beat your father" She snuck a warhammer into his crib.**

 **"Nora! You Nords and your warhammers, so uncivilized and barbaric! How could you give my son a warhammer?!" Zeus yelled as he pulled the warhammer out of the crib.**

 **"Clearly he prefers a sword and shield!" He handed his son a Xiphos and Shield.**

 _Cinder's group_

' _He's giving my… the child a weapon!'_ Salem raged within, _'Along with that ginger! How irresponsible, he's just a baby for crying out loud! Not some weapon or warrior. He's too weak and pathetic… He needs to be nurtured and protected from the dangers of the world not thrown right into it!"_

"If that child is trained from a young age," Cinder said with a cool smile, "He could be a deadly foe to anybody that stood in his way. Shall I make a note of him my queen for your plans?"

"Yes," Salem replied in a monotone voice, _'He's in a universe with bumbling idiots that wish to exploit him. I need to keep him safe.'_

 **Only for his wife to smack both him and Nora over the head.**

' _Maybe this version isn't as incompetent as the others in this universe,'_ Salem smirked, _'naturally I would be the one to bring a sense of order in any universe. It would still do her some good though if I intervened and helped to raise the child or maybe I should find the Jaune of this universe and ensure he has been raised properly._

 **"Didn't you have something ELSE planned for our son?" Salem glared as she would not approve of her baby having access to weapons at his age.**

 **"Oh by the way!" Zeus remembered he had a gift for his son.**

 **"Lets see, a little bit of this, that, and wait that's not right…" Zeus was trying to make this perfect.**

 **"Ah! There we go!" He started to form the clouds to where it was starting to form an odd shape.**

 **"Annndddd, wait for it." He held the mass of clouds in front of his son.**

 **"Waaaiiit for it…" He said as Jaune touched it.**

 **Only to reveal what appeared to be a newborn horse with white fur and a blue mane and wings.**

 **"There we go, your very own pegasus!" Arcules must have been smart for his age, because his eyes lit up as soon as he saw his new pet.**

 **Right before he headbutted it out of joy.**

 **Surprisingly this just endeared the young pegasus to the young god even more as they started cuddling.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Awwwww," Pyrrha, Nora and Ruby cooed.

"His daddy just made him a Pegasus," Ruby said still gushing over the two cute little babies.

"They headbutted each other," Weiss said raising an eyebrow at the three girls, "That's a little worrying."

"It shows their love for each other," Nora explained, "It's part of a bond that can never be broken. Renny, you and I should do that sometime."

"I rather not," Ren quickly said.

"It's still adorable that his father would give him such a gift," Pyrrha interrupted the intimate headbutting that was about to happen, "I wish my father would have given me such a gift."

"Well, it's a cute and all, but it looks like this me is having a hard time with it," Yang said cackling with laughter as she pointed at the screen while the scene was still continuing.

 **"Ugh, too sweet!" Ares looked away as she didn't want people to know she secretly was cooing on the inside at how cute it was.**

 **"AWWWWW!" Nora didn't even try to hide it.**

 **"Ugh, Good Grief!" A voice said from the shadows.**

 **"I mean, can't I come up to visit one time and not have to deal with the overabundance of cute stuff?" Cinder, The second Goddess of Death said as she walked out of the shadows.**

 **Her hair was ablaze with the red fires of Hades, she was dressed in a dark robe similar to her mothers but with a far more revealing bust, whereas Salem had her dress showing off more of her legs.**

 _SSSN_

"Bow chicka wow wow," Neptune called out, earning some groans from his teammates.

 _Teachers_

"Damn!" Qrow said looking the woman on the screen up and down, "If it weren't for the flaming hair, I'd go for her."

"Dibs," Tai called out earning a death glare from Qrow.

"NO, you already screwed the two females on our team," He shouted earning a scowl from both Gylnda and Winter, "There is no way in hell that you will steal another woman from me!"

"You wanted your sister?" Tai teased.

 _Cinder's group_

"It appears you are my daughter in this universe," Salem said to her young disciple, "I wonder what our relationship is like."

"I'm sure it's a great one my mistress," Cinder said with a small smile.

 **"My daughter! I thought you said you wouldn't make it!" Salem gave her daughter a hug.**

 **"Well you know, I have quite a bit of work since YOU decided to play house wife." Cinder mumbled as she had never approved of her mother leaving the underworld. Especially with the amount of responsibility that now rested on her shoulders.**

"Not a good one apparently!" Tryian cackled, causing Cinder to blush and Salem to narrow her eyes at the screen.

 **"Okay so where is the brat?" She walked over to the cradle.**

 **"Huh doesn't look like much." She said as she pointed at the baby.**

 **Which was a mistake. Because as soon as that finger was in reach, the baby's natural instincts were to grab hold and not let go. Combined with the strength of his father, Cinder was in pain.**

 **"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! GET HIM OFF!" Cinder was waving her little half brother around as he continued to laugh and giggle at his sisters misfortune.**

"Argh!" Cinder said placing a hand on her head, while Tryian and Watts laughed at her alternate's misfortune, "These universes are so confusing and aggravating sometimes. If I'm not Jaune's enemy I'm his lover, and if I'm not his lover I'm his sister, what's next, am I going to be his mother?"

"Your alternate self shouldn't be throwing around a baby like that," Salem said cutting off her little rant and making her blood run cold when her mistress addressed like that, "He could get hurt, I would hate to see this version of you punished if my so…. If my versions son was hurt."

 **"Oh, he just wants to be close to you, lighten up!" Salem was glad her son was so glad to see his sister.**

 **"HE'S CRUSHING MY FINGER!" She said as she managed to get free and Jaune went back to his crib.**

 **"It's so unfair, he gets super strength, and I get stuck down in Hades…." She mumbled as she hated how things turned out.**

 **"Come on Cinder! Join us! There's plenty of food to go around!"**

 **"Yeah, sorry, but I got to get back to work, you know, because SOMEBODY left this important job to me?" Cinder gave a glance towards Salem.**

 **The truth was that the two while still family were not on the best of terms at the moment. With Salem turning more noble and gaining more happiness. Cinder was left to pick up the work where her mother left off. So she had become rather bitter despite her mother's attempt to invite her to everything. It also didn't help that Cinder was still in her moody teen angst phase of Godhood. So the underworld despite being a stressful work environment was also a paradise for a moody teen.**

 **"You could stay a bit longer, your little brother seems happy to see you!" Salem held up the smiling baby to Cinder's face.**

 **"Gah gah!" Only for the baby to stick his fingers in her nose and pull.**

 **"AAAHHHH!"**

 **"HA HA HA HA!" All the other gods and goddesses were laughing at the misfortune of the young princess.**

 **"I'm leaving!" She left in a pillar of fire.**

 **"I'm sorry dear, I wish she would grow out of this." Zeus said as he patted his wife's back.**

 **"Oh don't worry about her, when I was her age I laid whole cities to waste and slaughtered millions, the thing about being a goddess of death is that the teenage years of your godhood is always…..moody…"**

 **The truth was that Salem and Zeus used to be mortal enemies, the two were constantly at war. It wasn't until one final battle where they had accidentally been stripped of their clothing and locked in a wrestling match that….something else happened that led to the current situation they were in now.**

 **"You know, maybe we should give our son a few siblings of his own." Zeus said to his wife as Salem only grinned.**

 **"Well, Aprodite did give me some rather…unique tips." She flirted with her husband.**

 **"Later, right now it's our son's day."**

 _Teachers_

"You're telling me that what saved this world from Salem's wrath was her getting laid?" Qrow piped up, earning a groan from both of the females in their group, "Ozpin, why don't you try something like that?"

"You're asking me to figure out how to get Salem laid?" Ozpin asked, while spitting out some of his coffee in the process, "That seems like the least effective way of beating her."

"You'd be surprised," Tai offered with a smirk, "I've done my fair share of getting around in my day and when you know how to work the magic right, even the most vicious woman can succumb to it.."

"Ya and one of them involved my sister," Qrow said with a pointed glare, "and no, I'm not jealous of that in the least bit!" he shouted when Tai gave him a questioning look.

"You're implying that having sexual intercourse can change a woman for the better?" Gylnda growled, ignoring Qrow's complaints beside her.

"That is such a narrow minded way of thinking!" Winter scoffed.

"Maybe if you two got laid you wouldn't act the way you are!" Qrow butted in.

"You drunk ass bastard!" Winter roared drawing forth her saber.

"There appears to be some punishing that needs some addressing," Gylnda replied smacking her crop in her other hand.

"You can punish me all you want," Tai said with a cheeky grin.

Beside him, Ozpin felt Ironwood nudge his arm causing him to look up at the usually stern mans eyes to see that there was an alarmed plastered on his face. "Shouldn't we, I don't know do something about this," He gestured over to the brawl that was about to begin.

"The Voice will take care of it if it's an issue," Ozpin said shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe getting Salem laid isn't a bad idea after all, especially since we fight amongst ourselves more then we fight against her."

 **BACK IN THE UNDERWORLD**

 **"Gaghhhh!" Cinder screamed as she stopped to feed Cerberus on her way back home.**

 **The giant three headed dog while vicious and hungry was actually more like a puppy, which was odd when you consider the fact he was supposed to guard the gates of Hades. She was trying to make it more vicious but all attempts had been unsuccessful so far.**

 **At least it still kept the façade up when it wasn't her or any other gods, so he still scared the mortals.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Look at the big doggy!" shouted Ruby with joy, as she jumped up and down in her seat. "It's so cute!"

"It has three heads Ruby!" Weiss said with her eyes widening, "How is that cute?"

"Oh, dogs are just big puppies," Ruby smiled.

 **"MERCURY!" She called out to one of her servants.**

 **"COMING!" She heard a voice yell out as she heard banging noises and a large shadow start to come around the corner.**

 **Only to reveal a tiny imp with a human head and a tail.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Da fuh?" Mercury said with an opened mouth, while Emerald snickered right beside him.

 **"EMERALD!" She called out to her other servant.**

 **'Oh! Right away Mistress!" Another voice called as a sexy silhouette of a shadow appeared.**

 **Only to reveal another imp with a human head and green horns.**

"Huh?" Emerald gasped, while Mercury took his turn to laugh now.

"You are both hideous looking." Cinder sighed, "My minions better not be as incompetent in this universe as they are in ours." She sneered at her two underlings, causing to shrink slightly.

 **"Where are the sisters of fate?"**

 **"Oh they've been here for the past hour." Mercury said with pride.**

 **"WHAAATTT?!" Cinder burst into flames in anger as she yelled at him.**

 **"THEY'VE BEEN HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! UGGGHHH!" She threw Mercury into the River Styx.**

 **"Emerald, go save your dumb ass brother." Cinder said as she calmed down and the flames started to recede back into her body.**

 **"Er, Yes Mistress!" Emerald dived in to save her dumbass brother.**

 **It was a well known fact that he pissed Cinder off at five times a day.**

"Hmmmm," Cinder hummed to herself while rubbing her chin.

"What is it?" Mercury asked nervously.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Cinder replied with a wave a hand.

"Throwing me in a river?" Mercury gulped.

"It would serve as a rather good punishment if you failed me." Cinder replied, earning a silent gulp from the robotic teen.

 **Cinder slicked her raven hair back as she walked up to three women, well more like two old hags who were arguing over who to share the one eye with.**

 **"Ah! Raven! Vernal! Neo! So good to see you all again!" She greeted with false enthusiasm.**

 **"Raven, are you starting to grow some hair back?" Cinder asked looking at the patchy mess that was Raven's head.**

 **"Looks good!"**

 **It did not look good.**

 **"Ah! Vernal! Changed skin products? You don't have nearly as many wrinkles." In truth, she hated having to butter up the first two sisters of fate.**

 **"And Neo….." Cinder turned to the last sister of fate.**

 **The only normal looking one. While the first two were old, gangly, and looked like something you would scrape off the side of the road after it had been run over five times, Neo was the youngest of the sisters of fate, and actually had both of her eyes, but the problem was that she couldn't speak as a result and had to communicate with sign language.**

 **But considering how much it pissed her sisters off, she loved it.**

 _Raven's group_

Both Raven and Vernal sat there with blank looks on their faces and didn't seem to care that some other versions of them were disgustingly hideous. However, that was what they looked like on the outside if they could be seen by others. On the inside though, that was a much different story.

' _I'm hideous!'_ Raven shouted within her mind, _'Why must I be so hideous and what happened to my beautiful hair?!"_

' _I look like some decayed rotten piece of fruit shit!'_ Vernal mentally screamed.

"Vernal," Raven muttered drawing the other woman's attention, "If I ever look that ugly when I'm older, I give you permission to kill me, but don't just kill me. Have me burned and have my ashes locked up at the center of Remnant."

"Ditto," Vernal nodded.

 _Criminals_

"Neo, you have some gross looking hags for sisters in this universe," Roman spat, while the little woman only nodded to his side why holding up a sign in the process.

' _They make me look better.'_ Her sign read, causing Roman to chuckle lightly.

 **"Look, you know why we're here Cinder." Raven gasped out as she sounded like a chain smoker.**

 **"You wanted us to read your future, and we will." Vernal sounded like she was hacking up a lung.**

 **"Ah yes, so tell me, what about my plans, do they work?" Cinder smiled as this was the one way for her to know what the future holds.**

 **In reality, she was planning on taking over Olympus for herself, enslaving the rest of the gods, and ruling over Earth as its new master, creating things in her own image. The problem was that she needed to know if she would succeed, if there was one false move, one wrong decision, she could risk mayhem being unleashed upon her. Especially since she was just one goddess. One goddess against the entire pantheon of gods and demigods on Olympus? It would not go well.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"She wants to rule the world and enslave the Gods!" Ruby shouted in surprise, "How does she think she can take them all on?"

"Deception maybe," Wiess said flicking some hair behind her shoulder, "The other Gods also don't take her seriously which could lead to some issues."

"Never underestimate anyone," Pyrrha said with a nod, "It will cost you."

 **"Well, we'll be honest, it would work…."**

 **"YEEESSS!" Cinder was overjoyed.**

 **"Except for one problem." Vernal hacked out as she showed Cinder the vision.**

 **"The stars will align, freeing the Grimm from their earthly prison, they will rampage across the planet, causing mayhem and destruction, the chaos will force the gods to fight back, while they focus on fighting them, you will destroy them from the inside, one by one they will fall by your hand." Visions played out in Cinder's head.**

"The Grimm are locked up in this universe?" Yang said with a raised eyebrow, "That's pretty cool. Wonder how they did it?"

"I wonder that too," Blake said scratching her chin, "To be honest, very few of the universes that we have watched if any in fact have shown any Grimm."

"So you're saying we got the short end of the stick of being stuck with them?" Yang grimaced.

"Not if Cinder's plan succeeds," Wiess pointed out.

 **"And you will rule over all of creation, the heavens and the earth, the skies and the dirt, but there is one thing that could change, a determined victory there will be, if only the fault you choose to see." Raven continued off where her sister started.**

 **"If Arcules should fight….you will….fail." An image of Zeus's son riding into battle on a pegasus was the final thing Cinder saw.**

 **"WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" She screamed out in rage again as the flames shot out of her body.**

"She's mad," Yang said with a grin.

"Look at the older version of Jaune in this universe guys!" Ruby said happily.

"Look at those muscles," Nora commented.

"It's just an image of him," Wiess said.

"Ya, a future version of him," Blake responded looking at the white knight with a little more vigor.

"A very nice future version of him," Pyrrha purred.

 **"You mean to tell me, out of all the years of planning, all the years of being careful not to show my true intentions, AND I GET STOPPED BY THAT DAMN BRAT!" Cinder was raging as Emerald walked in with Mercury.**

"Wow, she really doesn't like her baby brother does she?" Yang's smile died and was replaced with a scowl, while crossing her arms under her breasts.

"That's not very nice to say, especially about your baby brother." Nora said with a small pout

 **"Mistress, I got hi-" Suddenly she was distracted as she saw Cinder grab Mercury by the throat and start beating him into a wall.**

 **"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" He said in between breaths as he was getting his face smashed into the wall.**

 **"…..I am so glad I'm the favorite minion." Emerald winced as she saw the beating her brother was getting.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Why is it that no matter what, I always get the punishment?" Mercury complained.

"Maybe it has to do with how annoying you are?" Emerald pointed out earning a glare from her teammate.

 **"Okay, I'm cool! I'm fine! I am fine…" Cinder said as the flames around here began to die down and return to their usual state.**

 **"Well bye now, it's time for our spa day! I'm having a wrinkle treatment done!" Vernal croaked out as she rubbed her face.**

 **"Not like it will help…" Cinder mumbled under her breath.**

 **"Huh, could you speak up? My hearing is bad."**

 **"Nothing."**

 **She walked out of the room and ordered her minions along with her. Emerald who was hopping to it, and Mercury who was limping slowly behind them.**

 **"Okay, so basically I need to kill a god…." Cinder mumbled as her minions followed her.**

"What?!" Was the entire rooms response.

 **"But Mistress, you can't kill a-" Mercury was cut off as he took a fireball to the face.**

 **"I KNOW!" She yelled as she got angry again and burst into flames.**

 **"But you must have a way to do It right! After all! You're as brilliant as you are beautiful!" Emerald quickly calmed her down the only way she knew how.**

 **Being a kiss ass.**

 **"Of course I know how!" She opened up a door to a room that looked like something straight out of a mad genius lab.**

 **"Luckily Andromeda's potion making came in handy." She said as she picked up a pink vial with a skull on it.**

 **"This potion can strip any god of immortality, without this Arcules will be vulnerable, and then, you can finish the job." She passed the vial to Emerald.**

 **"But Mistress, if you have a potion that can turn gods immortal why not do it to all the gods and then taking over olympus will be e-" Mercury again took a fireball to hte face Mercury was again smacked in the face.**

 **"SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!" She roared as both her minions scurried off.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Hold the scroll!" Yang shouted standing up with her eyes a blazing red color, "What type of sick, demented, evil mind freak would ever kill a baby?!"

"That's her brother!" Ruby shouted along with her sister, "You just don't kill family, especially for some silly reason like taking over the world."

"That's just…" Pyrrha said struggling for words while her entire face went a bright red color, "That… MANIAC!"

"That's too kind of a word," Wiess said with a huff, "I can think of several at the moment that are much more fitting for this woman.

 _Cinder's group_

"Urrk!" Cinder gasped, as a black tendril instantly wrapped itself around her throat and brought her right in front of her mistress's furious red eyes making their entire group jump and silent as they watched Salem with much fear. "If so much as a scratch happens to this child in this universe Cinder, I'll make sure that in one form or another you or that version of you will pay." She breathed out with venom in her voice.

"I…. would…." Cinder gasped for air as she tried to pry the appendage off her throat, but to no avail, "never….hurt… him…."

"If he does get hurt though," Salem said bringing Cinder closer to her face, "Then you will find some way for us to entire that universe to exact my revenge."

 **LATER ON OLYMPUS**

 **Salem was currently sleeping with her husband, her body encased in a black revealing nightgown as she cuddled next to the large god of the storms. They had fallen asleep after an intense hour of lovemaking. Needless to say, the tips from Aphrodite really helped.**

 _Jaune_

"TMI!" Jaune shouted covering his eyes.

" **What?"** The Voice said to the right, as if it was standing by him.

"I don't need to see these two naked or know what they were doing!" Jaune shrieked.

" **They ain't your parents,"** The Voice said with a shrug or if he had a body he would be shrugging.

"There a different of version of me parents!" Jaune argued, "Even though they're not mine they would recognize me as their son if I was there in that me's place!"

The Voice thought about what to say next and got an evil smile, if he had a face of course of what he was going to say. **"Well, I should mention to you then that in some universes that Salem is your wife,"** The Voice responded.

"The Fu-!" Jaune said, but never finished when an invisible force slapped itself over his mouth.

 **CRASH KRACK**

 **They both woke up to the noise.**

 **"Uh, what's going on?" Zeus woke up and was feeling groggy.**

 **"I don't know, sounds like it was coming from-" Salem's eyes widened when she realized where the sound came from.**

 **"ARCULES!" She yelled as she ran out of bed.**

 **Her husband soon realizing why she sounded so worried immediately woke up and was as sharp as a sword and ran off after her.**

 **They opened the door to their son's nursery only to find that their worst fears had been confirmed. The room was a mess, pottery was smashed to pieces, Pegasus was laying on the ground with a pot on his head trying to shake it off, multiple toys were thrown on the ground and broken, and the worst part of all, was that their baby was gone.**

 **Arcules had been kidnapped.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Who kidnapped Jaune!" Ruby said grabbing her hair in fear for the young Jaune.

"Who do you think," Pyrrha snarled, "Either Cinder or her minions."

 **"NO!" Salem yelled as she searched the room hoping that he had just been rowdy in the middle of the night.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Where is he Cinder?!" Salem roared as she grabbed a hold of her Cinder again, much to her dismay.

 **"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS MY SON?!" Her eyes glowed blood red as she looked towards her husband.**

 **And his rage was starting to reveal itself as she could hear thunder roaring.**

 **"WHERE IS HE?!" Zeus roared out and screamed so loud that lightning was cracking all around him.**

 **Salem's cries of anguish caused volcanoes to erupt. People were terrified as they knew that the gods must have been furious if this was happening. What could have possibly happened to upset them this much.**

 _Teachers_

"Shit!" Qrow shouted spitting out his alcohol.

 **"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Emerald and Mercury were in bat form flying away from the scene.**

 **"WE ARE DEAD IF THEY CATCH US!" Mercury yelled as he was regretting his decision.**

 _Cinder's group_

"YOU TWO!" Salem roared as she seized Cinder's minions with her black like tentacles and much like Cinder, were gasping and struggling for air while they were dangling off of their feet.

 **"Well let's land already!" Suddenly they hit a tree as they dropped Arcules.**

 **"Uh oh…" Emerald looked down at the baby who started to cry and scream as he was rolling on the ground.**

 **"Crap! Crap! Crap!" She yelled as they went down.**

 **"Hurry! Give him the vial before his screams alert Zeus to what happened!" She panicked as Mercury got the vial out.**

 **"I still don't think this is morally ri-"**

 **"GIVE IT TO HIM!" Emerald yelled as her brother shoved it into the baby's mouth.**

"GIVE IT TO HIM AND DIE!" Salem shrieked. Before she could strangle the life out of her minions though, grey straps shot out of her seat to restrain her and when that didn't work some darts filled with sedatives struck her from behind causing her gasp and release her captives, while at the same time an annoyingly familiar voice said, _'Nice shot'_.

"No…. he can't die…" Salem said weakly as she fell back into her chair. She was still fully awake, but the sedatives acted as a power damper making her powers weaker along with her body.

 **Arcules thinking it must have been snacktime began to drink it. It tasted sweet! Was it some special kind of milk.**

 **"Well, at least he stopped crying." Emerald said as the baby drank greedily.**

 **"Look! He's not glowing!"**

 **Sure enough, the aura that had surrounded the boy was starting to fade, his immortality was starting to go away. And with that, he was now vulnerable to attack.**

 **"Okay, now we just have to kill him and be done with it!" Emerald got a knife ready.**

"Please me," Emerald wheezed out, sparring a glance over to a glaring but tired Salem, "Don't kill the kid."

"If she kills him then I'm going to kill you," Mercury said drawing in deep breaths while falling on the floor.

"I'm killing both of you," Cinder coughed before she fell as well.

 **"Are you sure? I still don't feel good about this, besides we have to make sure he drinks every single last drop."**

 **"WHO IS OUT THERE?!" A voice yelled as it startled the two and they dropped the bottle and hid behind a tree thinking it was the god of the storms.**

 **The bottle was flung into the air and shattered into a million pieces, a small bit of the potion spilling on the ground.**

 **Only for an strange couple to turn around the corner. An old man wearing spectacles and a black and green robe carrying a torch. And a younger woman wearing a black and white robe with blond hair and green eyes. As they got closer they saw what was causing the commotion.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch!" Ruby shouted with glee, "They're here to save Jaune!"

"That's a relief," Ren sighed.

"He didn't finish the bottle though," Pyrrha pointed out, "I wonder what he still retains?"

 **"Ozpin? Is that what I think it is?" She asked as the light from the torch revealed the truth.**

 **"A baby?!" She gasped and immediately picked him up.**

 **"What kind of irresponsible cretin would leave a child out here in the cold?!" She started to wrap the baby in a blanket.**

 **The kid itself saw a new person and immediately started playing with her face and her glasses. Which earned him giggles as she started to coo and comfort the baby. She couldn't believe someone would just leave him like this out here!**

 _Teachers_

"Never thought I would see the friggen day," Qrow said in shock.

"See what?" Glynda growled.

"You playing with babies," Tai smirked.

"I would have you know that I am great with babies, they never cry when I'm around." Glynda retorted.

"Ya, they probably shut up and stop crying when they see her glare," Port whispered to Bart.

 **"There's no footprints leading away from here…" Ozpin said to his wife as it seemed odd that there was no evidence he had been dropped here by his parents.**

"Wife?!" Qrow and Tai cackled at the same time.

"Err, wife?" Ironwood asked the woman.

"Our relationship is strictly professional," Glynda said quickly.

"Indeed," Ozpin said sipping his coffee. _'Thank the Gods this me got the short end of the stick. Being married to Glynda? Ha, ya no.'_

 **"Oh, he's so cute!" His wife couldn't help but admire the baby.**

 **"Now Glynda, we have to find his parents."**

 **"But Ozpin! For all we know his parents could be the ones who left him here!"**

 _Cinder's group_

"False…" Salem snarled, "He will never…. Leave my sight again…." She breathed.

"Again?" Watts smirked, "I wouldn't have Cinder watching him then when you're busy." He laughed when said woman shot him a glare, while Salem merely shot her own tired glare at Cinder and her disciples.

 **"Glynda…." He was worried she was getting too attached already.**

 **"Come on! We talked about having a child for years!"**

 **"Yes, but not one we might be stealing."**

 **"I call it saving!"**

 _Teachers_

"I'd call it saving as well," Tai agreed, "You just can't leave a baby on there on."

"Why not?" Qrow said as he took a swig from his flask. "My parents left me out in the woods for a week when I was five."

"We are not all barbarians," Winter scoffed.

"Teaches you how to be light on your feet and quick thinking Ice Queen," Qrow argued.

"To think you would have to have a brain and to be light on your feet you would have to be sober," Winter smirked, while Qrow muttered angrily under his breath.

 **"Hmmm…Arcules….interesting name…" He read the medallion around his neck.**

 **Meanwhile Emerald and Mercury knew they had to finish this, they couldn't let the couple take the baby home or else they would be in for a world of hurt. Thinking they knew what to do, they transformed into highly venomous snakes, well, Mercury did so reluctantly, he wasn't very keen on killing a baby. Especially since this baby was strong enough to break their necks.**

 _Cinder's group_

"I would be even more reluctant to do anything like that!" Emerald quickly said when Salem started to hiss at her.

"This version of you is a major kiss ass," Mercury wheezed, "Killing babies, who would do such a thing?"

"Shut up," Emerald grinded her teeth at him, "I don't want to die." She said, while avoiding eye contact with the murderous glare of the Grimm Queen.

 **Their shadows crept closer and closer towards the couple.**

 **Sure they would have to kill them too.**

 **After all, if the gods saw a couple screaming about a baby that was killed it might alert the gods to what they had done.**

 **Closer and closer they crept. And then they sprang forth fangs bared ready to kill.**

 **"Oh my!" Glynda said as the snakes appeared.**

 **They lunged forward for the couple.**

 **"Gah gah!" The baby got a smile on his face as he grabbed the two snakes.**

 **"GAH!" Emerald yelled out in pain as Arcules had a vice grip.**

 **"OH IT HURTS!" Mercury felt like he was going to die in the first few seconds.**

 **"Da da!" The baby started to smash the two's faces into the ground.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Bwahahaha!" Nora and Yang laughed as they clenched their guts tightly due to the pain of it. Everyone was on the edge of their seats moments ago and there was a lot of silent sniffling, but when they saw little baby Jaune still retained his strength and was now playing with two deadly poisonous snakes like a rattle, it was too cute.

 **"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" Mercury squeaked out as he was being pile drived into the dirt.**

 **Emerald however had never been as abused as her brother, so this was something completely new to her, and suddenly she understood why her brother hated being the hated sibling in Cinder's minion group. And all she could think was 'OH DEAR ZEUS THE PAIN!'**

 _Cinders group_

"That's my boy!" Salem said weakly, "Show them no mercy and then feed the Beowolves with their corpse's right after."

"It's a good thing our mistress doesn't have any children," Watts whispered to Hazel who grunted in agreement.

 **Arcules was smiling the whole time, thinking this was a new toy for him to smash. Seeing that the two snakes were flexible, he started to tie them into knots.**

 **"OH GOD! MY SPLEEN!"**

 **"MY LUNGS!"**

 **Both the minions cried out as they could not believe they were being beaten by an infant of all things! They could handle the abuse from Cinder, but this was something new. IT WAS A MERE CHILD! Arcules smiled and laughed at his handiwork as he managed to turn them into a pretzel. But he smelled something funny about the snakes and it made his nose feel funny. So he started to swing them over his head. Around and around and then-**

 **"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He launched them through the air as they flew miles away.**

 **Only for the couple to look at the baby they had found, stunned at what he did.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"And they are out of here!" Nora chanted, "Baby Jaune 1, snakes 0!"

"Hurray for Jaune!" Ruby cheered, "Ozpin and Glynda sure seem surprised as well!"

 **"Ozpin….."**

 **"Yes honey?"**

 **"We're keeping him!"**

 **"No argument there…."**

 **The baby only giggled as his new parents took him home. Unaware that his parents back on the mountain were now grieving for him.**

 **"I'm sorry Zeus…." Ruby said as she had found their son.**

 **"What? Whats wrong?"**

 **"Whoever took your son, we found him, but…" Salem cut her off.**

 **"But what?! I want my son back!" She yelled as Ruby shrunk a bit at those red eyes.**

 **"….They made him mortal…." Suddenly Salem's eyes went wide with horror.**

 **"No…." She fell to her knees as Zeus tried his best to comfort his wife.**

 **"Who did it?"**

 **"We don't know, but I can tell you he's safe, a farmer and his wife found them."**

 **"B-But….he can't come back to us…." Salem knew what it was like.**

 **Mortals could not survive on Mt. Olympus, it was the home of the gods, and mere mortals could not handle it. And now that their son was mortal, they couldn't bring him back. The only way possible would be for him to become a god through his deeds. But that was at least 18 years away!**

 **"I want my son back…" Salem hated the rules.**

 **"I'm sorry sweetie…" Zeus was raging on the inside, but he had to be there for his wife.**

 **"Ruby…." Salem was breaking on the inside, but she knew what she could do.**

 **"I want to make sure this couple is provided for, make sure they're never short on money, I won't have the people raising my son go broke or hungry." She could still help her son indirectly.**

 **"All the gods are way ahead of you." Ruby sped off as Salem mourned.**

 **"I will find whoever did this…." Her eyes glowed red as the black marks around her eyes grew stronger.**

 **"And I can't wait….to watch them burn…."**

 _Teachers_

"There is nothing more violent or frightening than a mother's wrath," Ozpin stated with a dark look, "I've seen it many a time and with every time I gain more respect for woman in general."

"And with what this Salem could do, I would hate to be in that one young lady's shoes when she finds out," Ironwood stated while scratching his chin, "It's a good thing that in this universe she isn't evil in the least bit."

"She's willing to do everything for this version of Ozpin and me as well to ensure her son has a happy childhood," Glynda said with a small smile, "If our Salem was just nearly a fraction of what this woman is I wouldn't mind it too much."

"Hence, operation getting Salem laid is a go," Qrow whispered to Tai.

 **SIXTEEN YEARS LATER**

 **"WATCH OUT!" A young scrawny blond boy pulling a giant hay wagon about ten stories high was yelling at people to get out of the way.**

 **"OH DEAR ZEUS!" Someone dived out of the way as the abnormally strong teenager was running like an arrow shot from Apollo's bow.**

 **"JAUNE! YOU CAN SLOW DOWN!" Ozpin yelled at his son as their mule was sitting on the wagon with him.**

 **"Sorry Dad! Can't risk being late!" Jaune knew that if they arrived late to the market, then some other farmer might get more business than them.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"You would think with his immense strength that he would be a little more muscular," Wiess said with a fraction of a pout.

"Maybe everything that would seem heavy for a normal person to lift is feather weight to him," Pyrrha pointed out, "You can't grow muscle unless you push your body and judging from what we're seeing, this is like a walk in the park for him."

"Makes you wonder how strong he is than," Yang said tilting her head slightly, "If he can pull that much hay and run at that speed there can't be much that would be a challenge for him."

 **"I understand that but-" Suddenly they were at the gates.**

 **"WE'RE THERE! STOP!" Ozpin yelled out as Jaune realized he was distracted.**

 **"Uh oh!" He yelled as he planted his feet into the ground.**

 **Causing him to go deeper and deeper into the dirt as his father and the mule held on for dear life. Annnd, they were stopped, and somewhat safe as Ozpin thanked the gods that he hadn't been killed. He loved his son, but he gave him heart attacks sometimes.**

 **"Thanks son, but….again learn to slow down. I'm just glad you were with me when Penelope twisted her ankle."**

 **Penelope the mule just huffed as her leg was in a cast.**

 **"Heh, sorry dad." He crawled out of the hole and grabbed the whole load of hay like it was nothing.**

"You might want to add that he could be invaluable as well," Blake said, "I don't see a scratch on him from what he just did, I mean was literally bombing around and just planted his feet in the dirt, kicking up so much rock and earth in the process, but he remains unfazed!"

 **"No need to unload yet, I need to go haggle with Lionheart, old bastard's trying to gip me out of our hard earned money."**

"Who's Lionheart?" Ruby asked, "The name sounds familiar?"

"He's the headmaster over at Haven academy," Wiess said, "I don't know too much about him though."

"A bit a cowardly individual," Pyrrha said, "Not sure how much I could trust him."

"He's a headmaster though so he must be fine," Ruby waved off the issue.

 **"Okay!" He threw the hay back on the wagon.**

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Only for Penelope the mule to be launched into the air.**

 **"Oops! Sorry Penelope."**

"The ass is airborne," Nora said into her hand, making some radio noises, "I repeat, the ass is airborne!"

"That is so inappropriate," Wiess scowled.

"What?" Blake came to the gingers defense, "Isn't it called an ass to be technical?"

"A mule is referred to as a mule!" Wiess roared, "A donkey is referred to as an ass you dumbass's!"

"Language," Nora gasped, while the others laughed much to Wiess's furustration.

 **"Now Jaune Arcules, I need you to-" Ozpin only used his full name when he was serious.**

 **"I know, I know…" Jaue had heard it all before as he held his arms up.**

 **And Penelope fell into his arms with a terrified look on her face.**

 **"Stay by the cart."**

 **He leaned up against the way with Penelope who glared at him, not that she hated the boy, but he nearly killed her a few seconds ago.**

 _Teachers_

"Note to self," Ozpin said, "Animals do not like being launched up in the air. There goes my idea of having Huntsman launched off to battle on horses."

"What the hell Ozpin!" Ironwood stammered, "Where would you even get an idea like that?!"

 **"Man, I really wish-" Suddenly he heard grunting.**

 **"Oh god! Oh no!" He saw someone struggling in the pottery shop.**

 **"Here let me help!" He said as he stopped the man from falling.**

 **"Oh thank you kindly!" The man said as Jaune looked around.**

 **"No problem Mr. Port!" He greeted him with a smile as the man blanched in fear.**

"This is an imposter!" Port shouted as he pointed to the screen, "I would never show fear! Especially to a mere child! Why I have faced many more frightening spectacles in my day…" he monologue earning a groan from the rest of the teachers. However, not a moment sooner was there a strap wrapping around the portly man's mouth, causing him to grunt in anger while the teachers sighed in relief.

 **"Arcules! Oh, well, uh! Thank you, but uh, I need to clean up! So please get out!" He shooed the boy out of his stall before he slammed the door behind him.**

 **"but are you su-"**

 **SLAM**

 **"….Oh man…" Jaune kicked the ground in defeat. This happened everyt ime he came into town.**

 **Suddenly a discus was thrown his way.**

 **"Hey man that's ours!" A group of teens ran his way before they stopped in fear of him.**

 **Jaune smiled as maybe he found something to do, maybe they would be his friends! He didn't have any friends, after all, no one wanted to be friends with….with..**

 **Someone like him…**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Wow, that's a little… um sad." Yang said with a frown.

"It's a bit of lonely life," Pyrrha said with a deflated look, "People look at you as either someone they could never be around with due to their fame or someone who's just… abnormal."

"People look at you like your abnormal Pyrrha?" Wiess asked.

"I think that in both our groups people look at all of us as abnormal," Blake said. "We aren't exactly… normal."

"You got that right," Yang said with her frown turning upside down, "Just like our Jaune, this Jaune could fit in with us perfectly."

 **"Hey, you need an extra guy?" He smiled but he already saw the fear in their eyes.**

 **"Uh, Arcules." He noticed he recognized one of them, a farmer named Fox.**

 **"We already have five! And we don't want to break an even number!" He said as Jaune thought about it.**

 _Team CFVY_

"You sir are a terrible liar!" Coco pointed at her redheaded teammate. "And really five?" Fox merely shrugged his shoulders and didn't think too much about it.

 **"Hey wait a second five isn-" He was cut off as they snatched the discus out of his hand.**

 **"Ha! Geek!" They taunted him as they ran off.**

 **"Should change his name to Jerkcules!"**

"But you were the jerk!" Coco again pointed her finger Fox.

"That wasn't me!" Fox groaned, as he rolled his head back.

"Seriously Fox, I'm just disappointed in you," Coco went on ignoring what he had just said.

"Agreed," Yatsuhashi said.

"You need to be nicer," Velvet butted in.

"Screw you guys!" Fox shouted.

"See," Coco said pocking his chest, "You are a jerk."

 **Jaune looked down at the ground again. Wondering why everyone had to treat him like the plague. While he tried to be friendly towards everyone. They usually ended up being afraid of him or giving him some excuse as to why they couldn't.**

 **"I just wish I had one friend…" He thought to himself as he heard something flying overhead.**

 **"Heads up!" He heard the boys yell as he saw the discus flying.**

 **This was his chance! He could prove himself and maybe they would let him in on the fun.**

 **"I got it!" He smiled as he jumped for it.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Oh please don't," Pyrrha said grimacing, "This isn't going to end well."

"It never does," Nora said covering her eyes, but peeked through them slightly.

"If what I think will happen happens, it will be the biggest cliché ever." Wiess said.

"What?" Ruby asked a little confused.

"Usually when people like Jaune try to prove themselves…well," Yang trailed off.

 **He sailed through the air and caught it, only to feel his back hit something hard and solid.**

 **"OOF!" He closed his eyes as he fell on his back.**

 **Not knowing what he hit, he opened his eyes as soon as his breath returned and the pain had mostly faded.**

 **"Oh crap…" He said as he noticed what he did.**

 **He had ran into one of the stone pillars, and it was starting to collapse towards the other. This was not good! If this place collapsed Jaune knew his dad would be PISSED! So he did the only thing he could do, he yanked the pillar out of the ground and away from the pillar it was tumbling towards.**

 **"I got it!" He said as he swung it around.**

 **Only to hit the other pillar on the other side.**

 **"….CRAP!" He yelled as he threw the pillar away so he could try and stop the domino like effect on the pillars.**

 **Again, this turned out to be the wrong thing to do as he hit the pillars on the other side.**

 **"…I just can't win today!" He yelled as he chased after the collapsing pillars.**

 **The market was crumbling pillar by pillar as Jaune was trying to figure out a way to stop it.**

 **"JAUNE ARCULES!" His father yelled as Jaune ran past him.**

 **"Sorry Dad! BE RIGHT BACK!" Penelope was staying right by the cart where it was safe.**

 **"Oh no no no no no no no!" Mr. Port saw the pillars collapsing towards him and his store.**

 **"AAHHHH!" He let out a girlish scream as he saw the two pillars coming towards him.**

 **Only for nothing to happen, he opened his eyes and saw that the pillars had collided against each other, stopping the destruction.**

 **"Phew." He breathed a sigh of relief, his pottery was safe.**

 **"OH CRAP! LOOK OUT!" Jaune yelled as he slipped on some oils and was sliding towards Port.**

 **"NOOOOO!"**

 **CRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHH**

"Ooooooh," Ruby said flinching when everything came crashing down. "That's what you mean."

"What, no fire?" Nora asked a little disappointed.

"That was pretty tame to what I thought was actually going to happen." Wiess said.

"Kind of figured Port would get screwed towards the end," Yang nodded her head.

"Swinging the pillar though," Pyrrha added, "I thought he was going to break it just by grabbing it."

"It's sad to think that we knew what was kind of going to happen," Ren deadpanned.

"In one way or another, we've all been there." Blake said.

 **Now all of Port's pots were broken, and the entire marketplace was in shambles. Jaune knew he was in trouble. He looked down at the object in his hand that had caused this whole fiasco, all of this was his fault, and it was all because of a stupid discus. Thrown by a group of boys who showed no interest in him.**

 **Gods above he was an idiot…**

 **"Nice move, JERKcules." The boy from before said as he snatched his discus back.**

 _Team CFVY_

"Man Fox you are just a plain jerk," Coco said shaking her head while her partner was fuming, "Do we have to bring up that one time that you caused a ten car pileup and somehow got a bullhead involved as well?"

"That was Yatsu's fault and you all know it!" Fox countered.

"I wasn't the one who was driving though," Yatsu defended.

"No, but you were the one that stuffed my face full of that pie that you tried to force me to have!" Fox yelled.

 **"THIS…" Port said as his head was inside a pot.**

 **"IS." It came loose.**

 **"THE" He was almost free.**

 **"LAST STRAW!" He was finally free from his pot.**

 **"OZPIN!" Port yelled in rage.**

 **"Now Peter…" Ozpin was trying to salvage the situation as best as he could.**

 **"THAT BOY IS A MENACE!" A finger pointed towards Jaune.**

 **"HE'S TOO DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND NORMAL PEOPLE!" A Faunus man yelled in rage as Jaune winced at their tones.**

 **"Hey! My son is a good boy, he just…" Ozpin wasn't sure how to word it.**

 **"He…can't control his strength."**

 _Teachers_

"I would never criticize such a show of strength!" Port somehow yelled through the straps, "The boy has potential to be just as deadly as me and if he must practice on destroying structures then so be it!"

"Such power could be utilized for the better." Ironwood said. "He just needs to hone that strength. I wonder what he could do to my flagship?"

"I am intrigued and fascinated by this display of strength," Oobleck added, "In my opinion he needs to test his limits!"

"You know it's a little bit strange that we're applauding the young man for destroying stuff." Tai said.

 **"I don't care! I don't care if it was an accident, You keep that that…." Port was struggling to find a word.**

 **"FREAK AWAY FROM HERE!"**

 **That word really hit home for Jaune as he saw everyone agree with what Port said. All of them were snarling at him and calling him a freak…**

 **Freak…**

 **Monster….**

 **Idiot….**

 **Abomination…**

 **It just started a chain reaction.**

 **And he just put his head down in shame as he closed his eyes as he walked over to the cart and began to slowly walk away.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Oh sweetie," Salem said, "You need to use those titles to your advantage and gain fear and respect amongst those that mock you. I would suggest making an example out of the portly man by ripping him apart and stringing his intestines across that market, causing all to be afraid of you. Then I would have them submit and have them say their undying loyalty will only be to you, then eradicate them anyway."

"That's why you're Queen!" Tyrian clapped.

"That's why we don't go against her," Watts whispered to Hazel.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Jaune was standing by the cliff watching the sunset with his dad. In truth Ozpin was mad at him at first, but he couldn't stay mad for long. After all he knew how much his son struggled with his strength and how much he wanted friends of his own. But it was hard when you were strong enough to level mountains and lift pillars as if they were pieces of straw.**

 **"Jaune…they were angry they didn't mean…" He tried to comfort his son.**

 **"But dad! They're right! I am a freak!"**

 **"I try to fit in! I try so hard…" He looked over the cliffs..**

 **"But I can't….." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fit in with anyone.**

 **"Sometimes….I feel like I don't belong here…" He got closer to the cliff, worrying his father.**

 _Teachers_

"Don't they have Huntsman academies?" Port said, "The boy would fit in just nicely with us, just like his counterpart does."

"It appears that they don't," Ozpin stated, "Thus the gifted in this world at looked at nothing more than freaks and monsters. A shame really and such a waste."

"I hate that he feels like that," Glynda said shaking her head, "No child should feel that way."

 **"It sounds crazy, but it feels like I'm supposed to be somewhere else…" He looked up towards the sky.**

 **"Ugh, I know it's crazy and doesn't make any sense." Jaune kicked a rock off the cliff.**

 **"Arcules…." Ozpin wasn't sure what to say.**

 **"I know…" He walked away as his dad thought about what to say.**

 **How was he going to tell Jaune about the truth? He scratched his head as he knew this was going to be difficult.**

"You always suck at telling the truth," Ironwood said with a shrug, "Doesn't surprise me that you're having difficulty telling it in other universes as well."

"I wouldn't say I suck," Ozpin said tensely, "I keep secrets to keep others safe and I'm sure why this version of me kept young Arc's secret is for good reason."

"He's afraid he'll lose him," Tai said.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"I can see it in his eyes," Tai replied, "He's afraid that if Jaune finds out who he is that he'll lose his son forever."

"That's what I feel if Ruby finds out more about her heritage and her eyes," Tai also said before the man could respond, "I don't want to lose my little girl."

 **Jaune picked up a rock as he held it in his hand, and surprisingly, he started to sing.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Oh Gods no!" Cinder said screaming into her hands, "This isn't going to be one of those sappy songs from those cheesy movies is it?!"

 _Criminals_

"Neo," Roman said with a grim expression, "Kill me."

' _Then who will kill me?'_ She rose up a sign.

"Please no…" Adam muttered.

 _SSSN_

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" All of team SSSN yelled.

 **I have often dreamed of a far off place** **  
** **Where a great warm welcome would be waiting for me.**

 **Jaune skipped the rock over the cliffs. And it went about a mile out due to him using about 2% of his strength. He smiled as he looked up to the sky and let the sun shine on him. The one time he actually did feel at peace.**

 _CFVY_

"Hrrgh!" Fox hurled off to the side.

"You are so dramatic." Coco said with a flick of her wrist.

"He needs to hit some of those notes a little higher," Yatsu commented.

"They're high enough for me." Velvet said pointing to her ears.

 **Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face** **  
** **And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be**

 **The scene changed to him climbing up a tree with a smile on his face. This was one of his favorite things to do when he was sad, he would climb up a tree and watch the stars and hope to see the gods in their chariots racing across the sky. He still hadn't seen it yet. But he was hoping for it.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Wow, Jaune is a surprisingly good singer." Ruby commented.

"Why is he singing?" Yang said quickly.

"He can be when he wants to be." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Why is he singing?" Yang said again.

"He sounds way better then when he tried to sing to me at our door," Wiess said.

"Why is he friggen singing?!" Yang said again a little louder.

"Some people just like to sing," Blake stated.

"What's the purpose of it though?!" Yang agrued.

"To tell about what he is feeling." Nora said.

"He just told us what he felt!" Yang replied, "You guys know how much I hate those singy type of movies."

"This isn't a movie," Ren pointed out.

"Exactly, but it sure is close to one!" Yang yelled.

 **I will find my way, I can go the distance.**

 **I'll be there someday, if I can be strong.**

 **I know every mile, will be worth my while.**

 **I would go most anywhere to feel like I belllooonnnggg**

 _Criminals_

"That was fairly pleasant," Sienna Kahn finally spoke up. She had been fairly silent, due to her not really knowing who this Jaune fellow was or because of the amount of humans that were in her presence, but she was never one to criticize one for singing what they felt and thought it was a good way to communicate.

"Well, look who finally decides to speak." Roman smirked.

"Silence human," Sienna growled.

 **He looked up into the skies as his voice trailed off and he decided it was time to go home. He walked back home and saw his mother and father waiting for him. Both with a look of worry on their face. That's odd, he often went out at night to look at the stars. Why did they both look so concerned?**

 **"Arcules….There's something we need to tell you."**

 _Teachers_

"It's time for the talk," Qrow sniggered, but was instantly elbowed in the gut by Tai. Qrow shot him a glare, but once he saw Tai shake his head saying that he didn't do it and pointed over to Glynda who had her crop out, he got the message pretty clear. _'Don't ruin the moment.'_

 **The scene changed to their shadows being shown by the fireplace.**

 **"Wait…you mean you found me? But…if that's true, then…where did I come from?" He had so many questions.**

 **"We found this around your neck…" Glynda said as she pulled a necklace off.**

 **"It's the symbol of the gods…." Jaune's eyes widened as he stood up in excitement.**

 **"THAT'S IT! They have to have the answer! I'll go to the temple of Zeus and-" He was cut off as he saw his parents looks of sadness.**

 **"Mom…Dad…you're the best parents anyone could ask for." He smiled as he put his hands on their shoulders.**

 **"But I need to know the truth…" He turned to his mother.**

 **"Mom, you were there for me when I needed you most, when I was sad, you would always find a way to cheer me up, when I was hurt, you always made the pain go away, and no matter what I never doubted that you loved me…" He gave his mother Glynda a nice big hug, granted he did have to tone down his strength, but she hugged him back all the same with some tears going down her face.**

"Awwww," Glynda cooed with little tears coming out of her eyes, "That has to be the nicest thing that has ever been said to me."

 **"Dad, you taught me almost everything I know about the world, and to always do your best, and to be kind towards everyone in hope of making the world a better place. I'll never forget that." He gave his father a firm handshake and a hug as Ozpin was not going to cry. But that still didn't mean he wasn't worried for his son.**

"I'm thinking about adopting Jaune after this," Ozpin said with a smile while his cohorts gave him confused looks, "He at least appreciates what I do for him."

"This one does," Ironwood said, "I'm not sure about ours."

"It will come," Ozpin said with a wave of his hand, "Young mister Arc is already a very kind and loving individual, unlike some people that I know." He glared over at Qrow who just merely shrugged.

 **I AM ON MY WAY!**

"NO!" Was half the audience.

"YES!" Was the other half.

 **I CAN GO THE DISTANCE!**

 **Jaune was shown crossing over rivers and mountains, uprooting a tree to make a bridge across a gap. He was determined to get to the temple of Zeus, and nothing was going to stand in his way.**

 **I DON'T CARE HOW FAR! SOMEHOW I'LL BE STRONG!**

 **I KNOW EVERY MILE WILL BE WORTH MY WHILE, I WOULD GO MOST ANYWHERE**

 **TO FIND WHERE I BELOOONNGG!**

 **He had finally found the temple of Zeus. He walked into the mostly dim area. Unfortunately not many people had the time to make this trip. So the area itself was mostly devoid of human life. But there it was, the statue of Zeus sitting there on his throne. And right next to it was a much smaller statue that was only a few feet taller than Jaune. It was of his wife, the Goddess of death, Salem. But Zeus's statue was without a doubt the main attraction as it nearly was the size of the whole temple.**

 **"Almighty Zeus….hear me and my prayer, I need answers, where did I come from? How do I get back there?" Jaune asked as he looked up to the statue hoping for some divine intervention.**

 **He was thinking maybe a voice would come to his mind. But what he got was much….MUCH more surprising.**

 **A bolt of lightning hit the statue as the torches in the temple lit up. And that was when the weirdest thing happened. He saw some dust start to fall as if the statue itself was moving. And then….**

 **The statue opened its eyes….**

 **And it smiled at him.**

 **"My boy! My little Arcules!" And then it tried to grab him.**

 **Jaune did what any rational human being would do in this situation.**

 **He screamed and tried to run away. Only to run into one of the numerous torches.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Wait Jaune!" Ruby said stretching out her hand, "It's your father!"

"He doesn't' know that!" Wiess said.

"He seems to be overreacting a little bit," Blake said.

"You have some giant statue try grabbing you!" Yang retorted, "Then we'll see how you like it!"

"I do have to agree," Pyrrha said with a slight shudder, "Having something that big some to life and trying to grab you wouldn't be all that fun."

"Don't they worship that guy though?" Nora asked, "Wouldn't he be thrilled to see him?"

"Depends," Ren said crossing his arms, "With how this Zeus fellow is acting I would take it as he was trying to smite me."

"What would Jaune have done to make him mad?" Ruby pouted.

"It's normal human instinct to run when something bigger than you is coming for you," Wiess said.

 **"Woah hold on there son!" The statue had him.**

 **"AH! NO! NO!" Jaune was struggling to escape.**

 **"Easy there! After all these years is that anyway to greet your father?!" Suddenly the human in the statue's grip stopped moving.**

 **And a small head popped out with a stupid confused look on his face.**

 **"Er…F….FATHER?!" Jaune did not believe it.**

 **"Didn't think you had a famous dad did you?" The statue laughed as it held Jaune in its palm.**

"A bit of an ego his daddy has huh?" Yang said.

"He's a God Yang," Wiess deadpanned.

"And I'm Yang, but you don't see me flaunting about and bragging do you?" Yang replied.

Wiess was about to say something, but instead thought about it for a moment and sighed. "You know, I'm not even going to argue that."

"Because I'm that great?" Yang said with a cheeky smile.

"No, because of that reason right there." Wiess said.

 **"Uh…wha…HUH?!"**

 **"Yeah I know, quite a shock, but you're old enough to know."**

 **"So…you're my father…but…that means…I'mma….I'M A-" Jaune was shocked and couldn't say the last word.**

 **"A god."**

 **"A god…..I'M A GOD?!" Jaune couldn't believe it.**

"Spoiler," Nora called out. "You're a god Jaune, which means he can do anything he wants and more importantly anything I want!"

"He can just smite you," Blake said.

"Nah, if this Jaune is anything like ours I know how to get what I want." Nora replied happily.

"You scare me sometimes Nora," Yang said to the ginger haired girl.

 **"Wait…but….if I'm a god, why am I down here…did….didn't you want me?" Jaune didn't know if he could take it if his own parents didn't even want him.**

 **"Of course we did….your mother and I loved you very much, but someone stole you from us and turned you mortal, and mortals can't survive on Mt. Olympus….I'm sorry…" Zeus said in sadness as another voice was heard.**

 _Cinders group_

"And I wonder who that would have been?" Salem said, now at full strength and glaring at her minions, who were now shrinking away back in their seats.

 **"WHERE IS HE?! LET ME SEE HIM!" Jaune heard another voice say as he felt something grab him from behind and hug him.**

 **"OH MY BEAUTIFUL BABY BOY! ALL GROWN UP!" Salem squealed as she wasn't letting go of Jaune.**

 **"OOOHH!" Jaune suddenly knew how Glynda felt when he hugged too hard.**

 **"M….M…Mother?" He said as she smiled even more.**

 **"Yes! Oh how I long to hear you say that!" She turned him around and hugged him even more.**

 **Jaune was still shocked by this, his father was Zeus, and his mother was Salem. And she was hugging him. And despite the fact she was the goddess of death….he felt safe and warm and loved…it was just like his adoptive mother's hugs. So he hugged back.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Awwww," Was the team's response.

"Look at how happy he is and how happy she is to see her little boy!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"She must've been really hoping he would show up one day," Yang grinned, "Now that's how a mother should act when they haven't seen their child in a long time." She ended with a little growl.

 **"But…if I can't go to Mt. Olympus…..I won't be able to see you in person?" That was kind of a bummer.**

 **"Honey! Tell him! Tell him!" Salem bounced up and down in excitement.**

 _Teachers_

"You sure this is a version of Salem?" Qrow asked, crossing his arms.

"It would appear so," Ozpin said.

"I know having a kid is great and all, but this is Salem!" Tai pointed out, "She's literally bouncing with joy at seeing her son."

"If I did not see this universe with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it," Ironwood grunted.

 **"Easy there my love! There is one way." Zeus said as Jaune looked just as excited as his mother.**

 **"Really?! What is it? What is it?!" He was bouncing up on his heels just like his mother.**

 **It was kind of adorable.**

 _Cinders group_

"It is sickening adorable," Cinder muttered, "I can't believe Salem would turn into some mushy individual when she finally has a child."

"What was that Cinder?" Salem called over.

"I was saying that this adorable and that you make a wonderful mother," Cinder lied with a smile plastered on her face.

"That's what I thought you said," Salem replied.

 **"If you can prove yourself to be a true hero on earth, your godhood will be restored and you'll be able to come live with us!" Zeus said as Arcules knew what he needed to do.**

 **"GREAT! I CAN DO TH- WOOOAAAHHH!" He accidentally stepped off of his father's hand.**

 **"NOPE!" Salem grabbed hold of him as he fell.**

 **"Be careful sweetie! You don't want to break anything! Are you hurt? Did you lose anything? Are you alright?" People would be shocked to see the Goddess of death checking over Jaune like a mother hen.**

 **And yet he was loving every second of it because it reminded him that his biological parents did want him, that he wasn't discarded like some of the jerks in town had told him when Ozpin and Glynda weren't looking.**

 **They had to say it behind their backs because Glynda…could be a very violent woman when her son was threatened.**

 _Teachers_

"I would like that gift," Glynda replied with a smile.

"I wouldn't," Qrow voiced.

"Like I said before," Glynda said turning to the man, "I would very much like that gift."

 **As it turned out, Salem had given her a very personal blessing, and it basically gave her temporary superhuman strength whenever someone insulted her son. Needless to say, Salem couldn't punish mortals unless they were dead, but she could grant power to mortals for temporary satisfaction.**

 _Cinders group_

' _This can't be Salem,'_ Cinder thought with a bead of sweet going down her forehead. _'I hope this version of me in this universe destroys her.'_

' _So I could manipulate the Queen of Grimm by simply having her have a child?'_ Watts thought rubbing his mustache.

Both them went completely still and stared right at each other having heard what the other one was saying, but within their minds.

' _ **Y'all think that I don't know what you're thinking most of the time do you?'**_ The Voice said in their minds. _**'Or make it possible for others to hear you thoughts?'**_

Both Cinder and Watts looked at each other then at Salem and noticed that she was too busy looking at the screen and paying them hardly any attention. _**'Ah, it's so much fun screwing with people,'**_ The Voice said making them flinch slightly.

 **"Hold your horses my boy! Actually…" Zeus and Salem got excited as they remembered the gift they gave Jaune a long time ago.**

 **He let out a whistle as a shooting star shot down into the temple. Revealing Jaunes first and currently only friend.**

 **"Do you remember Pegasus?" Jaune looked at the winged horse with the blue mane.**

 **He searched his memory for anything. But he couldn't find anything. That was until the pegasus headbutted him and licked his cheek. And then…it was like it triggered a memory.**

 **"PEGASUS!" He gave the horse a hug as it wrapped its wings around him.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Memory headbutt!' Nora shouted when she headbutted Ren.

"OW! NORA!" Ren complained.

"Do you remember me?" Nora asked with a smile.

"I never forgot you!" Ren yelled.

"It worked!" Nora exclaimed happily, "Thanks Jaune and Pegasus for the great idea!"

 **"So…what do I do?" Jaune asked as him and Pegasus gave his father the exact same look that said 'Wait, what am I doing?'**

 **"First, find Qrow, the trainer of heroes and huntsman alike….I warn you he can be a bit….eccentric."**

 _Teachers_

"Sweet!" Qrow yelled, "I'm in this!"

"Yay for us," Winter said with the most deadpanned voice ever.

 **"GOT IT! I'm on my way!" He got up on Pegasus and got ready to take off.**

 **"Wait!" Salem came back with a new set of robes.**

 **"I had these made for you!" She gave him a new robe of blue and gold.**

 **"Wow really? Wait, how did you know my size?"**

 **"My dear boy, I have been watching over you my entire life! Of course I know everything about you! And we have so much catching up to do!" She hadn't been this excited since he was born.**

 **"Oh just wait til we tell everyone! Your sister was so saddened when she heard you went missing!" Salem couldn't wait to tell Cinder!**

 **And with that, Jaune was off. Off to find Qrow! Off to find his destiny! Off to show his parents he could be a hero! And he finally had a friend! Granted it was a horse with wings, but it was still a friend.**

The screen went black.

"Yay!" Ruby shouted happily, "Finally a good one!"

"That was really nice," Yang said jerking her thumb up.

"I'm sad that it had to end though," Nora pouted, "I was really getting into it."

" **We'll see then,"** The Voice boomed around them.

"See what?" Pyrrha asked.

" **Depending on how things go on my end, I may show you a little more of this universe."** The Voice said, but before they could respond with glee he continued, **"But for now, we'll call this an intermission. So get some snacks and some drink. I'll let you know when to come back."**

As the group left, the Voice let out a long sigh and if he had hands he would be scratching the back of his head. **"I wonder how they're going to react to this new Jaune that I put over the DP and DS."**

* * *

 **Backstage extra's**

" **Look here snow tits!"** A very large and fat version of Jaune yelled in a very thick accent at Winter from behind the concession stand with Deadpool-Jaune and Deathstroke-Jaune. **"I ate a baby once! I am the most vile and meanest Jaune that has ever been born in any universe!"**

It was the teachers turn to get some refreshments and bathroom breaks and while they were very thankful for the break, they wished the version of Jaune that was a dragon was still here looking after the two assassins, but according to the Voice every time they had a break a new Jaune would be there. Sadly for them this Jaune was less than favorable.

"You're just so fat," Winter said shaking her head, "What could you possibly do to these two highly trained killers?"

" **How about you run your pretty little sword right up your ass!"** The Jaune yelled.

" **Now you made Fat Bastard angry,"** Deadpool Jaune said shaking his head

" **Can it you shriveled up potato face!"** Fat Bastard-Jaune roared.

" **Yes sir!"** Deadpool- Jaune yelped before going back to work.

" **Now back to the snow bitch here!"** Fat Bastard- Jaune yelled. **"I've dealt with turds far more deadly then you and they were my own!"**

"That is disgusting!" Winter screamed, while Qrow was laughing in the background.

" **You want to talk about disgusting, look at your friend Ironwood here!"** Fat Bastard-Jaune said pointing to Ironwood.

"Me?" Ironwood pointed to himself confused.

" **No, the num nut who is standing right by you."** The Fat man said gesturing to Ozpin, who began to splutter at being referred to such a title, **"Of course I mean you, you pecker faced idiot!"**

"How dare you address the General in such a manner!" Winter yelled.

" **So tell me Iron-member,"** Fat Bastard-Jaune said ignoring Winter completely, **"Is it really made of Iron?"**

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Ironwood cocked an eyebrow.

" **The jewels! Twig and berries? The rod and the batteries?"** Fat Bastard-Jaune listed off .

"If I think what I think you're saying then…" Ironwood said angrily, but was cut off when the fat man blew a fuse.

" **Are you daft man?! What else could I be talking about?!"** Fat Bastard Jaune roared, **"You have to be the stupidest, most dumbest man ever to walk the planet and not know what I was talking about!"**

"You know I think I figured out why this guy was put over those two," Tai said to Qrow.

"Because of how he acts?" Qrow asked.

"That and man does he have the worst body odor I have ever smelt!" Tai complained.

" **Tai!"** Fat Bastard-Jaune yelled, **"I have you were I want you. Now give me your mojo!"**

"What the hell!" Tai screamed when the fat man dove for his waist or he was hoping it was his waist.

* * *

 **Authors note: OK so that one took a long time and yes that is the actual JC of the corn. Me and him have been talking recently and he gave me this fun little project to do. From what I'm understanding we are going to be doing a part 2 of this chapter as well and with how our schedules work, I'm not sure when that will be coming out.**

 **I can't speak for him, but I've been working two jobs lately and that has just been a killer. But, gotta make money somehow. Thanks again for all the support y'all have given this story and I hope you had fun reading it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Y'all, what's up?**

 **Sorry for not updating in a bit, but ah... life has really been getting hectic. Like, more then usual. Things that have stemmed from natural disasters to me accidentally slicing open my finger and not being able to type have made me very busy. It has been a really hard last few months, but thanks to some prayers and a little faith, it's been going good.**

 **So a bit of warning in this chapter, it is a continuation from the last one, but how good it is is a little debatable. JC of the Corn wrote out the scene a few months ago and I've just added the reactions, but with everything that has been happening lately, I've been only able to add a few things here and there to it and when it was completed and finished, I was like yikes! So I did a bunch of editing, but it was hard. My mind has been going on the fritz lately, but hopefully by next year life will somewhat have calmed down and if that doesn't help, a lot of coke will be consumed.**

 **So either way, here's the story.**

 **Scene by Jc of the Corn**

 **Chapter 11: Hercules pt 2**

* * *

The theater was buzzing with all sorts of emotions ranging from excitement, anticipation, curiosity and fear. The latter was however, only with very specific people for specific reasons. One, being Cinder who was currently darting her eyes back and forth from the screen to Salem and another one being Tai, who just returned from getting a "snack" at the snack bar, where he had been assaulted by a very rambunctious and slightly overweight alternate Jaune who was in charge of keeping an eye on Deadpool-Jaune and Deathstroke-Jaune.

Besides from that, the groups were just lounging around in their areas and where careful not to leave them for certain reasons, unless they were allowed to by The Voice to get a drink, food, or bathroom. One of which and probably the biggest reason was that at least one member of the group, unless they were restrained like most of the villains and criminals, would try to venture out of their area and try to see if they could enter another part of the theater to disturb the "mist" as Ruby called it that concealed other groups such as the adults, other students or even the villains from their view and hearing. Any those who tried however, were shocked violently and sent hurtling back into their area as if there they were hit by a bolt of unseen lightning.

" **Don't try it Ruby,"** The Voice warned the thousandth time, as Ruby inched her way over to another set of seats, **"You're just going to get shocked again."**

"But, our friends and family are here!" Ruby complained, "Why can't we talk to them and be around them?"

" **Because chaos will come from it,"** The Voice sighed with a roll of his unseen eyes, **"Just sit back and relax. I'm planning on showing more of the alternate Jaune that you just barely watched."**

"Oh cool!" Yang said thrusting a fist up in the air, "We get to watch more of that one? His life is just so fun and exciting to watch!"

"What about the others?" Wiess asked.

"Well some of them were pretty cool and interesting, except for the ones that he died in," the others shuddered at the memory of those ones, "and I guess the one where he's an assassin, who by the way is still around!"

"He's serving food and drink as punishment," Blake pointed out.

"Ya, but it's still a little unnerving to have someone around that can take on all of us along with the Voice and Deadpool-Jaune by himself," Yang shuddered, "It's just that this universe where Jaune is the son of two powerful Gods, seems a lot more light hearted."

"Do you think after this one we'll see any more that aren't so joyful?" Ruby asked, while giving her older sister a nervous glance.

"Let's just enjoy that we'll be watching something not so bad," Pyrrha suggested to the smaller girl, as the screen came back on with and the lights dimmed. "Just focus on the good ok?"

Ruby thought about it for a second, before nodding with a smile and turned her head towards the screen right when the alternate Jaune appeared.

 **"Dang Pegasus, I'm impressed you could fly for that long." Jaune said as Pegasus just snickered at Jaune and smiled.**

 **"So…this is the place." Jaune knew this had to be it.**

 **"Any idea where we might find him?" Pegaus responded by putting his two front hooves up in a 'I don't know' motion.**

 _Teachers_

"Smart horse," Qrow quipped, while folding his arms, "Didn't think animals could be that intelligent."

"Zwei's pretty smart," Tai said, giving Qrow a crossed look.

"Meh, for a mangy mutt he's not stupid," Qrow said.

"Qrow…" Tai's face fell, "the dog somehow beat you in a game of cards."

"Little bastard toke advantage of my moment of weakness," Qrow defended.

"Which means you were drunk," Glenda said with a shake of her head while the other two professors by her snickered.

 **"Yeah same here, probably should have asked Mom and Dad for a map or something." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head.**

 **They had found the island of wine, and yes that was the real name. Apparently they found out that this trainer of heroes had a very real drinking problem. So his island was naturally named after a type of alcohol.**

"That's a great name for an island," Qrow said, while he ignored Glenda's comment from earlier, "Would buy an entire chain of islands and name them after all my favorite drinks."

"You're a strange one Qrow," Glenda groaned, before her eyes shot wide open as a thought popped into her head, "Oh, by the Gods no…"

"What?" Tai asked noticing her panic expression along with the rest of the teachers.

"Isn't Jaune suppose to look for Qrow at the moment in this universe," Glenda said shaking a bit, as realization dawned on the rest of them.

 **"Well, guess only thing we can do is set off into the forest in hopes we'll find him." At this point, what else could they do?**

 **It's not like they had something that could pinpoint where his exact location was. Imagine how cool that would be, a tool that could track where someone was at all times.**

 **'ha ha ha.' Suddenly jaune stopped as he heard giggling.**

 **"huh?" What was that?**

"Sounds like a bunch of girls giggling," Qrow said with some interest, while the rest of the teacher's faces paled. "Man, an island named after alcohol and a bunch of woman on it? That is my version of the afterlife, the other version of me is a lucky bastard for having this!" A smile split Qrow's face.

"Oh, dear Gods…" Tai muttered underneath his breath.

 **He walked over to an area that was surrounded by bushes that were taller than him. But he could hear the giggles coming from the other side. Who could be out here? Wasn't he supposed to be finding the trainer of heroes.**

 **He opened up an area between the bushes. And he froze in wonder.**

 **Right in front of him were four gorgeous incredible woman.**

 **One had pure white hair and a gorgeous figure as she was wearing a light blue bikini. Her eyes were blue and her skin was as pale as snow, if one was to look closely you could see her bathing, but as the water fell off of her skin, you could see it turning into snowflakes.**

 **Another woman was seen, but this one had brown hair and was wearing a pure white bikini, who was bathing and playing with what appeared to be a tree, but the odd thing was that everytime she touched a leaf, it went from being green, to changing colors as one would find in the autumn.**

 **The third one was wearing a black bikini and skirt as you could see she was surrounded by shadows, the cat ears on her head prominent as you could see that she was just basking in the moonlight.**

 **The fourth and final one was a woman who while also in a bikini was wearing a silver robe and had a batch of fresh cookies.**

 _SSSN_

"Dude, I'm hearing angels singing," Neptune muttered to Sun.

"Dude," Sun's breath hitched, "I'm seeing angels… How did that Deadpool guy reach into that one universe again?"

 _Cinders Group_

"Pssst," Mercury whispered to Emerald to grab her attention.

"What?" She demanded.

"Is that Tyrian guy's tail always that straight?"

"Huh?" She said looking at the man in question and seeing a rather… interesting look on his face that she wished she could unseen. "Oh, we are in the presence of a pervert."

"My, what wonderful figures," Watts said a few seats down from them.

"X that," Emerald said, "In the presence of two perverts."

 _Teachers_

"Daaaamn!" Qrow yelled.

 **"Hey guys! I made more cookies!" Summer said to her friends.**

 **"Geez Summer, you realize we don't need food like mortals right?" Winter said as she still took one.**

"Mom!" Ruby shouted getting out of her seat, before she was wrestled down by her sister, "Mom! Can you hear me!"

 **"Hasn't stopped you guys from taking them, and they're so good! Who cares if we're immortal!" She said as Amber and Blake came over.**

"Mom!" Ruby cried, "Let me go Yang! She's right there, can't you see her! Winter just said Summer, it's mom!"

"Ruby no…" Yang wrestled harder to keep her sister under control along with the help of Blake, but her sister was pushing her way forward and was clawing at their arms to try and let her go.

"It's not her Ruby," Wiess said from the side of her, "At least not the Summer you know. She's most likely not even this universes Ruby's mother."

"Then I'll make her mine!" Ruby exclaimed as she squirmed in her sister's grip, "She still looks and acts like Mom!"

 **"Well, true, but still don't you think you spend too much time learning from that baker on that other island? What's his name? Tai yang? You might get too attached to him."**

 **"Naaahhh, he knows I'm not human! We're just besties!"**

"She's just like mom…." Ruby muttered to herself as she started to calm down a bit, "She… isn't married to Dad? Which means…"

"Ruby," Yang whispered softly, as Ruby began to calm down some more. "That isn't 'our' Summer. That isn't 'our' mom."

A tear rolled down Ruby's face as she watched her mother, no, this alternate version of her mother pass out cookies to the three other woman, two of which Ruby knew one she did not, with a smile on her face. "She just looks so…" Ruby was a loss for words as her as her sister sat her on her lap and rocked a little back and forth. "I just knew I would be disappointed somehow watching this universe…"

 **"Huh…this is…weird." Jaune didn't know what to think.**

 **Baah baaahh**

 **Suddenly he looked down to see a pair of goat legs sticking out of the bush.**

 **"Oh no, hey little guy! Did you get stuck?" He grabbed hold of the legs and pulled out.**

 **Only to reveal a short stout fat body and a human head with goat horns.**

 _Teachers_

"By the Brothers…" Ozpin said nearly dropping his mug, while Winter was having a fit of laughter.

Qrow's eyebrow began to twitch, then his lip began to twitch, and then his entire body began to freak out a little bit.

"Qrow?" Tai asked, wiping a small tear from seeing his late wife again, but knowing that wasn't his own, "you alright bro?"

"Sonva…" Qrow breathed.

 **"HEY! WATCH IT KID!" The man with red eyes yelled as Jaune screamed.**

 **"AAHHHHH! " His scream alerted the four maidens of their presence.**

 **"Oh no! QROW IS BACK!" Summer yelled as she turned into a tree.**

 **"WHAT?! NO!" Qrow yelled as he ran up to the women.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"What does he think he's doing?" Wiess furrowed her brow, "Like, what's he going to do if he can catch one?"

"If," Blake repeated.

"I'd blow the whistle!" Nora exclaimed.

 **"AAHHH!" He started chasing after Winter.**

 _Teachers_

"You disgusting dolt!" Winter yelled shooting Qrow a look.

"What?" Qrow said a little flustered, "Ah, go screw yourself Ice-Queen. I'm a friggen goat, a goat! I thought I would be some cool badass that had everything that I want in this life! Instead, I'm some short, fat, faunus looking dude! I deserve a little sympathy here."

 **"Hey I'm a really nice guy!" He said as Blake smacked him.**

 **"Run Winter!" She said as she transformed into a tree.**

 **"OuCH! Hey I'm really not as bad as the stories say!" He was chasing after Winter as Amber had disappeared.**

 **"Get away from me you pervert!" Winter said as she transformed into a tree with icicles hanging from it.**

 _SSSN_

"Why did it have to end?!" Neptune exclaimed, before frowning, "That damn goat thing just ruined the show!"

"I'd say," Sage voiced.

"Let's put a vote to it," Sun said standing up on his seat, "To skin the goat say I."

 _Teachers_

"To lop of his head and give him a vasectomy, say I!" Winter said, glaring daggers at Qrow.

"Just my luck," Qrow muttered, before earning an elbow to the side from Tai.

"Guess it just follows you everywhere huh?"

"Even in other universes my life sucks," Qrow sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

 **"Uggggh! Talk about being ice cold…" Qrow said as he sat down.**

 **Only for the tree to kick him right in the ass right towards Pegasus.**

"Serves you right!" Winter pointed at Qrow.

"I didn't do anything!" Qrow yelled back.

"No, but you wished you where there." Winter said, only to let out a small growl when he shrugged his shoulders.

 **Jaune meanwhile ran up to the woman who just turned into a tree.**

 **"I am so sorry! I had no idea what was going on! I have no idea where I am! I thought he was a little goat, and when I saw his face, I screamed." Jaune had no idea why he was apologizing to a tree.**

 **But what shocked him even more was when a face temporarily appeared and talked to him.**

 **"Look Hon, you seem like a nice guy, but for future references, if you see that pervert around here again, give him a swift kick in the nuts!" Okay, that was weird.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Is your uncle just a creep period?" Wiess whispered to Yang, who was currently still trying to calm Ruby down by brushing her hair and making shushing sounds.

"No. There are a few things that matter most in this life to Qrow," Yang whispered back, but quiet enough so Ruby couldn't hear. "The first is family, but after that it varies. Alcohol, fighting, woman, and alcohol."

"You said alcohol twice."

"He loves his alcohol." Yang shrugged. "But no, a pervert isn't one of them."

 **"….Well great going kid! You ruined my afternoon!" The goatman said as Janue rubbed the back of his head.**

 **"Uh, sorry, I thought you were a goat." He remembered the maidens had called him a name, but he couldn't remember what they said.**

 **"Uhm look, I'm on this island looking for someone."**

 _Teachers_

"Well, he's about to be fairly disappointed." Port said stroking his mustache.

"What the hell Pete!" Qrow complained.

"If I found out I was being taught by a goat, I would promptly find the nearest cliff and jump off it for I'd gone mad." Oobleck added, earning a scowl from Qrow.

"Is this just pick on Qrow day or something?" Qrow sulked back in his seat. "Stupid semblance."

 **"Well if it's for a date, you probably have a better chance with that ice queen than I do." At this he felt a snowball hit him in the head.**

 **"OW! See this is why you never got a second date!"**

 **"We never had a first date you old pervert!" The tree yelled back.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Qrow's a little cranky isn't he?" Ruby sniffed, while wiping a tear from her eye.

"He just got denied from four beautiful women," Wiess said, "plus, he's stuck as a half goat."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blake glared at the heiress. "Is that supposed to be some faunus joke or something?"

Wiess rolled her eyes, "Blake, have you ever seen any faunus that look like that?" She asked, to which Blake shook her head no, "My point exactly. I'm just pointing out that, due to his behavior and his somewhat unappealing looks, he's not going to get anywhere with anybody."

"Well…" Blake said thinking for a moment. "if his attitude wasn't so creepy then he'd probably be…" she was stopped mid sentence when Yang slapped a hand over her mouth and shot her a look.

"You don't want to try that." Yang said quickly, "My advice, stay away from my uncle or any version of him. It's just too weird to think of you being attracted to him."

"I wasn't saying…" Blake went quiet when Yang gave her another look. "Nevermind."

 **"Uhm, look, listen, I'm looking for someone named Qrow?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Yeah yeah, that's me, whaddya want?"**

 **"QROW!" At this Jaune shook his hand.**

 **"OW OW OW OW OW!" Qrow screamed as he felt his hand getting crushed.**

 **"So nice to meet you! I'm Jaune! Jaune Arcules!" As Qrow screamed in pain he could hear the giggles of the four maidens.**

 _Teachers_

"Hey, the kid is actually excited to meet this version of me!" Qrow said in a hopeful tone.

"Jaune's not one to judge too much," Oobleck added, while straightening his glasses. "Never have I heard him make any comments about faunus in a negative way or really any student."

"He's a nice young lad that one is," Port exclaimed, "Not the best of fighters, but he makes up for it with a truly caring and loving heart."

"Care and love will only get you so far," Winter replied.

"And so does fighting," Glynda countered to younger woman, "I personally think we need more people that actually care, love and not say anything negative about others in the world." Winter merely rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to the screen.

 **"OKAY! I GET IT!" He pulled his hand back to see that miracously his fingers had not been broken.**

 **"And this is Pegasus!" At this Pegasus gave the goat man a lick.**

 **"Ugh Animals! Disgusting!" He said as he walked away.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Says the guy who's half goat," Yang flicked her hair, "no offense Blake."

"Nah," Blake waved her off, "Looking at him some more I'm really wondering if one of his parents was an actual goat, he has way too many animal features to be a faunus. That or he's just unlucky."

"Knowing Qrow, it's probably that." Yang laughed.

 **"Listen I need your help! I want to be a hero!" Jaune was getting straight to the point.**

 **Surely this man would…**

 **"Nope, sorry can't do!"**

 **"What why not?"**

 _Teachers_

"He's always drunk," Tai said raising a finger, earning a glare from Qrow.

 _Raven's Group_

"He has terrible manners." Raven counted on her second finger.

 _Arc family_

"This Qrow is a pervert," Nicholas Arc counted three fingers.

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Cheats," Yang said raising her fourth finger.

 _Cinders group_

"Gets in the way of everything," Cinder said counting a fifth finger.

 _Teachers_

"Shut up!" Qrow yelled.

 **"Two words! I am retired!" Qrow yelled as he opened his door.**

 **"But that's three…." Jaune shook his head.**

 **Only to see Qrow walk into his house.**

 _Teachers_

"And not very good with counting," Glynda finished, earning a groan from Qrow.

 **"Hey wait!" He grabbed the doorknob.**

 **And ripped the door with Qrow straight off of its hinges.**

 **"HEY!"**

 **"Oops, sorry." He said as he put it back.**

 **"Look, kid, can't help you!"**

 **"Come on! Why not? Please! Can't you help me? Why so negative?!" Jaune asked as Qrow sighed.**

 **"Because I said no."**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Sorry," Wiess frowned, "Jaune sadly doesn't take a no… or a door slam to the face."

"He's just too dense at times," Pyrrha pouted.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean Pyrrha?" Yang said, causing Pyrrha to blush.

"Ha, if you blush anymore I think your face might actually match your hair color." Yang laughed. "Hurry, how can we make her blush even more?"

"Ask her about that time she looked through Jaune's drawer." Nora piped up, causing Pyrrha to go bright red.

"Nora no!" Pyrrha screamed.

 **"Come on! I need to do this! Look haven't you ever had a dream? A dream you wanted so bad that you would do anything to achieve it?" He asked as Qrow looked depressed.**

 **"Kid…come on in, I'll show you something."**

 **Jaune followed Qrow into his home as Pegasus tried to go in.**

 **But his hindquarters were too big to fit in the door, so he just laid down and waited for Jaune to come back out.**

"Poor horse," Ruby said, finally calming down and watching the 'movie' now.

"It is a shame," Pyrrha added quickly to deflect Yang's questions about Jaune's boxer size.

"What could Qrow be showing Jaune though?" Ruby asked, while Pyrrha ignored Nora and Yang's questions about Jaune's size of clothing.

 **"OW!" Jaune yelled as he hit his head on a wooden mast.**

 **"EASY! That was part of the mast to the Iron Maiden."**

 **"THE IRON MAIDEN?" Jaune asked in excitement.**

 **"Of course! Who do you think taught Ironwood and those bums how to sail? Velvet Scarlatina?" Qrow said as he looked towards his memorabilia.**

 _Team CVFY_

"Why did he say that in such a… sarcastic way?" Velvet pouted.

"Don't worry Vel, I wouldn't let it get to you," Coco assured, "Plus, I think you would be a great teacher. I feel sorry though for that Ironwood guy for being taught by this pervert."

 _Teachers_

"I refuse to accept this. I've never sailed on the seas," Ironwood spoke. "and I highly doubt Qrow would know how to sail a ship."

"You've been quite the entire time and haven't said a word, until that alternate version of me says he trained an alternate version of you…" Qrow was cut off with a stern look from Ironwood and decided to roll his eyes. "You just don't like the fact that this me trained an alternate version of you."

 **"I trained all of those lousy bums, Odyseeus! Perseus! Theseus! Come to think of it, a lot of Eus…..why do they choose such weird names?" He thought to himself as he forgot about it.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Where I'm from those names are quite common," Pyrrha sighed, "But yes, they are at times very strange names."

"Come to think of it, we all have pretty weird names," Nora said.

"Are names are awesome!" Ruby defended, "I'm named after a type of gem! It's the best!"

 **"The point is every single one of them let me down! None of them could go the distance, but…there was one…" Qrow said as he pointed to a large statue.**

 **"There was Pyrrha!" He pointed to a rather…buxom and heroic statue.**

Pyrrha's face went a deathly white, while the rest of her teammates and friends were quite frankly shell shocked.

"…."

"Uh, I know you have big…" Yang started, but shut up once Pyrrha sent her a glare, "You know… those are a little bit too…big."

"And revealing," Ruby muttered.

 _Jaune_

Jaune's face was a bright crimson red and he could have sworn a light shade of red in the form of person formed beside him that he could only guess was the voice. "Did you know about this?" Jaune asked.

"…. I did not," The Voice admitted, "I'm not too sure how to feel about this. Yes, there are universes that are a bit… wild, but this."

"It's creepy, because it's in the house of an old half goat man that turns out to Qrow." Jaune said.

"You along with everyone else in the theater agree," The Voice said.

 **Jaune looked in awe at the large statue of a woman in bronze armor, a shapely pair of legs, and a tremendous bust. He knew the tales of this woman! Pyrrha Nikos! The hero of the trojan war! The invincible girl! They said she couldn't be killed!**

 **"She could duck, she could jab, she could stab! She had great breasts!" Qrow thought as he remembered when he was training her he would always try to get closer.**

 **Only for her to kick him in the balls.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"I think I may actually throw up." Pyrrha said, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Hey come on," Yang laughed nervously, "At least Jaune complimented you and it had nothing to do with your… this version of yours physic."

"But the fact is that this Qrow admits to trying to get 'closer.'" Wiess shivered, "This guy is truly a creep. Hopefully, he matches it with being a great teacher."

 **"She could do everything!" He said as he was making punching noises.**

 **He stopped and he froze.**

 **"BUT THAT STUPID HEEL OF HERS!" He let out a burst of rage.**

 **"She takes one little arrow there and boom!" The statue crumbled.**

 **"She's history!"**

 **"Awww." As much as Pyrrha was one of his favorite heroes from the legends, he had to admit, the way she died was lame.**

 **One poison arrow to the heel, and poof, she gone.**

"An arrow?" Pyrrha furrowed her brow, "This me was taken out by an arrow?"

"To the heel," Nora added.

"No blaze of glory?" Yang questioned.

"Nope, taken out by a poison arrow," Wiess shook her head, "That is a pretty pathetic way. Not that being taken out with an arrow is a pathetic way to die, I mean, we saw that last Jaune go out fighting with multiple in his chest."

"But he was fighting," Blake countered, "and he had 'multiple' arrows in his chest and still managed to stay alive for a little bit after."

"Pyrrha died, because someone shot her in the foot," Ruby said.

"Heel," Ren said, "But ya, not a great way to go."

 _Cinders group_

" _Note to self,"_ Cinder thought, _"if I get into a fight with this girl, aim for the heel."_

 **"Anyways, I'm done with this!" Qrow went to go open a bottle of wine.**

 **"I had a dream once, a dream that I would train the greatest hero ever, that the gods would put his image in the sky, and people would go…that's Qrow's boy…eh, but that shit won't happen." He said as he rolled his poster back up.**

 **"But I'm different than them! I can be better! Here I'll show you!" Jaune grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along.**

 _Teachers_

"This isn't going to well," Qrow muttered.

"If what we've seen before, we should see something about to happen right…" Glynda said waiting for the inventible carnage to unfold.

 **"Oof!" Qrow's head bumped into the mast.**

 **"OW!" His head bumped into some of Pyrrha's old breastplates.**

 **"AGGH!" His head hit the top of his doorway.**

 **Jaune was not very careful with him.**

"Now," Glynda said crossing her arms.

"Seeing that me getting hit on the head that many times, gives me a headache!" Qrow said massaging his temples.

 **"DAMN IT KID! You don't give up do you!" Qrow nursed his head.**

 **"Just watch!" Jaune looked at a boulder the size of the temple of Zeus.**

 **"What are you-" Qrow's eyes went wide as he saw Jaune shotput the thing miles away into the ocean.**

 **"Holy Salem's magnificent tits…." Qrow couldn't believe it.**

 _Cinder's group_

"My what?" Salem said quite surprised.

"He said your…" Tryian's mouth was instantly covered by multiple hands from all of the others around him, from getting himself and possibly them all killed.

 **"On second thought maybe I could…NO NOT DOING IT!" He changed his mind.**

 **"But if you don't! I won't be able to rejoin my father Zeus or my mother Salem!"**

…

…

 **"Woah back up! Your mother is Salem!" Qrow got a lecherous grin on his face.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Is this man hitting on me?" Salem's eyes turned red.

 **"Uh yeah."**

 **"Well…I guess I could change my mind if she lets me…" Suddenly Qrow got a bad feeling.**

 **He found himself chained to the ground with lightning bolts and a large spear of molten magma about five inches away from his private parts as both the god and goddess were telling him that whatever he was thinking, he better stop thinking it.**

"That's more like it," The Queen of the Grimm relaxed along with everyone around her. "That Qrow fellow was really starting to concern me there for a second. I will have to do the same thing to ours if such a thought crosses his mind."

 **"OKAY! OKAY! I'll do it!" Qrow needed his penis!**

 **"Ah! Thanks Qrow! You won't regret this." Jaune yelled in excitement as Qrow walked away.**

 **"I'm already regretting it…" He said as the music montage began.**

 **The scene changed to a training montage.**

 **"Okay kid, now just concentrate on the targets!" Qrow said as he gave Jaune some throwing knives.**

 **"YAH!" Jaune threw the knives.**

 **"AGH! Rule number 95 kid! AIM!" Jaune opened his eyes to see that nearly all of his daggers had nearly hit Qrow in his nether regions.**

 _Teachers_

"Just my luck," Qrow muttered.

 _Criminals_

"Yes!" Roman yelled in excitement with Neo pumping her fists in the air, "I can already see where this is going."

 **"Why did this happen?" Qrow asked as the scene changed to Salem on Olympus.**

 **"That's what you get for trying to use my son to get into my dress!" Salem glared as she intentionally cursed those daggers.**

 **The montage was full of numerous training events for Jaune.**

 **Saving Qrow's Penny doll from numerous dangerous situations. And unfortunately breaking her at different times.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Penny?" Ruby said with worry, "Don't hurt Penny!"

"Is that girl even in this theater?" Yang asked looking around at the mass of 'empty' seats.

 **"Now Arcules, do try to be more careful with me this time!" Penny's head said as she was a magical doll who could talk to others.**

 **"Sorry Penny." Jaune said as her head was the only thing left from trying to save her from a shark.**

 _Jaune_

"Oh my, that is a shame," a voice said behind Jaune causing him to jump up in his seat and turn around to see his 'Penny' in the room with him.

"How long have you been there?!" Jaune demanded.

Thinking for a moment Penny shrugged her shoulders, "Since as long as you have, I've just been helping The Voice with some technical stuff and watching in another room, he said though I could come watch with you." Penny nodded her head, before pointing at the screen, "and I am very thankful that I have appeared in these universes. I wonder though where this me's legs are?"

 **"Now where did my legs go?" Penny asked as she was just a head now due to Jaune grabbing hold of her.**

 **But her body had hit a spike sticking out of the ground, and basically left her with only her left arm and leg. So the rest of her body was nowhere to be seen.**

 **"OOOHHHH!" Qrow was however laying on the ground in pain as Penny's legs had kicked him in the dick by accident.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"The hell!" Yang gasped, "Is this girl some type of robot or something."

"Ridiculous," Wiess retorted, while sweat was dropping from Ruby's brow, "It clearly said she was a magical doll."

"Ya, magical," Ruby laughed nervously.

 **The next scene was a bit different. Instead of sword training or weight lifting or anything of the sort. Jaune was sitting down in a classroom as Qrow had a pointing stick and a chalk board.**

 **"Okay kid, I'm about to give you the birds and the bees."**

 _Teahers_

"Stick meets hole," Qrow said earning some disgusted looks from his peers.

"Qrow!" Tai yell.

"That was inappropriate!" Winter scolded.

"That's how my daddy taught me," Qrow said leaning back into his seat. "Not that complicated."

 **"Uh…I don't think I want this."**

 **"You're getting it anyways!" Qrow yelled as he would not have Jaune ruin his game with his innocent routine.**

 **But Jaune just slept through all the sex ed classes.**

 **Qrow tried to wake him up one time, but he got punched in the jewels when Jaune was having dreams about fighting monsters.**

 **Needless to say the sex ed classes stopped.**

"Why, do I always get punched in the balls in this universe?!" Qrow demanded sitting back up in his chair. "This is clearly not very amusing that I'm going under such abuse."

"Maybe if this version of you wasn't such a pervert, then it wouldn't be happening," Winter rolled her eyes.

 **Eventually time went by and Jaune was revealed new and improved.**

 **A pure white cuirrass with the sleeves cut off to show his rippling biceps, a combat kilt to reveal his massive legs and also provide freedom of movement. And a sword and shield combination that went on his waist.**

 _CVFY_

Coco lowered her sunglasses, while Velvet let out a high pitched sound as both girls studied the man on the screen that was 'Jaune Arc'.

"Nice muscles," Coco commented, as Velvet nodded her head in agreement.

 _Cinders group_

"I'm having mixed feelings about this," Cinder started, "In one universe, we're married… in this one he's my half brother."

"Remember, that's their Jaune," Emerald quickly said, "There was a version of me who was his sister, but that's a different Jaune."

"Are you two just trying to justify your lust for Jaune at the moment?" Mercury gagged.

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Meh, I've seen bigger," Yang smiled, "But he does look good."

"I'm not too big of a fan of muscles," Pyrrha added, but regretted voicing her likes when Nora wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Imagine receiving a hug from him," Ruby said in awe, "He could snap you in two!"

"What was the point of him getting big though?" Ren questioned, "He was already super strong, so there really wasn't any point to gain muscle."

"There are all sorts of reasons," Wiess replied, "In the public eye he'll look more appealing…" She trailed off.

"And?" Ren probed.

"He just looks good ok," Wiess deflected, "No problem with that."

 **"Damn kid, well you did shape up at least." Seeing that Jaune wasn't the scrawny kid who first came to him.**

 **"So can we go now?!" Jaune was excited to test his skills.**

 **"Uh I don't know."**

 **"Oh come on Qrow!" He started playing with Pegasus.**

 **"I want to wrestle monsters!" He put Pegasus in a play choke hold.**

 **"Save some damsels." Pegasus playfully fainted into his arms.**

The majority of the female audience both awed, but also rolled their eyes at the statement.

 **"Maybe make some new friends?" He said as Pegasus then perched on his arm like a bird.**

 **"Well, okay, you want a road test? We're going to Atlas!"**

 **"WOOHOO!" He grabbed Qrow and threw him on Pegasus.**

 **"WAIT! NOT RIGHT NOOOOOOOWWWW!" It was too late because they took off.**

"I've never seen Jaune so eager to fly before," Nora smiled, "It's kind of fun to see it. Now take our Jaune and put him on the flying horse and it'll be showers over Atlas when they get there."

"That is… kind of gross," Blake grimaced, "and very unlikely."

"Still," Yang interrupted, "Why are they going to Atlas? What is he going to do there?"

"I feel the same Yang," Wiess nodded, "Atlas is a well respected place and why we may have some of the best teaching in fighting, it's hardly a place to get some recognition to become a hero. There isn't anything really bad or dangerous there. However, this is a different universe so it wouldn't surprise me if it was more like…"

 **"So what is Atlas like?"**

 **"Kind of a tough town, full of a bunch of dirtbags, you can make a reputation taking care of some bandits for starters, and then move you on to the big leagues."**

 _SSSN_

"Hey," Sun yelled, "he just described Vacuo!"

 **"AAAHHHHHHH!" They heard a scream as Jaune froze.**

 **"Huh sounds like a damsel in distrreeeessss!" Before Qrow could say anything else, Jaune was already on his way down to help the poor girl.**

 _Raven's group_

"I can't decide who has a higher pitchd scream," Raven smirked, "That 'damsel' or my idiot brother?"

 **"Okay where is she…." He looked around looking for any sign of the woman.**

 **"Ugh, let me go you overgrown pony!" He heard a female voice say as he saw something that made him freeze.**

 _Criminals_

"Wait a second," Roman narrowed his eyes at the screen when he heard the voice and turned to the people beside him, "That voice sounds really familiar."

 **He saw a ginormous centaur with pale skin, red hair and blue eyes. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was more like what the centaur was holding.**

 **He saw a woman with chocolate brown skin, hair as black as the night. Amber eyes, a buxom shapely figure, dressed in a black dress with gold clasps, but the thing that stood out the most was what he saw on top of her head. A pair of tiger ears, that only seemed to accentuate her beauty and flawlessness.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Sienna!" Blake shouted.

"Leader of the White Fang?!" Wiess echoed her.

 _Criminals_

"I knew it!" Roman shouted with a smile, as he turned point at the lady in question, "I knew it was…" He went quiet, when he made eye contact with Sienna and noticed that her eyes had gone into slits, along with a primal growl escaping her mouth.

"I… am no damsel," Sienna growled.

 **"Holy mother of me…" He said as Salem was watching from the heavens.**

 **"Huh, weird, never been called holy before." She said as she went back to looking at baby murals of her son that she had acquired from Glynda.**

 **Needless to say when the farmer's wife found out that her son was actually the son of Zeus and Salem, she may have fainted.**

 **On a plus note, the two had bonded magnificently after they had shared their stories.**

 **"No! Don't rush in without thinking…ugh this kid is stupid…" Qrow said as he facepalmed.**

 _Teachers_

"Clearly," Qrow voice, "you should always assess the situation to see if maybe having the giant horse looking man, who is way uglier then this me, keep the hostile terrorist."

"Qrow!" Glynda scolded.

"Oh please," Qrow rolled his eyes, "You're exchanging baby photos with the mother of all evil for crying out loud!"

 **"Nyeeeh!" Pegasus was excited to see what would happen.**

 **"Ugh, your breath smells worse than you look Cardin." The woman said as the centaur grinned and showed his yellow teeth.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Cardin is the giant nasty ass horse dude?" Yang said cocking her head.

"Hopefully he isn't in here," Blake said nervously looking around, "Or else Sienna will find and kill him."

 _Criminals_

"I will find that boy and end him," Sienna breathed, "Adam, make a note to look for all horse faunus with the name Cardin."

 **"Oh Sienna, you know I love it when you talk dirty." He stuck out his tongue and licked her cheek.**

 **"Ugh, I'm not talking dirty I'm saying you need to learn how to use a toothbrush."**

Sienna's eye began to twitch, while everybody else in her group and the unseen audience (Cardin included) had a beat of sweat dropped from their forehead. "That pervert," Sienna snarled, "will lose his tongue!"

 **"Excuse me!" Jaune yelled as he approached the two.**

 **"What do you want little man?" Cardin growled as Jaune puffed his chest out.**

 **"I demand you let this girl go-" Suddenly the woman interrupted him.**

 **"Uh yeah, just scram kid, I'm fine." That threw Jaune for a loop.**

"Yes," Sienna smiled wickedly, "Tell him to go away and leave this to a true warrior to take of. I would so enjoy seeing this me knock all that boys teeth out at the moment."

 _RWBY and NPR_

"A little harsh," Yang grimaced, "he just wants to help."

"Sienna is not one to have someone help her," Blake shook her head, "She's a bit..."

"PRIDE-ful~" Yang wiggle her eyebrows earning a groan from her teammates.

"That's a lion Yang," Wiess sighed, "Tiger's don't live in prides."

 **"Uh, aren't you in distress?" Qrow didn't teach him how to deal with a damsel who didn't want to be rescued.**

 _Teachers_

"Well, here's a lesson," Qrow called out, "If she doesn't want help, but needs it… well can't do much there."

"Qrow!" Glynda yelled again.

 **"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I'll be fine, go on, have a nice day." She said with a sarcastic tone of voice as she tried to get out of Cardin's grip.**

 **"Look, clearly you're distressed and don't realize the danger you're in-" Suddenly Jaune was punched fifty feet back and his sword went flying.**

There was a loud ooh in the crowd of people, as even Sienna who was complaining about being a damsel flinch from that hit followed by Qrow yelling, "I told you so!"

 **"YOU IDIOT! Don't let women distract you!" Qrow knew first hand what that was like.**

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET YOUR SWORD!" Qrow yelled as he saw Jaun lost it.**

 **"Sword! Right, rule number 15, a hero is only as good as his weapon!" Jaune grabbed something and held it out in front of him.**

 **Only to reveal a tuna fish.**

"That's not a WEAPON!" Qrow yelled, earning some looks from the teachers beside him, "You'll do more damage by kicking him in the boys!"

"I think miss Schnee used a fish at that food fight a while back," Glynda whispered to Ozpin, while Qrow continued to scream at the screen.

 **"HA HA HA HA HA!" Cardin started laughing as the woman couldn't believe this idiot was trying to rescue her.**

 **"Oh….poop." Jaune said as he got punched again and was launched face first into a rock.**

 **SMASH! The rock cracked against the force of his face. He pulled his face out of the rock only to reveal he looked like he had just done a ton of opium, if the dopey look on his face was anything to go by.**

This earned another ooh from the crowd along with an ouch and some frantic gasps when he hit the rock.

"He's going to feel that one in the morning!" Yang yelled.

"That's gotta hurt!" Sun called.

"I will kill this impudent horseman!" Salem roared, from seeing 'her' son getting punched.

"Why is this idiot trying to save me?!" Sienna screamed.

 **"UGH! COME ON KID! USE YOUR HEAD!" Qrow yelled as he couldn't believe he was screwing up this much.**

 **"Ooohhhhh." Jaune got the picture.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"He wouldn't," Wiess said seeing where this was going.

"He would," Ruby answered her.

 **He recovered from the massive brain injury and started running towards Cardin. He picked up speed, faster and faster until.**

 **POW!**

 **He headbutted the centaur right in the chest, which sent him flying back about fifty feet. Which also forced him to drop Sienna.**

Again the crowd flinched.

 **"WOAH!" She yelled as she fell into the water.**

 **"NOT BAD KID! NOT BAD!...Not exactly what I had in mind but not bad." Qrow whispered that last part to Pegasus.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Didn't Qrow tell us that one time while we were fighting to use our head?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Ya," Yang nodded, "ended up having a concussion after that."

 **"Oops, sorry Miss." Jaune said as he picked the woman up bridal style and put her on a tree.**

 _Criminals_

"Oh, what a gentlemen," Roman teased, causing Sienna to growl more, "You don't look too bad being wet either doll face."

Illia, who was sitting beside Adam at the time, mouth something along the lines of "stop, you're only making it worse," before it was too late. Sadly, Roman didn't catch the hint and decided to have a bit of fun with this.

 **"That was really stupid." He said as she brushed her hair back.**

 **"You think?" She said sarcastically as they both heard Cardin growl.**

 **"Excuse me." He said as he ran back towards the centaur and started to wrestle with him.  
**

 **"OW! OFF OUCH!" The Centaur didn't realize the human was so strong, and he was soon getting clobbered, punched, kicked, elbowed, kneed and piledrived.**

 **"That's it kid! No mercy!" Qrow yelled as he walked over to the woman.**

 **"Is Wonderboy here for real?" Sienna couldn't believe this as she rolled her eyes.**

"Apparently," Sienna rolled her eyes too, as she sighed "Why is it though that I have a sense that I'm going to be somehow romantically involved with this Jaune?"

 **"Of course he is…woah." Qrow suddenly saw that this faunus woman was fine as hell.**

Sienna suddenly sat up more alert and glared at the screen before her knowing full well the little goat man's intentions were.

 **"Speaking of which Miss…" He slicked his hair back and laid his head down in her lap.  
**

 **"I'm real too." He made smoochy faces at her.**

 **"Ugh!" She punched him in the dick and threw him into the water.**

Nodding her head, Sienna leaned back in her chair and watched with a small amount of satisfaction, knowing that she made someone pay for trying to put a move on her.

 **"ugh! Why is it always my dick!" Qrow said as he held his boys in pain.**

 **Salem was laughing up on Olympus.**

 **"WOO HOO!" Jaune was currently riding Cardin like a bull at a rodeo.**

 **"GET OFF ME YOU IMBECILE!" Cardin was getting pissed.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"That's it Jaune," Nora raised a fist in the air, "You ride that Cardin!"

"I think Jaune is enjoying that a little too much," Pyrrha titled her head, "Like a lot. I wonder if our Jaune is enjoying this actually?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Yang smiled, "It's not every day you beat the crud out of your bully and ride him."

 _Jaune_

"Cardin's going to kill me!" Jaune nervously looked around, only to find Penny sweetly smiling at him and waving a hand. "Or, I guess not." As he thought more about it, Cardin was probably wetting himself knowing that there were other versions of Jaune out there that were stronger him.

 **Suddenly Jaune grabbed onto a branch, and Cardin felt himself going airborne.**

 **"NO NO NO!" And with that, Jaune launched him into the ground.**

 **"oooh, that hurt him." Qrow winced at that.**

 **Jaune walked up to the centaur and tapped him on the shoulder.**

 **"M-Mercy?" The centaur pleaded.**

 **"NoPe." He popped the P.**

 **And gave the centaur a knuckle sandwich that sent him flying.**

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" He went up and up and up, until he disappeared into the sky.**

 **"Woah….didn't realize I was that strong. " Jaune said as the centaur was still flying, who knows where he would end up.**

 **"AAAHHHHHHH!" Cardin screamed as he ended up coming right back down and leaving a giant indent in the ground.**

 **"Oh, that's where." He said as the centaur was officially knocked unconscious.**

 **"YEAH!" He yelled as Qrow walked up to him.**

_Criminals_

"Interesting," Sienna stroked her chin. "This one knows how to fight well."

"Why the sudden interest," Roman wiggled his eyebrows, causing everyone to hold their breath around the two watching and waiting to see what Sienna would do. When she didn't do anything however, it surprised them and what surprised them even more was what she said next.

"If this young man finds me interesting, he would be a worthy companion," Sienna smirked at Romans confused expression, "Even if he's human, in the end if your strong you'll live and so far most of his alternates that I have witnessed have proved to show some amazing level of strength and strategy. I am eager to see more of this and some possible future ones as well. "

 **"Okay kid that was alright but sloppy!" He growled as Jaune was reckless.**

 **"I beat him didn't I?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Yes, but next time don't let your guard down because of a pretty face and a nice pair of ass and titties!" Qrow yelled as Jaune suddenly remembered the woman from earlier.**

Sienna's mood instantly changed due to the remark and with a growl she was back to being angry. "I don't appreciate being looked at like some whore," She snarled, "This goat is about to become my next meal if he doesn't learn to shut up."

 **"I mean come on, I can't belive you…oh you son of a-" Qrow was pissed as he saw Jaune walking towards the woman from earlier.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"I know that look," Yang sighed, "I've seen it many a time."

"What look?" Ruby asked.

 **Pegasus held up a hoof for a high five as Jaune walked right past him. The winged horse was confused, why did Jaune just ignore him. Then he looked and saw that Jaune was walking straight towards the tiger faunus from before.**

 **And he started to turn red as he realized the woman had caught Jaune in some sort of evil spell.**

"The look that gets all men when they see some pretty girl," Blake shook her head.

"He's going to try to flirt with her." Wiess smacked her forehead.

 **"Hey, uhm, are you alright Miss?" Jaune asked as the woman groaned.**

 **"Sienna Khan, my friends call me Sienna, or at least they would if I had any friends." Sienna was drying out her hair as she looked back towards the boy.**

 _Criminals_

"Oh, does the little pussy cat not have any..ack!" Roman choked when there suddenly a chain around his throat. Looking up from the chain, he saw that the owner was Sienna herself and looked desperate to Neo who merely shook her head and signed saying, 'you deserve it.'

 **"What about you, they give you a name with those rippling pectorals?" She sarcastically flirted.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Don't feed his ego," Wiess groaned. "He'll just start stuttering and make a fool of himself."

"He wouldn't do that," Pyrrha defended, but faltered when Wiess gave her a look, "Not all the time."

 **"Uhm, I'm uh, Jaune, er, Jaune Arcules!" In truth, he had almost no experience with women at all. This was probably the first conversation he ever had with one. And a Faunus woman at that! They were considered some of the most beautiful in the land of Greece.**

 _Criminals_

"What the hell is Greece and that sounds more like a fet….ack!" Roman choked again when Sienna pulled harder on her chain.

"Yes," She replied with a smirk, "We are the most beautiful woman around, remember that humans."

 **"Jaune Arcules? What a silly name, I prefer wonderboy." Sienna said as she put her sandals back on.**

 **"So uh, what was the deal with that…jerk back there?" Jaune was stumbling as he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.**

 _Teachers_

"Stop your stumbling man!" Qrow berated, "You have her right where you want her, now just start flexing and showing off your stuff!"

"Weren't you against him hitting on the terrorist?" Tai questioned.

"He's already too deep now," Qrow said, "Might as well get something out of this."

"I'll remember not to have you teach any of the students on…romantic matters Qrow," Ozpin said.

 **"Oh you know how men are, they think No means yes, and get lost means 'take me I'm yours." She let off a sarcastic smile as she got close to Jaune.**

"Preach!" most of the females in the theater yelled.

 **Pegasus meanwhile was just as confused as he was. And he just shrugged his shoulders because faunus women were odd. Then again, human women were odd. Women were just strange beings.**

"Preach!" most of the males in the theater yelled.

 **"Anyways, I better get going." She said as Jaune stopped her.**

 **"Wait! Uh, do you need a ride?" Jaun suggested as he pointed to Pegasus.**

 **"NYYEEEEHHH!" Pegasus got mad and flew up into the trees and attempted to give Sienna a rude gesture with his hoof.**

 _Criminals_

"Did that flying horse just flip me off?" Sienna scowled.

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Animals are usually good judges of characters," Pyrrha said with the statement clearly having nothing to do with a secret jealously she was currently harboring.

"Ahuh," Yang rolled her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that."

 **"Uh, I don't think your pony likes me very much."**

 **"Pegasus! Nah he would be happy to-" An apple soon dropped on Jaune's head.**

 **"Ow…" He glared up at Pegasus who was whistling innocently.**

 _Teachers_

"… He toke a rock to the face, punched clear to the moon and he says ow due to an apple landing on his head?" Qrow muttered, "I think the kid got concussed from taking too many hits to his noggin."

"Really?" Tai said sarcastically, "I wouldn't have guessed."

 **"Relax, I'm a big tough girl, I wash my own ears and everything." She said as she walked away with a sway in her hips that had Jaune staring.**

A little drool began to seep out with some males at the audience, while the woman rolled their eyes.

 **"See ya, wonderboy."**

 **"See ya…." He was mesmerized by her.**

 _Criminals_

"Good," Sienna smirked, "That version of me now has him captivated, excellent!"

 **"Wow, she's something isn't she Qrow?"**

 **"Oh yeah, she's something, A REAL PAIN IN MY DICK!" He yelled.**

 **"Look, let's get out of here right now! Atlas is waiting." Qrow threw him onto Pegasus and they flew off.**

 **Sienna meanwhile was walking through the dark smoky woods as she felt a little paranoid about everything.**

 **She heard the sound of a twig snapping as she looked down to see…**

 **A bunny…**

 **And a gopher…**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Look how cute they are!" Ruby pointed to the screen, excited to see the small little animals.

"Why aren't they running away?" Wiess asked, "It's sort of strange to see them approaching her and having no fear…"

 **"Ohhhh how cute…" The two creatures seemed to smile.**

 **"Two ugly rodents…" She said, causing the two 'rodents' smiles to turn upside down.**

 **"RODENT?! I AM A BUNNY!" Mercury's voice rang out in pride.**

"Oh, that's right," Nora chirped, "That silver haired guy and Emerald girl can turn into animals in this universe."

 **"And I'm a cute gopher!" Emerald yelled as they transformed to their true selves.**

 _Cinders group_

"That's debatable," Cinder said flicking some of her hair, while Emerald wilted.

 **"Oh god, as if this couldn't get any worse."**

 **"Oooohh Siennnnaaaa…" A voice rang out.**

 **"Speak of the bitch…" She felt the smoke bring her closer to the entity in question.**

 **"Sienna my dear girl, I thought you said you were going to talk to the river guardian for me." Cinder said as she smirked.**

 **"But here I am, river guardianless."**

 **"I tried my best."**

 _Criminals_

"What? Why am I working for some human whore?!" Sienna yelled, glaring at the screen. "I don't care if she is s 'goddess' or not in this universe, I do not corroborate with humans!"

"Weren't you just hitting on that Jaune…" Roman stuttered when the woman's voice rang out over his own.

"Having a human in 'love' with me is far different then working with one!" Sienna roared.

 **"Okay that's fine, instead of me subtracting two years off your sentence, I add two on." Cinder had a deal with her over her soul, she was sure she could manipulate her in any way she saw fit.**

 **"Look! It wasn't my fault, it was that Wonderboy Arcules fault!" At that, Cinder froze.**

 **"Uh, Arcules…why does that name ring a bell?" Emerald was scared for her life.**

 _Criminals_

"Oh, these versions of us are so screwed," Mercury flinched.

"They didn't finish the job, which is good!" Emerald hurried out when Salem glared at her, "I mean, I'm so glad these alternate versions of us didn't do anything to hurt your 'son.' " Emerald bowed to which Salem nodded.

 **"I don't know, do we owe him money?" Mercury suggested.**

 **"What…was…that name….again?" Cinder got closer and closer.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Is it a bad thing that I don't feel bad for what's about to happen to those two?" Ruby asked her sister.

 **"Arcules!"**

 **"UGH!" Cinder felt the fires of rage building up.**

 **"He tried to come onto me with this innocent dumb farm boy look, but we all know that can't be real." Sienna said as the camera went back to Mercury and Emerald.**

"Oh, it's real," Pyrrha said to herself, "More so then what people really think of him."

 **"Wait! Wasn't Arcules the name of the kid we were supposed to….uh oh…" Suddenly they saw Cinder was very…very pissed off.**

 **"DEAD AS A DOORNAIL! THAT WHAT YOU TOLD ME!" Tendrils shot out of her arms dragging Mercury and Emerald towards her.**

 **"AH! NO! NO!" Mercury and Emerald yelled as they soon found themselves in Cinder's grasp.**

 **"Maybe it's a different Arcules, that's a very-" Cinder squeezed down on her throat.**

 **"VERY POPULAR NAME!" Emerald's voice got all distorted as she was losing air.**

 **"Yeah! Remember how two years ago everyone was named Jason, and then the next year everyone was named Ozpin?" Mercury suggested.**

"I highly doubt that," Blake said.

"Never heard of anyone naming their child Arcules, and even Ozpin is a strange and unusual name. " Wiess cocked an eyebrow.

"Meh, I guess you'll say anything really to avoid a Goddess's wrath," Yang shrugged.

 **"Here I am….about to rearrange the cosmos, and the one…..BRAT who can mess it up is WALTZING AROUND IN THE WOODS!"**

"Technically, he's flying at the moment," Nora corrected.

 **A huge fiery explosion went through the woods as Sienna ducked for cover. She knew Cinder was prone to the premenstrual outbursts. So she had learned to duck for cover whenever this happened.**

 _Criminals_

"If she wasn't a 'goddess' I'm sure this me would be more then capable of destroying this Cinder," Sienna smirked, while everybody else rolled their eyes, "She seems to get upset rather easily, which is a weakness that can be exploited."

Looking towards his little multi haired cohort, Roman whispered something about 'prideful' and 'she's never met fire bitch before,' to which Neo nodded in agreement.

 **"Hey! At least he's mortal now!" Emerald suggested trying to save their own skins.**

 **"Hmmm…" Cinder thought about it.**

 **"Fortunately we still have time to fix this mistake…and I have the perfect thing for it…"**

"He may be mortal," Sienna said calmly, "yet, they said the same thing when he was but a child. These… villains, if they can be called such, underestimate their opponent's abilities." Smirking to herself, Sienna began to chuckle lightly to herself catching her colleges a little off guard.

"There's no need to worry," Sienna waved them off, "It just crossed my mind that these imbeciles might be this arrogant in our universe as well."

Blinking a few times, Roman looked back to Neo who met his gaze. "Well," He began, "She's not that wrong, but we're kind of the same we just don't admit it."

 _RWBY and NPR_

"What do you think Cinder has planned for Jaune?" Ruby said in a worried tone.

"Something evil," Yang said thinking for a moment, "Something probably big, and probably really dangerous."

"I could've thought that," Wiess said.

"I'm not too worried about it," Blake said stretching her arms, "This Jaune seems pretty capable of handling certain situations."

 **Time skip**

 **"This place sucks." Jaune tried to help people, but most of them didn't want help.**

 **They wanted to complain!**

 _Teachers_

"That's most of Remnant," Qrow sighed.

 _RWBY and NPR_

"I'm guessing he didn't like what he found in Atlas," Ren winced.

"Knowing Jaune, he probably thought they were going to be the best of people," Wiess sighed, "Even our own Atlas doesn't really have that too kindly of people."

"At least he's trying to see the good," Pyrrha said with a small smile.

 **"Is there anything we can do?"**

 **"Aside from fighting a giant monster? Nothing, and where are we going to find one of those?" Qrow said as this wasn't as easy as he thought.**

 **Turns out Atlas had gone through a recovery of sorts, and now their problem wasn't with bandits and thieves but with monsters, but even they were hard to come by. How was Jaune going to prove himself if there were no monsters?**

"Do they not have any Grimm?" Nora asked.

"Doesn't sound like it or maybe they do," Wiess cocked her head in wonder.

"With Gods living amongst men though, I would imagine the Grimm would be scarce." Blake nodded her head, "And if Salem, this Jaune's 'mother' was formally the Goddess of evil I would assume she would still have some control over them."

"Haven't seen any Grimm though," Yang whistled, "They might have some different monsters."

 **"Arcules!" Sienna ran out of nowhere.**

 **"Sienna? What are you doing here?" Jaune tried to make himself look presentable.**

"Whereshecomefrom?!" Yang spluttered out quickly.

"One moment, Jaune was standing there with Qrow then the next she appeared!" Ruby cried.

 _Criminals_

"Stalker! Stalker…Ach! OH… come… Ach!" Roman chocked from Sienna's hands gripping his throat.

 **But he looked so nervous and shy about seeing her that he couldn't really look as macho as he wanted to. He was like an awkward teen with his first crush. Well..technically he was an awkward teen with a first crush. After all, he lived a very sheltered farmboy life back home. He didn't have any interaction with females. Especially not Faunus women, but he would hear everyone talk about them, how they were rare and exotic because of their animal traits given to them by the gods.**

"That's…Arrch! Bull…Shit!" Roman choked out, glaring at the woman before him.

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Faunus are rare?" Blake asked, before frowning. "I wonder why…"

"Hey, Jaune just described how adorable they are and exotic," Yang comforted, while Pyrrha glanced up at Blake's ears before looking away quickly to avoid Yang's eye. "He seems pretty into them."

"I don't like Jaune Yang," Blake glared, but quickly rephrased it when she saw Ruby's hurtful expression, "Not in a romantic way, I like Jaune as a friend, not… you know."

"I wonder how Sienna is taking it since Jaune's hitting on her," Nora asked, making Pyrrha turn a bright shade of red while she scowled.

 _Criminals_

"If I was in the present of this young man I would bestow upon him a kiss on the forehead," Sienna said, while her hands were still around Roman's throat, "Clearly this one knows what true beauty is like."

"Stuck up… bitch…" Roman whispered through his teeth.

 **"I've been looking for help; there are two kids, trapped under a boulder! They're suffocating!" She pleaded for help as she got everyone's attention.**

 **"Kids? Trapped?" Jaune looked horrified for a second.**

 **Until he smiled.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"…"

"Why is he smiling?" Wiess asked dumbfound by Jaune's strange action.

 **"Qrow! This is perfect!" He turned to his mentor.**

"I fail to see how this is perfect." Blake said with a deadpanned look.

 **"Well geez, don't get too excited…" Sienna deadpanned at his reaction.**

 _Criminals_

"I fail to see how children being trapped is exciting at all," Sienna said in disbelief.

 **"I mean, they ran out of problems and one shows up!" Jaune knew this was a great start.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"And that's a good thing?" Yang sat back in shock.

"Isn't having no problems…good?" Pyrrha ventured to ask.

 **"Er, I mean! How terrible! I'll help!" He said as he grabbed Sienna by the hand.**

 _Teachers_

"Oh good," Glynda said releasing a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. "I thought he was serious."

"Oh, he is." Qrow said rolling his eyes, "Kid is just trying to cover it up, but he's really excited about his. Mean's he can play hero."

 **"Huh? What are you-" Suddenly she saw she was heading towards pegasus.**

 **"NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" She was thrown on and they started flying away.**

 _Criminals_

"How dare he just grab and throw me on his big smelly beast!" Sienna growled before gripping Roman's throat tighter when the man looked like he was about to make a snarky response.

 **"DAMN IT KID!" Qrow yelled as Jaune got so excited that he forgot to get his mentor.**

 **"I'm right behind you kid! Right…behind…..you…." Qrow was soon out of breath.**

 **"Goddam, I haven't ran since that time Pyrrha caught me raiding her panty drawer…." Qrow said as he was now doing a fast walk.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

A dark shade of green soon appeared all over the faces of both team RWBY and the three members of JNPR, while Pyrrha's face was a mix of both green and red.

"That… was disgusting." Wiess muttered out.

"Ruby…Yang….I'm really starting to not like your uncle." Pyrrha grimaced.

"He's really not that bad!" Yang defended, "Something has to be wrong with this Qrow, because ours would never do something like that."

"Now that you mention it, this one does seem to be more… perverted," Ruby squirmed, "This Qrow is certainly making this universe rather, interesting."

"You think?" Wiess scoffed.

 **At the gorge**

 **"So this is it?" Jaune looked at a giant ass boulder about the size of the acropolis at Atlas.**

 **"That's it." Sienna was feeling queasy as she never liked flying.**

 **Especially since Pegasus did loops and stuff to mess with her because she was encroaching on his territory. He had waited years to be reunited with Arcules, and he wasn't going to let this woman ruin it!**

"Huh, maybe Sienna and Jaune are meant for each other," Wiess said crossing her arms, while at the same time not noticing the death glare Pyrrha was sending her way.

"Really?" Pyrrha said with a forced smile, "Because, I know a lot of people who get air sick. Plus, I agree with the Pegasus. It's been apart from Jaune for far too long and Sienna needs to not intrude on them getting to know one another again."

"Jaune can't marry a horse," Wiess said, not noticing Pyrrha's teeth grinding together, "Yes, 'the boy and his dog' are truly great stories, but eventually the boy grows up."

Noticing Pyrrha's ire, Yang jump in and elbowed the Invincible Girl. "Hey, remember you have your own Jaune ok?" She said, which somewhat calmed the red hair girl a little.

"I know," Pyrrha sighed, "It's just hard to remind myself that when I see 'Jaune' up there having feelings for someone else."

 **"Alright I'll fix this." Jaune said, noticing a lot of the town had shown up. Granted they were there to point and laugh because they knew there was no way he could help those two kids.**

 _Criminals_

"Children in need is no laughing matter," Sienna said releasing Roman, "A child is precious beyond anything, and their safety should be the foremost in everyone's mind."

 **"Help! I can't breathe!" He heard one of the kids yell.**

 **"Someone help!" Another little girl called out.**

 **"Hang on kids." Jaune said as he looked at the boulder.**

 **"This should be easy." Jaune lifted an entire building before. He could do this.**

 **"HRRGGG!" He grunted as everyone rolled their eyes.**

 **There was no way this man could…**

 **Their eyes went wide as he started to lift the boulder above his head. No human alive could be that strong! How was he doing that? Jaune, meanwhile was glad that he was strong enough to lift this. Granted, he knew he had the strength of his father, but now he actually looked the part. Before he was a skinny rail, but now after Qrow's training he sported an impressive physique. So he fit the title of possibly the strongest human alive. Whereas if people looked at him before, they would have laughed at his claims of strength.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Thus, why he needed to look the part," Wiess nodded, "He may be a god in this universe and have immense strength, but we humans look at things differently."

"Can't say the Faunus don't either," Blake agreed, "Kind of hard to look up to someone who doesn't look that impressive."

"That's a real shame," Ruby pouted.

"That's the world sis," Yang comforted, "People like to judge what's on the outside, rather the inside."

 **"You kids alright?" Jaune said as he looked down at the two.**

 **A little rabbit girl and a monkey boy.**

 _Criminals_

"Wonderboy just went up a few points in my book," Sienna purred.

"You're just saying that, because he rescued two Faunus's!" Roman pointed out.

"I don't deny it," Sienna smirked.

 **"Yeah! We're good!" The monkey boy said.**

 **"Gee Mister, you sure are strong!" The rabbit girl said as she looked at him with stars in her eyes.**

 **"Well, don't go playing in the gorge anymore alright?" Jaune had to admit, they were pretty cute kids.**

 **"Okay mister!" They said as they ran away.**

 **The two kids ran a distance before they stopped at a stone throne were Cinder was sitting.**

 **"Well, not bad you two." She said as she was drinking a martini.**

 **"Gee mister you sure are strong?" Emerald taunted her brother as she hopped out of the body of the boy she was possessing, while the boy fell to the ground passed out.**

 **"I was going for the cute innocent look okay!" Mercury hopped out of the body of the little girl he was possessing.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Possessing children?" Salem quirked an eyebrow, "That is… rather unsettling."

"I fully agree," Cinder said quickly, "It's just despicable."

Salem murmured something, but kept salient, while Cinder, Emerald and Mercury sighed in relief.

 **"Okay, let's get you home to your mom, sorry about this." Mercury said as he felt bad about possessing the little girl. But, he was more afraid of Cinder than he was afraid of Arcules. So he figured this was safe. Besides, the kids didn't get hurt.**

 **"Hey, two thumbs up for the performance." Cinder spoke as Mercury started to take the two kids back home to their parents.**

 **"Now…sit back and enjoy the show." Cinder smirked evilly.**

 **"Oh, and Sienna, A+ performance, absolutely perfect." Cinder smiled and chuckled as Sienna actually looked worried.**

 **"Get out of there Wonder boy while you still can…" She knew was was in store for him.**

 **And it wasn't good.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"What's going to happen?" Ren asked in a concern tone, "How she said, it sounded ominous."

"Jaune's strong though," Nora countered, "What could take him on?"

 _Criminals_

"What's going to happen to him?" Sienna wondered, "What could possibly square off against him?"

 _Teachers_

"Something tells me there's going to be something big," Qrow frowned.

 **"Well that was easy." Jaune said as Qrow caught up.**

 **"Oh yeah, saving two kids from certain death, that's a way to get ahead, and certainly better than fighting a big ass monster, hopefully we won't have to do that until you make a name for yourself." Qrow said as they started to walk away.**

 **GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

"Shit," Qrow muttered, while the rest of audience sat up straighter from the loud, but low growl.

 **"….Qrow…."**

 **"Yeah kid?"**

 **"Please say that was just your stomach…"**

 **"I wish it was…"**

 **Both the teacher and student looked back to see what had made the noise. Only to see a glowing pair of red eyes peer out at them. They heard loud thunderous footsteps. As the red eyes got closer to the entrance to the cave, they saw more of it as it became visible.**

 **First they saw claws appear, and attached to those claws were feet, and attached to those feet were legs, and attached to those legs…was something horrendous.**

 **A giant serpent like Grimm Creature, that made everyone stare up in shock. The Grimm were locked up! How could there possibly be one loose here?! Well the answer was simple, while it was true that Zeus and Salem had locked the Grimm up at the end of the war, some of them had managed to escape capture. But had holed themselves away in secrecy. In hopes that one day the rest of their brothers would be free. This one happened to be a particularly bad one.**

 **The Grimm Hydra. A large serpentine beast.**

"By the Gods!" Ozpin muttered.

 _RWBY and NPR_

"That's a b-b-big Grimm," Ruby stuttered

"I've never seen anything like it!" Wiess exclaimed while the rest of her friends faces went pale.

 _Criminals_

"That idiot needs to run!" Sienna yelled.

 **"QROW?! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Jaune yelled. Hated to admit it, but he was scared.**

 **"BAD NEWS KID! BAD NEWS!" Qrow said as he ran behind a rock.**

 **"What do I do?!"**

 **"You said you wanted to fight monsters! So fight!" Qrow yelled as Jaune steeled himself.**

 **Jaune leapt at the beast. Its fangs coming near him, but luckily he wasn't some novice when it came to dodging things. For some reason one of the training exercises Qrow put him through had to do a lot with dodging. Dodging arrows, dodging swords, dodging alimony checks, dodging pregnancy scares. Basically everything that Qrow said he would need to know about in life.**

 _Teachers_

"That's a good training exercise!" Qrow yelled, "Dodge kid! Dodge like your life depended upon it, because it sure does at the moment!"

"For once, I agree with you." Winter said.

 **"CRAP!" He yelled as its fangs came baring down on him, causing him to roll out of the way.**

 **"HAG!" He threw the boulder from before at it.**

 **The hydra caught the bolder in its mouth and fangs.**

 **"Oh you got to be kidding me…" Jaune couldn't believe this was happening.**

 **The beast bit down shattering the boulder into a million pieces as it licked its lips and almost seemed to smile at him.**

 **"This is so unfair." He said as he was trying to fight it off.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"That thing just crushed a boulder!" Pyrrha gasped, "In its mouth!"

"Oh, Jaune is so screwed," Yang winced at the next part.

 **"OH CRAP!" Jaune felt the thing grab him by the leg and throw him in the air.**

 **"OH NO NO NO!" He yelled as he fell into its mouth.**

 **GULP!**

 **BAAARRRPPPP!**

"Jaune!" Both RWBY and NPR yelled.

_Criminals_

"That's a crappy way to go," Roman said, standing there in silence while Sienna covered her mouth her hands.

 _Cinder's group_

"Give it a second," Salem said, surprising her minions from her lack of emotions from seeing her 'son' getting eaten.

 **"Oh no…" Qrow said as he saw Jaune get swallowed whole by the Hydra.**

 **The crowd itself was disappointed.**

 **The Hydra licked its lips and smiled in satisfaction as it began to turn on the crowd.**

 **But then it stopped suddenly.**

 **It heard a gurgling sound as it looked down. And it saw a bulge in its long neck. The bulge continued to struggle and struggle until.**

 **SLICE!**

 **Jaune sliced the beasts head off with his sword. The decapitated monster fell to the ground as Jaune stumbled out of it.**

"Called it," Salem said rather pleased.

"Wow, he actually chopped its head off from inside." Mercury smiled, "Nice!"

 _RWBY and NPR_

"That was a mistake!" Blake cried, catching her teammates off guard.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"You never slice off a Hydra's head!" Blake explained, "That only makes it stronger!"

"I fail to see how being headless can make it…" Wiess started, but was cut off by Blake.

"Just watch!" Blake screamed.

 **"ALRIGHT KID!" Qrow yelled in happiness as the crowd actually applauded a bit.**

 **"Huh…Hey Qrow! How was that?!" He said as he collapsed on the ground.**

 **"Shit! Kid!" He ran over to him.**

 **"Okay Kid, how many horns do you see?!" Qrow pointed to the goat horns on his head.**

 **"Uh…Six?" Jaune said as he was seeing triples.**

 **"Eh close enough, come on let's get you cleaned up." Qrow helped Arcules to his feet and grabbed his sword as he led him away.**

 **GGGRRRRR**

 **"What the? Why do I hear growling?" Jaune was confused as Qrow turned around.**

 **"Uh….Arcules….we have a problem." Qrow was actually shaking.**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Its still alive…"**

 **"But I cut off its head."**

 **"LOOK!"**

 **Jaune looked behind him to see the beast was standing up, the body was moving but the head was gone, and then he saw something bulging in the stump where he cut off the head. He was confused as to what it was, but then he saw something truly messed up. Three heads burst out of the torso of the stump, and now he was dealing with a three headed beast.**

"Cut one head off," Blake began, while her teammates stared in shock, "And two more grow back."

 **"Qrow…"**

 **"BACK TO FIGHTING KID!" Qrow put the sword back in his hand.**

 **"SHIT!" Jaune cursed.**

 **He called Pegasus down to help him out since he was still tired from all that jumping around before. Pegasus swooped down and Jaune hopped on his back. He dodged and maneuvered in ways to try and expose the necks of the beasts.**

 **SLICE SLICE SLICE**

 **Jaune did the only thing he could do, he started slicing off the heads again. But that proved to be the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. As soon as he cut off one head, two more would take its place. Soon he realized he was looking at about fifty separate heads looking at him.**

"Stop doing that!" Blake yelled, "You're only making it worst!"

"What else is he suppose to do!" Wiess reasoned. "Not fight it?"

"Yes!" Blake said, "You can't beat it!"

 **"WILL YOU FORGET THE HEAD SLICING THING?!" Qrow shouted in a somewhat bizarre accent, as he jumped up and down waving his arms.**

 _Teachers_

"Easy for you to say," Qrow pointed at 'himself' earning a few strange looks from the other teachers, "you're not the one battling some giant monster lizard thing with multiple heads!"

 **Jaune was freaking out at this point. He had wanted to fight a monster and prove himself. But, never did he think he would come across one this early! Nor did he think it would be this hard! But, he had to get through it, even though it was getting harder and harder.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Did he think it was going to be easy?" Ruby asked, while letting out a small scream when 'Jaune' nearly missed being devoured.

"Well, he's only making it harder for himself," Blake pointed at the screen, "He needs to stop cutting off its heads!"

"And then what?" Wiess demanded.

"Anything that doesn't involve him cutting off heads," Blake responded irritably.

 **The Hydra knocked him off Pegasus as he began to descend towards the opened jaws of all the heads. "Qrow!" Jaune screamed, while avoiding one of the heads by sliding down the side of it. "We didn't go over this in training!"**

 **"Well, how was I supposed to know we would find a HYDRA?!"**

 _Teachers_

"You should always train your student or students to fight any sort of monster," Glynda pointed out, earning a look from Qrow.

"Ya, well last I checked Hydra's weren't on the list back in Beacon," Qrow pointed out, "Just your usual basic Grimm."

 **Jaune was about to reply, before he was slammed by a clawed fist to the side of a cliff wall, losing his sword in the process. He had to think quickly though. The Hydra was reeling back for a final strike, while an evil grin appeared on all of its faces.**

 **"Okay, I can't cut off its heads, I'm trapped against the cliff walls, and I can't get to its heart…Think Arcules! THINK!" He said to himself as he looked up the side of the cliff. An idea popped in his mind, causing him to smirk as he turned his attention back towards the beast.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"I know that look." Pyrrha said wincing slightly.

"Isn't that the look of 'oh, I have a brilliant plan' or the look of 'I think I have a plan, but it's not going to end well'," Nora asked tilting her head.

"Which ones better?" Yang questioned.

"Surprisingly, the latter are his better ideas at times," Ren said shrugging, "Depends, though if what I think he's thinking, this is more in the category of 'I have plan, but it's going to hurt'."

 **Cinder meanwhile was watching with great interest and anticipation. "Ah here we go, my favorite part of the game…sudden death." She smirked, before she caused a plate full of sweets and a glass of wine to appear before her. They were both for the entertainment, but also to soothe her nerves from having to deal with her idiot half-brother herself.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Wish I had that power," Cinder muttered.

 **"HAAAGGGHHH!" Jaune slammed his fists into the cliff walls.**

 **The resulting force sent cracks and splits through the entire cliff. The hydra's head all turned up at once in shock and fear as it realized just what Jaune's plans were. The cliffside came raining down as the multiple heads of the great beast were crushed and buried by boulders and rock. When the dust and debris cleared, the massive most was covered by the collapsed mountain side, except for single clawed fist that fell to the ground.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"No!" Pyrrha cried out, "Not another one!"

"Come on!" Yang shouted to the ceiling, "Just when this universe seemed fun and light, it just has to end this way?!"

"That's like, the third Jaune we've seen die so far," Wiess gasped, "Seeing him die just once was too much."

" I don't like this," Ruby said, as her eyes began to fill with tears.

 **"Oh no…" Sienna didn't see Jaune anywhere.**

 _Criminals_

"Well…that is a…shame," Sienna said sitting back in her seat, as she rested her head on her propped up arm.

 _Cinder's group_

Letting out a sigh, Salem bowed her head in reverence. "No matter in any universe," She said quietly, "I just can't seem to have children that don't die."

"My Queen?" Tyrian asked, while Salem waved him off.

"It's…nothing." She said solemnly.

 **Qrow's face dropped as sadness took over it. He knew what happened, as did everyone else in the crowd."Oh no…there goes another one…just like Pyrrha…" He muttered sadly, remembering all of his student's death and especially Pyrrha's.**

 **It had been a bittersweet victory. She had won the war with Troy, but at the cost of her own life with the poison arrow to the heel. She had gone down in history as a martyr. And now it would appear Arcules had sacrificed himself in order to save everyone from the Hydra.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Oh… Pyrrha sniffed, "I… take back what I said earlier about Qrow."

"Dudes in more rough shape then even our own," Yang said glancing up at the screen, "Poor Qrow, he actually really looked excited to be training this Jaune and it was funny to see how they interacted with each other."

 **"Game…set…match." Cinder put her hands behind her head, as she relaxed and finally didn't have to worry about her little brother ruining her plan.**

"Bitch," Ruby whispered quietly glaring up at the screen, as tears rolled down her face.

"Having a younger sibling for my own, I really want to knock Cinder's teeth out," Yang growled, "Taking pleasure in your sibling's demise is evil."

"I may not get along with my younger brother from time to time," Wiess said looking away a moment, before returning her gaze to the screen, "But, I wouldn't let any harm come to him!"

 **Sienna looked down. She may have thought he was pretending with the innocent farm boy routine, but that didn't mean she wanted him to die. In all honesty, he did seem to want to help people. So it was kind of sad to see him cut down like that.**

 _Criminals_

"It's sad," Sienna said in small voice, "Protecting those that mocked and ridicule you…shows just who the bigger person is."

 **But, right when everyone was beginning to mourn the paw of the hydra start to move catching their eyes. They waited for a moment longer and noticed the paw started to move again, and again and again. People, began to scream and shout for they thought the beast was still alive, but gasped when the paw began to open slowly to reveal Jaune, along with his torso armor that was destroyed revealing his prominent abs and muscles to the world as he was pretty much only wearing his battle kilt.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Jaune's alive!" Ruby jumped with joy.

"And wow, hubba hubba," Yang wiggled her eyebrows at 'Jaune's partly naked form, while the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

 _Cinder's group_

"Good," Salem let out a breath of relief, "He's safe…that's all that matters."

 **"YEEEAAHH!" The crowds cheered when they laid their eyes upon Jaune's breathing and living form.**

 _Criminals_

"He actually survived," Sienna said with a smile, "that's…amazing."

"I can you know…get you his number," Roman teased, causing Sienna to blush.

 **"What do you think Qrow…that was pretty…heroic." Jaune was exhausted, but smiling nonetheless as he was carried away by an excited crowd.**

 **"YOU DID IT KID! YOU WON BY A LAND SLIDE!" Qrow jumped up and down in happiness as Jaune was still alive.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Literally," Blake said, before she gasped, "Wait…was that a…pun?"

"Wait…it was!" Yang shouted excitedly.

"Oh Gods," Wiess groaned.

 **Meanwhile, Cinder was getting more and more pissed off as flames began to burst around her body.**

 **"AAGGGHHHH!" Immediately she reached out to beat up Mercury. But, Mercury was hiding behind a rock because he just got back from returning those kids to their parents. So Emerald was the only one in the line of fire.**

 **"AHHHH!" Emerald screamed as she was beaten into the ground viciously.**

"Oh, that's got to hurt," Ruby winced.

 **"Alright kid, great start, we got a lot of work to do." Qrow said as Jaune smiled.**

 **"I'm ready, but a bath and a hot meal sounds nice first."**

 **"I agree kid, I agree."**

As the screen went back, most of the audience began to discuss themselves of what they liked about the universe and what they didn't like. The likes were a wide range from pretty much everything, while the dislike was mostly being teased that Jaune had died again. But, overall everyone thought it was really good.

"So when's the next universe we'll see?" Ruby asked.

" **In a bit,"** The Voice responded to everyone in the audience, **"We'll take a little break and start right back up. For now, I will dismiss row by row to get some drink, refreshments and a bathroom break. Though a warning to all, I had to get a little bit more a… aggressive Jaune to deal with DS and DP since they were acting up again."**

"When aren't they," Yang said.

* * *

 **Backstage extra's**

" **Grrrrr."**

" **Ah,"** Ruby said looking up from the counter to the ceiling, if she could even see it due to how big and tall the room had gotten since they last were at the concession stand. "Who or what is this?" The rest of team RWBY and JNPR quivered in fear by the door, not daring to step out into the huge room that had been changed to accommodate such a large and terrifying creature.

" **Oh, we pissed off The Voice when you guys were watching Hercules-Jaune by fighting and well…"** Deadpool-Jaune stuttered.

" **The Voice brought in the most menacing Jaune of all time."** Deathstroke-Jaune finished.

" **I honestly thought he was joking about bringing this guy in,"** Deadpool-Jaune said turning to the mercenary.

" **RAAARRRR!"** The Jaune bellowed, causing Ruby to yelp.

" **He says hello,"** Deadpool-Jaune said, **"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you…JAUNEZILLA!"**

"That's seriously can't be his name," Yang called out.

" **It's just what The Voice calls him from time to time,"** Deathstroke-Jaune explained, **"Keeps him from messing up and bringing the wrong one here. His real name is Arczilla…"**

"Sounds a little better, but not much." Yang called out again.

" **Though, in other universes the creature he is now is often referred to as Godzilla."** Deathstroke finished.

"So, he's a giant lizard?" Nora asked, earning an earsplitting roar from the beast before them, "My bad!"

" **I wouldn't insult him,"** Deathstroke-Jaune explained, **"This is one creature that many armies couldn't defeat and he's highly intelligent, more so then probably the average human being."**

" **Along with the fact that he's million of years old,"** Deadpool-Jaune said nodding his head, **"Yep, certainly the greatest of them all..."**

"You guys kissing ass or something?" Yang quirked an eyebrow.

" **Oh, we've been kissing his big scaly ass for over an hour,"** Deadpool-Jaune said without any hesitation in his voice, **"Keeps him from frying ours."**

The two teams looked towards Deathstroke who merely shrugged his shoulders. **"I'm not going to deny it,"** He said, **"This just isn't a fight that I'm willing to find out who wins, which most likely won't be me."**

" **Rrrrr."** Arczilla agreed.

"He's got to have some sort of weakness though," Jaune said, earning a skeptical look from the creature.

" **Do you?"** Deadpool-Jaune said turning towards the beast

" **I think Deadpool-Jaune wishes to find out,"** Deathstroke-Jaune said.

" **I do?"** Deadpool-Jaune said turning towards him, **"Ya, I do! Hey, you big ugly…"**

 _ **Smash!**_

" **Hahaha,"** Deathstroke-Jaune laughed when Arczilla removed his foot from where Deadpool-Jaune once stood and was now just a reforming puddle.

"Did you two just plan that?" Yang asked her Jaune and Deathstroke-Jaune

" **There was no plan,"** Deathstroke-Jaune said, **"We say something and we know the idiot will do it."**

"That was pretty fun," Jaune admitted.

" **I think I found his weakness!"** Deadpool-Jaune explained, as his lower body started to reform, **"See if we just…"**

 _ **Smash!**_

" **Sometimes I don't even need to try."** Deathstroke-Jaune said.

* * *

 **Not my best work, but it was pretty ok and a lot of fun to write.**

 **So I'm going to look through some scene's y'all have sent me, but I'm most likely going to do one myself since I've been brainstorming lately of new ideas. I don't know when I'm going to post again though, so sorry about that.**

 **If I do the reaction it will probably be one of these... Venom, a war movie, another Lord of the Rings(Where Jaune is Gandolf), Avatar, or (and yes I know a little silly) Transformers, Jaune as Thanos, maybe another assassin version. However, I will take a scene, but make it different as in dialogue to fit the characters and RWBY universe.**

 **Either way, besides that I've been watching the new RWBY volume and I will say that it has impressed me so far, though a few episodes were a little slow to me and yes, with the lack of Jaune it was a little upsetting, but good for the development of the four main characters. Plus, with episode 3(It being my new favorite episode with the Gods and everything) Expect me including the Gods here and there. Though, I'm going to really just due the main characters reactions and others that have a part in the reaction since I have such a large cast.**

 **Plus, me being a Godzilla fan I just couldn't pass making a version of Jaune about it. Especially with the new movie coming out.**

 **As always, thanks for following and have a great day! I am probably, maybe going to do a RWBY story involving Jaune, though I'm not sure if I want to commit to it quite yet. I've got it down to three ideas either making one where he's an assassin, dragon, or God. So if it happens it happens, if it doesn't well I just thought I let you guys know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all**

 **It's been awhile hasn't it? Well, life can be rough at times and you get busy. Anyways I'll get on with the story and leave a note at the end.**

 **As always, the reactions are done by yours truly and the scene was made by JC of the Corn.**

 **Back and is finished by popular demand...**

 **Chapter 12: Hercules Pt 3**

* * *

"Twitch your foot one more time Mercury and I'll burn it off!" Cinder threatened the young assassin.

Mercury stuttered, "It's not me!" Cinder gave him a look, causing him to falter, "What I meant is that it's not me me. It's just my robotic leg acting up."

"He's bored," Emerald said, earning a glare from her silvered hair companion, "He's just upset that the version of him in that Arcules universe isn't so quite badass and is instead a little wimp."

"False," Mercury argued, earning a sigh from Cinder, "I'm just really excited to see a universe that will possibly have me as something different."

" **You're going to be disappointed then,"** The Voice boomed in Mercury's ear, causing the young to nearly jump out of his seat before The Voice addressed the rest of the crowd, **"Since we're this far along in the story of Arcules, I've decided to finish this tail of his heroics."**

"Yay!" A high pitched voice yelled somewhere in the theater in the unseen crowd, that Mercury figured could only belong to the midget Ruby.

"Dammit," Mercury muttered, "I hate seeing my butt get fried, hopefully it'll get better."

"Probably not," Emerald grinned wickedly.

"Shut it mint head!" Mercury yelled as the screen started to light up again.

 **Needless to say, after Jaune had beaten the Hydra his popularity and legend had only continued to grow. Mostly, because soon after the Hydra. Cinder had gotten so pissed that she continued to send monster after monster after him. Unfortunately, due to most of the Grimm still being locked up by Zeus and her mother. It was difficult to find ones that were wild. So it took weeks of planning and finding normal monsters he could fight. First, she sent the Nemean lion after him. But that went wrong as he ended up stabbing it through the mouth and ended up wearing it as a pelt.**

 _Team RWBY and NPR_

"Ha!" Yang cheered, pointing at the screen, "Take that you overgrown feline!"

"Ahem?" Blake coughed crossing her arms, as she glared at her partner.

"Ah…" Yang stuttered.

Meanwhile, unaware of what was happening due to everyone else being invisible around them Roman had said the same thing, but instead of wondering how he should apologize like Yang, he was busy wondering when air would reenter his body due to Sienna strangling his throat.

 **Then she tried sending a giant boar with titanium tusks after him. However, he ended up skewering it and using its meat to feed numerous orphan human and faunus children at an orphanage where they ate good for a month. So if anything, all that really did was endear him to the people really more. Needless to say, Cinder was getting very pissed off because that thing should have killed him easily.**

 _Criminals_

"Bravo!" Sienna exclaimed whipping her head towards the screen while her hands were still around Roman's throat. "My…this human proves his worth every time I turn my head."

"Truly a great man if he is aiding the faunus, especially the orphans," Adam agreed.

"You…know…ach!" Roman struggled for breath, while Sienna ignored his cries and continued to watch the universe with a smile on her face.

 **Afterwards, she appeared to a bunch of Branwen barbarians as their goddess, and told them to find and kill Arcules and if they do so, they would be rewarded. However, they were easily disposed of, and they begged for mercy from Arcules. They were now currently stuck doing community service, serving ice cream at amusement parks and acting as janitors for all the puke that came out of the ball pits. So again, another plan had gone and failed.**

 _Raven's group_

"Unbelievable," Raven sneered, "But then again, it appeared I wasn't leading them. So of course they were easily disposed of."

"You sure it just wasn't due to the fact that this Jaune guy is a mountain of a man with super strength?" Vernal Questioned.

 **To make it even worse, Jaune's legend was spreading amongst all of Greece and all of the kingdoms. He was getting more and more popular, people recreated his armor for costumes, people were singing songs of his exploits, and above all, people would buy merchandise that was licensed by him. Yeah, turns out Qrow came up with an idea to put Jaune's likeness on numerous products. And Jaune just signed anything Qrow put across him. Needless to say, Jaune was just as surprised as everyone else when he saw his face plastered across a brick wall in an advertisement for a new drink.**

 **But then again, the amount of gold he got for doing that gave him enough money to send back home to his step parents. And needless to say, they were very happy with spending their vacation on Menagerie. Where Salem actually popped down to talk with her 'bestie' Glynda. And Ozpin and Zeus ended up having to hang out at the bar while their wives gushed about Arcules when he was a baby.**

 **Needless to say, the god and farmer had become friends just by proximity. And because they both couldn't believe how weird their wives could be.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

Pyrrha sighed and slumped over, catching the attention from her teammates and friends.

"What's up P-money?" Yang asked.

"I know that he's using his fame to help his step parents and all," Pyrrha began before she started to shake his head, "But, with that much fame and popularity it's bound to soon go to his head. It didn't happen with me, thank the gods, but if this Jaune is like our's….well…"

 **"Man Dad, you wouldn't believe it!" Jaune was retelling his stories to Zeus at the temple again.**

 **Zeus was just listening with interest as he rather enjoyed these moments together, since they were very rare. Unfortunately, the life of a god and goddess was very busy, and even Salem taking that time to visit Glynda in Menagerie was only an hour long due to the responsibilities of keeping the world in check. Plus, he may have cut it short when he saw that Ozpin and Salem were getting along rather well, and he got slightly jealous. Even though Salem reminded him that he would always be her little 'Lightning bug.'**

 _Teachers_

" _She's all yours,"_ Ozpin repeated in his head, _"She's all yours."_

 **"I mean, the lion was tough, but then as soon as I held its jaws open, I took my knife out and put it in my teeth, and used it to claw open its throat from the inside!" Jaune said excitedly as his father merely laughed.**

 **"Good work my boy! Most people can't get past the Nemean lions unbreakable hide!" He was glad his son was so clever.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Ok, gross," Ruby shuddered.

"Sounds painful," Nora piped up.

 **"And then after that, my sponsors wanted to make a new clothing line based on my nemean lion cape!" he said showcasing his hide cape.**

 **"Well it does look rather nice." Zeus wasn't the most fashionable person, which was Aphrodite's territory.**

 _CFVY_

"I don't know who the hell Aphrodite is, but come on…" Coco said with a slight glint in her eyes, "On anybody else, it would look hideous, but on Mr. Jaune here, woof! Maybe on Yatsu…"

Yatsuhashi's neck made a cracking noise when he spun it towards his leader and shudder inwardly. It wasn't that Coco herself wasn't a pretty girl; it was just that Coco was just Coco. And he could only deal with Coco and her…'fashion' lectures for only so long.

 **"I mean, it's just all been going so well, people cheer for me when they see me, they throw parades! I can't even go out on the street without someone shouting out my name!" Jaune never imagined he would be like this.**

 **When people were afraid of him back home, he never once thought he would be as famous as he was now. It was like a rags to riches story come true.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Yes my boy," Salem grinned, "Everyone should made parades for you. At least I say, twice a day?"

"She better not have us make a parade for him when we get home." Watt's whispered to Hazel, who grunted in agreement.

 **"Well that's great my boy!" Zeus laughed at it.**

 **"So….when do we start?" Jaune said as both him and Pegasus looked at him expectantly.**

 **"Huh? Start what?" Zeus was confused.**

 **"Uh, you know…my ascension? To olympus?" Jaune asked as Zeus rubbed the back of his head.**

 **"Oh well…yeah….well see Son…you're a very popular hero…but…..you're not a true hero yet…" Zeus said as Jaune's face went blank.**

 **"What? Not a true hero? Dad! My face is everywhere! Everyone loves me! I'm….Come on! I'm an action figure!" He said as he held up an action figure with kung fu grip.**

 **And when he squeezed it, it also made a cute squeak, one part action figure, and one part dog squeaky toy, that's two businesses rolled into one.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"He's not a true hero yet?" Ruby asked.

"How could he not be?" Yang agreed, "He's defeated so many monsters and is famous!"

"That's not really what a hero is." Pyrrha said.

"Then what is it?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha thought for a moment trying to figure out the best way to respond or have it make sense to her friends. "It's… more of someone being selfless and risking their lives for others," Pyrrha began, thinking more on it.

"And?" Yang probed.

 **"Yes, I know that son, but I'm afriad there is more to being a hero than being famous." Zeus said in a sad tone as hecouldn't explain it.**

 **"What? Whats that supposed to mean?" Jaune was confused.**

 **"I'm sorry Son, you have to figure it out for yourself…" Zeus left.**

 **"DAD! Wait!" Jaune called out but it was too late.**

 **Jaune was sad at first. But then as the seconds ticked by. He got mad! Really mad!**

 **"AAGGHH!" He smashed his fists against the floor as it cracked the floor.**

 **Pegasus came up to him and lightly touched his back with its hoof.**

 **"What am I going to do Pegasus? That was all I knew….now everything I know is wrong…..what am I going to do to get home?" Jaune said as Pegasus shook its head.**

 **He didn't know….Zeus couldn't tell. And Arcules was helpless to figure it out.**

 _Jaune_

"What does it mean to be a true hero?" Jaune asked himself or more particularly Penny and the Voice.

"Hmm, I don't know," Penny said when the Voice didn't respond. Turning her head though her face brighten up at what she saw. "How about asking them?"

"Asking w-wh-ooo-are you guys!" Jaune nearly screeched when he saw two enormous shining beings standing behind him. One was a bright golden color and the other a purple.

 **He sighed and they left the temple. Deciding to take a walk to clear their heads. They both needed it.**

 **If Jaune wasn't a true hero already….then how did he become one?**

"I believe that this version of you child, will find the answer," Gold said, while the other one merely shrugged his shoulders.

"That or get eaten by something by doing something stupid." Purple said.

"Who are you guys!" Jaune exclaimed, while both of them looked at each other before looking at him.

"The Gods of Remnant." They both said in unison.

 **Meanwhile with Cinder.**

 **"UUGGGGHHH! EVERYTHING I PLAN GOES WRONG!" Cinder yelled as she smashed statues.**

 _Teachers_

"Who pissed in her cereal?" Qrow smirked.

"Apparently Jaune did," Tai laughed.

 **"He just beats everything I throw at him!" She yelled as she threw chocolate star after chocolate star into her mouth.**

"That is so unhealthy," Glynda scoffed, "She shouldn't be eating those as much as you shouldn't be drinking alcohol Qrow." She glared when the flask was almost to his lips.

" _Shut up Glynda,"_ He thought, but chose not to say it for his own safety.

 **"Geez, PMS much?" Sienna mumbled under her breath at the goddess.**

 _Criminals_

"What did that cat say?" Cinder seethed with rage.

"Wow," Tyrian laughed, "Ours has PMS too!"

"Say that again, I dare you." Cinder said igniting her hand in flames.

 **"And to top it all off, I'm running out of id-" Suddenly Cinder froze in mid sentence as she looked down at Mercury's feet.**

 **"What….are…those...?" She said slowly and angrily.**

 **On his feet, Mercury was wearing a pair of Air Arcules, one of the brand new sandal brands that came out.**

Emerald laughed at Mercury's distressed look when Cinder shot him a glare with flames literally in her eyes.

 **"Uhm, I don't know, I just thought they were really comfortable! And they look nice!" He tried to defend himself.**

"They do look nice," Mercury whimpered, while Cinder's flaming glare intensified.

 **In reality, he was as big of a fan of Arcules as anyone else.**

 **"Here I am, trying to deal with my annoying little brother and greatest enemy…and you…..YOU are wearing his MERCHANDISE!" She was getting ready to beat Mercury's ass into the ground when she heard something else.**

 **The sound of a straw being sucked on as she turned slowly to see Emerald.**

Now it was Emerald's turn to whimper, while Mercury laughed as Cinder's gaze fell to her.

 **Who was drinking a brand new fruit punch sports drink that of course had Arcule's face on it.**

 **When Emerald realized that she was caught. She knew she was screwed, so she did the only thing she could.**

 **"Uh…..thirsty?" She offered as Cinder got more and more pissed.**

 **"YOU…YOOOOOUUUUUU!" If anyone was to watch from a distance, they would see a mountain top erupt because it turned into a volcano as the two minions had their asses beaten and burned.**

"Not again," Mercury groaned along with Emerald, "Why do I always get fried in this universe?"

"Want to get fried right now?" Cinder threatened.

"Uh… No ma'am!" Mercury said quickly.

 **"Okay, I'm cool, I'm cool, think of something that makes you happy…..One dead kitten….two dead kitten…three dead kitten….thats better…" Cinder said as she calmed herself down.**

 **Wow this new breathing exercise and counting dead kittens that Raven recommended to her was really working.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"I'm really starting to wonder what this universe has against cats," Blake shuddered, "First the lion and now dead kittens? Just horrible."

"Well, Jaune does have the hots for that Sienna girl," Yang grinned, while beside her Pyrrha's face went bright red and her eyes harden. "So at least there's that."

 **"Okay let me think….Emerald and Mercury are useless…" She looked over to their very badly beaten bodies.**

 **"I want my mommy….." Mercury groaned out.**

 **"I want my daddy…." Emerald groaned out.**

 _Criminals_

"I want to incinerate both of you," Cinder finished, much to Mercury's and Emeralds fear.

 **"The monsters don't work…." Cinder remembered all the failed plans.**

 **"Gah, the only thing that seems to distract him is-….." Suddenly she had an epiphany.**

 **"Is you…" Cinder suddenly got a smirk as she looked at Sienna.**

 **"Uh uh, no way.." Sienna knew what she was thinking.**

 _Teachers_

"Classic villain," Qrow said with a glare in his eyes, "If minions or monsters don't work, they send some foul temptress that tries to get in your pants!"

"Are you telling me something Qrow?" Ozpin asked.

 **"Yes way!" Cinder rolled over to her.**

"No," Qrow said darting his eyes back and forth.

 **"I'm not doing it!"**

"Qrow," Ozpin pressed.

 **"Yes you are!"**

"Uh…"

 **"It's demeaning!"**

"Qrow…"

 **"It's just a date!"**

 **"You want me to go on a date with some guy I don't even know that well?!"**

"Salem sent a harlot after me, she got in my pants and stole my scroll!" Qrow yelled, causing Ozpin to shake his head.

 **"Why not? As I recall, that was what got you into this mess with me, remember?" Cinder smirked as Sienna went quiet.**

 **"Shut up….." Sienna seemed mad, but also saddened by what she said.**

 **"Oh come on Baby, don't be so mad, you remember how you came into my service." Cinder cast a simple smoke spell to showcase Sienna as a smoke figure.**

 **"After all, you weren't always this sarcastic femme fatale, as I recall you were very much in love with that bull of a man." Another smoke figure made Sienna snarl in disgust.**

 **Her ex boyfriend Adam, and a piece of shit.**

 _Criminals_

Sienna slowly turned her head over to Adam, who froze in place and continued to stare at the screen while gripping his arm rests for dear life.

"I see you more as a comrade Adam," Sienna stated turning her head back to screen, causing Adam to sigh in relief, "This Jaune fellow on the other hand…."

"Creep…" Roman said in a small wheezing tone, as he was still struggling to get his breath from when she released him.

 **"You sold your soul to me in order to save his life, and what does he do in return?" Another smoke figure of a chameleon faunus walked across the screen.**

 _SSSN_

"What a dick," Sun crossed his arms, "Faithless mutton head."

"Isn't mutton sheep?" Neptune asked.

"Well…yes, but whatever," Sun said flailing his hands around, "Let's try not to bring race in this discussion ok?"

 **"He ran off with some lizard girl." The figure of Adam ran off and Sienna was left crying on the ground in pain.**

 _Criminals_

"That's clearly lizard girl right there," Roman said pointing a finger at Illia who gasped.

"But… I'm not into… that," Illia stuttered.

"What, you're not into bulls?" Roman asked looking towards Adam.

"That's not what she meant," Adam said rolling his eyes. "If you can't figure it out, then you're hopeless."

 **"He hurt you really bad that day didn't he?" At this Sienna threw her hand and dissipated the smoke.**

 **"LOOK! I learned my lesson, I don't want to deal with any of that bullshit!"**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Was that I pun?" Yang asked.

"No Yang," Blake warned, "But, I can sympathize. Being in a relationship with Adam was rather…terrible."

 **"Sweetheart it's okay, if you do this for me, I can give you the one thing you want most in the world…." At this Sienna went quiet.**

 **"I'll return your soul."**

 _Criminals_

"If I ever see that bitch in our universe," Sienna snarled, "I'll rip her throat out!"

 _Jaune_

"And the other gods think I'm cruel," the purple god snorted, "Owning a soul and forcing someone to do my biding? Now that's cruel….I'll have to remember that one."

"Whaaat?!" Jaune nearly yelled.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **Jaune was posed with a lion skin headdress strapped to his own head. Qrow had scheduled a pottery artist to come and depict him as he probably looked when he defeated the Nemean lion. There was a high demand. And they needed a base to go off of.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Seriously?!" Blake gasped and nearly fainted.

 _Criminals_

"Oh my…" Lionheart whimpered.

 **"Okay kid, so in two hours, you got lunch with King Oobleck. After that, you got another sponsorship meeting for a new type of sandals." Qrow was listing things off as he went along.**

 _Teachers_

"God's help those who are under Oobleck's rule," Qrow said, as his eyes widen.

"I beg your pardon?" Oobleck spat out quickly, "I'll have you know that I could be a great king if I put my mind to it."

 **"Uh…Qrow…" Jaune tried to speak but the artist shushed him.**

 **"SHHH! SILENCE!" The artist Scarlet said as he needed absolute focus.**

 _SSSN_

"Hey, it's Scarlet!" Sun said pointing at the screen and then to his teammate. "Look at you Scarlet!"

"I can see myself Sun," Scarlet said rather irritably. "Me an artist? I've never been too good at painting. Maybe I should give it a try?"

"I'll be the first to pose for you then," Sun said flexing his muscles.

Scarlet grimaced, "On second thought, maybe not."

 **"And then after that, you have a kids birthday party to attend as a favor." Qrow said as he looked at his checklist.**

 **Okay, Jaune really needed to talk to him.**

 **"Qrow…" He said louder, but Scarlet shushed him more aggressively.**

 **"And then after that, there is a meeting with an association who want to try and get you to pose nude for women's maga-" Jaune had had enough.**

 **"QROW! WHATS THE POINT?!" He yelled as he threw his stuff down.**

 **Which caused Scarlet to mess up the painting, he snapped and threw his tools down.**

 **"That's it! I've had it! I can't work like this!" He said with his primadonna accent and left.**

 _Criminals_

"Posing nude?" Roman cackled, "kid really dodged a bullet right there."

Neo made a set of hand gestures to which Roman rolled his eyes and sighed, "Then why don't you go find the one in our universe and force him to get nude for you?" He said.

 _SSSN_

"Sheesh," Sun said shaking his head, "Angry much."

"I would assume painting such a figure would take concentration and for the individual stay completely still," Scarlet countered.

"Says the guy who never painted," Sun said waving him off, "Don't ever paint, ok?"

"But you just said…." Scarlet said as he became rather flustered and angry.

"See, you're just like that Scarlet," Sun said, "You get angry so easily."

 **"What's the point? Kid I thought you wanted to go to Olympus?" Qrow said as he walked over and noticed Jaune's depressed state.**

 **"What? Kid what's got you so down?" Qrow asked with concerned in his voice for his young pupil.**

 **"I talked with Dad, He said that I wasn't a true hero yet, and I had to find the meaning for myself, but honestly….I don't know what to do, I tried everything, but I just don't know where to go from here. I'm the most famous hero in the world right now, but what good is that if it means I can't go home…." He said as Qrow went silent for a bit.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"That's…really sad," Ruby said imagining herself in his situation, "I mean, to not go home because you aren't a true hero?"

"It's how it is," Weiss said, "In some cultures, children of certain groups have to prove themselves out in the wilds before they are let back into the tribe."

"A rite of passage?" Yang asked to which Weiss nodded.

 **"Kid, so things have gotten bad, trust me we've all been through bad times. But kid, you're different from all the other heroes I've met over the years, and I'm gonna be honest with you, you got something I've never seen before. Not even from Pyrrha…" Qrow said as Jaune smiled.**

 **"Really? Not even from her?" Pyrrha Nikos was one of his favorite heroes and legends as a kid.**

 **To hear that Qrow said he had something she didn't have was comforting.**

"Ah…" Pyrrha was a lost for words. Sure she loved that Qrow was trying to pick up Jaune and tell him he has something that Qrow had never seen before, not even from the other version of her, but to hear that. That he had something she didn't made her feel sort of strange.

 **"Kid, you got that drive in you to never give up, remember how you came to my house, and I didn't want to train you, but you had that light of positivity and determination to get me to train you, and it eventually caused me to believe in you too….granted so did the fiery spear of magma by my dick, but that's besides the point." Qrow said as he put his hand on his shoulder.**

 **"I can feel it in these stubby little bow legs of mine, you're going to keep moving forward kid, you can put anything you put your mind to, and just because you ran into a wall today, doesn't mean it's going to be that way forever, so your dad said you're not ready for Olympus yet, so it may be a bit longer before you get to go home, but remember this, just because you don't know what to do now, it doesn't mean all hope is lost." Despite his drunken nature, Qrow could be one hell of a motivational speaker.**

 _Teachers_

"Dammit I'm good," Qrow said taking a swig of his flask.

"If only you could be that way one hundred percent of the time instead of being drunk all the time," Glynda said.

 _RWBY and NPR_

"You're uncle gave a rather good speech," Blake said to Ruby and Yang, "Kind of inspired me too."

"Yep, that's Qrow….some of the time," Yang teased, "and he sure was right about Jaune. I guess that this Jaune's personality isn't so different from ours."

"Jaune's an extremely hard worker," Pyrrha admitted, "More so then a lot of people and he doesn't complain when learning something new."

 **"Thanks buddy, I really appreciate it." They shared a bro hug.**

 **Suddenly they heard banging on the door.**

 **"Uh oh…." Qrow knew what that meant.**

 _Teachers_

"Shit…" Qrow muttered.

 _Jaune_

"Why hasn't this version of you start running yet?" the Gold god said.

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

 **Suddenly the door opened to feel some of Jaune's most vicious fan girls.**

 _Teachers_

"RUN YOU BASTARD RUN!" Qrow yelled, nearly jumping out of his seat.

 **"THERE HE IS!" Coco the fashion designer said as Jaune froze.**

 _Arcs_

"Da hell are you doing son?!" Nicholas yelled, "Don't sit there like a deer in the headlights, run your ass off!"

"Nicholas!" Juniper scolded.

 **"Oh my god look at him in that lion pelt!" Weiss the daughter of the richest man in Atlas said.**

 _CFVY_

"I know right?" Coco laughed to herself.

 **"I wanna rip it off him!" Arslan said as she licked her lips.**

 _Criminals_

Neo made rapid hand signals as a smile broke out across her face, _"Yes yes yes yes yes!"_ She signed rapidly, while Roman gave her a quizzical look.

 **"GET HIM!" Kali the faunus dancer said as they all charged.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"MOM?!" Blake nearly gagged at the thought of her mother hitting on one of her friends.

 **Jaune realized he was in trouble when they swarmed him.**

 **"I touched his elbow!" Weiss said.**

 **"I got his belt!" Coco said.**

 **"I GRABBED HIS ASS!" Kali yelled.**

 _Belladonna's_

"Kali?" Ghira said turning to his wife, who shook her head no causing him to sigh in relief.

 **"I GOT HIS HEADBAND!" Arslan yelled as Jaune collapsed.**

 **"Qrow! Help!" Jaune said as he was being smothered by crazed fangirls.**

 **"Uh, shit, uhm, Escape Plan Beta!" Qrow ran to the door and blew a whistle.**

 **"Huh, where did he go?" Coco asked as she was holding his belt.**

 **"I don't know, but his ass is firm!" Kali said as she looked down at her hand.**

 **"He went that way ladies!" Qrow pointed out to the courtyard.**

 **"CHARGE!" Coco led the assault, hoping to touch Jaune some more.**

 **"Geez, fangirls." Qrow said as he got a lecherous grin.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Oh Gods no," Yang squirmed in her seat, "Don't do it uncle Qrow."

"I would like to point out I would have never acted in such way," Weiss said dismissing Yang completely, "An heiress to the SDC would never sink to such a…. childish level."

 _CFVY_

"If the fat goat touches me," Coco said cracking her knuckles, "I'm going to skin him."

 **"Buuuttt, I can work this to my advantage." He said as he got a grin and closed the door as he went after the girls.**

 **Only for the closed door to reveal Sienna was standing behind it the whole time watching the whole exchange. She rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe what she just saw. First, she had to sit through that whole pep talk and mushy moment. And then she had to see Arcules nearly get stripped down by a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Granted they were technically adults. But, they acted like teenage fan girls.**

 **She looked around and saw that there was a pair of feet sticking out from behind a curtain.**

 _Criminals_

"Ah, there he is," Sienna grinned, "I was wondering where he went."

"Why, were you hoping you're counterpart would fan girl over him too?" Roman teased, earning a glare from Sienna.

"No idiot," Sienna growled, "I wouldn't go to such a level, I would've killed all the other woman in the room and tied him up so he couldn't…"

"T…M…I!" Roman yelled covering Neo ear's, causing her to roll her eyes.

 **"Hmmm, let's see what's behind curtain number on-" She pulled the curtain back to reveal something she wasn't planning on seeing.**

 **Luckily the camera didn't show it, but Jaune's combat kilt and armor had fallen off due to his belt being stolen, and he was standing there completely naked and accidentally flashed Sienna.**

 **"SIENNA!" He said as he covered up with the curtain and Sienna looked away.**

 **"Oh boy….Sorry!" She said as she blushed not believing what she just saw.**

… **BIG…..REALLY…..BIG….**

"Damn you Voice!" Sienna roared, "Why aren't you showing it to me!"

" **This isn't some nude show."** The Voice argued back, **"Learn some decency!"**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"How big is Jaune's…you know what?" Yang laughed.

"I don't know, ask Pyrrha," Nora said joining in on the laughter, especially when Pyrrha's face turned red again for the thousandth time that day.

"Why are you doing this to me Nora?!" Pyrrha complained, "Is it pick on your teammate and make them feel embarrassed day?"

 **"Just let me get dressed!" He said as she heard the sound of some armor and another belt and kilt being put on.**

 **"Ah there we go!" He said as he stepped out and Sienna turned back around.**

 **"Relax, the sea of raging hormones have been chased away."**

 _Teachers_

"Since when can you chase away the sea of raging hormones?" Qrow asked.

"Think of Becca in a bikini back in history class at Beacon," Tai said, while Qrow's face turned into a grin, along with the other men of the group. "Now think of Miss Hayward in a bikini who was teaching said class."

Qrow's grin disappeared and was instead replaced with absolute horror, along with Ozpin, Oobleck, Ironwood, and Port.

 **"Gee, it's really great to see you! I…I missed you." He said but was soon kicking himself because that sounded stupid.**

 _Criminals_

"That didn't sound stupid," Sienna cooed, "That was actually really nice."

"Really?" Roman said turning to Neo who nodded her head in agreement with Sienna.

 **"So this is what heroes do on their days off?"**

 **"Not really, nobody told me when I did this that I would have crazy fan girls." He said as Sienna sat down on a couch.**

 **"Sounds like you're under a lot of stress."**

 **"Sienna you have no idea, this must be how Pyrrha Nikos felt when she stopped a possible war between the Mycaneans and the Thessalians." It must have sucked to be famous at that point.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Ah, I'm pretty sure that would put you at the top," Weiss said turning towards Pyrrha, who stared at the screen in shock. "How famous do you think you would be if you stopped a war?"

"I wouldn't even be able to step out of my room," Pyrrha said, "I'm actually glad I haven't reached that point yet or else I don't think I would have any friends…"

"What about Jaune?" Ruby asked, making Pyrrha think for moment before smiling.

"He'd probably responded the same way when he first met you," Weiss groaned.

 **"You need to relax, think your nanny goat might gooo-" Sienna squeezed a doll of Qrow.**

 **Its eyes popped out and covered its balls in pain when it got squeezed.**

 **"Berserk? If you play hooky?"**

 _Teachers_

"Oh, that's just…"

"Fantastic!" Tai laughed, while Qrow glared at him. "It looks so much like you when you get hit in the nards."

"My eyes don't pop out first of all," Qrow yelled, "and second, I'm not some fat perverted faunus!" His attention then turned back to the screen with rage still filled in his eyes.

"And if that son of a bitch goes out with that bitch…"

"She's technically a cat." Winter pointed out.

"Then he can expect a world of pain!" Qrow finished.

 **"Uhm, I don't know, Qrow said he had a lot of stuff for me to do…" He remembered all the plans he had made.**

 **"Relax, I'm sure it can wait another day." She said as she needed to do this for Cinder as quick as possible.**

 **"Well, I guess I could….take a break for a day." He really did want to spend more time with Sienna.**

 **"Then it's settled. Follow me!" She said as she swayed her hips again.**

 **"YeP." He popped the P again.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Hip swaying?" Yang muttered, "That clever bastard."

 _Cinder's group_

"That technique proves very affective," Cinder said with a grin.

 _Criminals_

"My, now I have his attention," Sienna giggled.

 _Teachers_

Qrow dropped his head and sighed. "The one true weakness of any man," He said looking up with dread in his eyes, "Dammit, not even thinking of Miss Hayward can control my hormones…Tai?"

"Huh?" Tai said looking towards Qrow as if he was brought out of a trance, while the other males in the group stared transfixed at the screen.

"Weak willed bastards," Qrow whined.

 **Later that night**

 **"Today was awesome! First that café by the beach!" Jaune was listing off all the things they did that day.**

 **"And then that play, what was it called, Oedipus? Man I thought I had problems." Jaune laughed as Sienna sort of giggled.**

 **In all honesty, Oedipus was a messed up story, a guy who murdered his father, married his mother, and then went blind. That's some messed up stuff.**

 **But to see Jaune get a laugh out of it was strangely comforting.**

 _SSSN_

"Wait wait wait," Sun said waving his hands, "The dude did his mother?"

"That's pretty fucked up shit right there man," Sage said crossing his arms.

 _Criminals_

Roman was as of now dying of laughter, as some in the group gave him concerned and worried looks. "Killed his father-hahaha….married his mother-hahahaa….then went blind? Oh that shit is funny!"

 **"This was one of the best days I've had in a long time!" Jaune said as Sienna's attention was diverted to two birds in a bird bath.**

 **"Hurry up and get the goods!" Emerald said as Mercury spoke up.**

 **"I think she should at least kiss him before she gets some vital info out, at least make his night a night to remember before she screws him over for life." Mercury said as Emerald smacked her brother.**

 _Cinder's group_

"I actually agree for once with my counterpart," Mercury said, causing Emerald to whirl on him in surprise. Shrugging he continued. "Be a real dick move not to give the guy some action when in the end you're just going to mess with him emotionally and physically."

 **"Shut up dumbass!" They said as Arcules turned to her and Sienna dropped into his arms.**

 **"Oops sorry, weak ankles you know?" She said as she brushed up against his muscles.**

 **"Oh well, maybe you should sit down for a bit." He said as he sat her down bridal style on a stone bench.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Weak ankles?" Weiss huffed, "brushing up against his muscles?

"She's going to play him like a fiddle," Yang said sticking out her tongue, "Why that…."

 _Cinder's group_

"….marvelous woman," Salem grinned, "Why I don't like how she's using him at the moment, she's very good at this."

"Men are weak my mistress," Cinder said, earning a collection of glares from the men in her group, "So easy to manipulate, maybe we should try it on our Jaune in our universe after this is done?"

 **"So…you got anything like that?" She threw her leg and ankle right in front of her face and Jaune's face went red at the close proximity to her…rather nice legs.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Is she…" Pyrrha gasped in horror, "Seducing him?!"

"Oh, she's good…" Blake nodded her head.

 **"Weak ankles I mean?" She said as Jaune pushed it back down.**

 **"Uuuhhhh nope!" He said with a blush on his face.**

 **"Not a tweaked knee or anything?" She got closer to him on the bench as his blush grew more intense.**

 **"Uhhhh…"**

 _Criminals_

"He's not going to resist too long," Sienna mused, "He will fall for my 'charms'."

 **"Ruptured…..discs?" She got closer and grabbed his arm.**

 **"Uuuh NOPE! Fit as a fiddle!" He stood up with a goofy smile on his face as he walked over to a pond and Sienna sighed.**

"….." Sienna stared at the screen not sure what to think of what just happened.

 _Teachers_

"The hell?" Qrow said sitting up straight in shock, "Did he just?"

"Walk away," Tai whistled, "Kids got some will power, that's for sure."

 _RWBY and NPR_

"And that lady and gentlemen," Weiss said flicking her wrist, "Is Jaune Arc."

"Not necessarily a bad thing though," Ren said.

 **"Wonderboy, you are perfect…" She looked slightly bummed.**

 **"Awww, thanks." He said as he skipped a stone.**

 **And accidentally broke a statue of Aphrodite.**

 **"Oh shit!" He said as he didn't mean to do that.**

 **"Relax, it looks better that way."**

 **"No, Aphrodite is my aunt, so I kind of feel bad."**

 **"Relax, she'll be fine." Sienna just ignored his worries.**

 **Suddenly they saw a light flash, and she noticed a comet shot overhead. And really accentuated how pretty the night sky was tonight. And Sienna suddenly felt like she was in a storybook romance.**

 **"You know…when I was a kid, I would have given anything to be like everyone else." Arcules said as Sienna looked away.**

 **"You wanted to be petty and dishonest?" At that, Jaune frowned at her negativity.**

 **"Not everyone is like that."**

 _Cinder's group_

"Everyone is like that," Cinder laughed, "That is just how the world works."

"That's how life is on the streets," Emerald said, "You have to lie and steal to survive."

 **"Yes they are…" Sienna said as she walked over to a different part of the pond looking at her reflection in the water.**

 **"You're not like that…."He said as he gently put a hand on her shoulder.**

 _Teacher's_

"Oh, yes she is," Qrow warned, "Don't be stupid kid…oh wait, you're already stupid for going on a date with this liar!"

 **At this Sienna froze a bit. She knew he was just being nice. But, she felt a pang of guilt go through her as she remembered just why she was here with him in the first place. And she knew that what he was saying wasn't true. But, she couldn't admit that.**

 _Criminals_

"Oh by the Gods," Roman muttered under his breath so no one could hear him or more specifically one person in general, "If this turns into some sappy romance, I swear I'm going to scream."

 **"How do you know that?" She asked him trying to see what he would say.**

 **"All I know is, you're the most…amazing person with weak ankles I've ever met." He said with a warm smile as even Sienna found herself getting lost in his warm gaze and smile as she felt a smile working its way onto her face.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

Weiss faced palmed herself, which surprising made a loud sound catching the attention of her teammates. "That is the most and I mean the _stupidest_ comment I've ever heard." She said as her eye began to twitch, "Are we sure that our Jaune isn't in this universe at this very moment?"

"I thought it was kind of sweet," Blake said earning a look from Weiss, but brushed it off with a smile, "It's dorky, but really sweet that he's going out of his way to make someone fell good about themselves."

 **"He…well…" She backed away a bit to get some space.**

 **POKE**

 **"Ow!" She said as she turned around to see what had poked her.**

 **It was a statue of Ren, the cute and adorable god of love. She could only gasp at the irony there.**

"Bwahahahahaha!" The girls laughed, while Ren's face did something it never did, which was turn a bright shade of pink and red from the embarrassment he was enduring.

" _Adorable god of love?"_ His face scrunched up, _"Hopefully no one can read my mind….damn this universe."_ When he thought that though he could've sworn he heard some laughing from somewhere that sounded vaguely familiar to The Voice.

 **"Sienna, when I'm with you…I don't feel so alone…" Jaune said as he held her hand in both of his.**

 **"…Sometimes it's better to be alone…" She couldn't do this.**

 **"What do you mean?" he said as he looked at her with concern.**

 **"No one can ever hurt you that way…" Sienna said as she had flashbacks to Adam.**

 **Jaune could see that she was distressed and he knew he had to help her. He sat down next to her on the barrier of the pond.**

 **"Sienna….I would never hurt you…" He was being completely honest.**

 **"And I don't want to hurt you…." She looked deep into his eyes.**

 **And at that moment, something connected. And they both started to lean forward. Closing their eyes as their lips got closer.**

 _Criminals_

Seeing the sparkle in Sienna's eye and the smile that was now plastered to her face, Roman wanted to hurl and he was pretty sure he wasn't the only one in the crowd who felt the same. "Bloody cat," Roman whispered under his breath, "This is probably the most action she'll ever get or see herself get."

 _RWBY and NPR_

"They're going to do it, they're going to do it!" Yang said on the edge of her seat.

" _Don't do it! Don't do it"_ Pyrrha chanted in her head.

 _Mercury and SSSN's minds_

" _Fuck this, Fuck this, Fuck this!"_

 **"So…we should stop…before…" But Sienna found she didn't want to stop at all.**

 **Just as they were about to kiss…..**

 **WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOOO!**

 _Criminals_

"Dammit!" Sienna shouted

 _Roman, Mercury, SSSN's and Pyrrha's minds_

" _Thank the Gods!"_

 **They both looked up to see both Qrow and Pegasus glaring down at them with a makeshift alarm.**

 **"Alright that's enough break it up you two! Arc! I've been worried sick looking all over for you! Come on! We're going home!"**

 **"Geez you old dusty drunk, it was my fault, leave Wonderboy alone!" She said as both Pegasus and Qrow glared at her.**

 _Teachers_

"What did that bitch say?!" Qrow asked pointing a finger at the screen.

 **"You're already on my naughty list sister! Don't make it any worse!" Qrow grabbed Jaune's hand.**

 _Criminals_

"I'm already on everybody's naughty list," Sienna smirked, while Roman gagged believing she meant something else completely.

 **"Come on kid! You're getting put through the workout of your life."**

 **"Awww…okay." He said as he decided to go along with it.**

 **"Wait…" He walked back over to Sienna.**

 **He grabbed a flower from a tree, but it was stuck on a vine. So he pulled the whole tree down so he could get a better angle and take the flower off.**

 **"Here…for you." He said as she smiled a bit.**

 **And then her face lit up with surprise when he kissed her on the cheek.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Boy's got some doesn't he?" Yang grinned.

"If he so much as dare tries that on me," Weiss said with a glare.

"But, Jaune can't pull out a tree…or can he?" Nora said, thinking on it for a moment.

 **"COME ON KID!" Qrow yelled as he pushed Jaune onto the horse.**

 **"Bye…" She said quietly as she held her cheek.**

 **Jaune just had a dopey lovesick grin on his face as he was waving back as Pegasus was flying.**

 **All while Qrow was on top of his head.**

 **"WOAH!" Qrow nearly avoided getting hit with a branch.**

 **"HEY WATCH IT! Keep your goo goo eyes on the-" Qrow turned his head back only to see that this time he did get knocked off by a branch hitting him straight in the balls and head.**

 **"….Thats it…." He said in a high pitched tone.**

 **"Next time…..I drive…." He collapsed in pain holding his balls as he passed out.**

 _Teachers_

"Every…damn…time!" Qrow yelled, as he nearly ripped up his seat.

 **Meanwhile Sienna was smiling and smelling the flower that Arcules had picked for her. She couldn't help but get a warm fuzzy feeling every time she thought of him now. But, that smile on her face soon turned to dismay as she remembered her ex.**

 **"What are you doing Sienna?" She held her head in sadness.**

 **"You think a girl would learn…" She stood up and started to walk around.**

 **Suddenly, some slight music started to play.**

The majority of the audience froze, as a mixture of feelings began to swirl within everyone of them. For some, smile's started to appear on their faces, for others they were waiting patiently and excitingly for it to start. And for the some…well.

" _Dammit…"_ Roman thought, wishing he had some ear muffs or something to block out the inventible pain he was about to endure.

 **Sienna stood up and put the flower down as she began to sing.**

 **If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that**

 **She walked around a bit more as she looked around carefree, but her face took on a slight snarl as she saw a statue with a couple acting happy.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"She's….sad." Pyrrha whispered to herself.

 **No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that**

"This song is already starting out to be very good," Blake said nodding her head.

 **Suddenly a group of statues of the goddess's, Ares, Aphrodite, Ruby, and Nora came to life with grins on their faces as they began to sing back.**

 **Hey some of them may not be goddesses of love, but they were still women who enjoyed love stories. No matter how much they denied it.**

"Look! It's the three of us and wow! Wow, who's the really attractive girl?" Nora said wide eyed, while the rest of the females in the audience were slightly jealous of the far more attractive woman. The men…well…

"She's the Goddess of love?" Ren said, as he nearly passed out causing Nora to grind her teeth slightly.

 **Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you**

"Dang Nora," Ruby said high fiving the other girl, "We're awesome at singing!"

"Yes we are!" Nora cheered, forgetting her rage a few seconds ago.

"Hey what about me?" Yang pouted.

 **While Ares was trying not to get into it. She was actually really into it. But if anyone asked, she only decided to sing along with this group because Ruby had managed to annoy her enough to check out how things were going for her cousin. So in other words, she was using the cover as she was doing it as a favor to the messenger god.**

"That is such bull that even I know it," Yang said with a laugh, "I would never miss this opportunity to spice things up between vomit-boy and an admirer..." She said before glancing over to some of the other females in the group, as an idea started forming in her head and it defiantly had something to do with singing. Maybe she would even use this song.

 **Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of**

 **They tried to get Sienna to admit her feelings. But she just kept shaking her head as she didn't want to listen to the voices in her head. It just was all too crazy. And it just wasn't going to work out. It never worked out in the end.**

 _Criminals_

"Just because something doesn't work out at first, doesn't mean you give up on it," Sienna said with a small smile, "Just a little push and maybe some 'force', you can make your dreams come true."

 **No chance no way I won't say it, no no  
(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)  
It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love**

"Just say it so that this torture can stop!" Roman groaned, while Neo started mouthing the singing which only aggravated him more.

 **At this she walked away as the statues seemed to pout at her denial. But that didn't mean they were going to give up until she spilled all the juicy details. After all, you don't try to deny anything from Goddesses, because they will find a way to make you talk.**

 _Jaune's group_

"That is so true," Purple God or as Jaune found out the God of Darkness said, "Goddesses always find a way to make you talk."

"They are….persistent," The God of light agreed.

"You guys sound like you have experience," Penny quipped, to which both Gods shuddered.

 **I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out**

 **She saw another group of statues depicting happy couples. Again she remembered feeling that way with Adam. And she also remembered how it ended. And she didn't want that to happen again. Her head felt like it was going to explode.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Would she get over it," Weiss said crossing her arms, "It's time to move on and accept not every guy is going to hurt you."

"Easy for you to say since you haven't been in a relationship," Blake muttered under her breath.

 **My head is screaming "Get a grip girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

 **Girl you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad**

"Man, maybe we should take up singing guys," Yang said to Ruby and Nora.

"Oh Gods no," Weiss said to herself.

 **The Goddesses were getting more and more excited. because despite her denying it. They knew she had to feel something for him. Otherwise she wouldn't be making such a big deal over this.**

 **No chance no way I won't say it, no no**

 **Sienna was skipping across tones in the pond to get to the other side. But the last stone gave away, and she found herself having to grab onto something to keep herself from falling into the water. She looked up to see that her hand was actually in the palm of a statues hand. She looked up to see that the statue was actually of Arcules.**

 **She smiled as she got closer to it.**

 _Criminals_

"Is she really going to kiss a statue?" Roman gagged.

"She's just trying to sort things out ok," Sienna scolded.

 **(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)**

 **Suddenly she realized what was doing and backed away from it.**

 **This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love  
(We'll do it until you admit you're in love)  
You're way off base I won't say it  
Get off my case I won't say it**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Why won't she admit it?!" Yang yelled, while Nor and Ruby seemed to be singing along with their other versions.

"It's…hard," Pyrrha said, bowing her head slightly. "She may know she's in love, but to say it and admit it is difficult to do."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"You don't want to be broken if they reject you…" Pyrrha said as a tear escaped her eye.

 **Sienna just continued to deny it as the voices just kept singing, egging her on. All the while the goddesses never lost any enthusiasm for trying to get her to spill the beans. They were really nosey and wanted to hear her admit it.**

 **(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)**

 _Teachers_

"I do hope she'll admit it," Tai said with a sad smile, causing Qrow to turn on him with a look of shock, "I actually enjoy this song Qrow. It's hard to get back up and into a relationship after you were burned badly and maybe if she admits it…well, maybe she won't harm Jaune in the end."

 **She saw that the flower was right where she had left it. And she smiled and held it in her hand and smelled it again. She really didn't want to admit it. But...maybe she could get away with it. No one else was around. She looked around really quick. And finally she let it out.**

 **At least out loud I won't say I'm in love**

 **The goddesses, satisfied with her finally admitting it returned to their statue forms, as she just laid on the barrier of the pond.**

 _Criminals_

"That's my girl," Sienna said smiling to herself.

Meanwhile, some others in the theater were thanking the Gods (who didn't know why they needed to be thanked for something like this) that the singing was finally over.

 **Suddenly Sienna saw the statue in the middle get a blue crack, that blue crack turned red hot and then she saw Cinder's face with a sickening grin.**

"Bitch is back," Sienna's smile fell once she saw that woman's face.

 **"Well Sienna? How did it go? I'm waiting, let's hear what you got?" She said as she had a notepad out ready to take down notes.**

 **"I'm out." She said as she glared at the goddess.**

 **"Sorry, couldn't hear you, had a bit of lava stuck in my ear." Cinder said as she patted her head to get the substance out.**

 **"Then read my lips you old bitch! I'm not helping you anymore!" Sienna said as Cinder frowned.**

 **She didn't appreciate being called a bitch….or old….that was even worse.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Old huh," Cinder said while igniting her entire hand in fire, "I can take being called a bitch, but old. That draws a line!"

 **"I'm sorry Sienna, but there's one problem…."**

 **"I OWN YOUR SOUL!" She said as she slammed her against a wall.**

"Hahahahaha!" Cinder laughed, as Emerald and Mercury looked at her worriedly, "That's it, show her who's still in charge!"

 **"I don't care! I'm not going to help you hurt him!" She said as she walked off the pain she felt from the wall.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Ya!" Ruby called out, "Stick it to that old bitch!"

"Dear Gods Ruby," Yang said shaking her head, "Dad's going to blame your mouth on me I just know it."

 **"Oh come on, don't tell me you're actually falling for that brat?" Cinder rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe her annoying little brother had a crush.**

 **"He's different!" She said as Cinder rolled her eyes.**

 **"Girl pleeeaaasssee." Cinder said sarcastically.**

 _Criminals_

"I've never had more of an urge to claw out someone's eyes until now," Sienna muttered, glaring daggers at Cinder.

 **"He's honest! And funny! And smart!"**

 **"HE'S STILL A GUY!"**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Wow, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"Again not all guys are tools!" Weiss said with a scowl, "Some, but not all and Sienna just listed off a lot that everyone looks for in a special person. Plus, Jaune our Jaune is all those things as well!"

"Did she just admit?"

"Can it Xiao-Long!" Wiess yelled, as she turned pink.

 **"Besides it doesn't matter! You can't beat him, he has no weaknesses, none at-" She turned to see Cinder giving her a wicked grin.**

 **"Oh Sienna…you just told me everything I needed to know…" She took the flower from the tigress.**

 **"Everything." And she incinerated the flower until it was a pile of ash.**

 _Criminals_

"Shit…" Sienna muttered, while the rest of her group sighed.

"She said everything that allowed for a classic villain 101 case," Roman smiled cockily, "Use the heart to get to your enemy."

 **Meanwhile Qrow was watching the whole exchange but he came in at the end, and only heard the very last part with Cinder saying 'She had everything she needed to know.'**

 **"I knew that girl was trouble….this is going to break the kids heart….." Qrow didn't know how he was going to break this to Jaune.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Talk about bad timing," Yang said shaking her head, "Qrow didn't hear the entire conversation…"

"Forget that," Nora said biting her nails anxiously, "Cinder's going to use Sienna to get to Jaune's heart!"

"And knowing Jaune, he won't listen to what Qrow will say," Weiss said with a sigh, "He's too blindly in love with her. Only monsters would manipulate other's emotions to get what they want…"

"Who would do such a thing?!" Ruby spat.

 _Jaune's group_

"Ah, a nice move by Cinder," The God of Darkness chuckled, causing Jaune to chuckle, "I have used that move many times to destroy my enemies and it always works."

"How could you say that?!" Jaune said whipping his head towards the God, while ignoring the other Gods gesture to leave it be, "What type of monster would use love to get into…." Before Jaune could finish his sentence, the God of Darkness appeared right before him face to face. What frightened Jaune more however were the God's eyes turning a horrifying red as he chuckled.

"My child," He laughed, "I am a monster. Just like the Cinder in this universe, I enjoy destruction and pain!"

 **With Jaune**

 **"WOOO HOOO!" Jaune was way too energetic to worry about getting tired.**

 **Qrow walked up to the training area to see Pegasus happily eating bird seed….odd that a horse was eating bird seed, but he had seen weirder things. He patted Pegasus softly and walked up to Jaune.**

 **"Kid…" He said knowing he should be gentle.**

 **"Oh man Qrow! Where you been? I had the best night of my life tonight!" He said as he was doing gymnastics.**

 **"Kid, we need to talk…about Sienna."**

 **"Sure! About what? How amazing she is? How beautiful she is? I can talk about her all day!" He said as he was doing pull ups with one arm.**

 _Criminals_

"Keep the comments coming 'Wonder Boy!'" Sienna laughed. "I do enjoy being praised."

"Should've said how much of an asshole you are too," Roman muttered.

 **"No kid, not that." He said as Jaune gave him a noogie.**

 **"And it's all thanks to you! If I had never met you, I would have never trained, and I would have never met her! Thanks buddy!" Qrow just felt worse and worse about this as he knew the kid really cared for her.**

 **"Kid, you got to listen to me…"**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Good luck with that!" Weiss called.

 **"Hey, come on, let's spar!" Obviously Jaune was play fighting because if he used his full strength Qrow would be in danger.**

 **"Kid! You got to listen to me!"**

 **Suddenly Pegasus heard a noise and he turned his head to see a rather….exotic site.**

 **He saw a pink pegasus staring at him with the horse equivalent of bedroom eyes. And it gave him a flirtatious wink as his wings shot straight up.**

 _Teachers_

"Did that horse just get a…." Qrow started and then stopped knowing he shouldn't finish that sentence.

 **It pranced away slowly shaking its hips into a closet where no one could see them.**

"….Shit…" Qrow muttered, "The horse too?"

 **"NYEEEEHHH!" Pegasus shot straight up and followed the beautiful pegasus.**

 **As soon as he was in the room alone with her. He closed the door. But what he saw next….would scar him for life.**

 **He saw a spring detach the female pegasus down the middle as it got a crazed psychopathic grin. And Pegasus's wings went as limp as Elton John at a lesbian dance party.**

 **Suddenly Mercury and Emerald shifted their shapes and tied Pegasus up.**

 **"Gotcha you overgrown pony!" Mercuy yelled.**

 **"You idiot, a horse is just an overgrown pony! That's not an insult!"**

 _Cinder's group_

"What?" Emerald asked, while grimacing at the weird scene before her.

"That's messed up," Mercury flinched.

"What part," Cinder mocked, "The part where you two seduced a horse or the part that you two were conjoined as a horse?"

 **"Oh come on Qrow, lighten up a bit! Just have some-" Finally Qrow got a hold of him.**

 **"SHE'S A FAKE!" He yelled loud enough to snap Jaune out of it.**

 **"She's been playing you for a fool since she met you!"**

 **"Awww, come on Qrow, don't be jealous." Jaune sassed back as he went to his weights.**

 _Teachers_

"Ya right," Qrow said rolling his eyes, "Typical thing a brat would say when they're upset when you tell them the truth."

 **"I'm not jealous! She's been playing you kid! She's a liar and a cheat!" Qrow had lost his cool and wasn't doing a good job explaining the situation.**

 **"Qrow…I don't like that tone you're taking."**

"Fuuuuuck you kid," Qrow drawled out with a glare, "He trained your ass and made you what you are, he can talk however the hell he wants to you!"

 **"She's a two timing, nasty, lying, CRAZY WOMAN!" He yelled as Jaune got mad.**

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He swung his arm back in rage. But not realizing he hit Qrow.**

 **Qrow went flying back into a weight rack and it broke under his weight.**

 **Qrow didn't say a word for a bit as he took a helmet off of his head.**

 **Jaune looked horrified with what he had done.**

The crowd looked horrified.

"That little bastard," Qrow said shaking his head, "Disrespectful piece of shit."

 **"Qrow! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" He was cut off as Qrow walked past him.**

 **"Forget it kid." He said in a cold tone.**

 **"Wait! Where are you going?" Jaune asked worried.**

"Leave it be kid," Tai sighed, "You're just going to make things worse."

"I think that this Jaune is going to learn a fine lesson here," Winter said.

 **"On the first boat out of here…I'm going back to the island of wine…" Qrow said as he walked away.**

 **"Well…Fine! I don't need you!" Jaune got mad as he couldn't believe Qrow was leaving.**

 **Qrow just looked back sad that it had come to this. He looked back one last time as he sighed in defeat. He thought the kid was going to be the greatest champ of all time. Not a chump like the rest of them.**

 _Arc family_

"Jaune…" Nicholas Arc said shaking his head, "Even in some universes he still doesn't think before he opens his mouth."

"Sad…" Juniper Arc began, "He said the same thing to you before he left for Beacon…"

 **Jaune continued to work out for a bit. He needed to work off the anger he had from Qrow. How could he say that about Sienna? But then again, was it really right of him to lash out like that. Jaune didn't know, he was just having such a good time with Sienna, why would Qrow say that about her? Should he had listened? No, Qrow was probably just mad about earlier today. He would be back after he cooled down a bit.**

 **"Hey Arcules." He heard a voice say as he saw Cinder, the second goddess of death, and according to Salem, his big sister.**

 **"Cindy?" He asked as she growled.**

 **"I hate that nickname." She walked up to him.**

 _Cinder's group_

"The feeling is the same for me," Cinder breathed out in rage.

 **"Listen, I'm in the middle of something big, so I'm going to need you to take a day off from the hero business." She said as Jaune looked at her like she was crazy.**

 **"Uh, sorry sis, can't do that, I'm at the top of my game you know." He gave her a light punch to the shoulder.**

 **He always wanted a sibling!**

 _Jaune's group_

"Careful what you wish for," Jaune said, as he ignored the God of Darkness's laugh, "You'll end up with six more and become their play thing."

 **"Uh yeah, not going to work for me, I need you to take the day off NOW!"**

 **Unfortunately she was a bit of a bitch. Maybe it was that PMS phase his mom warned him about?**

 **"Uh sorry, can't do that."**

 **"Oh screw it!" She snapped her fingers and he saw Sienna wrapped in chains.**

 **"If you don't give up your strength for at least a day, then I swear to the gods I will rip her head off!" Cinder's flaming hair grew more intense as Jaune suddenly realized his sister was crazy.**

 **"…..Psycho bitch…." He muttered under his breath.**

 **"You let her go right now!" He yelled as Cinder realized she had his attention.**

 **"Give up your strength for one day and we got a deal." She smirked as Sienna was shaking her head at him not to take it.**

 **"….People are going to get hurt aren't they?" He knew that could happen if he gave up his strength. He didn't know much about Cinder, but he knew that right now, she was being a really big bitch.**

 _RWBY and NPR/Teachers_

"He's not going to do it is he?" Weiss gasped.

"But, Sienna's in trouble," Ruby countered.

 **"Oh yeah, probably thousands, after all it is the apocalypse." Cinder said as she held a flaming blade up to Sienna's neck.**

"Don't do it Jaune," Qrow warned.

 **"I'll give you to the count of three…..1…" She put the blade closer to Sienna's neck.**

"One cruel person is better to lose then thousands of innocents!" Ironwood said slamming his fist on his arm rest.

 **"2." It inched closer.**

"She can't just kill her," Pyrrha yelped, "She doesn't deserve to die!"

 **"I'll do it! But you have to promise she doesn't get hurt!" Cinder smirked.**

"The fool," Ozpin muttered, "He's making another mistake which will cost thousands of lives!"

 **"Of course, how about a handshake." She gripped Jaune's hand and suddenly, he felt like shit.**

 **He felt like he had been infected with every disease known to man. His palms were sweaty, his arms were heavy, knees were weak. He honestly felt like shit. And Cinder was just laughing as she saw how pathetic he looked.**

"He doesn't have his strength now…" Yang whispered.

 **"OH I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR 18 years! And it's finally here!" She said as she was bouncing up and down with joy like a schoolgirl with a crush on Channing Tatum.**

 **"Oh by the way, Sienna, you're free to go, heres your soul back." She said as Sienna suddenly felt like something was back. Something she had been missing for a long time.**

"Sienna is safe now right?" Ruby asked.

 **But it was soon replaced by despair as Jaune looked at her with those tired eyes.**

 **"Sienna…what Is she talking about?" He asked not knowing what was going on.**

"It was a trick," Blake said bowing her head, "Cinder wasn't going to kill her, she was just using her…"

 **"Oh don't you know? Your little girlfriend was working for me the whole time! What did you think she actually CARED about you? Ha! What a laugh! Foolish little brother." She said as Jaune shook his head.**

 **"Y-You're lying! She's lying, right Sienna?" He looked towards Sienna….who couldn't say a single word.**

 **"…..I'm sorry….." She said as she couldn't lie to him.**

 **And it pained her to see the broken look on his face as he realized that Qrow was right….she was a faker….**

 **"No…." He fell to his knees as he realized that it was all a lie.**

 **And Sienna had tears running down her eyes as she realized she did the one thing she didn't want to do. She hurt Wonderboy.**

 **"And now, if you excuse me, it's my big moment!" Cinder said as she took off in a chariot pulled by a black pegasus.**

 **Leaving Sienna in her tears, and Arcules in his misery.**

"He just messed up badly," Qrow scoffed, "Freaking kid had puppy love bad."

"Trusted a liar and got burned in the end…" Tai said dropping his head as bad memories of Raven appeared, "At least the girl looked guilty about it…"

 **LATER**

 **The planets aligned allowed Cinder the opportunity to free the Grimm, meaning that they were now loyal to her and only her. Plus after Salem had helped lock them up, they didn't feel any kind of loyalty to the former evil goddess. Her daughter had succeeded in her plans of using the Grimm to help Conquer Olympus.**

 **"Now go and conquer Olympus!" She yelled in Glee as Nevermores, goliaths, and Nucklavees sprang from the ground. Her grin widened however, when the titanic Grimm started to appear from their earthly prison and dwarf the others due to their great size and strength.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Oh…" Yang began staring wide eyed at the screen along with everyone else.

"Shit…." Ruby said much to the shock of her sister.

 **The first to appear was a gigantic Beringal, with one eye missing and reeked of death. The next one was a Beowolf with ginormous spikes protruding from its back that looked like they were made of ice. Following it out a Taijitu with magma spewing out of its pours, a giant Geist that summoned rocks to posses until its form was the size of a mountain and then finally a Wyvern that created tornadoes from every flap of its wings.**

" **DESTORY!" The Beringal roared, as he smashed his fist into a mountain.**

" **DESTORY EVERYTHING!"** **The Taijitu hissed, while lava oozed out of its skin and into the landscape.**

" **DESTORY OLYMPUS!" They all roared.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Such power," Salem breathed, "There are the normal Grimm, but these 'titanic Grimm' are like Gods."

"You should be strong enough to defeat them in this universe though my Queen!" Tyrian cheered, while Cinder winced, "You are a God in this universe as much as you are now!"

"Thank you Tyrian," Salem groaned.

 **Cinder had a smile on her face as she realized it was all coming to fruition, as the Grimm began to destroy everything in their path towards Olympus.**

 **Until she noticed something was off.**

 **"Uh guys…" She said to get their attention.**

 **"Olympus is that way." She said as the Grimm where heading in the wrong direction.**

 **As soon as they heard that, they immediately changed pace and started to go towards the ACTUAL conquest site. "DESTORY!" They yelled.**

 **"Wow wow woah! Hang on big guy!" Cinder flew over to the titanic Beringal Grimm.**

 **"Oh I have special plans for you." She said as she whispered instructions into its ears.**

 _Criminals_

"Now what could she be up too?" Sienna growled, "It better not involve Jaune!"

"Knowing her, it most defiantly will," Adam grumbled.

 **Meanwhile back in Atlas**

 **The city was burning as the Beringel the size of the Colossus of Rhodes started to attack. Buildings were being destroyed, homes being leveled, and fire was spreading through the city.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"All those innocent people!" Pyrrha cried out along with the others, wanting to jump inside the screen to help them.

 **Jaune and Sienna were watching the destruction. And then Jaune couldn't take it anymore, and he started walking down the steps.**

 **"What are you doing?!" Sienna asked as she stood in front of him.**

"Doing his job!" Yang said grinding her teeth.

 **"You can't go out there! You'll die!" She said worried for him as he just gave her a dead stare.**

 **"There are worse things in life…." He said as he pushed her away and went off to go fight the monster.**

"But without his strength, what can he do?" Ruby asked in a petrified voice, "This universe was so fun! Why did it all of sudden turn terrible!"

 **Sienna again felt another pain in her heart. She never wanted to hurt him this badly. But she never knew he would take it so hard. She knew what she did was wrong. But…to be willing to die rather than deal with the heartache….she couldn't believe she had done this to someone she actually cared about.**

 **So many years she had been angry with Adam for leaving her and breaking her heart, and now….it seemed like she had done exactly what he had done. She had never felt so horrible in her life.**

 **Suddenly she heard Pegasus struggling and she saw that it was coming from a storage room. She found him tied up with multiple ropes. And she started to formulate a plan.**

 **"Easy there big guy!" She said as she began to untie the struggling pegasus.**

 **"I need your help! Arcules is in trouble!" At this his friend stopped struggling.**

 **"We need to find Qrow! He's the only one who can talk some sense into him!" Pegasus nodded his head.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sienna screamed as she held onto pegasus for dear life as he took off flying.**

 _Teachers_

"That's if I'm not already dead," Qrow said taking a swig from his drink, "World's already gone to hell in a hand basket, but hey, why not try to save the kid from killing himself. It would be a lot better to die together."

"You don't have faith that they will get out of this?" Tai asked with a bewildered look, making Qrow look away from him, but like the rest of the unseen crowd he knew that this was probably the end to a happy universe, except for one individual.

 _Jaune's group_

"A true hero can save this universe," The God of Light said, causing Jaune to give him a questionable look.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"Only a true hero can save these people Jaune," The God of Light said again, "Nothing is impossible."

 **Meanwhile on Olympus**

 **The gods were losing. They were all sleeping peacefully when the Grimm attacked. They had no time to prepare. And Salem couldn't control them, hence everyone's current predicament of losing because they were caught off guard. Zeus was currently being incased by Magma.**

 **"SALEM! You hit me instead!" He said as he saw Salem also being incased by magma.**

 **"It's not me!" She said as Zeus was confused.**

 **"Then who could it…" He looked to see Cinder.**

 **"Heeeyyyyyy Mom! I'm hommmmeee." She said in a smart ass tone.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Indeed," Salem said narrowing her eyes, while Cinder prayed to the Gods for help.

" _Screw you,"_ A voice rang her in head causing her to jump.

" _Now that is no way how a God should talk,"_ Another voice said joining in.

" _Up yours, you high and mighty ass hole!"_ The other voice yelled.

" _Please don't start fighting,"_ Jaune's voice said, causing Cinder's jaw to drop, _"There isn't enough room to do it in anyways."_

Cinder decided right then and there she would never pray again or at least until she figured out what the heck was going on.

 **"CIINNNDEEERR! YOU DID THIS?!" Salem's eyes were burning red.**

 **"Yep! Also I was the one who had Arcules kidnapped as a baby." She said with a cocky smirk.**

 **"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS! I AM GOING TO SPANK YOUR ASS RED!" Salem said as Cinder frowned.**

 **"Really? You couldn't even promise to skewer me? I'M NOT A CHILD MOTHER!" She said as she covered Salem completely in Magma.**

 **"Geez, that's irritating."**

"When myself gets out of there," Salem began, "I would be very afraid to be this you Cinder….Cinder?" Salem turned her head to see that her disciple had her hands over her ears and appeared to be in mental agony.

"What's wrong with her?" Tyrian asked.

" _COME AT ME YOU GIANT YELLOW BASTARD!"_ The voice yelled in Cinder's head.

" _I can't watch this universe with you two yelling!"_ Jaune's voice yelled.

" _Only one of us is yelling,"_ The other voice replied, _"Plus I think we are still connected to Cinder's head?"_

" _Good, then she can listen to me kicking your ass!"_ The other voice roared.

" _Violence solves…"_ Before the voice could continue, Cinder yelled loudly before slamming her head into the seat in front of her and earning a cautious look from her group.

" _Bwahahaha!"_ One of the Voices laughed, _"Let's get her to do that again!"_

 **Back with Arcules**

 **Jaune was thrown into a building, he was not in good shape, he had two black eyes, multiple lacerations across his chest and abs, and large black bruises on his arms and legs from getting pummeled by the Beringel.**

 **As this was happening. Sienna had found Qrow.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"It's about time!" Blake called out, "I'm not sure Jaune can take anymore of this…"

 **"QROW!" She yelled as he was getting ready to leave.**

 **"Oh it's you." He said as he threw his stuff on board the ship.**

 **"I need your help! Arcules needs your help!"**

 **"Yeah? Why does he need my help when he's got you!" He said bitterly as Pegasus glared at him.**

 **"Please! I know what I did was wrong! Believe me I know…" She remembered the dead look in Jaune's eyes.**

 **"But if you don't help him, he's going to die!" At this Qrow snapped out of it and he got really worried.**

 _Teachers_

"Kid was a douche, but can't let him just die alone," Qrow said shrugging.

"Still no faith?" Tai asked, "Because I'm sure they'll get out of this."

 **Back with Arcules**

 **Jaune didn't know how much more of this he could take. Not only did he feel sick and weak. But he felt like he could barely move at times. It was like Cinder not only took his god strength, but even his normal strength. He felt like an infant trying to grasp things. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it done.**

 **He didn't know what to do….what was he going to do now? Just wait for the end.**

 **Oh what was the point. It was all for nothing anyways….**

"Now that is completely wrong," Qrow said balking at the scene, "Even if you die, you always die for something."

 **Suddenly though, Jaune heard something flying towards him. He figured it was the Beringal looking to finish him off for the last time.**

 **"KID!" He heard a familiar voice as he turned his one good eye to see.**

 **"Qrow…" He weakly croaked out, but he glared as he saw Sienna with him and Pegasus.**

 **"It's alright kid! I'm here! Come on, you can beat this guy! He's a bum!" Qrow said as he washed his face with a towel.**

"Good pep talk Qrow," Glynda said rolling her eyes.

 **"You were right Qrow….Dreams….that shit doesn't happen…" Jaune said bitterly.**

 **Sienna again looked away with a guilty look on her face.**

 **"No kid, I was wrong, dreams can happen, but not if you give up! You can't give up now kid! You got to keep going!" Qrow saw the Beringel getting closer.**

 **"Come on Kid, I know we had that fight, but that doesn't matter kid, we're family! And I'm not giving up on you! So you better not give up on me now!" Qrow said as Jaune felt the spark coming back to him.**

 **"GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The giant Grimm Gorilla roared as it picked Jaune up determined to finish him in one bite.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Jaune!" His friends yelled, while some of them covered their eyes.

"Oh, I never get used to seeing this!" Yang cried out.

 **Jaune knowing he couldn't let Qrow or Pegasus down knew he had to think quick. Looking around he saw a burning wooden spike sticking out of a building. So he ripped it out, and just as the Grimm was about to swallow him, he stabbed it right in its one good eye.**

 **"GGGGRAAAAHHH!" it roared again in pain as it dropped Jaune.**

 **Thinking fast he found some ropes and lassoed its legs together. Causing it to fall backwards, off of a cliff, and impaling itself on a spike.**

"Go Jaune!" Ruby cheered.

"Where did that giant spike come from?" Weiss asked.

"Thank the God's for miracles!" Yang shouted with glee.

 **"Heh, what do you know…." Jaune said as he took a knee from being exhausted.**

 **But there was something he didn't see. And that was a pillar that was falling down towards him. In his usual state, he would be fine. But, in this weaken state after taking so many other injuries. It would surely kill him.**

 **But, what Jaune didn't see, Sienna saw. And she knew there was only one thing she could do.**

"And what's that?" Pyrrha asked worriedly.

 **"ARCULES! LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she pushed him out of the way.**

 **Only to be crushed under the pillar herself.**

 **Jaune looked back and realized what had happened.**

A gasp went throughout the audience.

 **"Sienna? NOOOOOOO!" He couldn't believe she did that.**

 _Criminals_

"I couldn't believe I did that," Sienna said dumbstruck, "Did she just…Throw herself in to save him?"

 **He didn't know how, but somehow he got to his feet and ran over to the pillar and he started to lift it. At first nothing happened, but slowly the pillar started to inch and a light enveloped him as he felt his strength returning. Soon all of his wounds were cured and he was lifting the pillar above his head.**

 **"What the? My strength? Its back?" He asked confused.**

 **"Cinder…broke her promise…she said…I wouldn't get hurt…" Sienna said as she felt her crushed ribs…**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"She sacrificed herself for him…" Pyrrha whispered.

 **"Sienna….Why? Why did you do that?" Jaune was so confused.**

 **She merely smiled at him.**

 **"People…do crazy things…when they're in love…." She smiled as she coughed a bit.**

 _Criminals/ RWBY and NPR_

"Is that what people do when they're in love?" Team RWBY, NPR Sienna both said at the same time.

 **Jaune couldn't believe it, it wasn't just an act, she really did care for him. He held her close as he tried to give her some comfort.**

 **"Arcules, we got bigger problems…" Qrow pointed to the Grimm on Olympus.**

 **Jaune steeled himself as he got on Pegasus.**

 **"TAKE CARE OF HER!" He didn't want to leave Sienna. But the gods needed his help.**

 **"I'll watch her! Don't worry!" Qrow said as he knelt by her and tried to apply basic first aid.**

 **Jaune flew off to go help the gods.**

"She's good as dead," Weiss whispered.

"But…" Ruby began, but thought more about it and agreed sadly.

 **Meanwhile on Olympus**

 **"Ahhhh, so relaxing." Cinder said as she had never felt this comfortable before.**

 **Everything had gone according to plan. The gods were enslaved. She ruled Olympus, and on top of that she had plenty of chocolate to ward off her PMS cravings.**

 **Life was good.**

 **"Don't get too comfortable!" She spit out her chocolate drink as she turned to see her annoying brother.**

 **"WHAT? How is that possible?!" She zapped his strength out of him!**

 **"Let's see how you handle things when you aren't cheating!" Jaune said as he went around freeing the gods.**

" **UH-OH," The Grimm said.**

 **"Oh boy, you're in trouble now!" Ares Xiao long said as she punched her gauntlets together and started kicking the shit out of Grimm.**

 **Even Ruby the Messenger god was using her scythe to cut off the heads of some Snake Grimm. Needless to say, the gods and goddesses were pissed off and looking to take their anger out on the Grimm.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Payback time!" Yang cheered.

"Stupid Grimm," Ruby sang, "Even the titanic ones are getting their butts kicked!"

 **Jaune ran over and freed Salem and Zeus.**

 **"My baby boy!" Salem yelled as she hugged Jaune.**

 **"Mom! Fight now! Hugs later!" He said as Salem pouted.**

 **"Oh right…." Suddenly she glared at Cinder as she held her hands together.**

 **"Oh shit…." Cinder was seeing the Grimm get annihilated.**

 **"QUICK! GET SALEM AND ZEUS!" She yelled at the Grimm.**

 **And then, something happened she wasn't expecting.**

 **Pegasus was right behind her. And the thing about having hair that was fire.**

 **It could be blown out.**

 **POOF**

 **Suddenly Cinder was as bald as a baby.**

 **"What? Who blew my hair out?" She said as she held her bald head.**

 _Cinder's group_

Cinder's mind was racing, it was like she could hear every voice, every person that was in the theater that she couldn't see nor hear laughing in her mind and it was all directed at her.

" _Why are you doing that?"_ One, she could only presume, God said.

" _Because, it brings me joy seeing others embarrassed!"_ The other God replied.

 **While that happened, the Grimm were getting slaughtered like they were baby chickens fighting grizzly bears. It was amazing what a bunch of pissed off gods could do when they had their weapons back and were prepared for a fight.**

 **"I'm out of here!" Cinder yelled as she flew away.**

 **"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR SPANKING YOUNG LADY!" Salem yelled as Cinder dodged magma spear after magma spear.**

 **"Uh mom? A spanking really?" Jaune asked as he didn't see how that was a punishment.**

 **Salem responded by holding up a hand covered in molten lava.**

 **"….Ouch…." He said as that would hurt like hell.**

 **"OH ARCULES! I MAY HAVE LOST NOW! BUT AT LEAST YOU WON'T SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!" Cinder yelled as Salem froze.**

 **"Girlfriend?" She asked as this was new.**

 **Jaune went pale at the implication.**

 **"SIENNA!" He yelled as he realized something important.**

 **Cinder was still a goddess of death and….**

 **He got onto Pegasus and flew as fast as he could.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"And back to the sadness," Ruby said quietly.

"A fun scene turned sad," Nora agreed.

 **The scene changed to the sisters of fate again. With Neo, looking as gorgeous as ever looking in a mirror at herself and her two ugly sisters.**

 _SSSN_

"Gross," Neptune squirmed in his seat, "Even the hotty can't distract me from the hideousness I'm beholding

 **Raven who had somehow lost even more hair since last time. and Vernal who got even more wrinkles.**

 **But that was besides the point. Right now, Vernal was holding up Sienna's thread of life as Raven came close with the scissors.**

 **As Arcules flew closer, so did the scissors. There was nothing he could do, only the sisters of fate could control whether she lived or died. The scissors got closer and closer until.**

 **SNIP!**

 **Sienna's wrist went limp as Jaune landed.**

 **Qrow looked at him and shook his head.**

 **"I'm sorry kid…." He said as Jaune walked over.**

 **"Sienna?" He asked as he held her gently as if she was made of glass.**

 **But her body had gone cold and she wasn't responding…and she never would again.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"But… this was supposed to be a happy universe." Ruby complained.

 **"N-No…" He felt his voice crack as he held her close and looked down as he brought her into his chest.**

 **"I'm sorry kid…" Even Qrow was letting tears go.**

 **"There's nothing you can do kid…she's gone….you can't change that." He said as Jaune cried into Sienna's shoulder.**

 **Suddenly he looked up, the fury of his mother evident in his eyes, as his eyes shifted to the same red of his mothers.**

 **"YES….I…CAN…." Jaune knew what he had to do.**

 _Jaune's group_

"Oh, here comes Salem 2.0," The God of Darkness mumbled.

"Brother, we've learned," The God of Light warned.

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

 **Meanwhile in the underworld**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cinder screamed in rage as you could see her palace light up bright red.**

 **"I WAS SO CLOSE!" She smashed some figurines on a table.**

 **"I COULD HAVE HAD THE WORLD!" She yelled as she threw Emerald into a bed of hot iron spikes.**

 **"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Emerald said as Mercury was currently hiding.**

 _Cinder's group_

"Ha!" Mercury mocked Emerald.

 **If Cinder was doing that to EMERALD, he didn't want to know what she would do to him.**

 **"I hic….hic WAS SO CLOSE!" Suddenly Cinder started bawling like a baby.**

 **At this both Emerald and Mercury looked at each other.**

 **"Man Em, these Goddess of death puberty hormones are messing her up." Mercury said as he was suddenly grabbed by the neck.**

 **"I'M NOT EMOTIONAL YOU DICK!" Cinder yelled as she threw him into a pit of hot lava.**

 **"OW! OW! OW! OW!"**

"Ha!" Emerald mocked Mercury back, while Cinder for some reason was staring off into space and mumbling about something to do with wishing for this nightmare to end. She couldn't tell if she wanted this universe to end or something else that was going on in her mind.

 **"Ugh, how could this get any worse?!" She asked as she suddenly heard the sound of barking.**

 **"What is it you dumb three headed mutt?!" She yelled as she saw Cerberus crash through the door.**

 **Only to see them panting happily as Jaune had given them three giant steaks, and he was now their new best friend. Which only seemed to make Cinder even more pissed.**

 **"Good doggos…whos a good boy?!" Jaune despite being pissed would always be nice to dogs.**

 **Cerberus looked confused as all the heads looked at each other.**

 **"Why you three of course!" Jaune said as Cerberus looked like a happy puppy as it bounced away happily.**

 **"Now for you!" He turned back to being pissed off as she marched towards Cinder.**

 **"Now hold on there Jerkcules."**

 **"Where is Sienna?!" He yelled as Cinder remembered she still had one advantage over him.**

 **"Oh yeah, her, well, if you want her follow me." Cinder was getting a plan.**

 **She knew exactly how she could this shitty day into a good day.**

 **She led Jaune to the entrance of the river styx, which was streaming with the souls of the recently departed. No matter how old or young they were. The youngest were children ranging from 3 to 5, while the oldest could be in their 80s or 90s. The point was that death didn't discriminate; everyone was likely to meet it at one point or another.**

 _Jaune's group_

"She has the death doesn't discriminate part down, but that is an interesting form of…" The God of Darkness began, but trailed off.

"…the afterlife," The God of Light finished, "Though this is a different universe and Gods, so their version of the afterlife probably would be different."

"What's the afterlife like then?" Jaune asked hopeful.

"Wanna find out," The God of Darkness laughed when he saw Jaune's face go a pale color.

 **"Hmmm, I think that's your little girlfriend right there." She said as Jaune saw her.**

 **"Sienna!" he reached into the river to grab her.**

 **"AAHHH!" He pulled back his hands as he felt them burn.**

 **Not only that, but as he pulled them back and brought them to his eyes. He noticed they had become much thinner and withered, almost as if they had aged about forty years when he had dunk them in the river.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"What the hell?!" Blake gawked.

"Did his hands just age faster than the rest of his body?" Yang shuddered.

"How is Jaune supposed to get to Sienna if his hands can't even go a few seconds without turning old?" Pyrrha said in a worried tone.

 **"Oooh, sorry little brother, but the river doesn't take kindly to those who are still alive, and your little girlfriend, she's running with the dead crowd. So nothing you can do." Jaune wouldn't take that as an answer.**

 **"Tell you what, we made a deal once, I got one for you now."**

"No more deals!" Ruby yelled, "You're still alive Jaune and whatever it is you're thinking don't do it!"

"Oh, he'll do it," Yang said.

 **"Oh please what could you possibly off-"**

 **"If I bring her back….I'll go in her place." At that Cinder actually gave pause.**

"NO!" the majority of the crowd said except for a few. The few included the teachers, every bad guy, except for Sienna and Neo

"He'll be dust before he even reaches her!" Ruby shouted.

"That is a very deadly river," Blake said, "Even with his strength he won't survive something that can age you!"

 **"Hmmm, my annoying little brother who ruined my plans trapped forever in a river of death…" She thought as Jaune started to count.**

 **"1." He said showing he was going to count to three.**

 **"Is there a downside to this?" She asked as it seemed too good to be true.**

 _Criminals_

"I see no downside," Cinder smiled coyly, "It's a death sentence, just let him jump in."

 **"2." He held up two fingers.**

 **"Okay! You stay, she goes." With that, Jaune jumped into the river.**

 **Which….how was it he was now doing a swan dive from about twenty feet into a river, when just a few seconds ago he had stuck his hands in the river like it was right there?**

 _Audience_

"….."

"Magic?" Ruby guessed.

 **"Oh did I mention? YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU GET TO HER!" Cinder laughed as she won either way.**

 **Jaune continued to swim, and as he continued to swim, you could see his body start to change, his muscles started to wither more, and his hair started to grow longer and gray. His skin was getting more wrinkly and leathery as he swam closer to Sienna. The longer he stayed in the more aged he became.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, "He's not going to make it. This Jaune will die before he ever reaches her!"

"That river is literally draining the life out of him," Blake said, "The fact that he already isn't dead is a miracle."

 **As this was going on, the sisters of fate, minus Neo who had a date tonight.**

 **Because the reason she was looking so much in the mirror was she had a date with the CUTEST mortal ever. His name was Oscar and he was just an adorable little farmer! It made her gush!**

" _Da hell,"_ Neo thought scrunching up her face.

 **Anyways, both Raven and Vernal had Jaune's thread of life, and they were getting ready to cut it. Knowing there was no way a mortal would survive in the river styx.**

 **After all, a mortal could only bathe in the river styx once. It was what had happened to Pyrrha Nikos. Her mother fearing she would die dipped her in the River styx, which granted her invincibility. However, she forgot that she held her by her heels, which was the reason Pyrrha was killed by getting shot in the heel. That along with her body having on defense against even the weakest poison, she died almost instantly.**

 **But now, Jaune had technically bathed twice, and now he was going to pay the ultimate price.**

 _Jaune's group_

"The fact that this boy could survive something like that is already incredible," The God of Darkness began.

"He's going on due to shear will power," Jaune said, as he stared in horror as one of his self's was slowing dying.

"That or it has something to do to because he's a demigod?" Penny asked.

"No," The God of Light replied, "Something else is compelling him to go forward…" The God of Light stated, "Something far more powerful."

 **Jaune was so close to her. He could almost touch her. But he was losing strength. His face was aged almost 90 years, he looked old enough to be his own grandfather. But with the last of his strength he reached out to grab Sienna.**

 **And at that moment….they cut his thread.**

"NO!" the majority of the crowd cried out again.

 **Only for it to turn gold and break the scissors.**

"Huh?" Everyone said, except for the God of Light and Darkness.

 **"Huh, what the? What's wrong with these scissors?" Vernal asked as Raven took a look.**

 **"Why won't his thread cut?!" She was frustrated as she started coughing.**

 **And she hacked up her last remaining lung.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Eww, gross," Yang gagged along with her team.

 **Jaune's withered hand grabbed the stone that he jumped off of as it started to glow gold and return to its original state. Cinder was looking horrified as she saw that Jaune was not only still alive, but he seemed stronger than ever. And he had Sienna's soul with him.**

 **"WHAT?! That can't be right? In order to be alive you would have to be a…a…"**

 **"A god?" Mercury and Emerald pointed out as Jaune had the tell tale glow of the gods.**

"YES!" The crowd cheered for joy, except for a few.

"How many versions does he have where he is a God or God like?!" Cinder roared, when the voices had finally left her head.

 **"WHHHHHHHHHAATTTTTTT?!" Cinder was once again pissed as she realized she got bamboolzed again.**

 **Jaune started to walk away with Sienna's soul clutched in his arms bridal style.**

 **"Listen Jaune! Arcules! Baby Bro! You can't do this to me I planned this for so-" Jaune punched her in the face so hard her face caved in on itself and put her hair out.**

 _Criminals_

"Serves you right bitch!" Sienna laughed.

 **She struggled a bit, but eventually she got her face back to normal.**

 **"Okay, ha ha, So I MAY have deserved that a little bit!" She said trying to get out of the ass kicking that was coming her way.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Man, she's in for it now," Yang grinned.

"Jaune could destroy her," Ruby cheered.

 **"Listen! I'm a really stand up girl! Just I made a few mistakes, just ask Sienna!" She touched Sienna's ghostly face which Jaune did not like.**

 **So he punched her into the River Styx.**

 **"AAAHHHH!" She yelled as she landed in the water.**

"Knock out!" Blake said.

 **"What? Hey get off of me you filthy animals!" Cinder yelled as not only was her hair put out by the water, but she was being grabbed by all the pissed off souls in the River styx.**

 **Next thing she knew was that she was going down the river with the rest of them.**

"Bye bye meany!" Ruby called out.

 **"Oh no, oh man, oh geez! She's not going to be happy when she gets out of there!" Emerald was worried of the ass kicking they were going to get.**

 **"You mean IF she gets out of there!" Mercury was looking on the positive side.**

 **And then Emerald started to smile.**

 **"If…..If is good!" So they decided to just watch her go down the drain.**

 **"So….now what do we do for work?" Mercury said as Emerald grinned.**

 **"You know that big chest of treasure she has locked away for a rainy day?" She asked as Mercury nodded.**

 **"Let's use it to get makeovers! I don't know about you but I'm sick of being an Imp!"**

 **"Right on sister!" With that, both imps left to go and do something about their hideous forms.**

 _Cinder's group_

"If I ever fall into a river you both better run and jump in to get me!" Cinder roared, causing her minions to cower in fear, "There is no if's if I get out, it is only when."

 **Back With Pegasus and Qrow**

 **Qrow and Pegasus would never admit it, but they actually kind of peed themselves a little bit when they saw Jaune glowing in a golden light and carrying a ghost in his arms. It was legit scary for them. But then again, they knew Jaune wouldn't hurt them. But again, why was he glowing like the gods?**

 **Jaune kneeled down next to Sienna's body and laid her soul into the body. At first nothing happened. But they could hear the distinct sound of her ribs popping and healing, the collapsed part of her chest immediately popped back out, as color returned to her skin.**

 _Jaune's group_

"Mmmmmm," The God of Darkness grumbled.

"Please brother we have learned from our mistakes," The God of Light rebuked.

"Just bad memories."

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing for now Jaune," The God of Light comforted.

 **"Wha….I'm…I'm alive?" She asked as she couldn't believe it.**

 **She looked up to see Jaune smiling at her as he glowed gold.**

 **"Wonderboy…but….how?" She asked as he helped her stand up as he held her hands.**

 **"Well…people do crazy things, when they're in love." He reminded her of what she said as she was really trying hard not to swoon.**

 **She was Sienna Khan! She did not swoon!**

 _Criminals_

This time Roman actually threw up, which disgusted everyone including The Voice. "Get this sappy crap over with," Roman complained.

 **But…she could go for a kiss. As both leaned in to go for a kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of lightning and next thing she knew, they were flying up towards the sky. Again, she kind of got beaver dammed again. But she was on a moving cloud, so she wasn't complaining.**

 **Next thing she knew was that she heard cheering as her jaw dropped and she saw that the cloud had taken her all the way to Mt. Olympus, where Arcules got off and was being congratulated by all the gods on his work.**

 **"My baby boy!" Salem said as she gave him a hug.**

 **"Mom!" He said as he hugged her back.**

 **"Oh I'm so proud of you!" She said as she couldn't believe how good of a job he did.**

 **"Great work my boy! You finally became a true hero!" His father congratulated him as Salem broke away and explained it to him.**

 **"You were willing to sacrifice your life for this young woman, even after learning the truth…" Salem looked up and down at Sienna judging her wondering if she was a good match.**

 **Sienna couldn't help but sweat a bit as she saw the piercing gaze.**

 **"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Zeus said as Jaune finally understood what he meant by becoming a true hero.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Ooooh," RWBY and NPR said.

"That's what a hero is measured by?" Ruby asked.

 _Jaune's group_

"That's what a hero is measured by?" Jaune asked to which the God of Light nodded yes.

"It is," The God of Light said.

 **"AAYYYYYEEE!" Nora suddenly clapped Jaune on the back.**

 **"Nora? What are you doing back here?" Zeus wondered where she came from.**

 **"Do you really think I'll turn down a chance to party and drink?!" Nora came as soon as she heard Zeus and Salem planned a huge celebration about five seconds after Jaune ascended to godhood.**

 **"Well….son, what do you say we celebrate?" Zeus said as he pointed at Mt. Olympus.**

 **Sienna realizing this was the end of the road turned to walk away.**

 **"Well….can't stay here Wonderboy…I know the rules….I know you'll make one hell of a god." She gave a sad smile as she started to walk away.**

 **Jaune was excited, this was what he wanted. But as he turned around to see Sienna, he noticed she was walking away. And that was when he realized something. The reason he couldn't stay on Mt. Olympus before was because mortals couldn't survive. But now…he was a god. And Sienna was still mortal. He would never see her again.**

 **Frowning at the look on her face. He turned around and ran towards her.**

 _RWBY and NPR/Cinder's group/Jaune's group_

"What is he doing?" Pyrrha asked

"Doesn't he want to be with this me?" Salem asked.

"Ah, this you is proving himself more and more Jaune," The God of Light said.

 **"Mom…Dad…" he said as he turned Sienna back around to look at him.**

 **"This is what I've wanted more than anything…." He said but he looked back at Sienna.**

 _Criminals_

"Wait is he doing what I think he's doing…" Sienna gasped, as her hands came up to her mouth, "Surely he wouldn't…would he?"

 **"But…a life without Sienna, even an immortal life would be empty….I…I want to stay on Earth with her…" Sienna couldn't believe it! He was giving up godhood…for her?**

 **She couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat as her smile returned to her face.**

 _Sienna/Pyrrha/Salem/Jaune's group_

"He's give up to be a God for me!" Sienna exclaimed, mix part of happiness and another part in awe. "Who is this child and why would he do such a thing? I mean not that I'm not flattered or anything, but still…. Why would someone, especially a human give up such a title such a position in life to spend it with someone, even though it's not me, but still someone like me? I haven't felt this flustered in years and the one who's doing it is a human? My wonderful!"

"Oh my," Pyrrha said with a small smile on her face, "That is…so Jaune!"

"He loves her…" Salem whispered as a tear escaped her eye, "Willing to give up everything to be with her."

"Gah, he would have had power and he could've changed the rules," The Brother of Darkness groaned.

"Shut up brother," The God of Light rebuked, making Jaune laugh along with Penny when they saw the look on the brother's face as he stared at the God of Light with a mixture of wonder, but also shock.

 **"I finally know where I belong." He said with a smile as Sienna hugged him.**

 _SSSN_

"Don't you start singing," Sun said quickly as he stood up and pointed a finger at the screen or universe.

 **Salem and Zeus were shocked that their son would willingly give up godhood. But they both smiled as they turned Jaune back to Mortal as the golden glow left him and Sienna and him finally kissed.**

 **Well more like she threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso as she kissed him with a lot of passion that had been building up since they got stopped by Qrow.**

 **Needless to say, everyone still cheered.**

 _Criminals_

"I still can't believe there is a universe out there like this," Sienna coughed, but returned it with a smile, "When I began watching this I would not think I would be involved in such a universe, but to think I could find this type of happiness, that brings me a sense of…peace."

 **"Awwwww, that's so sweet." Ares Xiao long said as she wiped a tear from her eye.**

 **"AH HA! You finally admit something is cute!" Ruby said she she caught it on a moving painting.**

 **"What no! Ah shit…."**

 **Jaune and Sienna got on Pegasus as they looked around for Qrow. It was time to go back down to Earth.**

 **Qrow was inching closer and closer to Aphrodite the goddess of love.**

 _Raven and Vernal_

"Ha!" Raven mocked, "He will never get someone like her!"

 **"So uh….Hey there sweet thing." In all honesty Qrow didn't expect to see this work.**

 **What he wasn't expecting was for the Goddess to viciously French kiss him and pin him down to a cloud.**

 **Course, Jaune and Sienna didn't want to see that happen, and they soon yanked him off of her when it was time to go back down to Earth.**

 **But Qrow didn't care! He just sucked face with the goddess of love and SEX!**

 **And she winked at him as he was flying away!**

The majority of the males and a few females eyes began to twitch at the scene.

"That son of bitch," Neptune muttered.

"The goat!" Tyrian yelled, "The freaken goat?!"

"That was a million out of ten," Tai muttered, "How did he…."

"Suck it fools!" Qrow said springing to his feet and to the front of the scene. Without any hesitation he turned around and gave everyone the finger, which apparently everyone saw. It was as if the barriers that were keeping the rest of the crowd was lifted to allow everyone to hear and see Qrow for that purpose. "This universe sucked for me, but guess what. I got the hottest babe on the planet so screw you all!" He said thrusting his hips forward in a mocking gesture, while the crowd looked at him in shock and went back to invisible..

 **Jaune and the gang flew back down to Earth, where a giant crowd waited to meet him. Including his adoptive parents, Ozpin and Glynda. He hugged them as he couldn't believe they were here. But soon Sienna was tugging on his cape as she told him to look into the sky.**

 **Soon they saw Zeus somehow putting more stars in the sky that looked like….**

 **Qrow looked up as his eyes widened as he realized Zeus had put a constellation of Arcules up in the sky.**

 _Teachers_

"Oh this universe just gets better and better!" Qrow said jumping up and down, while the rest of the teachers groaned.

 **"That's Qrow's boy!" One of the bystanders said as Qrow felt his heart skip a beat.**

 **And needless to say, tears of happiness were currently falling down his cheeks as he finally had a true genuine smile cross his face.**

 _RWBY and NPR_

"Whoa," Yang began, as little bit of jealously took her tone, "I've never seen Qrow that happy, like ever."

"At least he's proud of something in his life," Ruby said with a small smile.

"Hopefully, this doesn't go to his head…."

 _Teachers_

"Suck on that bitch's!" Qrow cheered, "I was the laughing stock of this entire universe, but look who's got the best out of a crappy situation!"

"Yes Qrow yes," Ozpin said with a roll of his eyes.

"I want a statue at Beacon when we get home for my awesomeness!"

"Hell…NO!" Glynda said very slowly, but with vigor.

 **It was a happy ending for all, well….almost everybody.**

 **Mercury and Emerald spent Cinder's fortunes paying off witches to turn them from Imps to humans. Mercury went on to became a child therapist, while Emerald went on to write a book about how to get out of a bad workplace environment.**

 **Salem visited Jaune more often, she said 'To hell with the rules, I'm visiting my baby more often!'**

 **Nora often would try to compete with Jaune, with sometimes her coming in the lead, sometimes him coming in the lead.**

 **Qrow went on to date Aphrodite. Causing the four maidens to vomit in fear at the way they had treated Qrow, if he was good enough to date the goddess of love, then what did that make them? Well, except for Summer who found love with the human baker Tai Yang.**

"Again, you all can suck on…Gah!" Qrow said, as he fell to the ground into a fetal position with his hands in-between his legs. Meanwhile, Tai sat there with an un-amused look as he pulled back his arm and his clenched fist.

 **As for Cinder, well, she was still trying to escape from the River styx.**

 **As for the happy couple, Sienna and Jaune themselves. Welll…**

 **"Daddy!" Seven blond haired children ran up to their father as he returned home from a hero's day of work.**

 _RWBY and NPR/Criminals_

"Say what?!" Yang said whipping her head up so quickly, an audible crack could be heard.

 **"Hey kids, did you behave for mommy?" He asked as Sienna came out with her belly pregnant with their eighth child.**

"Eight?!" Sienna and the girls cried out.

 **"They did, I still can't believe you convinced me to have so many children…" She said remembering how painful childbirth was.**

 **"Well, I believe my mom had a part in that?" He said as they heard the sound of a volcanic eruption.**

 **"GRANDMA SALEM!" The blond tiger eared children swarmed their beloved Grandmother.**

"They're so adorable!" Nora cheered.

"Eight…." Weiss muttered.

 **Needless to say, despite Salem being slightly mad at Sienna for hurting Arcules in the first place….She relented after Sienna promised she would give her grandbabies to spoil.**

 **Needless to say….she had absolutely NO problem following through on that request.**

 **Well..And Salem wasn't the only reason.**

 _Cinder's group_

"That is a fantastic compromise," Salem smiled, "I do enjoy children and having that many grandchildren? My, that would be so wonderful."

 **"MY GRANDBABIES!" Grandmamma Glynda came out and joined her fellow Grandmother in playing with the grandchildren.**

 _Teachers_

"I forgot," Glynda gushed, "I'm a grandmother too in this universe!"

 **Needless to say, Salem and Glynda were not only fellow Grandmothers but besties. They shared everything with each other.**

 **It was a happy life for Arcules.**

 **It was a happy life for them all.**

"Oh yeah!" Ruby cheered, "Happy happy happy ending!"

"That's it?" Weiss said with a smile, "My that was rather enjoyable."

"Another?" Nora asked.

"Man, we've watch so much already," Yang said stretching, "I think I need to take a little break for a bit, hey Voice! How much are you having us plan to watch?"

" **Whenever I get bored,"** The Voice replied, **"Which won't be for awhile, remember, time doesn't exist here and when you go back home you'll return to the exact same time so I'd get comfortable."**

"So what's the next one?" Pyrrha asked.

" **Oh, maybe one where Jaune is again a super human, but it has to do with the ocean…"** The Voice trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked.

" **You'll have to find out,"** The voice teased.

* * *

 _ **Backstage extra**_

"He's still here?!" Ruby shouted upon seeing Arczilla still standing behind Deathstroke-Jaune and Deadpool-Jaune, "I thought he would have gotten changed out?"

" **Meh, the Voice likes this guy being around too much,"** Deadpool-Jaune said.

" **Grrrrr,"** Arczilla grumbled.

" **I know you have to go back and beat the shit out of Cindora, but keep your cool man!"** Deadpool-Jaune rebuked.

"Who?" Jaune asked, eyeing the creature before him while he ignored his friends probing the Gods for questions. After being around them, it still freaked him out but now not so much. His friends however, were just awestruck to be talking to the Gods, well, The God of Light since The God of Darkness was telling them to back off and stop touching him.

" **She's Cinder, but she's pretty much a giant three headed dragon,"** Deathstroke-Jaune said.

"A dragon?" Pyrrha asked.

" **Three heads,"** Deadpool-Jaune muttered, **"Imagine trying to please her…"**

" **Are you seriously fantasizing about doing a gigantic dragon?"** Deathstroke-Jaune balked.

" **Rrrr?!"** Arczilla grimaced.

" **No!"** Deadpool-Jaune said turning to them, but going quiet.

" **Grrawh!"** Arczilla roared pointing a finger at him.

" **Was not!"** Deadpool-Jaune defended, but there was some hesitation in his voice.

" **Oh, you so were,"** Deathstroke-Jaune said laughing nervously, **"That is gross!"**

" **Screw you two!"** Deadpool Jaune said turning back to the scared teens and Gods.

" **I'm afraid we'd be next after you're done screwing her."** Deathstroke-Jaune said.

" **Rrrrr,"** Arczilla agreed.

"I don't want to even know what they're talking about," Yang whispered to Blake.

"Are you sure?" The God of Darkness said spooking the crap out of both of them when he put his head in between them, "It might get ugly."

" **The fact that it might get ugly because Deadpool is trying to screw a dragon? Or the fact that said dragon might kill him for trying to screw her."** Deathstroke-Jaune asked.

" **Grrrawh rrraw bwrraah!(I can never look at her the same)"** Arczilla groaned.

* * *

 **By the way, this was fun but an absolute monster writing... I don't know how much sleep I have given up to write this, but now that's it, the end of Hercules.**

 **Future plans most likely consist of what was said. Over the time I've been writing this saw Aquaman, love Aquaman, love Jason Momoa, will do a scene from Aquaman. I really want to do one though where Jaune is Thanos and a few of the others I mentioned last chapter so don't worry.(Also someone mentioned the ending scene of RD2 and YES! That one is so on the top of my to do list. Great and fantastic game with a very emotional ending, I highly recommend it to you gamers out there, but be warned it's a long one to beat.)**

 **Other things to bring up and this actually really needs to be brought up again is that this story is just for fun. I know everyone wants a chapter cranked out every week, but for me that's just not possible at the moment. I'm a slow writer and add that with my own personal life, it's sometimes hard writing 10,000 word chapters and especially ones like these where that was nearly doubled.**

 **As always, stay safe and have a good guys and gals.**


End file.
